Inuyasha and Kida
by Sierra901
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang get a new member to their group? What? She's a half demon? And she's from another planet in Kagome's world? She loves 3 people? AND can make portals to different Era's...who else will they meet along the way?
1. The Feudal Era

Hey peoples! Whatcha' up to? Duh! Ur reading my first finfic evur!!! Lol i hope you enjoy it, i worked so hard on it and i say its the best i've done so far. Please leave reviews i wanna no if you guys like it or not, and if i have anything to work on to make this more interesting.

Well whata you waiting for? READ!

**An Amazing Experience 5 –**

**Inuyasha and Kida**

**Chapter: 1- ****The Feudal Era **

"Mom can I go study the world now?" Kida asked her mother. "Not until you finish your chores," Shea said. Kida moaned as she zoomed fast to get the vacuum. She plugged it in and began vacuuming the kitchen. 15 minutes later she popped in on her mother in her office. "Did you clean your room?" Shea asked not needing to turn around to know that her daughter was behind her. "UGH!!" Kida moaned again stomping to her room. Once she finished she decided to go to her dad this time, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Dad, can I go now, I've done all my chores," she asked politely. "You know that I have no say in that, you mother always needs to check that you've done your chorus and your homework and once you've done that then you can do what you want but I don't know what you do for your chorus, you mother does that as well so why don't you go ask her baby," Cody said. Kida sighed and walked back into her mom's office. "Mom I've done everything, can I PLEASE go now?" she asked. Shea sighed, "I suppose". Kida had a huge grin on her face. "Just don't get into trouble and be extra careful, you're 15 now you're old enough to watch what's out there and know right from wrong," Shea explained. "Totally," Kida said flying out of the house and into the sky where ever she pleaded. Shea just smiled and began typing on the computer.

"Let's see here," Kida said taking out a piece of paper from her pocket. It was a list of places that she has seen and has yet to see. "Hmm, I saw Hawaii yesterday; and England the day before that…OH I KNOW!! Japan!! YEAH, that sounds GREAT!" She said folding up the paper and putting it back into her pocket and flying ahead. A few hours later after a pit stop at Italy; and a lunch break at Russia she was finally at Japan. She finished her hamburger. "Wow, I've gotta remember to go back there next time," she said landing. "WOOW!!" She said walking around looking at the amazing city. She spent the whole day there, going to different places. She didn't understand a word that anyone was saying, the only way she could if she kissed a boy. Sometimes powers can be strange on her planet. A power of hers allows her to talk in a different language if she shares lip lock with someone who speaks that language. But she was only 15 she didn't really want to kiss anyone. She hasn't had her first kiss yet and she wanted it to be special so she ignored that power most of the time, and would only use it for an emergency.

She was walking in the streets of Tokyo and came to some big long steps that led to a house at the top of a mountain. Not too big but big enough to not see any part of the house, just the drive way. The car would come through along a long trail around back. An old man was sweeping the steps. "Oh, hello young lady," the old man said. "You speak English?" Kida asked. "Yeah, well I wouldn't have talked in English normally but you don't look like you are from around here so I assumed that you were a traveler, so I tried the second language I knew," he explained. Kida smiled. "So where are you from?" He asked. "The United States," Kida answered. "THAT FAR!?" The old man said. "Mhmm," Kida mumbled. "Are you alone?" "Yeah." "Well come inside have a bite too eat," the old man suggested.

As she walked into the house she was greeted by a woman and a young boy sitting at a square table with food all around. "Why hello gramps who is this?" The woman asked. "You all speak English?" Kida asked. "Yes, well we normally talk English around the house, but Japanese in public, we think that English is much easier," she explained. "I'm Mrs. Hekurashi, this is my father who you can call gramps, and Sota, my son," she explained. Kida looked at the young boy waving at her at the table. She waved back. 'He only looks like he's about seven, but he's really cute,' Kida thought. "What's your name miss?" She questioned. "Oh, I'm Kida." "Well come sit Kida, we're having meat loaf," Mrs. Hekurashi said nicely. Kida smiled and took a seat next to Sota.

After dinner gramps showed her around the house and to their cat who didn't mind being played with. He was an old fat cat. He then showed her their sacred tree out in the back. It's been growing there for a long time, some say 50 years or even 500, and it was still the tallest tree she has ever seen. Gramps then showed her to their old shrine a couple feet to the east. They walked in and Kida wondered why there was an old well in the middle of the shrine. She walked down the steps and looked into it, she was careful not to use her magic to light it up to see how long it was in front of gramps, who knows how he would reacted if he saw her. "What's down here?" Kida questioned. "Nothing really," gramps answered. But to her something seemed enormously powerful somewhere in the well. She threw her legs over and sat on the edge. "Please don't go in there girl it's not safe," gramps warned her. "It's just an old well what could be so dangerous?" 'Besides I'm sure I'll be able to stop what ever it is, I'm the daughter of the Ruler of Planet Klepto I can do anything,' she thought letting herself drop into the well, but for some strange reason she kept falling!

It didn't seem long when she was looking at it a minute ago, 'did it grow!?' She thought. She lit up the whole and saw an empty space of blue, like outer space but lighter. She didn't understand but suddenly her feet touched the ground. She was still in the hole. "Huh?!" She questioned. She jumped into the air to fly but she couldn't. Instead she jumped to the top of the well and landed. "Whoa, I didn't know that I could do that!" She said. But then she noticed something different about where she was. She definitely wasn't in the shrine; it was some kind of forest! And when she left it was 7:00 at night, now it was bright, she wasn't sure about the time, she didn't have a watch. She noticed something else different about her…her clothes. She was wearing long army pants that went down a little past her knees and a green shirt with long sleeves not completely passing her wrists, and no shoes which was not what she was wearing when she left. Then she gasped! "What's up with my hair?!" She yelled. She looked at it, it was MUCH longer then usual AND it was white! Her hair was usually dirty blonde. "Ok, this is really freaking my…" she paused. Her hands by her ears, but she didn't feel her ears! "Where are my ears!?" She questioned moving her hands higher on her head. She stopped. She felt something on her head, she screamed! Her ears were on her head! And they weren't her ears; they were white fluffy dog ears!! She was totally freaked out. She looked at her hands; her nails were long and pointed!! Then she felt something else pointed…in her mouth. She felt around, SHE HAD FANGS!! "Oh, my gosh!" She said.

* * *

She started walking around, observing the bizarre place that she was in. She heard something. She saw the trees to her right move, something was coming! She started running in the opposite direction but suddenly heard a blast! She turned back around and really wanted to know what was going on, maybe someone over there could tell her where she was and how to get back. She ran to her right then jumped in the air. Landing the jumping back up again over and over until she reached the top of a large hill. She giggled, "I'll never get used to that, I'm like the hulk," she said. She looked straight ahead, she saw two men fighting but they looked just a little older then her. One had long white hair, pointed ears, a long sword that he was holding with one hand and a strange outfit that also had a little armor and a long furry coat that dragged to the ground. The other was wearing a red kimono, long white hair, an enormous sword that looked amazingly heavy and dog ears! JUST LIKE HER! She watched as the two men fought, amazing powers shining the whole area. She then heard a voice. She looked to her right and saw three people, with a couple pets of some kind. A man in purple robes with a staff, a woman with a humongous boomerang and long skirt, and a girl with some kind of school uniform. There was also some two tailed cat on the woman's shoulder and a little fox on the other girls shoulder. Kida was very confused. "You get him Inuyasha! You can do it!" The uniformed girl said. Kida watched carefully, even though she hated fights. 

The powers of the two men were getting worse and Kida couldn't stand it. Then they backed away from each other after an attack. But another one was coming, some how she could sense it before it was going to happen, and it was going to be huge. "WIND…" The man in the red kimono began. Kida gasped. "SCARRR!!!!" Her eyes wide as she flew towards the attack. Light went everywhere!!!

* * *

What happens next you say? Find out in my next chapter! Cya! . 

**XOKidaNInuyashaXO**


	2. Meeting Inuyasha and the Gang

So I'm guessing that you liked my first chapter, cause then you wouldn't be reading my second. In this Chapter you will learn the history of each character...just in case your new. Hope you don't mind. I think it's pretty good. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter: 2****- Meeting Inuyasha and the Gang**

Once the light cleared everyone was able to see what had happened. Kida had gotten in the way of the "Wind scar" using a barrier between the two men to stop them from fighting. She let the barrier fade, "UGH! I hate fights!!" Kida yelled as both men looked confused along with the people that she had seen before who seemed to be cheering for one of those men. They all stood there for a while until the one with the big fur coat backed away into the trees. "SESSHOMARU GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!!" The man wearing the kimono yelled. "Sesshomaru?!" Kida said. "Who do you think you are!?" The man said holding up his enormous sword to her face. "Inuyasha stop it," the uniformed girl said running up to him. "Inuyasha?" Kida questioned.

The rest of the people walked up to them. The woman with the boomerang came closer to her. "Inuyasha…is she a…" "A half demon…yes," Inuyasha interrupted the woman as he put his sword back into its sheath. 'AMAZING,' Kida thought. 'How could something so big and large suddenly transform into a smaller sword to fit into the sheath?' She wondered. They were all shocked but Kida didn't know what they were talking about. She didn't know what a half demon was, she was half human and half Kleptian but not a half demon. "Inuyasha, I don't know what it is about this girl but I sense something different about her," the uniformed girl whispered to Inuyasha. "A sacred jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked silently. "I'm not sure, I don't see one in her possession but she seems extremely powerful, I'm not sure how though," the girl explained. "Hi, I'm Sango," the woman said holding out her hand. Kida shook it still confused. "This is Kagome, Shipo and Inuyasha," she said pointing to the uniformed girl and the fox on her shoulder. "And this is…" "Miroku, nice to meet you," the man in the purple robes said taking her hands. Kida was confused. "May I ask you something?" Miroku said. "Uh, oh," Sango said rolling her eyes. "Would you mind baring my child?" Kida's eyes went wide. But before she could do anything she felt the man rubbing his hands on her bottom, she immediately took action. She punched him across the face. Dropping to the floor the man seemed like he didn't mind, like he got hit on a regular bases. "OO, I like this one," Sango said with a smile. Kagome smiled. But Inuyasha stayed silent the entire time, he has never met another half demon before.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?" Sango asked as Miroku was beginning to stand back up. Inuyasha didn't say a word. "So what's your name?" Kagome asked. "I'm Kida." "Um, maybe you guys can help me, I'm a little lost," she continued. "I'm confused on where I am and how I got here." "Well maybe we can all tell our life story," Miroku suggested. "Lets all go to that big hill and sit ok?" he asked. Once they all got there they began. "You can start Kida," Sango said. "Ok, well my name is Kida and I'm not from here I'm from, uh, a different era I think it's called. On Earth, and I'm way far from home. I'm from the United States of America and I was just traveling the world for different sights to visit. I'm different from other people, I've got different abilities and powers that I sometimes can't use in public, not sure if this counts as public thought," she said. "Anyway I was just flying around and decided to look around Japan for a while, and once it was getting dark I was about to head back home but stumbled upon an old man sweeping steps who noticed me and invited me to dinner. "An old man?" Kagome questioned. "Yeah, for some reason he wanted me to call him gramps," Kida said. "Gramps?" Kagome's eyes widened. Kida nodded. "Was there anyone else?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, a woman and young boy," Kida answered. "What were their names?" "Um, Mrs. Hekurashi and Sota," Kida said. Kagome gasped. "That's my mom, grandpa and little brother!" She said. "You're from that world too?" Kida asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah I'll explain when it's my turn, just continue." "Ok, well gramps showed me around the house, the sacred tree and the shrine out back. I felt some strange power down in the well of the shrine so I jumped in and ended up here," Kida finished. There was quiet for a moment and they all knew how they would straighten this out. "Oh, and also, you guys all say that I'm a half demon right?" She wondered they all nodded. "Well maybe that's because in my world I'm half human and half Kleptian," Kida explained. "What's a Kleptian?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, well a while back a new planet was created just above Earth, well it was farther back but we fixed that, and when I jumped into the well I looked completely different from when I left." "You mean you don't look like that in the real world?" Sango asked. "No, my hair is normally dirty blonde and I have human ears," Kida said smiling. "Oh, and one more thing," Kida said before the next person began speaking. "Earlier when Inuyasha called out to that man who he was fighting, I heard him say that his name was Sesshomaru," Kida said. "Yeah, he's my older brother," Inuyasha explained. "You're trying to kill your older brother!?" Kida said in shock. "I'll explain later but why do you ask about him?" Inuyasha asked. "Because I know him from somewhere." "Where?" Kagome asked. "My mom, 25 years ago, when she was my age fought a man named Sesshomaru, it was a really odd name so I didn't really think that there could be two different people, of course I wasn't born yet so I don't really know what he looks like but if it was him then I'm confused because my mom killed him," Kida explained. Inuyasha chuckled, "its takes a lot to get rid of Sesshomaru, he doesn't die that easily," Inuyasha said. Kida just looked down.

"Ok looks like I'm next," Sango said. "Well my name is Sango and I'm a demon slayer. This is Kirara, I got her when I was young, she's a demon cat and can change in size to attack her enemies," Sango explained petting the two tailed cat in her arms. "Oh, and she can also fly. Well I guess I can begin with my little brother Kohaku. He was just learning to become a demon slayer at the time. We were sent to a castle to destroy a demon that was killing all the villagers, and then it happened," Sango said. "Once the demon was dead someone started controlling Kohaku. They made him destroy all my fellow demon slayers, even my father; he even tried to kill me!" Kida felt very bad for Sango. "But when Kohaku tried to stop himself he was killed by king who was controlling him the whole time only because he was being controlled by a demon named Naraku!" Sango said angrily. "I was badly injured but not dead, and then Naraku brought Kohaku back to life only to make him his slave. With a jewel shard imbedded in his back he had no idea who he was. I try to talk to him but he only tries to attack me, not even knowing that I'm his older sister. Naraku then tricked me into thinking that Inuyasha had destroyed my village when Naraku had. I've been after Naraku after Inuyasha had told me about how evil he was and how he tricked me. Wanting to get revenge on him for doing this to Kohaku. The only way to save my little brother is to kill Naraku, taking the jewel shard out of his back would only kill him," Sango finished with a sigh. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Ok, my turn," Miroku said. "My name is Miroku and I'm a monk, I used to travel alone hunting down Naraku as well until I met Inuyasha. Now my life involves plenty of gorgeous women that I just can't help my self but to…UGH!!" Miroku was hit on the head by Sango who was not pleased of him telling that part of the story. "Get to the point monk," she said. "Right, well, um, anyway Naraku once stumbled upon my grandfather and cut a huge hold through his right hand and cursed him of a wind tunnel that sucks up anything in its path. The wind tunnel was passed down from my grandfather to my father and now to me. The wind tunnel keeps growing until it sucks up the owner along with it, and once you go in, you can't come out. The only way get this cursed wind tunnel out of my hand is if I kill Naraku," Miroku explained holing his right hand. "These sacred beads hold my wind tunnel in balanced place until I want to use it; if I did then I just remove the beads. And the only way to stop my wind tunnel is the simiosho," Miroku said. "What's a simiosho?" Kida asked. "A poisonous insect that can poison my right hand if I suck them in, Naraku normally keeps them in his possession to use them against me," Miroku explained.

"Looks like I'm next" Shipo said bouncing up and down. "Hello, my name is Shipo and I'm a fox demon. Ever since my father was killed by the Thunder Brothers I've been looking for sacred jewel shards to make myself stronger, even though I'm still a kid. I came across Kagome and her jewel shards, Inuyasha happened to be tagging along as well. They let me tag along as well and Inuyasha avenged my father's death by killing the Thunder Brothers. I've been traveling with them to destroy Naraku ever since," the little fox demon explained, Kida just smiled.

"Ok, well my name is Kagome, and as you can tell I dress differently because I'm from another era, the one on Earth, like you. And I was an ordinary 9th grader until I fell into the well at my shrine that you had fallen in before. A demon chased me down to the sacred tree where I found Inuyasha bound to it by a sacred arrow. Which he will explain later, for some reason I was able to break the curse and set him free. While the demon from before was still chasing me. She bit my side and a sacred jewel came flying out. Inuyasha destroyed the demon after that but wanted to jewel for himself to become a full fledged demon. Now back then he was so stubborn and actually wanted to kill me. Until kiade, the younger sister of a woman named Kykio who Inuyasha will also explain later, put some sacred beads around Inuyasha's neck," Kagome explained grabbing the beads around Inuyasha's neck. "Now they are so powerful that even he can't take them off, and they activate on one word and one voice only," Kagome said. "Uh, oh, Kagome please don't," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha," Kagome began. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha said becoming scared. "Sit boy!" She said and the beads activated to the sound and brought him down to the ground in pain. "OW!!" Inuyasha complained. "Oh, don't be a baby, I just needed to show Kida what they do," Kagome said. "RRR, why you," Inuyasha said. "So they activate when you say sit boy?" Kida asked, Inuyasha sitting back up. "Well that or just plain sit," she explained, Inuyasha's beads brought him down again. "Oops, sorry Inuyasha, my bad," Kagome said with a smile. "Well now that I had my secret weapon on Inuyasha we just decided to go together and search for Naraku, Inuyasha had bad times with him, why don't you explain now Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat back and whipped his face. "Fine," he said. "50 years ago I had no clue what the sacred jewel was, I was just sitting in the trees when I saw a woman named Kykio, so injured, she almost looked like she was about to die. She expected me to kill her for the jewel but I didn't know what it was back then. She questioned me later on if I was after the jewel and I told her that I had never heard of it. She had also questioned why I didn't kill her that day before on a perfect opportunity to get the jewel. But I told her that I don't kill when the other is defenseless against me. I seemed to be seeing her very often after that, once she told me what the jewel was and her purpose of having it was to keep it safe, and purified and to keep other eager demons seeking power away from it I found myself wanting it as well to make myself a full fledged demon. By then I didn't have my sword but didn't seem like I needed it, or wanted to use it on her. She always fired her arrows at me, sticking me to a tree but never finishing me off. She told me to stay away unless I wanted to get killed; she had no use of wasting more arrows. One day she was sitting alone on a mountain looking at the view. She called to me, knowing that I was in a tree watching her. It was the first time that we had sat together and talked, she started talking about things, asking me what I thought about her, a human. She told me that the jewel is a powerful thing that can be used for destruction and becoming a demon or more powerful demon, but then she also told me that it can be used to become a human as well. She told me that I can become a human if I wanted to, I didn't think that I wanted to but she wouldn't stop bugging me about it. After that day I couldn't get her out of my mind. Once we came back from somewhere on a boat, that I can't speak of but anyway she tripped on the railing and fell into my arms, I set the paddle down and hugged her, I had fallen in love with Kykio," Inuyasha explained, Kagome was looking in the other direction, she hated when Inuyasha talked about Kykio, she had a secret crush on him and was jealous when he talked about Kykio, just like Sango gets jealous when Miroku flirts with every woman he sees. "So I decided to become a human and to spend the rest of my life with her, once I use the jewel it will dissolve into nothing and Kykio could live the life of a normal woman. So we planned to meet the next day in the morning I was running behind. But then a demon named Naraku disguised himself as me and injured Kykio! He took the jewel from her telling her that he or should I said I had no desire what so ever to become human, but I'll take this jewel in advantage…thanks. I was ticked then he disguised himself as Kikyo and tried to kill me! She yelled 'Die Inuyasha!' He missed twice. But once I found out, or thought that Kykio had betrayed me then I ran to the village to get the jewel that was on fire when I got there. Once I had the jewel I ran, but the real injured Kykio shot an arrow at my heart and bound me the sacred tree. I died there alone without her love before I found out that she had died after. For 50 years my body laid dormant there, my flesh still in place. Until Kagome freed me," Inuyasha finally finished. "Wow," Kida said. "I'm so sorry."

"Now for the basics, I have an older demon brother named Sesshomaru. The reason for being a half demon is because my father was a demon who fell in love with a human, then had me, a half demon who cares for humans more then anyone. My father entrusted two swords who he had a man named Totosi make for him. The one that Sesshomaru possesses named Tensaga; it can save 100 lives. And the Tetsiga that I have here; it can kill 100 lives. Sesshomaru is upset that he got the Tensaga instead of the Tetsiga, when I first got my sword he had his Tensaga but wanted the Tetsiga as well. We both, along with Kagome, went to my old man's grave to get the other sword. The reason the Sesshomaru couldn't pick the sword up was because he was a demon, only one with human blood can wield the Tetsiga. And although I couldn't pick it up either, Kagome did. Once I told Kagome to stop talking so that I could protect her, the Tetsiga acted up and started pulsing. It responded to me protecting a human and transformed. Sesshomaru showed his true demon form and became and enormous dog demon, my Tetsiga defeated him by cutting off his left arm! Which is why he can only use his right. A while back Sesshomaru tried to attack the Tetsiga with a temporary demon claw but that also backfired. After the attack of his arm he was weak, and even though he despised fathers choice of giving him the Tensaga, the sword still saved him from my wind scar. A young girl named Ren wouldn't stop offering food to Sesshomaru. He didn't eat human food. The girl's village was attacked by a wolf tribe, the wolves killed her. Sesshomaru tested the Tensaga and brought her back to life. She follows him whether he wants her too or not. And also a demon named Jaken follows Sesshomaru, they call him Lord Sesshomaru. Another companion of ours is named Mioga, he is a flee who hates danger and literally flees when there is any sign of it. Be aware that if you come across him, he may head straight for you neck for your blood. Kida smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Kida heard something, their ears wiggling. Something was coming. FAST!!


	3. Sesshomaru Returns

Hey peeps! Glad your enjoying my story so far; i'd stick around if i were you...its getting good! More surprises await you!

ENJOY!!!

**Chapter: 3-**** Sesshomaru Returns **

They both gasped, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Inuyasha warned them all as he and Kida jumped into the air and a blue blast passed them all. It was coming from the trees on the other side of a cliff, they couldn't see who was throwing it but Inuyasha had some clue. The blue blast came again, headed straight for Kida! "KIDA RUN!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kida put up a barrier just in time and blocked the attack. 'She can put up barriers willingly?' Inuyasha wondered. "Why you!!" She yelled running to the edge of the cliff. She couldn't see anything until the blast was shot again but didn't hit her; it blasted the cliff that she was standing on! "Huh!?" Kida said silently and scared. The rocks started breaking apart and Kida fell! Inuyasha ran to the edge and saw her holding on to a rock sticking out with one hand. "Kida, give my your hand" Inuyasha cried out for her. With her other hand she grabbed his open hand. Then the other. Inuyasha started pulling her back up. But the blue blast cut part of Inuyasha and Kida's hand, blood spilling out of both their wrists! "AHH!!" Kida yelled as she fell down. Inuyasha held his hand for a while then ran back to the edge about to jump over until he spotted something come out of the bushes. Inuyasha gasped. "Sesshomaru!" He yelled as Sesshomaru blasted him farther back by his friends and jumped into ditch after Kida.

"UGH!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome said kneeling by him. "Yeah, Kagome don't follow me, stay back I'll be right back," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha got up and jumped off the cliff. 'Oh, Inuyasha be careful,' Kagome thought. Sesshomaru put his sword away and walked up to Kida who was unconscious at the bottom of the cliff. He walked up to her and stood by her for a while before picking her up with his right hand. He made a white cloud go under his feet and it lifted them both up off the ground. "Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha said landing in the ditch. "LET HER GO!" He yelled. Sesshomaru ignored him. With a sly smile and rose higher into the air and flew off. Kagome and the others were now at the edge of the cliff and were looking down. Right then Sesshomaru popped out of no where in front of them and flew off.

Inuyasha then came back to the cliff by the rest of the group. "Inuyasha we have to save her," Kagome said. "What do you think I was about to do, that's Sesshomaru that took her and now I'll finally get to finish our battle. Hop on Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome listened and got onto Inuyasha's back. Sango, Shipo, and Miroku got on Kirara who already transformed; she flew into the air as Inuyasha jumped. They started following Sesshomaru's sent; it wouldn't be that hard for Inuyasha. "I can still smell him, he couldn't have gotten that far, keep up back there Sango," Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and told Kirara to go faster.

"Ugh," Kida said opening her eyes; she was on the ground alone. She sat up, "ah!" She said looking at her wrist. It was bandaged from the cut she had gotten from Sesshomaru. She just remembered, 'where is Sesshomaru?' She wondered looking around. She found him leaning on a tree by the river; she sat down next to him as he surprisingly made room for her. "Hey, feeling better are you?" He said. Kida nodded. "Why did you attack me?" She asked. "It was simply to see what you would do; I was testing you to make sure that you were really…" Sesshomaru paused. "I was really what?" Kida asked, Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "I know a girl who looks exactly like you, and I wasn't sure if you were her," he said. "Well I've only heard of you in stories," Kida said. "What kind of stories?" Sesshomaru asked. "The stories of my mom's past. She told me that she fought a guy named Sesshomaru but her sister and my aunt killed him. I didn't think that there could be much names of Sesshomaru around where I lived so I guessed that it was you, but I wasn't sure," Kida explained. "Her, name was Jasmine?" Sesshomaru asked. "Huh?" "Your mom's name…was it Jasmine?" Kida nodded. "But didn't you get killed?" "No, I simply lie there in pain before making my escape back to the Feudal Era," Sesshomaru explained. "But I don't understand; what were you doing on the other side in the first place?" Kida asked. "Someone took me out, someone that I couldn't stop, and I wasn't going to make a foolish decision and die. But now that I'm back and I see you here for some reason I've changed since those 25 years. I met Ren and Jaken, but also you, a half demon. You know for a half demon you look strangely…" Sesshomaru looked down at her, she didn't look at him thinking that he'd say a rude comment; Sesshomaru was none for not caring for anyone, especially half demons. Inuyasha had explained that to her already. "Beautiful," Sesshomaru said finishing his sentence. Kida surprisingly looked up, Sesshomaru was…smiling!! He looked as if he had fallen in love with Kida, she couldn't resist him either. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier," Sesshomaru added. "No problem," she said shyly.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha cried holding up his claws and cutting the tree that he had spotted Sesshomaru sitting at. The tree was about to fall down on him and Kida but he quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way before it collapsed. "Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise," Sesshomaru said. Kida just stood there. Inuyasha growled, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" He yelled holding back the Tetsiga. "Inuyasha please don't!" Kida cried. "WIND!!" He began. "NOO!!!" Kida yelled. "SCAR!!" Inuyasha let loose the Wind Scar at Sesshomaru but Kida got in the way and fired her pink blasts to block the attack. It was extremely hard for her but she pulled it off, the wind scar deflected then disappeared!! EVERYONE was shocked, their mouths wide open. Kida was breathing harder as the pink didn't leave her fists. Sesshomaru turned her back around. "Thank you for saving me again," he said taking her hands. "We'll meet again," he said, Kida blushed as he jumped and was gone.

Kida still stood there looking at the group. She wasn't sure what to do now so she continued walking. She passed the group and came to the end of the cliff. She stopped. "You're leaving?" Kagome asked. "But where would you go?" "I don't know, I'm sure I can find some way to find my way around this place," Kida answered silently as if she was mad at them. "But you'll get lost, you can get hurt, just come with us, we can travel together," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha turned and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry but I can't, I can't stick around with people like you, I can't say why," she said jumping off of the cliff.

They all stood there for a while before moving on. Kida was now all by herself in the forest; she had no idea where she was going. Until she ran into an unexpected visitor.


	4. Koga

I don't know about you guys but I love it when Inuyasha and Koga fight, it's helarious! Hope you're having fun! I am!!

**Chapter: 4****- Koga**

_Sniff, sniff, sniff. _"I smell mutt," a wolf demon said to his comrades. "Should we go?" Asked one of the men. "Sure why not, I can't smell Naraku anyway, besides this way I get to see Kagome. Try and keep up you guys," the demon said running at super speed. He had two sacred jewel shards in his legs which makes him faster then all the rest. And his two comrades and fellow wolves have a tough time catching up. He was running faster and faster until he spotted what he was smelling, but it wasn't Inuyasha that he was smelling it was Kida! "WHOA!!" He yelled as he slowed down before running into the girl, almost tripping as he stopped. Kida backed up a little, confused, she stood there. "Um, sorry, I was looking for someone and…_sniff, sniff. _Why do you smell like the mutt?" He asked. "Like who?" Kida wondered. "Inuyasha." "Oh, well I just saw him, we never touched or anything but…" "Wait, if you don't touch them then you can't have their scent on you so that means…that you don't have _his_ scent you have the same scent," the demon figured out. "So you're a half demon?" Kida nodded. "I'm Kida," she said. "Koga," the wolf demon said. "You smell different as well," Kida said. "Yeah, I'm a wolf demon, in fact I'm the leader of the wolf tribe," Koga said. Kida smiled.

"Soo, you're fiends with the mutt huh?" Koga asked sitting on the floor, leaning on a tree. "Well kind of, I know him in all," Kida said. "So what are you doin way out here?" "Don't know, tryin to find a place around the forest, I'm new around here and I don't know very much of where I'm going," Kida said. The two comrades of Koga finally got there out of breathe. "So how did you get here so fast?" Kida asked. "Oh, Koga's got two sacred jewel shards in his legs," one companion said. The other covered his mouth as if he wasn't supposed to say that. Koga looked at him angrily. Kida bent down looking at his legs. 'Hmm, they do seem very powerful,' she thought. Koga just watched her as she observed his legs. She stood back up. She was listening with her pointed looking dog ears. Something was coming. "What's wrong?" Koga asked. "I can hear something coming," Kida said looking in the direction that Koga had come. Koga stood and looked the same way. "I can hear it too," he said. Then a very nice and cool breeze came their way. Koga's friends widened out their arms in relief from the heat, but it was more then that. Koga and Kida never took their eyes off of the area that the wind was coming from, they feared something bad was about to happen. Suddenly the winds got stronger. So strong that it brought them all off of their feet and into the air, flying backwards from the wind. They all landed hard on the ground.

They all stood. "You two better take cover," Kida warned Koga's friends. They obeyed. "Take cover? For what?" Koga asked thinking that it wouldn't be too hard to defeat this demon approaching. Huge footsteps were coming closer to them; Koga looked surprised when he spotted the enormous demon standing in front of them. "Ok, fine bring it on big guy," Koga yelled jumping into the air. He kicked the demon as hard as he could and with the jewel shards in his legs it still wasn't enough, the demon's skin was like stone. Koga was knocked back to the floor. "Koga are you al…WHOA!!" Kida was picked up unwillingly by the demon. Nothing was touching her, she was floating! The demon was bending the air to make her float! Kida growled at him and fired a laser at his eyes. The demon yelled holding them. Kida started dropping. "I gotcha," Koga said jumping and catching her then dropping to the floor. They both took deep breathes on the floor. "Thanks," Kida said. "No problem." "LOOK OUT!!" Said one of Koga's friends. They both looked up at a huge claw coming down on them. They both jumped. Kida jumped onto a tree branch. The eye sight of the demon changed but he was still able to see, he looked at Kida on the branch. "OO," he said. "Pretty kitty," he said reaching for her. She jumped into the air but something blocked her way. It was a glass container the size of a tree! She was trapped inside and there were no holes on the lid, she was going to suffocate!!

Inuyasha smelled something and stopped. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I smell Kida, and the wolf," he said. "Koga?" Kagome said. "And…" Inuyasha started. 'There's something else I just can't get out what it is,' he thought. "Let's go," Kagome said. "Huh?" Inuyasha wondered. "Come on!" "Ok, ok," Inuyasha said turning courses.

Kida tried to fire her lasers at the jar but it wouldn't budge, she couldn't break it. "Hang on Kida!" Koga yelled jumping into the air and kicking the jar has hard as he could, he still couldn't break it. He jumped one more time but something got in the way. "MOVE YOU MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of him and slamming his Tetsiga against the jar, he and Koga got pushed back to the floor. "Can't…breathe," Kida said falling from her knees. "HANG ON KIDA!" Inuyasha yelled after her. She closed her eyes. "Get out of the way mutt she doesn't want you here, it's no wonder she ran off," Koga snapped. "Shut up, who are you to talk, if you haven't gotten in her way neither of us would be here right now," Inuyasha yelled. "Who do you think you are dog breathe?" Koga yelled. "LOOK OUT!!" Kagome yelled. A claw was coming down on them, they both jumped away. "Would you two stop fighting and work together for just this once?" Miroku said. "Yeah, if you two don't stop fighting then you'll never get to Kida in time to save her," Sango added. They both growled at each other. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled. "FINE!!" He yelled back. "Move," he said bringing back his sword. "WIND!!" "Inuyasha," Koga said. "SCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled releasing his wind scar and watched it head for the demon. But the demon stopped the wind scar with his own wind and it disappeared!! "WHAT!?" Inuyasha questioned. "I was trying to tell you, this demon controls wind, your wind scar won't work," Koga explained. Inuyasha growled. "Fine then, I'll just use my…" he yelled jumping into the air. "IRON REAVER…SOUL…UGH!!" Inuyasha was knocked to the ground by the demon before he could attack! Koga sighed of frustration of watching him fail. Inuyasha got frustrated with Koga. "Pathetic," Koga said. Inuyasha stood. "Well it's not like you could do any better! You couldn't even scratch him!" Inuyasha yelled. They both stared at each other angrily.

"Looks like it's up to me," Miroku said. He stepped in front of Inuyasha and Koga. He took the beads from his right hand and opened it. "WIND TUNNEL!!" He yelled letting the wind tunnel loose to suck up the beast. "Miroku be careful, don't suck Kida!" Sango said. Miroku started focusing on what he was doing. 'I hope I don't suck her in,' he thought. The demon was beginning to suck through the tunnel, but he wasn't letting go of the jar containing Kida. Koga jumped into the air and kicked the jar out of his hand. The demon continued to get sucked in until he was gone; soon Koga was being sucked in as well. Right before he was, Miroku stopped his tunnel and ducked as Koga went flying right into Inuyasha!! "Get off my you stinky wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well excuse me if I was the one who risked my life to save Kida, you just sat cowardly around you smelly dog," Koga argued. They both looked at each other angrily. "Would you two stop fighting already?" Kagome said. Her, Sango, and Miroku was lifting the lid from the jar and pulling Kida out giving her some air. She wasn't moving.

"Guys, a little help over here," Kagome called for Koga and Inuyasha. Koga and Inuyasha walked over to them and kneeled. "How can we help her?" Koga asked. "I'm not sure, she isn't breathing," Kagome told him. "Hey, wait a minute, when we were on our way over here I spotted a village just over this hill, maybe they can help her," Sango said. "Good idea Sango; lets go…Kirara" Miroku said calling the two tailed cat demon. She transformed in size and Miroku place Kida on her. She flew in the air and waited for the rest. "I'll carry you Kagome," Koga said taking her hands. "Oh, no you won't," Inuyasha said jealous. "Actually I think its best Inuyasha, you need to carry Sango, I'm able to run fast enough to catch up with you guys so I'm fine, but Sango isn't," Miroku explained. Inuyasha took one last angry look at Koga's grin and walked over to Sango and Kagome went into Koga's arms and Shipo riding with Kirara and watching over Kida. They were off.

When Kida woke up she was in a small barn house on the floor, in a pile of hay for comfort. She struggled to move. "Kida don't move, you're still too weak from suffocating in that demon jar," Shipo said, he was sitting there cooking fish for everyone. She closed her eyes, trying to slowly breathe. "How's she doin?" Kagome asked coming into the little barn house. "Better, she just awoke, and can move and talk a little but I told her not to struggle too much," Shipo explained. Kagome smiled, "thanks for watching her Shipo." "No problem," he said nicely. "Hey, where's Koga?" Shipo asked. "Oh, he left already with his tribe to search for Naraku, getting a head start didn't make Inuyasha very happy," Kagome said smiling. She walked out and saw Inuyasha just leaning on the side of the house. "How is she?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked by the edge of the river where Miroku and Sango sat talking. "She's doing much better then before," Kagome answered. Inuyasha continued to stand there staring into space. "Hey, Inuyasha, I was wondering," Kagome said. "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "What if Kida traveled with us, she is an amazing fighter, plus I don't think that she can make it on her own out here," Kagome said making her point. Inuyasha stood there thinking. "I suppose it ain't a bad idea," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

She walked into the little barn house where she saw Kida on her feet balancing on the walls and Shipo trying to get her back into her bed, but she wouldn't listen. "Kida…" "I should be going now," Kida said. "Thanks for helping me out," she said inching her way toward Kagome by the door. "Wait, we've decided on something and want you to travel with us," Kagome said with a smile. "What?" Kida wondered how she got Inuyasha to agree to this. "Yeah, we know that you can help us, and we can help you, please?" Kida looked down, Miroku and Sango had shortly joined Inuyasha by the door where they still saw half of Kagome's back. They walked out, everyone looking at them, Shipo on Kagome's shoulder. They started smiling. "Ok, I'll stay," Kida said. "That's wonderful!" They all were happy, even Inuyasha forced a smile.

They were now on the road waiting to find some hint on Naraku or a scent of him somehow, something that would lead them to him, but nothing came up.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Kida smelled something. Something coming closer. 'Well that didn't take long,' Inuyasha thought spotting the millions of demons were coming from their front and one big one to their right. Someone was watching them from the trees a foot away. "Ready guys?" Inuyasha asked. They all nodded and got ready to fight. "WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled firing his Tetsiga against the ground killing millions of demons. But there were still more coming. Kida fired her pink lasers and kill about 25 at once. "Heiakos!" Sango yelled throwing her large boomerang at the demons and killing a few as well. "GO!" Kagome said letting go of her arrow and killed some demons to her left. "Wind tunnel!" And Miroku who sucked up as many as he could. The bigger demon came closer while they all fought the other demons, it reached its claw out and grabbed Kida by the side, sticking is nails in her right arm! "AAHH!!!" She yelled in pain. Blood running down the claw and to the floor. Kida was fading again. The person watching never left, it was as if they were waiting for something or someone.

"Kida!!" Inuyasha yelled. But suddenly the demon's foot stomped on top of Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried out. Then a blue crystal shot out of the trees. It sliced the arm holding Kida and cut it clean off!! Kida started falling, the claw dropping from her skin, but Kirara caught her. "Nice catch Kirara!" Shipo said on top of Kagome's shoulder. The person who threw the crystal jumped into the air trying not to be seen and flew towards the flying cat. She quickly took Kida from her back and kicked her then flew off! She threw one more crystal before leaving; it stuck the demon's stomach. The crystal started beeping then exploded! Inuyasha was on the floor, crushed from the heavy demon on top of him. Suddenly all of the demons disappeared, and they didn't vanish into thin air, they turned to some sort of dust that was falling through the sky. "What is this?" Sango said picking some up from the ground. "It's some sort of spell," Miroku said remembering it from somewhere. "You mean, all of this was a trap?! Just to get to Kida?" Sango asked. "I'm afraid so," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha started growling. "Curse them," he said. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked worried. Inuyasha got up. He looked in the direction where they had taken Kida. "I'm not going to loose her scent, get on Kagome," he said. Kagome nodded and hopped on. Sango, Shipo, and Miroku got onto Kirara who saw where they were headed, at least a little. They were on their way.


	5. The Four Sisters of Destruction

This, to me, was a good chapter; very interesting and fun. ENJOY!!

**Chapter: 5****- The Four Sisters of Destruction**

"Ugh!" Kida said waking up on a bed in a strange room that she hasn't ever seen before. She sat up but laid back down looking at her arm. It was bandaged but the blood wouldn't stop coming out. She held her arm in pain and sat up throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing. Looking around to figure out where she was. The door opened. A young girl was standing in the door way. She looked very beautiful, and similar.

She closed the door and walked up to Kida with a big smile. Kida was confused about the strange look that she was giving her. "Um, hello?" Kida said. "HI!" The girl said happily. "Who are you?" Kida asked. "Wow, you really don't remember do you?" The girl asked. "Remember what?" "That…we're sisters," the young girl said. Kida was shocked. "What?! NO, how can that be I live in a different Era," Kida explained. "Man, I hate explaining things. I guess I'll go from the beginning, I don't know it all so I'll have to call in Kina for help. Ok, here we go," the girl started. "The oldest sister's name is Kina, she takes care of us, next is Akina, then you…Kida, and me, my name is Sena. We are all half demons. Our demon mother fell in love with a human man, and they ended up getting married and having Kina and Akina." Sena explained. "Um, one second," she said walking out of the room.

A few seconds later she brought in the oldest, Kina.

"Oh, hello Kida, long time no see?" Kina said. "She doesn't remember anything Kina, help me tell the story, I'm up to the part when mommy got married," Sena whispered to Kina. Kina walked in and sat at a chair, Kida sat next to her. "Well after they got married and had me and Akina they were being watched by someone they didn't know. Mom didn't know what to do; she was pregnant with you at the time and didn't want any of us getting hurt. She told dad to take us and run but he was tracked down and killed. Mom then had you and Sena and told me to watch over you guys, since I was old enough and she said that she wasn't sure if she was coming back. I was scared, I didn't know what she meant by that back then but now I know that she was going to look for dad and got into a fight with the man that killed him," Kina explained. "What was the man's name?" Kida asked. "It was a demon named Naraku!" Kida's eyes widened. 'I can't believe it!!' Kida thought. "After that we lived our normal lives, well at least we tired. This place doesn't belong to us; we just rented it out so that we had a place to stay and we pay for it with hard labor." "We all go out in the fields each day and work on the farm," Sena explained. "It's torture." "They wouldn't pay us or give us food, so we had to hunt and cook our own food, we weren't living the way that our mother really wanted us but we're trying out best," Kina said looking down. "So how come I can't remember anything?" Kida asked. "Well because, back then you had fallen in love with someone. One day an old lady who was nursing him told you that he was dieing; and that if you didn't leave then you wouldn't be able to save him, and you left. They said that you had been cast down a well and dissolved into nothing, being reborn in the world that you say you came from," Kina explained. Kida's mouth was open wide. "Did I save him?" Kida asked. "I don't know." "And what if I went back down the well, would I dissolve again like last time?" "No, no, that old lady was cruel, she put a spell on you," Kina said with a giggle. But Kida was only speechless.

Kida was silent until Sena broke the ice. "Oh, I have to show you something," she said. She got up from the floor and opened the closet; she grabbed a large box and brought it out to the center of the room. "What is that?" Kida asked. "It's your things, we stuffed them in here for safe keeping, in case you ever came back to us," Sena said opening the box. She pulled out a picture. "Oh, look it's you," she said holding it up to her. Kida took it; it looked exactly like her except for the clothes. "What are those I'm holding?" Kida asked. Sena took the picture. "Oh, they're your swords, which are in this box somewhere," she said searching around. She pulled out a long rectangular box and opened it to the two swords still brand new inside. "When we were still growing up, you found these swords outside somewhere, Akina and I thought that they were junk but you wanted to keep them and improve on their skills. So you kept them, giving them some of you magic they became your secret weapons. No one, not even us, could touch the swords; they never let us wield them. You were they're only master," Sena said. "If you are able to touch these swords, then you are truly our sister." Kida looked at Kina watching them both still on he chair.

Kida decided to give it a try. She put both hands slowly over the swords and grasped them tightly bringing them in the air. Nothing happened. Her magic reacted to the magic of the swords and instantly one sword turned red and the other turned blue. They were definitely her swords and she had of been their sister. Both Sena and Kina smiled at the thought of them being right about her. There was no mistakes this time. They were extremely happy. Thankfully Sena didn't scream about her being the one, but she didn't yell a little. "I TOLD YOU!!" Sena said hugging Kida's waist. "I just knew that you were my big sister," she said with a smile.

Kida didn't know what to say, she put the swords back in their place and Sena closed the box. "I want you to meet your other sister," Sena said pulling Kida's wrist into the hallway. They went down a couple of doors and Sena didn't bother to knock she just opened it right away. "AAHH!!" Akina yelled. "Didn't you ever hear the word 'privacy'!!?" She yelled. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Akina was in the

middle of getting dressed. Sena closed the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean too, I want you to meet someone," Sena said. "LATER!!" Akina yelled from inside the room. "She's a little grumpy this morning," Sena said. "I HEARD THAT!!" Sena pulled Kida away from the room.

A while later Akina entered the room. "Akina look, it's Kida!! I told you she came back!" Sena said getting excited again. Akina didn't say a word. Kina was cleaning up the box that that Sena had left open. "So, you're back," Akina said. She didn't seem as happy to see Kida as the other two were, Kida wondered why. She seemed angry with her and Kida tried to make it better but it didn't turn out so good. "What?" Kida asked. Akina just stared at her.

She sighed and tried to cool down and walked over to Kida. "Please don't mind me, I've been in a bad mood all week," she said hugging Kida. She let go, her hands still on her shoulders. "I'm really glad your back, I've missed you so much," she said. She turned around and walked out of the room. "So, what do you want to do?" Sena asked Kida. "Uh, what do you mean?" Kida wondered. Kina walked over to her. "You were the one that she always played with, I was to busy taking care of you three while Akina was busy doing something else," Kina explained.

Once Kina was gone it was just Kida and Sena. They sat on the bed. "So how long will you be here this time? Hopefully forever," Sena replied. Kida just looked down. "That's going to be a problem," Kida said getting up and walking to the window. "Why?" Sena asked. "Well, because, I've made new friends now and they need me out there," Kida explained. Sena looked down, disappointed and upset. "I'm sorry, but I will promise to visit you, or maybe you can visit me, it shouldn't be that hard to find me," Kida said with a smile. "But you were always the one who went off of your own, you always got hurt and didn't care. I don't know why, but you said something about not caring about yourself but…" "Caring for others around me," Kida finished. Sena looked at her. "I remember that." "Yeah, I never knew what it meant, and didn't understand why you never told me." "Maybe you were too little back then when you wanted to know," Kida guessed. "Well I'm not little anymore," she said hoping that Kida would tell her now. "Well, it ain't that hard to explain," she said. She sat down on a chair in the corner of the room just a little in front of the bed by Sena.

"It just simply means that you don't care about yourself when there are others out there that need protection more. You would give you life away for those people," Kida said. "But why?" Sena asked. Kida knew that she was going to ask questions, it was obvious. Kida was an only child she didn't know what it was like to have a sister, older or younger, sometimes it's hard but she seems to enjoy Sena's cute adorable smile every time she talked. "Because, you have to learn to think of other people before yourself. I take care of the ones I care about and that's a priceless reward, I'd even risk my life to save you. Since it turns out that you're my sister then I'd do anything for you," Kida said. "Anything?" Sena asked. Kida smiled. "Except a piggy back ride, yeah sisters' aren't worth that," she joked. They both smiled. Kida jumped out of her seat and attacked Sena, tickling her all over. She picked her up into her arms and began spinning her around listening to her laugh.

That night when everyone in the building was asleep, Kida was on the side of the bed looking at the floor. She couldn't sleep, nor did she want to, she had too much on her mind. She remembered that when she and Sena were talking about her leaving or staying it eventually led to another conversation, it wasn't good for her because she didn't want her sister to feel bad, especially if she left without a good bye like the last time. _Sniff, sniff, sniff, _Kida suddenly smelled something. She got up from the side of the bed and walked over to the window and lifted it up, sticking her head out to see what she smelled. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha?!" She said silently as she saw all of her friends wondering the forest by the building.

Kida looked behind her to make sure no one was watching, she then stepped on the edge of the window and jumped out of the building, leaving the window still open. She landed right behind her friends. "HEY!" She yelled; everyone turned to her with a smile. "Long time no see?" She said with a smile. Everyone ran to her hugging her with relief that she was ok, even Inuyasha was over with a smile on his face. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "Oh, I met up with some old friends who reminded me of the past," Kida explained. "What past?" Sango asked. "It's a long story but they called me their sister," Kida said. "Sister?" Inuyasha wondered. "You have sisters?" Miroku asked. "Apparently, everything that they had explained to me made sense," Kida explained. "How many?" Shipo asked. "Three, four including me," she said. "Four?!" Miroku said remembering something that had happened to them earlier that day. "Why what's the matter?" Kida asked. "Are they all half demons?" Miroku asked. Kida nodded. "And live somewhere that doesn't belong to them and hunt for food?" Kida nodded again wondering how he knew that. "Oh no," Sango said. "What?" Kida said still confused. "Kida, you're sister's are the Four Sisters' of destruction!" Kagome said. "WHAT?!"

Suddenly they all heard men on horse's approaching except they were going for the building that Kida and her sisters' were in. They started setting it on fire!! "OH NO!!" Kida yelled running towards the building. "KIDA!!" Her friends called after her, she ignored them. She jumped as high as she could and landing in her room through the window. She ran down the hall and barged into the first bedroom she saw. "Akina get up HURRY!" She yelled. "What? What is it?" She asked. "Follow me; we have to get out of here." She walked out into the hall and saw Kina walking out of Sena's room with her tightly in her arms. Sena still half asleep. "Kida what the heck is going on?" Akina asked. "It's 2:00 in the morning!" She continued. "I'm sorry but there are men after us, they're burning the building as we speak!" Kida yelled. Kina's eyes widened. They all suddenly smelled smoke from down stairs. "COME ON!" Kida said running into her room.

"So, can u guys fly or something?" Kida asked. Kina nodded. Kida turned back around and jumped out of the window. Akina couldn't fly, but could jump like Kida so she followed. Kina and Sena could fly, but since Sena was still half asleep, Kina flew with her in her arms and gently lowered her to the ground. They met up with Inuyasha and the gang. Miroku's tongue was hanging from looking at all the gorgeous girls. Sango hit him on the head with her large boomerang to knock some sense into him. "Guys, this is Sena, Kina and Akina," Kida said pointing to them. "Girls this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shipo and Kirara," she finished. "Ok, now that we're done with introductions can we get the heck out of here?" Inuyasha said. "Good idea," Shipo said. Shipo, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back, once Sena was awake enough to fly her and Kina flew together while Kida and Akina jumped together. They were suddenly blocked off by the men and later surrounded. "Fine, you wanna fight," Inuyasha said dropping Kagome and taking out his Tetsiga. "THEN LET'S FIGHT!!" He yelled. "Inuyasha, you can't kill them, they're only humans," Kagome pointed out. "No their not, they are from a demon village, they are demons in disguise," Kina explained. "Why would they be in disguise?" Sango asked. "No one knows," Kina said. "So why are they after you guys?" Sango asked. "Well it's a long story," Kina said. "They think that we're to powerful, plus someone ordered them to get rid of us, like our parents," Kina explained. "Wait, you never told me that," Kida said. Kina was silent. "They said that you had special abilities," Miroku said. "Yes, I have Ice/water, Sena has air, Akina has fire and Kida has earth," Kina said. Kida knew that she had earth; she didn't know that it was part of her sister's powers as well. "Why didn't you finish telling me about this, I thought you were done explaining, but you didn't tell me everything you know, why?" Kida asked. Before Kina could answer an arrow was shot past her face. She backed up, growling at the man who shot it at her. "I don't care about that, now that I know that they're demons, there's nothing holding me back!" Inuyasha said releasing his wind scar at tons of demons in front of him.

"Ready, Akina?" Kina asked. "You know I am," she said. "What about you Sena?" Sena smiled. They all jumped into the air, Kina and Sena flying, Akina and Kida jumping from tree to tree. Kina was firing millions of crystals out of her fists, killing as many demons' as she could. Akina jumped from tree to tree snapping her fingers, releasing fire every time, burning up every demon. She landed on a very tall tree branch. Suddenly a demon got so ticked that it came out of the humans' dead body and attacked Akina from behind. "AKINA LOOK OUT!!" Sena yelled. Akina turned around getting knocked off the branch. Falling through the sky, Akina's hands were on the wide opened mouth of the demon trying to eat her. She couldn't snap her fingers so she fired red lasers out of her eyes! Kida was shocked; she didn't know that she could do that. Akina suddenly started falling through the sky. "Kirara," Sango called as Kirara transformed she hopped on and flew into the air. Just in time Sango grabbed Akina's arm and turned back around. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," Sango replied. "Wait, I'm not done turn back around," Akina said. Sango obeyed and turned Kirara around so that Akina could fire more at the demons. Sena was pushing away each demon against the other with her winds, spinning them into tornados, flipping them above her head and dropping them a thousand feet off the ground. Even though her powers weren't that strong, she had some fighting in her. Even some lasers that he used through her hands and eyes.

Kagome was using her arrows, Inuyasha and his Tetsiga, Sango and her Heiakos, Miroku and his wind tunnel, Shipo and his fox fire and magic, and Kirara killing them with her strength. Kida was fist fighting a big demon, probably one of the biggest of the group. Then the demon pulled out a huge sword, with everyone else busy doing something else she was stuck. She backed up but had no where to go. Her mouth was wide open when the demon threw the sword over his head.

Something in building that Kida had been in wasn't burning, and now that the whole building was on fire it, for some reason, wasn't. When the sword started coming down on Kida the case holding the Kida's two swords flew out, through the window making an X formation to block the demons attack and protecting Kida!! Kida was shocked. They truly were her swords, like Inuyasha's Tetsiga would have done, they protected her. The swords pushed the demon backward then drifted into Kida's palms. One glowed red and the other blue. Kida's eye brows went down, a smile showing at the corner of her mouth. They started fighting with the swords, Kida had the bigger advantage of two swords but the demon had the more strength. Kida's swords glowed more and then she pushed the demon back the sliced him into two!

There were millions of demons that took hours to slay, but they were finally gone. Millions of parts still lying around the forest ground. Everyone breathing hard from their hard work. "Thank you so much," Kina said. All the girls gathering around together. "We couldn't have done that without you guys." "No problem," Kagome said. "I hear you guys had nothing to eat," Kagome continued. Kina nodded. "Well every time I go back to my Era I bring some things back so do you want to have some of the left overs?" She asked. Kina, Sena, and Akina smiled, and Kagome took that as a yes. She threw her bag from over her shoulders to the ground and pulled out some Japanese soup and spaghetti and handing them to the girls. They took them and devoured them all, they were hungrier then she thought.

That night they all made camp and began talking about things that need explaining. "Ok, well Kida, I know I didn't finish and I'm sorry but…I didn't want the rest of you to know," she said looking at Akina and Sena. "No what?" Sena asked. Kina sighed. "I found out that Naraku was back and out there some where. When we were growing, he came after us. We inherited our mom's powers and could defeat him together, which is why he wanted those demons to pretend that they were humans. To spy on us and turn everyone against us. Now that it's happened he wanted them to destroy us. I didn't want to scare you guys at the time so I never told you, and then soon forgot about it." "Naraku…" Inuyasha said. "So I take it you guy's know him as well?" Akina asked. "Know him? We want to kill him!" Inuyasha said. "He's been after us all and we all want revenge," Miroku explained. "He's like a wanted criminal, and we have to stop him before he gets too powerful," Kagome said.

They all fell asleep soon after their conversations. Half demons can fall asleep in any way. Inuyasha, Kida, Kina, and Akina all slept sitting up against something with their legs crossed. Sena was lying on Kina's lap. Sango and Miroku were near each other and Kagome was close to Inuyasha. Kida awoke. She heard something behind her, something moving in the bushes. She listened carefully and tried to see what it was. A black figure came out from behind a tree. She finally saw the person standing before her. Her eyes widened.


	6. The Mysterious Visitor

Are you enjoying it?! Hope you are!! The ending is the BEST part!! Hope you'll read the entire thing. But to be honest...its EXTREMELY long, like 40 chapters!! I was first writing this story just for myself on Mircrosoft Word, then my friend told me that i can put my story on this website; I found out that over 2,000 people made stories as well. I'm not asking for you to read it all, I'm just saying that it would make us all happy. This really gets interesting! Send reviews and tell me what you think ( :

**Chapter: 6-**** The Mysterious Visitor **

"Pst," said the voice. "Sesshomaru?!" Kida whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled. He held his hand out to her and she took it, silently walking into the forest with Sesshomaru. Once they were far enough from the gang they were able to speak regularly. "What are you doing here?" Kida asked. "I wanted to see you," he said. "Really?" "Yeah, I saw the way you handled those swords, it was amazing," Sesshomaru said pointing he her two swords in their own new made sheaths at her sides. "Thanks." They stood in silence. Sesshomaru moved her hair out of her face, Kida smiled. "You look so beautiful," he said. "Even for a half demon?" Kida asked. "Especially for a half demon, the most beautiful and selfless, powerful, loving half demon I have ever met," Sesshomaru complimented her, also flirting. Kida blushed, tears gather in her eyes but not falling, yet. "I really…like you," Sesshomaru said. Kida just walked forward towards him and hugged him. Sesshomaru surprisingly hugged her back.

The next morning everyone was having breakfast and wondering where Kida had driven off too. "She's gone again!?" Inuyasha complained. "Just relax, she'll be back," Kagome said. "She seems to be going off on her own lately," Sango said. "Maybe she just needed to think or have some air," Shipo suggested. Inuyasha sighed. "Dang I'm gone for only 5 minutes and look what happens to you all. You're about to start a riot and go insane because I'm always gone, well I won't do it no more if it bothers you so much," Kida said walking back to camp. "KIDA!" Shipo said jumping up and hugging her. She smiled. "Where were you?" Kina asked. Kida smiled then sighed putting Shipo down as she sat next to him. "Just clearing my head," she lied. "Did you even sleep at all?" Akina asked. "Not a lot, but I got some rest, maybe an hour or two," Kida said. "Kida you need your rest you've been through so much lately and you're not even gonna sleep?" Sena said.

Kida sighed. "I don't need to sleep," she said. "But what if you're in the middle of a journey and you're too tired to fight?" Sena asked. "Well I guess I'll just have to…wait on a journey, as in you don't mind with me staying?" She asked. Sena, Kina, and Akina all smiled. Kida smiled back, she crawled over to them giving them the biggest hug! "We'll be out as well, learning our way around this world, learning to cook as well as Shipo does," Kina said taking a bite of the well made cooked fish on a stick in her hands. "We'll always see each other, just like that Koga who comes and goes as he pleases," Akina said. "Wait how do you know about Koga?" Kida asked. "Oh, while you were gone, we got caught up in everything that was going on between everyone," Sena said. "That's how we came to the decision," Akina finished. "Thank you guys, SOO much, I'll never forget you," Kida said. "You better not," Kina said smiling. Kida smiled back and gave them all one big hug before they stood and started walking away. Inuyasha stood as well. "So you wanna get going?" He said. "Sure, I'm totally in the mood to kill Naraku this morning," Kagome said standing. "Kagome," Sango said surprised. Kagome smiled. "Well let's get moving then," Miroku said grabbing his staff, and Sango grabbing her boomerang. "Uh, guys," Shipo said. They all turned to where he was pointing. On the floor Kida laid their sleeping. They all smiled. "I guess she was more tired then she thought," Miroku said. They all sat and talked waiting for her to wake up. She needed her rest more then the rest of them did.


	7. The Village Killers

Here comes the action!! Bring it on!! lol

**Chapter: 7****- The Village Killers**

When Kida woke it was only a little after noon, everyone was still sitting talking about things she had no clue about. "Hey, Kida," Inuyasha said. "Your sister's have kept these for memories of you when you were gone, they brought them before leaving and said that you could keep them if you ever wanted to wear them," Inuyasha explained holding up the pair of clothes that she would normally wear back then, the ones she had seen herself wearing the picture that Sena had showed her. Kida smiled, "I would like to remember things, maybe putting these on would help," Kida suggested standing up and walking behind some trees and bushes. Once she came out wearing the outfit it felt so amazing to her, she felt like herself again and she liked it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Ren said sitting on their two headed horse demon, Au and Oon (Aoon), that was like Kirara but could shoot lasers from their mouths, and instead of two tails they had two heads. "Yes, Ren?" Sesshomaru asked still walking forward, not looking back. "My stomach is growling badly, I'm very hungry, may I go search for something to eat?" She wondered. Sesshomaru said nothing. "Oh, you silly girl, stop asking Lord Sesshomaru so many dumb questions, just stay quiet for once.." "Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted Jaken. Jaken jumped, "Oh, yes me lord," he said. "Walk with Ren to find something to eat," he said. Jaken was confused. Ren jumped down from Aoon. "Oh, thank you my lord, come along Jaken it won't take that long," the young girl said running into the forest. "Oh, wait for me," the little green Jaken yelled running after her. Sesshomaru's mind was completely distracted. He sat leaning on a tree next to a river, remembering that him and Kida had met somewhat like that as well. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Look at all the fruit we gathered Lord Sesshomaru," Ren said minutes later holding some fruit to Sesshomaru. Jaken had to carry most of the fruit. "Would you like some fish Ren?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh, yes of course my lord," Ren said walking over to him, setting down her fruits and gabbing Jaken. "Come on Jaken," she said running down into the river to splash around in the water and catch fish. It took longer but Sesshomaru enjoyed watching her play, she was only around 7 so she was really cute and should have some fun every once in a while. "Rap it up Ren," Sesshomaru said a few minutes later. "Yes my Lord," she said walking out of the water holding three fish in her arms. "Would you like some my Lord?" She asked. "No thank you," Sesshomaru said. "Mm – Kay," she said. She walked over and made a fire next to Jaken and cooked the fish, having some fruit while she waited. She looked over at Sesshomaru not taking his eyes off the horizon. She hardly ever saw him eat, she wondered if he ever did.

Inuyasha and the gang were walking down the street searching for any sign of Naraku, but nothing came up. They came to the end of a large hill and saw a village. People were rampaging around; they all wondered what was going on. They saw people being chased all around the village. Then a little girl was running their way, a man chasing her with a sword in his hands. She ran past them and right as the man reached Inuyasha, he picked the man up by the back of his shirt and looked him in the eye. "Mind telling my why you're chasing this little girl?" He asked. The man jus starred at him menacingly. "None of you business demon," he said stabbing Inuyasha with his sword. Inuyasha's eyes went wide open. He dropped the man and fell to the floor. "Inuyasha!" His friends all cried. Kida watched the man as he continued chasing the girl once he was let go. Kida growled. She jumped high into the air and while in the air she drew her red sword and sliced the man, killing him. She landed in front of the little girl stopping her from panicking she bent to her height. The girl got even more scared thinking that Kida was going to kill her too. 'Oh, no not another demon,' she thought. Kida reached her arms out to the girl, but the girl backed up. Kida grabbed her and brought her towards her. The girl's heart was pumping but it slowed down in confusion when she felt the demon's body on hers. Kida was holding the little girl tight in her arms hugging her to make her feel more safe.

Once Kida let go she smiled at the girl, and the girl smiled back. Inuyasha was standing up, holding his stomach in pain. "Little girl my name is Kida," she said. "Please tell me what's going on." "I'm not sure my parents and I were in our house having lunch and then next thing I know these men came in and killed them. I ran as fast as I could out of the house, and then saw many men killing the people in my village. They were taking the children for some reason, I'm not sure why so I ran," the little girl said. "That was a smart and brave move. But don't worry I'll protect you," Kida said with a sweet smile. The little girl smiled. Kida took her in her arms and held her up; she walked over to the group where Inuyasha was still ticked. "Well?" he asked. "I say we go kill them all," Kida said. "But their only humans," Inuyasha said. "No they're not, that man I killed over there, instead of blood there's this fuzz stuff spilling out of his body," Kida explained looking over her shoulder. "That reminds me of Kagra's dance of the dead," Miroku said. "Huh?" Kida wondered not knowing who Kagra was. "Yeah but I'm not sensing her, or Naraku, or anyone for that matter," Inuyasha said. 'Except one that I recognize but can't make out who it is,' he thought.

"Come, on lets go," Kida said running down the hill towards the village. Everyone else followed. Kid drew one of her swords, the only one she could reach with one hand, her other holding the girl. She started slicing and killing all the men in her way. Inuyasha drew his sword and started killing everyone he could as well, but with some people still left in the village, he couldn't use his wind scar. "Heiakos, UGH!!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang and slaughtering as many as possible. Miroku was using his sutras on the men to make them vanish and easier to find out who was behind this all. Shipo was using his fox magic and fire, although his fire wasn't enough and his magic wasn't powerful enough. Shipo ran from the men and hid on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome heard voices; she walked a little to her right to a big pile of hay and found some children hiding in it. "What are you all doing down there?" She asked. "Hiding from the bad men," they said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," she said firing an arrow at a pile of men headed her way. But then a man was headed to her left and she wasn't paying any attention, he was moving at a fast pace. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled but he couldn't get to her, there were men blocking him purposely to get in his way. "UGH, KAGOME!!" He yelled again. She gasped and turned around. The man's sword came down ready to slice her but a barrier was put up to protect them. Sango then killed the man who was going to kill Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome?" She asked. Kagome nodded still inside the barrier that she just noticed was around the children as well.

She looked to her right and found Kida holding her hand up. She had protected Kagome! Kagome then saw a man going after her. "KIDA WATCH OUT!!" She yelled but it was too late. Blood splattered everywhere. "AAH!!" Kida yelled. She dropped the little girl and held her right arm in pain, dropping to her knees. The man had cut it so deeply that he almost cut the whole arm off, she couldn't stop the bleeding. The barrier went away as soon as she put her arm down, Kagome readied an arrow. The man was now standing in front of Kida smiling. He threw his sword back then stuck it all the way through Kida's body. Kida's eyes went wide as she struggled to breathe. "No! Kida!" The little girl cried. "KIDA!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku yelled. The man took the sword back from her body, but was killed by one of Kagome's arrows. "Thank…you…Kagome," Kida said all she could before falling to the floor.

The little girl went over to Kida to help her but her eyes were cold. Her skin was freezing; the girl hoped that she wasn't dead. Inuyasha ran over there and kneeled beside her. "Kida, KIDA!" He yelled holding her in his arms. He growled. "Kirara!" He yelled as she came running over transforming. "Get Kida as far away from here as you can," he said putting Kida on Kirara's back, she obeyed and flew off. "Kagome!" He yelled. "Yeah!?" "Get those children out of here." "Right." The girl Kida was holding was looking out at the sky where Kirara had taken Kida; she wanted to stay with her. Inuyasha took her in his arms and walked her over to Kagome and the pile of kids. "Take this one too," he said. Kagome took the girls hand and led the children over the hill. "Sango get out of there," Inuyasha called. Sango nodded and followed Kagome who were waiting at the top of the hill. "Miroku time to wrap things up," Inuyasha instructed. Miroku nodded. He took the sacred beads off his hand and opened it. "WIND TUNNEL!!" He called out sucking up the men. Just two seconds later a ball flew flying over the trees. Sango gasped. "That's a simioso hive," she said. Miroku gasped as the poisonous insects came out of the hive and immediately into his hand, the poison spreading fast. Miroku's hand turn dark purple, he closed it up. "Miroku!" Sango and Inuyasha called. Sango ran to him as he fell into her arms.

Inuyasha growled at the men still left. Miroku didn't get much of the men in, only like a quarter, there were tons bunched up in one pile in front of him. Inuyasha drew his sword growling some more. "RRR CURSE YOU!!" He yelled firing the Wind Scar at the huge pile of men. But a barrier was cast over them. "Huh!?" Inuyasha said surprised. "A barrier? But how?" Sango wondered. Just then a figure came out of the trees. He was standing on a branch. He jumped into the air and landed in front of the pile of men looking at Inuyasha and the group. Everyone gasped. "Kohaku?!" Sango said looking at her little brother.

'So that's what I smelled,' Inuyasha thought. Kohaku was still under Naraku's control, with no memory of anything, not his family, his fellow demon slayers, him killing them all, not even his older sister Sango. Kohaku held something up in his hand he smashed it against the ground and smoke scattered everywhere, even blowing in Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's faces. They started coughing. Once the smoke cleared there was nothing but crushed houses and dead men. Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha carried Miroku on his back up the big hill and set him on the ground next to everyone, even the children. "Ok, we need some help," Inuyasha said. "We also need to find these children a home," Kagome said. "And where the men are going to next, maybe we can stop them before they get there," Sango said. Kirara landed on the ground, Inuyasha put Miroku next to Kida. "Can you carry them both Kirara?" Inuyasha asked. Kirara was smart; she could understand what people tell her. Kirara nodded. "Hey, guys how about that village," Shipo said pointing to the woods. "What village?" Inuyasha asked. "Well actually you can't really tell if it's a village or not but you can see smoke rising from a camp fire above those trees," he said pointing up.

They all headed into the forest and came to an end. Shipo was right; a village was just below them. "You were right Shipo," Kagome said. "Nice thinking," Sango said. "Good work," Inuyasha said taking Shipo from Kagome's shoulder. Shipo was scared, he started screaming. "Relax would ya," Inuyasha said giving Shipo a good job noogie. Shipo didn't understand, normally when Inuyasha grabbed him, he would hit him, Shipo was confused. Inuyasha set him back down, they all started walking down to the village. A man panicked as he looked at all four demons, (even though Kida and Inuyasha were half demons, he didn't know that.) "Hey, who's the boss around here?" Inuyasha asked. "I am, and who are you?" A woman said coming out of the shadows. "We're traveler's ma'am, two of our friends are badly injured, and these children were forced from their homes and have no where else to go, and we believe that your village is in danger from these evil men, the ones who took the children from the last village and killed the adults. That's where these children came from. Unfortunately we couldn't slay them all, so they're on the move for the next village and if was stayed here we could protect you and your people, please help us ma'am, so we can help you. If our friends are healed in time we might be able to stop them," Kagome pleaded.

The woman stood there for a while. "We don't allow demons in our village," she said. "Oh, please ma'am, if we don't help the half demon then she'll die, she is the nicest half demon I've ever met," Kagome explained pointing to Kida on Kirara. "Kirara is such a sweet cat, she wouldn't hurt anyone and would be under Sango's control," Kagome said. "That cat is enormous, how would you call it sweet?" The woman questioned. "I'll show you," Kagome said. "Inuyasha help me," she said grabbing Miroku, Sango came over. Her and Sango held Miroku and placed him on the floor gently. Inuyasha took Kida in his arms and placed her beside him. "Kirara," Sango said signaling her to transform back into the small adorable kitty. She leaped into Sango's arms, Sango smiled. "See," Kagome said. "What about the other half demon in the red kimono," the woman asked. "Oh, Inuyasha, I can handle him all on my own, he has to listen to me, just like a dog," Kagome said. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!" Inuyasha said offended by what she said. "Inuyasha SIT!!" Kagome said. Inuyasha's sacred beads brought him to the floor. Inuyasha growled. "See, just like a dog," Kagome smiled. "There is one left," the woman said. "Oh, well that's just Shipo, he's only a kid, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Kagome said. "You mean couldn't," Inuyasha said sitting up. "HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!?" Shipo yelled. Inuyasha punched him in the head and he ran to Kagome crying. "SIT BOY!!" Kagome said. The beads brought him down another time. "UGH!!"

The woman sighed. "Usually we wouldn't let demons in this village and I would have to destroy them before they do," The woman said. Kagome listened and hoped she would let them in, Kida was running out of time, she was beginning to sweat. "But we also don't let injured people including demons leave without us helping," she said smiling. Kagome smiled as well. "You came to the right place and described correctly, I can trust you all. This is the most healing village of the land, follow me, I'll find you guys a place to stay," she said walking forward. They put Miroku and Kida back on Kirara who transformed again and followed the woman. She let them into a little house for rent, but let them barrow it and took away the for rent sign. They settled Miroku and Kida on the ground and Kagome led the children to their new homes.

An hour later they were all waiting outside and relaxing, waiting for the men to come and for Miroku and Kida to heal. Moments later the little girl that Kida protected came over to them. "Thank you so much for saving us all," she said. "No problem kid, now go back home," Inuyasha said. "But I'd like to say thank you to Kida, she was the one who saved me," the girl said. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look kid, she ain't feeling well, I don't want you to go in there and make it worse," Inuyasha shouted. "It's…ok…Inu…yasha," a voice said from inside the house. Inuyasha stuck his head in, it was Kida. Her eyes were barley open, she was smiling very slightly. Inuyasha came back out, "fine make it quick," he said watching the girl smile and go in.

Sango was watching Miroku right beside Kida at the time hoping that he'll be ok. "Hello Kida, how are you feeling?" The girl asked. "Ok, a little better but not too much. My wounds are horrible, but the bandages and medicine should help a little, beside, being a half demon my body heals better and faster then anyone else, Inuyasha told me that," Kida explained. "Thank you so much for saving me," she said. "No problem, it's what I do," Kida said with a smile, Sango and the girl smiled back. "Hey, I never got your name," Kida said. "Oh, it's Ali," she said. "Well, Ali, you need to take very good care of yourself, this is a very protected village and we will make sure that no one kills it, I promise" Kida said. Ali smiled and left with a kiss on Kida's forehead and a smile.

The next day, Miroku was feeling better; the poison had disappeared after a while and from the medicine from the village. Kida had fallen asleep and not even realizing it, but was feeling a whole lot better. She was sitting up by the middle of the day. "How's Miroku?" She asked Kagome who was in the room with Sango, and Kirara. "Oh, he's feeling much better," Kagome said. "Yeah as a matter of fact, he's out with Inuyasha and Shipo finding some fish for dinner," Sango added. A couple hours later Kida's breathing felt as good as new. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shipo walked in. Inuyasha was holding a big fish over his shoulder. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha sat down by her, Miroku sat by Sango smiling at her, she was confused. "How are you feeling Kida?" Inuyasha asked. "Much better," she said. A couple minutes later the fish was done cooking; everyone took their piece and ate. Inuyasha took the one nearest to Shipo who was about to take it as well. "HEY INUYASHA THAT WAS MINE!!" He cried. "Big whoop, get another one, I get the better and bigger one since I'm better and bigger then you," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of cooked fish. Shipo began crying. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled defending Shipo. "What you know it's true," he said giving Shipo a noogy. "SIT BOY!!" She cried out watching as Inuyasha was dragged down lower to the floor by the enchanted beads around his neck. "HA, serves you right," Shipo said taking his piece of fish. Inuyasha growled his face still on the floor. And Kida laughed. She found it hilarious the way Kagome does that and always laughed or at least giggled. She could never hold it in.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, (Inuyasha and Kida were leaning against the walls while they slept.) Inuyasha's ears started moving. "I hear something," he whispered looking around at everyone. He saw Kida's ears move as well as a sniffle. She opened her eyes. "You hear it too?" Inuyasha asked. "Not only that, but do you smell that?" Kida asked. "Yeah, it smells like those dirty village killers," Inuyasha said. Kida got angrier she struggled to stand up, holding the wall for balance. Inuyasha jumped from his seat and grabbed her. "Kida, what are you doing, you're not strong or healed enough to stand," he said. "I…don't…care," she said ignoring the pain and walking forward. "I want revenge," she said. Inuyasha put her injured right arm around his neck and walked with her. "Not without me," he said. Kida smiled. "Not without who?" Miroku awoke; soon everyone else did as well. "Hey, Inuyasha, Kida, where are you going?" Kagome asked standing. "You know that where ever you guys go we go," Sango said. "We're a team and we work together," Shipo said. Both Inuyasha and Kida looked at each other smiling they weren't getting out of this one. They all walked out of the little house and saw the men holding some children in their arms; they had already killed their parents. "I am not going to let them kill this village too," Kida said pulling out the sword in the sheath on her left with her left hand (the blue one.) And with his left hand, Inuyasha drew the Tetsiga. They were all as quiet as they could be so they wouldn't wake the others sleeping, so Inuyasha didn't use the wind scar. They all killed as much as they could. Both Inuyasha and Kida only using one hand but helping each other out as well. Kagome using her arrows, Sango using her Heiakos, Miroku sucking up a few at a time, being careful to watch out for Simioso's Kirara biting the crap out of them and Shipo using his fox magic and fox fire as well as he could.

They were killing them all night long until the sun finally came back up, everyone was dead, and the few left were dissolving into dust along with the ones that were dead. They had won. They all took a deep breathe; suddenly they all heard the loud noise of an applause. They looked around and saw millions of people in the village crowed around the houses applauding them of their good work. The woman in charge came up to them. "That was magnificent," she said. They all smiled. "Thank you for helping us out," Kagome said. "And thank you for defeating those demons, now our village can live in peace," she said smiling. And with that they all were on their way to find Naraku.


	8. Back Home Kagome And Kida

Here it talks about things that you might not understand. See when I was writing this i made 4 stories before this one; this is my 5th story. This chapter talks a little about my 4th story that has nothing to do with Inuyasha. So you can just ignore those parts because it isn't that much important. But boy is it getting good!

**Chapter: 8****- Back home Kagome and Kida**

"So I was thinking that we head back to my Era, I wanted to visit a while and get caught up with school," Kagome said. "UGH! Not again Kagome!" Inuyasha said annoyed. "Oh, come one I'm here every day with you, it wouldn't hurt to go back home for a while to get caught up." "HOME! OH MY GOSH I ALMOST FORGOT!!" Kida yelled. "I've been gone for so long that I forgot about my mom, she must be worried," Kida said. "I'll bet, you were gone for almost two weeks," Inuyasha said. "TWO WEEKS!!" Kida yelled. "Gees calm down," Inuyasha said shocked of how loud she was yelling. "Well then we're going back to my Era, Inuyasha can't do anything about it," Kagome said with a smile. They reached the well and walked up to it. Everyone sat down by it as Kagome and Kida through their legs over. "Hurry up ok?" Inuyasha said. "Don't worry, I won't take long," she said falling in. "That's what you always say," Inuyasha said. Kida jumped in.

They popped out on the other side then walked out of the shrine. "Wow, Kida you look so different when you're not a half demon," Kagome said. "Really? Oh yeah I almost forgot this is what I looked like before I entered the Feudal Era, I've been there so long I forgot what I looked like," Kida said laughing, Kagome laughed as well as they closed the shrine door behind them. "Oh, hey sis, welcome back," Sota said walking up to her from playing outside. "Oh, hey Sota, how are you?" Kagome asked. "Good, oh and be aware, mom has a visitor in the house, she's been here for quite a while, I'm not sure why though," Sota explained. "Ok, thanks," she said walking with Kida into the house. They opened the sliding glass doors and walked into the kitchen, Kida's eyes widened. Her mom was on the floor with gramps and Mrs. Hekurashi having sushi!! She was busted!! "Oh, hey Kida, long time no see?" 'Huh, what's wrong with her, did she get hit in the head? Why isn't she upset with me being gone so long, what's going on?' Kida wondered. "Hey, mom," Kagome said. "Hi dear," Mrs. Hekurashi said. "Well, Kida aren't you going to say hi to your own mother?" Shea asked. Kida couldn't speak so she mumbled something but Shea couldn't understand but knew what she was trying to say, she laughed. "Calm down Kida you're not in trouble," Shea said. "I'm not?" Kida asked. "No, come, I'll explain," She said taking her daughter outside. Kagome went to her room and get some rest in her own bed instead of the forest floor.

"Look, Kida, the reason why it took so long for me to say yes the day you left for this trip was because I knew where you were going," Shea explained. "You did?" Kida asked. "Yes, and I didn't want you to go. You see since Cody is the extaxtifier he told me long before you started going on these trips that this would happen. Of course at the time he didn't know where you were and was very worried but I reminded him. He told me about you really living in the Feudal Era and coming to this Era and reborn in anyone, in this case me, and became their child from a spell, I knew all about it and I knew that when you visited Japan that you wouldn't be coming back. But when I came here myself I found the Hekurashi family and found out that it was possible to come back from the Feudal Era, I was thrilled. I didn't think I would ever see you again," Shea said hugging Kida. Shea continued talking. "I looked through your list and saw every place in the universe and Japan…I wished that it wasn't too close to the top so I moved it." "YOU WHAT!?" Kida said. "I erased it and put it to the bottom, not entirely at the end or you would have realized but I did push it down." "Why?" Kida asked. "I wanted to spend more time with you before you left. I knew that if you left too early then I wouldn't see you as often as I used to, plus I wanted you to get older before going on your own when you were 12," Shea said. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "Because I thought that if I told you then you would get more anxious to find out what was on the other side of the Feudal Era and want to go sooner, and I didn't want that," Shea explained. Kida felt tears in her eyes but held them back. "I love you so much I didn't want to see you go, although parents need to do that, I knew that you would be leaving sooner then anyone." Kida smiled.

"Now, your father and I were looking in a spell book and found a way to make a portal to go from one place to another instantly instead of taking hours going around the whole globe," Shea said. "Man, why didn't you think of this when I was flying hours away from home to somewhere around the world, having to stop somewhere for a bathroom break or to eat?" Kida complained. "We just found the book a couple of days ago, ragged in the back of my closet, it was something from Planet Klepto that I was offered and forgot where I had put it," Shea explained. "Now pay attention," she said putting her hands together. She concentrated, and opened up her hand revealing a portal. In it they saw Florida. "Now I hooked up the place and everything, it responds to you and my voice and just say where you want to go in this case, our house and it'll take you there," Shea said. The portal showed the view of their house. It had heard where Shea had said and went to that place. "Oh, and be careful, it responds to anything you say, even when you don't mean to say it, so only open the portal when you're actually ready to go back," Shea warned.

She began teaching her daughter how to open and close the portal for the next 10 minutes. "Since I'm already here and you're dad is at work you don't need to waist time coming back now, but when school starts next month I want you back here as often as you can ok?" Shea said. "No problem mom, oh and thanks," she said hugging her. "I'll miss you," her mother said. "I'll miss you too," Kida responded. They both waved as Shea had stepped through the portal. "WAIT!" Kida yelled. Shea turned, "yeah?" She asked. "How long have I been gone?" Kida wondered. "A little over a week," Shea said. "Ok, just needed to know, bye love you," She said with a smiled. Shea smiled back, "I love you too," she said disappearing through the portal. Kida closed it and walked back into the Hekurashi house. "Hey Kida, did you have a nice talk?" Mrs. Hekurashi said. "M-hmm," Kida said nodding her head and smiling. "Where can I find Kagome?" She asked. "She's upstairs in her room," Mrs. Hekurashi pointed out. "Thank you," Kida said walking upstairs.

She entered the room and found Kagome at her desk working on some school work from when she last came. "Oh, hey Kida," Kagome said. "Hey," Kida said sitting on the bed. "You know it's much easier to have you as a guest in my room then Inuyasha, when I'm studying he's always bugging me and sniffing around," Kagome said. "Probably because I'm not a half demon in this Era," Kida said. Kagome smiled and turned back to her desk.

The next day Kagome was going to school, Kida stayed back in her room waiting for her. The window to Kagome's room opened, Inuyasha stepped in. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kida asked. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kida lying against the wall on Kagome's bed. "Whoa!! Kida!?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah?" Kida wondered. "You look…different," he said. "Yeah, I ain't a half demon in this Era, it's how I looked before I came to the Feudal Era," Kida explained. "Well anyway, where's Kagome, we have to go," Inuyasha said. "She's at school," Kida said. "School?!" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, she wanted to get caught up in her school work for a while, why is there a problem?" Kida asked. "Yes, she said she'd be gone for a while, not a whole day!" Inuyasha yelled. "Calm down would ya, she barley gets anytime here so why don't you just let her enjoy it while it lasts," Kida said crossing her arms. Inuyasha sighed and walked back onto the window sill, about to jump out. "You coming?" He asked. Kida sighed and got up following Inuyasha out the window. She had her old powers back now and started flying while Inuyasha hopped from roof top to roof top.

They hopped on the top of the school roof; Inuyasha climbed to the window of Kagome's class, Kida popped her head upside down by the window, her hair falling. Kagome suddenly saw Inuyasha at the corner of her eye, her eyes widened. 'What is he doing here?' Kagome thought nervously. 'If someone sees him then they'll find out that he's a half demon!' "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell off the building, Kida cracking up, but no one saw her, she had dropped down by Inuyasha on the cement floor. She tried to hold in her laughter, "you alright there Inuyasha?" Kida asked still giggling. Inuyasha growled. "Why that Kagome!" He said. "I told you, that's what happens when you don't listen to me," she said putting her hands on her hips.

After school Kagome headed back for home. She walked into her room very upset. She saw Inuyasha distracted by the amazing chair that spins at her desk; she could tell that he's never been in one before. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha said spinning in Kagome's chair. "Why did you even come?" She asked. "Well I came to get you guys, you were taking to long," Inuyasha said stopping. "Well can't I have a little time at my own school!?" "I tried to tell him, he wouldn't listen," Kida defended herself in case Kagome yelled at her too for letting him go. Kagome sighed. "Well you're here so let's go, school was a bore anyway," Kagome said walking out of her room. Kida and Inuyasha followed not saying a word the whole way to the Feudal Era.

Sango, Shipo, Kirara and Miroku were all waiting for them. "Hey you guys, how was it?" Sango asked standing. "Inuyasha totally embarrassed me today by coming to my school after I told him not to do it anymore," Kagome said giving him a glare. "What?!" Inuyasha said. "And for your punishment…" she said. "Uh, oh, now Kagome be reasonable," Inuyasha said holding his hands up. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell to the floor. Kida laughed. "SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha was getting dug deeper into the ground. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Kagome stormed off, Inuyasha in pain, Kida as well, from laughing so hard.


	9. Human Again?

The night of a lunar eclipse!! And another person they meet? Find out who it is!!

**Chapter: 9****- Human Again?**

Inuyasha and the gang were all walking down the street, still hunting for Naraku or any sign of him. They continued on their trail, silently. "AAHH!!" They heard a cry coming from up ahead. They came to the end of the trail and saw a village on fire! The woman screaming started running and not looking back. She ran right into Inuyasha, falling to the ground on top of him. "AAH!! ANOTHER DEMON!!" She cried getting up and running away. Inuyasha looked confused as he stood. He suddenly sniffed something. 'That sent, it smells like…Kikyo,' he thought. Inuyasha ran forward. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried after him. They all followed Inuyasha as he searched around the burning village. "Miroku, Sango, look for any survivors and get them out of here quickly," Kagome called out to them. They nodded and left. "Shipo, Kirara, help me find some water of some kind to cool the fire out," Kagome said. "There's no way I can stop this fire," Kida said looking around. She started sensing something. "What is it Kida?" Kagome asked. "I don't know but I feel something, something strong," Kida said. "Yeah, I've felted it ever since we came, but I'm not sure what it is though," Kagome said. Both of them widened their eyes. "Where's Inuyasha!" They both said.

The sun was about to set and the day was beginning to become over, the next moon would be the full moon, the time that you can no longer see the moon. Kagome and Kida continued to search for Inuyasha as he was searching for Kikyo that he smelled; he knew that he was getting closer. He suddenly found her! She was shooting arrows at a demon that had started the fire, he gazed upon her. "Kikyo!" He called. She turned and looked at him. "Hmm…Inuyasha," she said.

They gazed at each other for a while before Inuyasha ran towards her. They both looked at the demon in front of them. Inuyasha drew his sword and aimed at the traitorous demon. "Stand back Kikyo I'll take care of this demon for you," Inuyasha said. "WIND SCAR!!" He yelled killing the demon instantly. Kida and Kagome heard a blast and headed over to it, they peered from behind a burnt up old house and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes widened. "Who's that?" Kida wondered. "That's Kikyo," Kagome answered. "The woman Inuyasha fell in love with 50 years ago?" Kida asked. Kagome didn't say a word, she just watched the two. Inuyasha put his sword away and turned to Kikyo. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She didn't answer; she just turned and began walking. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "wait," he said. She only turned her head. "How can she be alive, didn't Inuyasha say that she was killed?" Kida whispered. "Yes, but she was resurrected and now she can only walk on this earth with human souls," Kagome answered in a whisper as well. "You're leaving already?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo. "I must continue the path I was going before, I am in a hurry so please let go of…" Inuyasha brought her closer to her, she was speechless. She had no intention of hugging him but was forced to.

Ever since she had come back, Kikyo hated Inuyasha, believing that he had killed her on purpose and betrayed him. But when she learned the truth about Naraku she wanted to kill him! She didn't love Inuyasha as much as she used to but he still promised to protect her, and to keep her safe. He always had and always will have feelings for her. And when he does, Kagome will always feel jealousy.

The sky was getting darker and Inuyasha was loosing his powers. Kikyo pulled away and began walking. Inuyasha starred at her until she was gone. He turned in the direction of where Kagome and Kida were watching. Kida shocked, Kagome sad. Inuyasha starred in their direction for a long time, none of them saying a word. "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. She looked down and walked back behind the burnt house with Kida; Kida put her hand on her shoulder and walked with her. Inuyasha stayed in one place, the village fire getting bigger the night getting darker.

Kida and Kagome had met up with Miroku, Sango, Shipo, and Kirara who had made a warm campfire in the woods. They couldn't find anything to put the fire out, they knew it wouldn't last. And Miroku and Sango had taken the rest of the villagers out of harm. They both sat down, Kagome not saying a word. Foot steps came up to them. Kida looked behind her and Inuyasha was standing there, but he looked different. His dog ears were gone and he had black hair! 'Huh?' She thought confused. 'He he's a human then why aren't I…' She thought looking at her hair and feeling for her ears, she was as human too! Her hair was dirty blonde! "WHOA!" She said everyone looked at her. "I'm so confused what happened to me?" She asked. Miroku giggled. "Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell you about that, when there's a new moon out like tonight, right before the next month Inuyasha looses his powers and becomes a human, we never knew when you would but I guess it's the same time of Inuyasha so you're a human now, don't worry it doesn't last long," Miroku explained. "Once the sun comes back up the next day you turn back into a half demon," Sango said. Kida looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting on a rock looking out into the night. "I'm goin to sleep," Kagome said curling up into her sleeping bag and drifting off to sleep. "What happened with them? They're not speaking with each other," Sango questioned. "Inuyasha saw Kikyo tonight, me and Kagome watched him the whole time," Kida explained, Inuyasha listening.

Shipo sighed, "clueless again," he said. "Does Inuyasha always do that?" Kida asked. "I'm afraid so, breaks Kagome's heart every time," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked down sadly. "Doesn't he ever know how fragile a girl's heart can be?" Kida asked, no one said anything. Kida sighed and lay down to rest her eyes but ended up falling asleep. Inuyasha sighed as well, feeling so bad for what he did. "I'm so sorry Kagome, please forgive me, I have feelings for you, I really do, forgive me for still having feelings for Kikyo as well. I'm so sorry, I feel like I like you as well, but can't choose who to pick. I hope you don't tell me to 'sit' tomorrow because of your anger, of course I would expect that," Inuyasha said to himself and falling asleep. Kagome smiled, she wasn't asleep, and she heard every word!

The next morning they were up bright and early, the sun shining extra bright that day. Inuyasha and Kida were back to normal as they stretched from sleeping their powers increased. "Come on you guys lets get a move on if we want to catch that Naraku," Kagome said with a smile. "Huh? Aren't you mad at me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled, "now why would you think that silly, of course not," she said. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shipo and Kida all had their mouths open wide in shock. "Besides, it's happened before, this is the first time you've ever apologized so nicely," she said. "You heard?" "Yup, every word," Kagome said. They all started walking back to the street getting back on the road.


	10. Full Metal Alchemist

WOW! I loved this chapter. Its very fun! Not sure about you but I LOVE Full Metal Alchemist. The interesting thing about my story is that I added other shows to it other than Inuyasha, such as Full Metal Alchemist. If you know this show then you'll fit in well. I put enough details in here if you don't know it. There are more surprises and shows along the way...ones I KNOW you'll know. CYA!!

**Chapter: 10****- Full Metal Alchemist **

They were all resting on the side of the street by an old tree. Kida was opening and closing a miniature portal in her palms from her boredom, but Kagome was feeling tired so they rested. "Hmm…" she said. "What's the matter Kida?" Sango asked. "I wonder if there are other Era's I can go to instead of Earth," Kida said fiddling around with it trying to find some way to change Era's. She placed her finger on something and was pointed to a map, but not of the world. "I DID IT!" She said. "What did you do?" Shipo asked. Everyone gathered around to look at her portal. "I found new Era's, now I can go anywhere I please and even come back!" Kida said excited. "Don't tell me that you're leaving," Sango said. "OH NO!" Kida said. "I only want to look around, I wouldn't make friends and have to travel back and forth even to Earth to visit my mom, that would be too much trouble," Kida said. "I'm staying here, you all can come with me if you'd like though," Kida suggested. They all thought about her proposal. They smiled and accepted. She smiled back. She stood up and opened the portal wider. "After you," she said to Sango, she stepped in along with Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shipo. She looked around sensing something but ignored it and went in. Before it closed a strange figure went in and came out before she knew they were there.

They walked out of the portal as Kida closed it, they looked around. Kida was surprised; she and Inuyasha still looked like half demons they haven't changed. Well Inuyasha wouldn't but Kida would, she was glad she didn't. "Seems like an ordinary town," Inuyasha said. They started walked down the street, many people starring at them for looking differently. "Hey, Miroku?" Sango said looking around. "Yes, Sango?" He asked. "Do you think that we stand out too much?" "Hmm, maybe," he said looking at all the people looking at them. "Hmm?" Kida said looking to her right. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "I sense something," she said. "I sense it too," Inuyasha said.

"Colonel," a man wearing a blue uniform said walking into the Colonel's office. "Colonel Mustang sir, there are these weird people outside, dressed in a way I can't understand but they seem out of town but dangerous sir, what should we do?" The man said. "Bring them here, Mustang said. The man obeyed and got some of his men to go after the travelers.

"It's coming from this direction," Kida said walking to her right. She was suddenly blocked by the military (the men in the blue uniforms that run that town.) They were all holding guns up to them. "Who are these guys?" Inuyasha asked grasping his sword. "Inuyasha don't they are only humans," Kagome warned. "Then what do we do?" He asked. "Well we can escape any time we want can't we?" Kagome said. "Yeah, so." "So let's just see what they want and if it gets out of hand then we'll leave ok?" "Fine," Inuyasha said. They all put their hands up and were allowed to be hand cuffed and taken with the Military. "What are these things?" Inuyasha questioned twisting his hands, they felt uncomfortable. "You know for travelers you said looked dangerous they didn't put up much of a fight," a man said to the one going to Mustang about the travelers. "So what all travelers need to be taken here, it's the law," he said. They pushed the gang into the office of Roy Mustang, the door left open behind them. 'That ora I sensed wasn't the Military, it was something else and it's in this building,' Kida thought looking behind her. He was sitting at his desk and sat for a while, he turned to them. "Where are you from and why do you come here?" Roy asked.

"Please sir we are only helpless travelers, we were just looking around," Kagome said. "Where are you from, you look like you came from another…" "Another Era?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, we're from the Feudal Era," he said. A gasp came from the door, Kida heard it, she looked behind her, a boy quickly went back behind the door knowing that she saw him. She didn't get a good glimpse of what he looked like but she definitely knew that there was someone there. "How did someone that far away get here?" Roy asked. "Why do you ask, didn't you know that the Feudal Era was real? Did you think that it was a myth?" Inuyasha said angrily. "Inuyasha stop it," Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't like Roy; Kida could see that in his eyes. Roy stood up and walked over to them. He grabbed Inuyasha's neck, Kida gasped. "You have a problem punk? The answer to you question was yes, I didn't know that it was real but now that I do, I can finally get my…" Kida held up her sword to his neck. She had jumped into the air and flipped her arms from behind her to in front of her. Still hand cuffed she grabbed one sword and held it to Roy with both hands. "Hmm, stingy one aren't you," Roy said. The boy continued watching, and with him was some kind of metal armor that Kida could see at the corner of her eye. "Let him go," she said. Roy listened and let go of Inuyasha's neck. He then backed up, pushing a button from under his desk for security.

They all came in surrounding them all. Kida put her sword back into its sheath and stood there in silence. They were all led down the hall. The boy and the man in the armor were still there. Kida looked behind her to see him again but there were too many men behind her for her to see. "Come on Al," the boy said sneaking up on the men and following them. They were all taken to a weird cell where they'd be watched so that they wouldn't do anything stupid. "So, still think coming here was a good idea huh Kida?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha," Kagome said. Kida looked at the stairs where she saw the boy again peeping in looking at the men watching the cell. He turned back out of the room. He seemed to be communicating with someone. "So may we leave now?" Miroku asked. "Well we could have but these darn cuff things are too hard to break," Inuyasha said trying to break loose. Then men started laughing. "You can't break them they're metal idiots," they said. Inuyasha growled.

They all heard a clap then blue lights formed the entire room! The men were sealed in a cement block all the way around them; they couldn't even hear the men yelling. The lights then flashed the cage and cuffs around the gang and released them. The boy showed up totally visible now. He had long blonde hair, braded I the back, and wearing a black tang top and black pants, a red coat over it as long as his ankles. He looked about Kida's age and was as tall as her, but shorter then Inuyasha as Kida was. "This way," he said. "Hurry." They all followed him up the stairs and out the building. An alarm started going off as they ran down the streets. "In here," the armor that Kida had seen with the boy earlier. They all entered a house. The closed the door and turned out the lights so the Military couldn't find them. "Thank you for help us," Kagome said. "No problem," the boy said. "Why did you do it?" Miroku said. "Because, you were the only encounters we've had from another Era; and the Military was looking for some to experiment on for years. And now that you're here they wanted to do it on you, but I couldn't let him do that. You still have lives of your own besides I need your help," the boy said.

"What kind of help?" Sango asked. "To find the Philosopher Stone," the boy said. "The what?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm Edward, Ed for short. And this is my brother Alphons, Al for short," Ed said. "Your brother? How old is he?" Kagome asked. "He's 14, and I'm 15," Ed said. Everyone was shocked, they didn't understand. "I know, I know you are all confused. Let me explain. Long ago, about 6 years ago, our mother had fallen very ill. We had no way of saving her so she died. Back then we were beginner Alchemists and we were still learning. When we saw our mother die, we wanted to try and bring her back. Human Transmutation was illegal and also impossible," Ed said looking down sadly. "But we tried anyway. We gather all the ingredients of making up a human adult and put it all together, in the middle of a Transmutation Circle, which is the only way to create Alchemy. It was working at first but ended up horribly wrong. My leg was taken off and my brother…he was sucked up into the Black Gate, his whole body dissolved. A lot of information was piling into my brain about Alchemy that I didn't even learn yet, and Al was going to be gone forever. I drew a Transmutation Circle with my blood on my arms, forehead, and heart. I grabbed some armor lying around in the room and drew one on the armor as well. I brought him back, but not completely. I attached his soul to the armor instead and now, he looks like this. The only way to get our bodies back to normal is to find or create a Philosopher Stone. We were hoping that you could help us," Ed finished. He removed his red coat and revealed his metal arm.

"Please, we'd do anything to get our old bodies back," he said. "We'll help you," Kida said. "We will?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm Kida, this is Sango, Miroku, Shipo, Kirara, Kagome and Inuyasha," she said. Ed smiled. "So, what are you guys?" Al asked. "Sango is a demo slayer, Miroku is a monk, Shipo and Kirara are demons, Kagome is a human and Inuyasha and I are half demons," Kida explained. Ed looked out the window to see if the coast was clear, he looked back at everyone else. "We should go soon, it's not safe here, they'll soon look in every house, we need to get to Wenry," Ed said. "Who's Wenry?" Kida asked. "Oh, she used to live with me, we grew up together. She's a great mechanic, she's the one who built my arm, and she can hide us there for a while." Ed said.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Winry opened the door to Ed, Al and all their Feudal Era friends. "Hey, Winry, can we invite a couple of our friends, they have no place to go and it's only for one night," Ed said. "But, there's seven of them," she said. Ed started walking in, Winry backed up a little. Everyone else came in and stood by the door while they talked. Miroku's eyes fixed upon the beautiful Winry. Sango grabbing his ear. "Got something to say monk?" She asked. "Uh, no not really," he said in pain. "Winry guess who these people are," Ed said. "They're from the Feudal Era," Al said. "What!?" Winry said shocked. "Yeah, it's true, Mustang tried to lie about it to the whole word telling them that it doesn't exist, and even he was shocked to know where they were from," Ed whispered. Kida was very concentrated on Ed and listening to what he had to say. "Still think that coming here was a good idea Kida?" Inuyasha said. Kida not paying attention. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What?" He said. "Stupid girls," he said under his breathe. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kagome said ticked. "You heard me," Inuyasha said. Ed, Al and Winry were listening to them. Kagome got real upset. "SIT BOY!" She yelled, Inuyasha falling to the floor. "Kagome what'd you do that f…" "SIT BOY!" Kagome said when he was about to get back up. Kida laughed. "KAGOME!!" "SIT BOY, SIT BOY SIT BOY!!" She finally finished. "Are they always that violent with each other, I mean they are friends aren't they?" Al wondered. "HA! Yeah they are but Kagome can activate those beads around Inuyasha's neck by saying 'sit boy', or just 'sit' and they bring him to the ground. When ever Inuyasha does something wrong, or is mean to Kagome, or even just plain rude, she activates them to punish him. And best of all Inuyasha can't take the beads off no matter how hard he tries," Kida said with a big smile. Ed smiled as well.

"So can they stay?" Ed asked. "You can ask them any question you want, learn more about their history, mechanical items and what not," Ed said convincing Winry. "Fine, I can't wait to find out about their history," she said with a smile. "Come on everyone I'll show you to your rooms," she said. She led them all upstairs and went from room to room. A couple of them were guest rooms, and others were her parents, her own, and her grandmothers. She opened the first door. "Four can fit into this room," she said. "I'm guessing that the girls might not want to sleep with the guys, unless you're together, but anyway the girls can sleep in this room if you'd like," Winry said. Sango, Kida, Kagome, and Kirara all went into the room. "Let me know if you need anything," Winry said closing the door. Miroku watching Sango right before the door shut. He sighed. 'Not another night without women,' he thought. He sighed again and followed Winry into the next room where he, Shipo and Inuyasha walked into and got situated. Ed and Al went into the last guest room; they sat there talking about where they could find the Philosopher Stone and about their new guests. "Brother, there are a lot of them, how do we know if they are good enough fighters?" Al asked. "I guess we'll have to find out," Ed said. "But what if they end up good fighters, they can't all travel with us, and what if they want to go back home? What then brother?" Al asked. Ed sighed. "I don't know Al," he said.

'SIGH!!' 'Miroku couldn't go a day without woman,' Inuyasha thought getting so annoyed with his sighing. "What's the matter Miroku; can't have one night without woman?" Shipo asked. Miroku just lay back on his bed and relaxed, closing his eyes but not falling asleep. "What are those things you're on anyway?" Shipo asked. "It's called a bed I think, Kagome has one back in her Era, it's quite comfortable," Inuyasha said. 'SIGH!' "Isn't it great to finally live in a world where they have beds and showers?" Kagome said coming out of the bathroom, a towel over her head from taking a nice warm shower. "Yeah, tell me about it," Sango said. Kirara meowed. Kida was relaxed on her bed thinking, not sure what to think exactly. "What happens if when we find this Philosopher Stone and help them do what ever they want to do? But what if they want us to stay?" She asked. "I don't know, but this Philosopher Stone must be very powerful," Sango said. "Yeah, tell me about it, it even sounds more powerful then the Sacred Jewel Shard," Kagome said lying on her stomach on top of her bed. Kida sat up in her bed, as Kirara settled down next to her. "So what are we going to do?" She asked. "I don't know I guess help them out for all the time that we have," Kagome said. "But we have to move quickly, we don't want anything bad happening including Naraku in our Era while we're gone," Sango said. "Oh, yeah, hopefully everything will stay the same and Naraku doesn't come out of hiding before we get there," Kida said. "Hey, I just thought of something, maybe if we help them find this Philosopher Stone then they could help us find the Sacred Jewel Shards," Kagome said. "That could be a good deal," Sango said with a smile. Winry was listening to their whole conversation through the door. "Sacred Jewel Shard?" She whispered. "What are you doing?" She heard a voice behind her. She quickly turned around.

It was Ed. She sighed. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she whispered. "Ok, just as long as you stop eves dropping on our gests," Ed whispered back. "I only want to find out a little about their world, because they could end up not telling me this stuff that they're saying now so I just want to get a good listen before I talk to them ok?" She said. "Well you never tried asking them first," Ed said. "Yes but I'm just trying here, leave me alone," she said. "So what did you here so far?" Ed asked. "Something about a Sacred Jewel Shard. They were also talking about the Philosopher Stone, hoping that if they help you find it then you'll help them find the Sacred Jewel Shard," she whispered. "Me and Al were talking about that if they aren't strong enough to even fight then they are of no use to us, we need strong people to help us to defeat some of the Homunculus, and we'll only help them if they help us and succeed, oh and don't die, they need to be strong and we're also not sure about taking all seven of them. We'll have to run tests tomorrow to find out which ones are the strongest," Ed said. "Should we tell them of our future so they'll tell us about there?" Winry asked. "That might be a good trade," Ed said. "Let's go." He went to quickly get Al then they both walked into the girls' room.

"Hey," Winry said. "Hey!" All the girls said. Sango on the floor, Kagome lying on her stomach on her bed, Kida with her legs crossed on the bed with Kirara in her lap. "We were wondering if we could talk, maybe learn something about each others future," Winry asked. "Sure," Kagome said. So they began, telling them the same thing that they had told Kida when they first met. About how every demon in the Feudal Era is looking for the Sacred Jewel Shard to make themselves more powerful, but Naraku had the most. They even showed them the three shards that they had in their possession, not nearly as much as Naraku though. They told about Kagome coming into the Feudal Era by the well that Kida had fallen in, Sango's brother, Kida's sisters, and Kirara.

"Ok, well since I already told you about my mom, I need to fill in some details about my brother," he said looking at Al. "There is a Transmutation Circle in his armor, made of my blood. If you open up his armor, there is nothing inside," Ed said taking the head off of the armor. Al leaned over; still without a head or anyone inside the armor he was still able to move the whole thing. "That is so cool!" Kida said. Kagome and Sango were both smiling. Al was not used to that, normally people got scared when they saw that no one was inside of the armor. Even though no one could see, he was smiling. "Ok I'll begin at when we decided to leave the house and search for the Philosopher Stone. We burnt out house and left no trail of us. We continued on our journey, I kind of work for the Military but wouldn't let them kill someone as valuable as you guys. The people we are fighting are Homunculi's which are these non human things that are created by failed human transmutation. I can't name them all but one I have just met is Wrath. When he was born his mother was sick. I knew his mother; he was me and Al's teacher. She taught us everything we know about Alchemy. Back then, before we knew her, she brought her dead baby to an island and tried to create a Human Transmutation to bring him back to life. It didn't work. She gave him willingly to the Black Gate, and then I showed up and gave them my left leg and right arm for my brother. Wrath has them now," Ed explained. The girls' shocked. "Homunculi's can be anywhere, designed as anything, someone from the army is designed as my mother, a Homunculus of my mom," Ed said. Al gasped, he didn't know about that. "Someone else I'm after is a man named Scar, his story goes back before we were born. His brother was in love with a woman, who is now a Homunculus. She died of a sickness and his brother tried to bring her back. He turned his entire body into a Transmutation Circle. Their entire village was being destroyed and all of his people left as soon as they could, but were followed. A Homunculus that makes explosions with his own hands. He had make an X shaped scar on his face, and took right arm off. His brother gave him his own arm and saved Scar."

"Scar now searches for ways to make a Philosopher Stone and use it himself to…" Ed paused and took a deep breathe. "Well, no one exactly knows what he's going to do with it, but his arm reacts to anything made up of the Philosopher Stone, and takes its souls and uses it against his opponents," Ed explained. "That's basically my story, there are more Homunculi's out there that I don't completely know that much about but I definitely know that they want the Stone to become human again, but who knows what they'll do once they are human. We just need your help. Have a nice sleep," Ed said getting up. "Night," Kida said. "We will definitely think about it Ed," Kida said. He turned and smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Come on Al," he said. The huge metal armor got up and walked out with him, along with Winry.

They all went to the boys' room and listened to their stories. About Kikyo and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru in love with Kida, the Tetsiga and Tensaga, Mioga, Totosi, and Inuyasha being a half demon because he had a human mother and a demon father. They explained that Inuyasha avenged Shipo's fathers death by defeating the Thunder Brothers who had killed his father, about Shipo first joining the gang, and about Miroku being a monk and womanizer but having feelings for Sango, also that he has a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand done by the demon Naraku, that was passed down from his grandfather to his father to him, and soon will devour him along with it. Ed and Al listened intently, and then they told them their story, the exact thing that he told the girls. Once they were done footsteps pounded the floor. Inuyasha barged into the girls' room. Kida sat up startled, Sango gasped. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said sitting up. "Kida why did you tell him so many things about us?" Inuyasha asked. "Because he wanted to know, it's not like he'll use it against us or anything, because he told us about him, we could just use that against him," Kida explained. "Yes, but you don't know if they told you everything," Inuyasha said. Kida got off the bed. "Who do you think they are criminals?!" Kida said walking towards him. "He said that he was working for the Military." "But saved us, he's a good guy Inuyasha!" Kida yelled. Miroku, Shipo, Winry, Ed and Al all looked out their doors at the fight that was drifting towards the halls. Kida was walking towards Inuyasha who was backing up into the halls. Sango and Kagome listened.

"You have to start believing the other people other then yourself!" She yelled. "I do, but only to people that I know!" "SO, SOON YOU WILL KNOW THEM! I TRUST THEM, DO YOU TRUST ME!" She asked. "You know lately I don't know if I do," Inuyasha said steamed. "WHY BECAUSE I WANTED TO COME HERE?" "Probably, we don't belong here Kida and we shouldn't have come!" "WELL IF YOU FELT THAT WAY THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!" Kida started getting ticked. "HOW ABOUT I OPEN A PORTAL FOR YOU SO YOU CAN LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, OR MAYBE I SHOULD JUST STAY HERE AND LET YOU ALL LEAVE, I'M SURE I'LL BE ABLE TO NOT FIGHT SO MUCH LIKE I AM WITH YOU, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Kida's eyes glowing. She pushed him. Inuyasha growled, but felt like he might not be able to fight her, she was gaining power every time she got angrier. She took out her two swords, spinning them in her hands then holding them up to Inuyasha. Kagome gasped. "WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!?" Kida yelled. Inuyasha drew his large sword and held it up to her. "Make me," he said. "RRR AAHH!!" She yelled throwing her hands back, Inuyasha did the same. Kagome gasped and got off the bed running towards them. Miroku and Sango ran for Kida. "SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled, the beads were activated. Sango held Kida's arms and Miroku threw sutras at her making her release her swords, he kicked them away with his staff and ran towards her holding her back.

Kida knocked her friends out of the way and went for her swords. She saw Ed out of this room and in the hall; he was leaning over to grab the swords!! Kida gasped. "ED DON'T!!" She warned. He picked it up with his right metal hand, the electricity traveled up to his wrist but stopped. He looked at it and touched it with the tip of his left hand and got shocked, his eyes widened. Kida bent down next to him and took the sword on the ground, then took the other in his hand with a smile. She put them both back in their sheaths and walked down stairs and out of the house. "Come on Miroku," Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku's robes and kicking Shipo into their room and closing the door. Sango and Kagome both went down stairs after Kida, Kirara followed, while Ed waited in the halls a while before going back into his room with Al. "Kida! Kida! Kida!" They both yelled out in the front yard looking around for her. She was on top of the roof. "There she is!" Kagome said pointing to Kida who was paying no attention to them. "Kirara," Sango said in a way to tell her that she should transform now. She did. Kagome and Sango both got on top of her back as she gently rose in the air and landed on the roof. Sango went to Kida's right side and Kagome took her left. They lay by her.

"Please go away, I'm trying to blow off some steam and I don't want to get angry with you if you're here," Kida said calmly. "It's ok," Sango said. "We want to be here, we want to help you," Kagome said. "Inuyasha's a jerk, don't listen to him," Sango replied. Kida sighed. "I don't know," she said. "Let's just go inside and rest for the night, leave Inuyasha and his attitude back at the Feudal Era," Kagome said. "I wish he left it there," Kida said. Kida helped them both get down quicker then they walked back into the house. They walked back upstairs to find Inuyasha about to walk down. Kida got angrier. "I was just about to…" he began. Kagome was shocked, 'was he really going to apologize to Kida?' She wondered. Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just a little worried to trust them, but most of what I said was in defense, and I didn't mean to yell at you," Inuyasha said. Kida stood there looking at him. Both of Sango and Kagome's mouths were open wide in shock, even Miroku and Shipo who were looking out into the hallway at their conversation. "Thank you, I except," she said as if she didn't want to accept his apology but she didn't want to make another scene with everyone standing around them. She started walking towards him, "I'm tired," she said walking straight past him, not even looking at him. She went into her room and closed the door behind her, Inuyasha not taking his eyes off her till he couldn't see her anymore, he then walking back to his room.

"Are you ok Kida?" Sango asked walking into their room with Kagome and Kirara. "Yeah," she said at the window. "I'm just gonna watch the sunset for a while before going to bed." "Ok, well I'm beat, I'll see you in the morning," Sango said to both Kida and Kagome. They both said ok as she and Kagome went under their covers and fell asleep.

Long after the sunset they were visited by someone, the one who had snuck into that world without Kida noticing. Kida had fallen asleep at the window, her knees on the ground, her elbows by the edges of the window, and her head resting on them. The window she was at opened from the outside! The person stood by her face, the breathing woke her up. She gasped as she fell backward in the sight of the person looking straight at her. She smiled. "Sesshomaru?!" She said. He smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I snuck through the portal without you noticing," he said. "I thought I sensed something," she said with a smile. "Come on," he said. Kida looked at Kagome and Sango who were fast asleep. It was still early in the morning so no one was awake, it was pitch dark outside.

Kida stepped out of the window as Sesshomaru took her in his arm and jumped down. They started walking into the dark forest together.

The next morning Sango and Kagome were up and realized that Kida wasn't there with them. They started panicking not knowing where she was and how they would find her to get back home. "What's all that noise coming from?" Inuyasha said walking into their room. "We can't find Kida!" Sango said. "She must have left last night because of your fight, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "But she told me that she accepted my apology," he said. "Yeah, but she didn't look any happier when we went to bed last night," Sango said. "She must have been angrier then we thought," Kagome said.

Kida was sleeping in Sesshomaru's arm snuggled up by a tree in the forest. The wonderful sound of birds chirping woke her up. She looked up to see him smiling back at her. She stretched and yawned. Sesshomaru helped her up. "Walk me home?" Kida asked. "Definitely," Sesshomaru said. She walked over to his right and grabbed his hand and began walking. "Wow, I didn't know that you knew that I didn't have a left arm," Sesshomaru said as they walked. "Yeah, Inuyasha told me about the fight that you two had and that he cut off your arm, I don't mind by the way," she said. "Mind what?" "That you don't have a left arm, just as long as you don't mind me being a half demon, because Inuyasha told me how much you despise him, especially being a half demon, and I'm a half demon too. I almost thought that you would feel the same way about me, and hate me," Kida said looking down. "No, no, not at all, I like that you're a half demon, it's what makes you the most beautiful creature in the Feudal Era, I love that about you. And your cute ears," he said with a smile. Kida blushed.

They got to the house and stopped at the door. "I'll see you later," Sesshomaru said. Kida nodded with a smile. Sesshomaru then did something TOTALLY unexpected. He kissed her cheek! With a shy smile he walked back into the trees. Kida blushed so much it was as red as blood. She took a deep breathe and reached for the door. She heard tons of commotion going on inside. Once she opened the door, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. Everyone was running around the house looking for something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. When they all spotted her they stopped "KIDA!!" They all said running over to hug her she was totally confused. "What's going on?" Kida asked as everyone backed up a little. "We couldn't find you anywhere," Shipo said. "We searched around the whole house but you weren't there," Miroku said. "Where were you?" Inuyasha asked. "I was out; can't I go out without everyone worrying?" Kida said walking past them all towards the stairs. She stopped and turned around remembering something and at the same time Ed was coming down the stairs.

"Wait, did you all worry because if I wasn't here then you wouldn't be able to get back home to the Feudal Era?" Kida said. "Well…uh…" They all hesitated. She sighed. "I don't believe you all," she said. "Well you can't blame them, without you they'll be stuck here forever and they probably have a life back home," Winry said. "Yeah, what about Naraku and the Sacred Jewel Shards?" Inuyasha said. Kida sighed thinking that it was true, she just wished that they wanted her back for a better reason then getting home. "Plus we wanted our new teammate to be safe, since we didn't know where you were you could have been anywhere," Kagome said. "What?" Kida wondered. "Yeah, we need you, but not just to get home," Sango said. Kida smiled. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you…" Kida gasped. As she turned around talking she ran into Ed who had been standing behind her and listening to her, he startled her. "Oh, sorry," she said. "No, it's ok, it was my fault," Ed said moving out of the way. Kida smiled and walked up the stairs and looking back at him watching her.

Once she got out of the shower she went back down stairs, everyone was waiting for her. "Hey, what's going on?" Kida asked. "We're just talking, Ed thought that you could take us back to the Feudal Era and show him and Al what we can do," Kagome explained. "Ok," Kida said closing her hands together and opened them opening the portal. They all stepped in including Ed and Al. "Winry what are you doing?" Ed asked as she started to walk through. "I'm coming with you," she said. "You can't you can get hurt, this is a different world you don't know what can be here," Al said. "Exactly and this is my only chance to find out," she said. "We'll tell you everything when we get back, just go back," Ed said. "No, I want to stay; I'll stay well hidden I promise, oh please!!" She pleaded. Ed sighed and rolled his eyes. As everyone walked in Kida closed the portal.

"Hey is that a crow?" Kagome asked pointing to the sky. A crow started flying toward them. "Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" A flee was bouncing up and down on the crows back. It then jumped off and flew towards Inuyasha. It landed on his neck and began sucking his blood. Inuyasha immediately smacked it and let if fall into his hand. "Hey, it's Mioga," Kagome said leaning in to see. "Mioga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Mioga?" Kida asked. Everyone was now leaning on Inuyasha to see the tiny flee. "What do you want Mioga?" Inuyasha said. "It's important Master Inuyasha." "Well spit it out then," he said. "It's news about Naraku," Mioga said. "Naraku?" Inuyasha said. "Yes, yes. I was on my way to Totosi and saw that Naraku was planning on attacking you all and your new friends. I didn't know who they were but it was someone not from this Era or something," Mioga said. Ed, Al and Winry all gasped. "Still think it was a good idea to come?" Ed asked Winry. Inuyasha pinched the little flee in his fingers. "Why didn't you tell us about this before Mioga?!" He said angrily.

"I tried Master Inuyasha but you had already gone to the other Era before I could get to you, which is what I was trying to prevent the whole time, if you went then Naraku would destroy them and make Kida make portal to that world so he can rule there. Inuyasha he is sending demons over here to fight you now and capture the other Era friends of yours," Mioga said. "Oh, no!" Al said worried. "Don't worry you guys we'll help you," Kida said with a smile. "Hey, do you guys know what Ed and Al can do?" Winry asked. "Not really," Kida said. "You'll be surprised, they are amazing Alchemists," Winry said.

"I sense a demonic ora," Miroku said. "I feel it too," Inuyasha said. "Me too," Kid said. "Well it was nice knowing you," Mioga said jumping off of Inuyasha's shoulder. "Where are you going?" Sango asked. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Inuyasha said watching him disappear. He sighed. "Oh, well that's Mioga for you, flees when there's danger." Suddenly millions of big demons and millions of smaller demons. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" A voice said; they all knew that it was Naraku. The demons surrounded the gang, demonic ora everywhere. Inuyasha drew his sword, Kida drew her swords, Miroku got his wind tunnel ready, Kagome got her arrows ready and Sango got her Heiakos ready. Inuyasha started growling as he pounced at the first demon to his right. The demon had a sword as well and they started going back and forth with the swords. Two demons charged after Kida and she fought them both off with her swords. "Heiakos! UGH!" Sango yelled throwing her Heiakos at demons and slicing them in half. "GO!" Kagome yelled firing an arrow at a time. "FOX FIRE!!" Shipo yelled. His powers weren't as strong as the others so it only stung the demons, but once it wore off they chased him. He started yelling as he ran. It chased him passed Kagome. She aimed it at the demon and watched it turn to dust. "Huh?" She said. 'Are these demons, demon puppets?' She thought. "Thanks Kagome," Shipo said. "Winry get out of here!" Ed yelled. "But," "You promised!" Al said. Winry nodded and went into the bushes. Ed clapped his hands together as he made a sharp looking sword appear from his metal arm. He began fighting as many demons as he could. Al's armor was amazingly strong; he fought them off with his own fists.

Kida started fighting off a demon in front of her then one behind her; she pushed them both away then froze in mid thought. She was beginning to see something, she didn't understand it, it was like a vision. What she saw was a man with long black braded hair, and weird but nice robes, and a cross on his forehead. He was holding up a large sword, it was bigger then Inuyasha's! And she was standing right by him smiling. "Hey, my Bonriou (Bon-ree-you)," he said. The vision finally disappeared; she could see the demons and her friends once again. "KIDA LOOK OUT!!" Kagome cried out. She gasped as she saw the demon in front of her about to stab her. She quickly ducked. It turns out that the demon behind her was about to do the same thing, they both ended up stabbing each other and falling to their backs. Kida stood with smile. "What was that?" She said to herself, he hand on her head. "Uh, Kida, a little help over here," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was covered with demons; they were crowding him and jumping on him. "Heiakos!" Sango yelled getting some of the demons off his back. One was chocking him with something. Kagome shot an arrow at it, and it disappeared.

Inuyasha began fighting one demon with a large sword but not nearly as large as his own. He started growling. The demon fired a large red blast at him. "Time for my BACK LASH WAVE!!" He yelled hitting his sword against the ground. The swirls of blue and yellow energy shot the demons attack back at him then cut him into pieces. Inuyasha smiled. He then fired his Wind Scar at other demons coming closer to him.

Kida's swords began glowing more and more as she used them. She then fired a large amount of energy at some demons in front of her, they disappeared instantly. Kida's eyes were wide. She had a smile on her face. She then stomped the floor making spikes of rock come out of the ground sticking the demons around her. She fired more blasts at the demons and watched them disintegrate.

Kagome was running out of arrows, she was using as much as she could and saving as much as she could. While she was aiming for a demon about to attack Sango from behind a demon came up from her side ready to attack her! She shot the demon but was startled and knocked to the ground by the demon to her right. She gasped as it held a sword up to her. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled. But he couldn't get to her; there were too many demons around him. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled sucking as many as he could, he couldn't save Kagome without sucking her too. But Ed clapped his hands together and put them both on the ground. Blue electricity traveled from him to the demon electrifying him. Then Al drew a Transmutation Circle in the dirt and clapped his hands together and putting them on the ground. Then two large stone rocks came from either side of the demon and squished him. Al helped her up. "Thanks," she said. "Don't mention it," Ed said.

They all continued fighting their hardest. Kagome had a couple arrows left and didn't want to waist the rest until she was able to get some more from home, she stood by Miroku and Sango for protection. "Oh, yeah Inuyasha don't forget about your other move with the Tetsiga," Kagome reminded Inuyasha. "Other move?" Kagome mouthed something to him. "Ooh!" He said. He concentrated on some demons. "Ready?" He said; millions of crystals formed on his Tetsiga. "Adamant Barrage!" He yelled firing those crystals at the demons and killing them.

"AAHH!!" A scream came from the bushes behind Ed and Al they looked behind them. A demon had grabbed Winry! "WINRY!" Ed called. The demon took her away. Ed ran after her. "ED WATCH OUT!!" Kida called. "Huh?" He said looked to his left. A demon punched him and knocked him out. It then took him away along with it. Another demon went for Al. "Oh, no you don't!" Kida yelled sticking her sword straight into the demons back and through its stomach. She took it out as it fell to the floor. She breathed heavily. Al looked back over to where he had last seen Ed. "BROTHER!!" He cried out. No one was there. All the demons left were either scattering away or getting sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel. "Kida we have to get out of here, there may be more coming," Miroku said sealing up his wind tunnel. "No, we have to save my brother!" Al said. "We'll come back for them later, but we need to get out of here first, the ora is still not gone," Inuyasha said. "Form a portal now Kida," he ordered. Kida had no choice, she wanted to go after Ed and Winry but they needed to get somewhere safe first, so she opened a portal.

They all walked into Winry's house as Kida closed the portal. She took a deep breathe and sat on the couch with Kagome and Inuyasha. Shipo was with Kirara, Sango and Miroku while Al was alone on one end of the room. "I'm so sorry Al," Kida said. "Sorry doesn't bring my brother back, we have to help him!" He said standing. "We will but we need to reopen the portal somewhere away from the demonic ora that Naraku had sent, those demons would have kept coming, there was nothing we could do," Sango said. "During the fight I thought for a moment why the disappeared the way they did, they didn't seem like real demons," Kagome said. "But they fought like ones and hard too," Inuyasha said. "Yes but there must be another reason that Naraku wants Ed, Al and Winry," Sango wondered. "What do you think we should do?" Miroku asked. "I say we go back, I wouldn't EVER leave my sisters behind," Kida said. "You have sisters?" Al asked sitting back down. "Yeah, three of them, all half demons and I'm the third oldest, I wouldn't want them getting hurt, ESPECIALLY by Naraku," Kida stood. "I'm going, Al I need your help, anyone coming?" She asked. Sango stood up. Miroku, Kirara and Shipo did as well. Kagome soon after and then Inuyasha. Al was happy. "Come on, let's go get Naraku!" Inuyasha said with a grin on his face.


	11. The Abandoned Ed And Winry

NARAKU!! Much more action in this chapter...lots of fun...hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

**Chapter: 11****- The Abandoned Ed and Winry**

"Ugh, uh" Ed was waking up in a dark place that he was not familiar with. "Oh, you're up are you?" A voice said. He started looking around, wondering where he was and where that voice was. But he saw nothing. "Who are you?" Ed asked. "My name is Naraku," he said. "Naraku? Hey, aren't you that guy that Kida and the others are after?" Ed asked. "Yes," Naraku said. "Then what do you what with me?" "To lure them here." "And what will you do with me later?" "Hmm," Naraku said suddenly coming out of the darkness in front of him. Ed stared at him. "You'll be good use to me later," he said. He looked extremely powerful and had something glowing inside his suit. "What is that?" Ed asked pointing to the Sacred Jewel Shard. "Oh, this? It's a Sacred Jewel, I suppose you wouldn't have them living where you do." 'I remember those, Kida told me that Naraku had most of the Jewel and Kagome only has about three, how much more can be left?' He wondered. Ed chuckled. "Yeah, Kida told me about those, told me that you have most of the Jewel," Ed stood. "Well maybe I should end this more quickly and take back what not yours," he said looking angrily at Naraku. Naraku got ticked he stretched his arm out towards Ed! His fingers spread the most as they circled Ed's neck. He began coughing and gasping for air. "Or, maybe I should just kill you now," Naraku said.

Ed wasn't about to give up. He clapped his hands and placed them on Naraku's flesh. Naraku screamed of the flames on his hand, watching them fall to the floor along with his hand. "What kind of a human are you?" He asked. "I'm a state Alchemist, in my world, that would be bad for someone like you," he said. "Alchemist, huh?" Naraku said. His hand suddenly grew back! Ed's eyes were wide open. "Well I'm a demon and in my world…that's bad for YOU!" He said stretching his arm all the way around Ed's body and squeezing him tightly. He also held his hands behind his back so he couldn't do Alchemy. Ed struggled to get free but he couldn't. "You know usually I would kill you right about now," Naraku said holding the boy up to him. Ed fell silent. "But I want to save that for later, I still have my plans to think about and those dumb half demons and humans should be on their way right now," Naraku sat on the ground, still holding onto Ed. Ed thought about Al, hoping that he wouldn't get himself into too much trouble on his way here. 'Wait a second,' he thought. "Winry where is Winry?" Ed asked. "Oh, the girl? She's not here at the moment," Naraku wouldn't tell Ed where she was. Ed got ticked at him.

"Where is she, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!!?" He yelled. "Don't worry you'll see her again," Naraku began. "In the nether world!" He finished. Ed's eye went wide. 'He's gonna kill Winry! And it's all my fault!' He thought. Naraku's flesh grew covering Ed's mouth.

Kida opened a new portal closer to where they had sensed Naraku from when he attacked. "Hey Inuyasha do you sense anything?" Miroku asked. "Nope, nothing," he said. "What do we do now?" Kagome asked. "I thought you said that you made a portal closer to the ora that came from Naraku," Inuyasha said to Kida. "I did, the last portal was like a mile away, I did it as far as I could but it soon disappeared so I wasn't even sure where it was anymore," Kida explained pointing in the direction where they came from. They sighed. "Why don't we just start walking this way, maybe we'll find something," Al said pointing to his right. "Wait," Inuyasha said. "I smell something, and its coming closer." "Hey, I recognize that sent," Kida said. Inuyasha sighed. "It's none other than…" Suddenly Koga popped out of no where in front of Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, long time no see?" He asked grabbing her hands. "Um, hello Koga, nice to see you again too," Kagome said.

Inuyasha got between them. "What do you want wolf?" He said angrily and full of jealousy. "Who is he?" Al whispered to Kida. "Oh, a wolf demon that Inuyasha refuses to kill because he's in love with Kagome who doesn't feel quite as he feels but won't let Inuyasha hurt him. Although they continue to constantly fight over her," Kida answered. "I felt a weird demonic ora in this direction and thought I'd check it out and see if Naraku was near by," Koga said. "Told ya," Kida said. "Well you're not welcome now leave!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wait, maybe Koga could help us Inuyasha," Kagome said. "WHAT!?" Inuyasha said ticked. "HE IS NOT TRAVELING WITH US!" Inuyasha yelled. "Then it's settled, Koga can come with us for the time being," Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha. They began walking, Inuyasha still standing behind them watching as they walked TICKED that Koga was with the. 'Kill me,' he thought.

"Uh, Kagome?" Koga said. "Yes?" "As long as I'm here can I ask who that big metal guy is?" "Oh, this is Al, he's from another Era, we're looking for Naraku too because he captured his brother and best friend," Kagome explained. "Oh," Koga said grabbing Kagome's hand, she turned red. Inuyasha had also turned red but with anger not shyness.

Ed struggled. He couldn't get loose. Part of Ed's shirt fell, showing part of Ed's metal arm! "Hmm," Naraku said. Ed hesitated. With his other hand, Naraku pulled the shirt sleeve down a little more to reveal it. "Nice arm," he said. His eyes went wide. "I've seen the way you fought, that amazing power that you have," Naraku said. "This arm must be how you do it all; I wouldn't mind having that part of my body!" Naraku said. Ed was a little scared. Naraku took the rest of the sleeve off the arm. "Hmm, what would happen if I did this?!" He said pulling the arm hard and ripping it off! "AAH!!" Ed screamed in pain. The arm was thrown across the floor. Ed looked back at Naraku's evil smile. He slipped out of his right arm sleeve and fell to the floor. Ed was now only wearing a black tang top with black pants and boots. His black jacket came along with his red one. Naraku moved forward. His fingers began to stretch about to cut through Ed's body, but he rolled out of the way. He was getting so scared, without his Alchemy, Ed was useless. He actually believes that he was going to die. He started hesitating, his heart pounding rapidly. He began moving back all that he could with one arm.

Naraku grabbed Ed's neck and held him close to him. "Imagine the powers I could develop with your body. I'm going to make you part of me, and don't worry it'll be over before you know it," he said. Suddenly Naraku's stomach began to open and something from the inside of him grabbed Ed and started pulling him in! Ed tried to force himself out but couldn't, there was nothing he could do. "AAHH!!" He screamed. Then suddenly blue electricity, also known as Alchemy began forming everywhere! It split Ed and Naraku apart, knocking them in different directions on the floor. Ed was still breathing heavily. "BROTHER!" Al called for him, running to him on the ground. He was the one who had saved him. "Brother, are you ok?" He asked. Ed didn't answer; he didn't even look at him. He was panicking. Naraku stood; Al looked up at his face. Al stood, "stay away from my brother!" He said. Naraku just smiled. Ed crawled towards his metal arm with his left hand; he tapped it onto its sockets and painfully pressing on it for it to snap into place, he yelled from the pain. He then circled his shoulder around to make sure it was on right. He stood.

"So, young boy, who are you exactly?" Naraku asked. "Me?" Ed said. "I'm the Full Metal Alchemist, and for you that means that YOU'RE DEAD!!"

Ed charged at Naraku clapping his hands together and slapping them on the ground. Electricity/ Alchemy formed everywhere, after Naraku but he had put up a barrier! Ed's eyes went wide. "What is that?" He wondered. "What, you don't have barriers in your world?" Naraku asked. He just smiled and ran after him. His fingers stretched wide and were about to come down on him but a barrier was around Ed! "Huh?" They both wondered. "I don't know how to put up barriers," Ed said confused. "I know," said a voice. "I put it up." Ed turned around to see Kida standing there holding her hands up forming the barrier, once Naraku backed away she put her hands down releasing it. She drew her swords and let them glow brightly. Naraku just chuckled. "This is gonna be fun," he said. But right when he was about to attack Sango's Heiakos and Kagome's arrows were hit right in front of him, but didn't touch him. Kagome, Sango and Shipo were all on Kirara's back. Miroku sucked up the ceiling of the building that they were all in and Inuyasha popped out of no where.

"WIND SCAR!!" He yelled. Naraku put up a barrier. But something was different about this one. The barrier started sucking up the wind scar! He then shot it back at Inuyasha! But not only at him, he sent it into millions of directions to go after each and every one of them! Kirara moved out of the way but Kagome was tilted and fell off of her. Kirara flew to catch her but a blast from the wind scar got in the way. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled rushing towards her. He got hit by the wind scar slightly but hard enough to knock him to the ground. "I got you Kagome," Koga said catching her and landing in the room.

The wind scar was then going after Kida! "Kida look out!" Al yelled running at her and getting in the way. Kida gasped. "NO AL!" She yelled grabbing hold of his armor and putting up a barrier around them. The wind scar had still hit Al thought, but his armor was so tough to break it only scratched it a bit in his back, and he didn't feel it either. One last blast headed straight for Ed! Al turned, "BROTHER!" He cried out. Ed's eyes went wide. "NOO!!!" Al yelled turned after him. Ed's eye brows went down. "I'm not going to loose nor die to this guy," he said to himself.

Ed ran towards it and clapped his hands together and touched the ground. He brought his hand up and along with it was a long sword. He brought it up and took it in his hands. The blast was coming, he held it up and cut right through the wind scar, screaming and forcing it to cut, it was extremely hard but he manage. Everyone was shocked. He stood there breathing hard. Naraku got ticked he called some demons disguised as human to come into the room, but there were more then one. Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Kida, Miroku and Al were all in the room. "That's it Naraku YOU'RE DEAD!" Inuyasha yelled. He charged but millions of men blocked the way. "What?" He sniffed the air. "The sent of the Village Killers?" He wondered. "But didn't we destroy them all?" Kagome asked. "Stupid humans, I only need to great more!" Naraku said. "So they were demon puppets after all?!" Miroku said.

"Uh, a little help over here," Inuyasha said slicing a couple at a time to get them off of him, but they kept coming. Soon they were all over the room over everyone there but Naraku. They grabbed both of Ed's arms and bringing him up to Naraku. Ed stared into his eyes angrily.

"You've caused so much trouble boy, it's time for you to die," Naraku said. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Al yelled punching him. He got straight up and opened his arms wide very ticked. The whole room started shaking, and everyone along with it. Walls started forming out of no where. The Village Killers all disappeared but the two holding Ed, they and him stayed close to Naraku. "BROTHER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Al yelled using some Alchemy and separating Ed from the Village Killers, and from Naraku. A wall then formed between them leaving Ed next to Al and surrounded by familiar walls and no top. "Brother, are you ok?" Al asked helping him up. "Ugh, yeah thanks," Ed said. "Um, brother? Where are we?" Al asked. "I don't know Al..." Ed said looking around. "I think it's some kind of maze, and the only way out of a maze is to go through it so we'd better start walking," Ed said. "Ok." They began.


	12. The Mysterious Maze

Will they get out alive? Will they finally kill Naraku? What's with Kida's visions? They continue in this chapter...adding a new character to my story. Enjoy!

**Chapter: 12****- The Mysterious Maze**

Inuyasha was all alone in the maze; Kida and Miroku were as well. But Kagome and Koga were together when the walls went up so they are together. "What is this?" Koga asked. "I don't know, it could be a maze," Kagome said. Koga jumped into the air and kicked the walls, but nothing happened. "Yeah, a maze with super strong walls," he said. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "MIROKU, SANGO, KIDA!" She continued. "HEY DOG BREATHE CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Koga said. "Wow, these walls are so thick, no one can here us," Kagome said. She sighed. "Well it looks like we have to go through if we can't break it down," Kagome said. Koga agreed as they began walking he put his arm around her shoulder. He sighed in his head, 'what a dream come true, being trapped in a maze with the girl of my dreams, Kagome,' he thought.

Miroku was looking around not understanding what had happened to separate them. He started hitting the walls with his staff. "WIND TUNNEL!" He said moving in all directions with the wind tunnel, but nothing worked. All he got was air and some dirt. He sighed. "Damn, these walls are so strong that my wind tunnel can't even break them down," he said. "My sutras might not even work either because there is no demonic ora in the area. He sighed. He began walking to find his way across.

Inuyasha was running from one place to another always getting stuck at dead ends of the maze, he was getting frustrated, growling every time he hit a dead end. "That's it, these walls are coming down," he said drawing he sword. He started hitting the sword numerous times against the walls, but something was wrong, his sword never transformed it was still a skinny sword that wouldn't cut anything. "Huh? What's wrong with the Tetsiga?" He wondered. "This maze must have demonic ora around here that's blocking off my swords powers," he said. "Damn it!" He yelled putting the sword back into its sheath. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled scratching the walls numerous times, but again nothing happened, he couldn't see one scratch on the wall. He growled and started running like he was before still running into dead ends.

Kida was walking calming around the maze, but she couldn't stand the place anymore then Inuyasha could. She took out her swords and also began hitting them against the walls, but hers were not glowing. "What the heck?!?" She said. She put her swords away. She put her palms together making a pink ball of energy form. She threw it at the wall and an explosion went off, but once the smoke cleared the wall was still standing. "I don't understand; if the demonic ora is keeping my swords from transforming then why am I able to fire lasers at the walls with my own powers from my own ora? Wouldn't the demonic ora also keep that from happening as well?" Kida thought. She was confused if this ora was actually what was keeping her swords from transforming. She continued walking on her journey out.

Kirara, Shipo and Sango were the only ones not in the maze. "What is that thing?" Shipo asked. "It's an enormous box," Sango said. "No it's not, right before the top appeared I saw millions of walls inside, that means that it must be a maze," Shipo said. "But why would Naraku create a maze?" Sango asked. "I don't know, maybe to separate everyone," Shipo suggested. Sango sighed. 'But those walls are so strong, how are they ever going to get out?! Plus, there is not ending, its one big box!' She thought.

"Come one Al, this way," Ed said leading Al around the maze. "Brother, are you sure you are ok?" Al asked. "Of, course I am, why would you ask that?" "Because you seem tense," Al said. "Well of course I'm tense that damn Naraku almost killed me!" He yelled startling Al. Ed stopped. "But I'm glad that you were there," he said turning to Al. "You're the one who saved me, thanks Al," he smiled; Al did as well and they began walking. "I swear when we see that Naraku again, I'm gonna kill 'em," Ed said angry once more. He then heard something, he turned and saw nothing. "Better be on your guard Al," he said clapping his hands and touching his metal arm making a sword/knife appear. Al held is fists up, they heard something coming towards them; they were guessing that it was Naraku.

All they saw was the shadow but it kept moving back and forth, they didn't know if it was leaving or coming forward. "He's not going to get away from me this time!" Ed yelled running towards it. He turned the corner but he stopped. It was his clothes moving on a rope hanging from the top of the maze. Ed didn't understand, as he looked at his red and black coat flowing back and forth he didn't know if it was a trap or not. He cut down the rope holding his coats, then clapped his hands and got rid of the sword. He took his coats which had fallen to the ground, he slipped them on. "Brother," Al said turning the corner. "Oh, hey all false alarm, it was only my coats," Ed said. "And you're putting them back on?" Al asked. "Sure, why not?" Ed said. "It could be a trap," Al said. "Look, Al, if it was a trap then it would have happened by now, now lets keep going, I'm getting tired of this place," Ed said.

Inuyasha was running back and forth and was beginning to get a little tired. He looked to his right and to his left as he was running straight almost to the next wall in front of him. He looked behind him and as he was Miroku popped up! Inuyasha didn't see and ran right into him! They both fell to the floor rubbing their heads. "Miroku!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Miroku said. They both stood. "What's going on with these damn walls, I can't break through them," Inuyasha said. "Same here, my sutras don't work because there is no demonic ora in the area, and if there is then it's very lightly and isn't all that powerful," Miroku said. "Wait what!?" Inuyasha said confused. "My Tetsiga doesn't transform when ever I draw it from its sheath, I thought that he demonic ora would be stopping its powers." "Impossible, there's not enough demonic ora to do that, it's got to be something else," Miroku suggested. "Like what thought?" Inuyasha wondered.

'SIGH!' Kagome was exhausted from walking so much. "Is there something wrong Kagome?" Koga asked. "Nothing really, it's just that my feet are killing me," she said. "I'll carry you if you'd like," Koga said. "Oh, no I couldn't let you do that for me," she said. "No it's no problem really." "KAGOME!" A voice said right before she was about to get onto Koga's back. She turned around. "Kida!" She said. "Hey, nice to see you both," Kida said, Koga and Kagome smiled. "Have you found an exit?" Kagome asked. "Not one, it's almost like there is none, I mean we've been in here for hours," Kida answered. "What about a way to break down these walls?" Koga asked. "No, something is blocking my swords powers, I first thought that it was the demonic ora but then I wouldn't be able to use my lasers either so it couldn't be that," Kida explained.

"Heiakos!" Sango yelled firing her weapon at the huge maze still riding on top of Kirara with Shipo, but it was only sent back to her. She grabbed the heavy weapon and held it. "That maze is so strong, I can't break it," he said. "That's the whole point!" A voice said. Suddenly Naraku showed up floating in a barrier in front of them. "Naraku!" Sango said angrily. Naraku just smiled and held his hand up to them firing something towards them. They yelled of fear. Blackness surrounded them. "I can't have you messing up my hard work that I put into this plan," Naraku said. He looked back down at the maze. "Just a few more things I need to take care of," he said disappearing and laughing.

Koga, Kagome, and Kida were all walking again getting stuck at where they were going and tired of walking around so many times not knowing where they were going. "Hold on you guys," Kagome said bending down. Kida and Koga stopped and turned. Kagome was tying her shoes. Koga sated walking towards her when suddenly the ground started shaking, but Inuyasha, Miroku, Ed and Al didn't feel it! Kida, Kagome and Koga all looked around confused. "Kagome quick come here," Koga said. Kagome began walking over to him but a wall had stopped their path and separated them from Kagome! "NO!" Koga yelled banging on the wall but it was no use it was just as strong as the others. "NO KAGOME!" Koga yelled. "It's too late, there is nothing we can do but leave before Naraku takes us as well," Kida said pulling his arm. "Come on!" She said pulling harder. While they were running they could here the laugh of Naraku!

Kagome was stuffed into a box just like the maze, but smaller and no walls in between. She was reunited with Sango, Shipo and Kirara. "Kagome!" Sango said, Shipo jumping into her arms. "Hey," she said crawling over to them. "I'm so glad that you're safe, Naraku is planning something big and obviously wants us out of the way," Sango said. "So what do we do?" Kagome said. No one knew.

"UGH!! I'M GETTING SO ANNOYED!!" Ed yelled punching the wall with his metal arm. "Brother it's ok," Al said. Laughter filled the area, Ed looked up. He hit behind a wall seeing a shadow on the other side. "Quiet Al," Ed said.

"Naraku is close," he whispered. Once he turned the corner the shadow had disappeared. "That's it, if we can't find an exit," Ed said walking over to the wall. "Them I'm going to have to make one!" He yelled clapping his hands and placing them on the wall. Suddenly a giant door was created, it opened and Ed and Al could see the outside. "Yes! Come on Al," he said running out of the maze. Unnoticed the door was slowly closing! Ed looked at the sun and opened his arms feeling the breeze and taking a deep breathe. "Feels good to finally be free, huh Al?" Ed said with a smile and turning to see his brother. "Yeah," Al said. "Now we can go around the maze and find the others to get them out as well," Ed said. "Uh, brother?" "Yes Al?" Al pointed back at the maze. Ed followed his gaze, his eyes widening. "NO!" He shouted running to the closing door that he created. But it was too late the door was shut and disappeared before he could get there. He clapped his hands and replaced them on the walls but go electrocuted by it and shot back to the ground. Al helped him sit up. "Brother are you ok?" He asked. Ed wouldn't take his eyes off of the wall. "I can't touch it; no one can touch it on the outside!" Ed said. Al gasped. They suddenly heard laughing and looked up. Naraku was floating in a barrier above them. "YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled still on the ground in Al's arms. Naraku just smiled.


	13. Naraku

Lots of action and surprises here!!

**Chapter: 13-**** Naraku**

Suddenly all the walls inside the maze disappeared! Koga and Kida were both on one side of the box and Inuyasha and Miroku on the other. They finally saw each other. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha yelled looking around. "WE RAN THROUGH THIS WHOLE THING OVER AND OVER AND THERE WAS NO ENDING TO BEGIN WITH!?" Inuyasha was ticked. They then turned around and saw Koga and Kida they all ran to each other. "Hey, wasn't Kagome with you guys?" Miroku asked. "Kagome!?" Inuyasha said; he grabbed Koga's shirt. "WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME YOU MANGY WOLF?!" He yelled. "INUYASHA!" Kida yelled pulling his hair and dragging him to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What'd you do that for?" He asked. "That's my way of saying 'sit'" Kida said with a smile. Inuyasha growled and stood. "Kagome was taken by Naraku," Koga said. "WHAT AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha!" Kida said pulling his hair again and dragging him to the ground. "Would you stop doing that?!" Inuyasha said sitting up. "NO! It's not as powerful as Kagome's sit but its good enough," Kida said. Inuyasha stood. "Now, like I was trying to say, STOP FIGHTING YOU MORON!" She yelled. Inuyasha calmed down, just a little freaked out at Kida, he back up a little wide eyed. "Now, there was nothing that we could have done, one of these walls got in the way and we couldn't go after her, stop blaming Koga, it wasn't his fault. If you have to blame someone then blame Naraku," she finished.

Suddenly, it started raining on the outside, nothing could be heard where Kida and the others were. Ed looked down sad and upset, Al looking down on him. "Brother?" He said. "Come on, lets go find some shelter," Ed said walking towards a large tree.

They sat under that large tree until morning, but unfortunately Al wouldn't stop hearing noises coming in all different directions. "Brother," Al whispered. "Brother, wake up we have to go," Al said beginning to shake Ed a little. He sighed. "I'll have to carry you if you won't get up," he said to himself standing. He grabbed his older brother and put him on his back and began walking in the dark, glad that the rain had stopped.

Al kept hearing noises and began walking a little faster each time. Ed began waking up a little a few hours later. "Ugh, huh? What happened?" Ed said. "Al?" "Yes brother." "Is there something wrong?" Ed said slipping out of Al's hands to reach the ground. Al released him. Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes, it was still dark out, not yet morning. "I heard things everywhere brother, I was scared. So I began walking just in case, is that ok with you?" Al said. "Yeah, sure," Ed said with a smile. Suddenly an old man started walking with a lantern. "Excuse me," the old man said. "Yeah, what is it?" Ed said. "I live in this village not that far from here and was asked to go pick some food for breakfast, do you know where I could find one?" The old man said. "No, we're travelers and barley know where we're going ourselves, sorry we can't be much of help," Ed said. "Oh, no worries lad, I'll go look around," he said turning around. "Oh, are you fellows lost?" The old man said. "A little, it's hard to see when it's pitch dark outside," Al said. "Oh, well at least take his lantern, I know my way back and didn't really need it, it was just in case, being an old man I can forget tings a bit," the old man said handing the lantern to Ed, he took it confusingly. "Um, thanks," he said. The man turned and left back into the woods. "Oo – Kay," Ed said strangely. "Well at least we have some light," Al said.

The strange noises that Al was hearing all night began again, he got a little worried. "Al are you ok?" Al didn't answer he was just looking around getting more scared. "Al what's wrong with you?" Ed was getting annoyed. Al started panicking. Ed sighed. "Al relax," Ed said. He began walking. "Hey, wait for me," Al said running after him.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me, lets rest a while," Ed said. "Ok," Al said sitting on the ground. Ed sat with him and leaned against him; Al looked at him. The sun was just about to rise and it looked very peaceful.

"Brother?" "Yeah?" Ed said. "What are we going to do about the others, they're still trapped in the maze remember." "I know, I guess we should go after Naraku and find a way to help them, I'm not sure exactly what the plan is yet but it's got to be better then Naraku's, he going to do something horrible and we've got to stop him," Ed said sighing.

Kida, Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku spent the whole night in the maze. They all awoke to the sound of Naraku's laughter. They all looked up at the sun shining in on them through a hole that Naraku had created. He was half way in the maze looking down on them all. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "All according to plan," Naraku said floating back up. Inuyasha growled. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled. "You're not getting away that easily," Kida yelled running at Inuyasha and jumping on his head. "Hey!" He yelled. She bounced off of it and after Naraku. Everyone was amazed; she had made it through the hole before it closed. She was free. Kida was hanging on Naraku by his shirt. "You bastard, release my friends!" She yelled. Naraku chuckled. "Not a chance, don't you see Kida? This is all part of my plan, even the part of you coming out of the maze, it's all a trap you fool," he said throwing her as far as he could into the trees of a far forest. Kida was badly injured but crawled out of the bushes. Suddenly her eyes widened. 'Not again,' she thought. She was having a vision once more. It was the same one that she had last time. The man with the long braded black hair holding up his sword and her standing with him smiling. "Hey, my Bonriou," he repeated. "It's so shiny, thanks for polishing it for me," he said looking at the old man in front of him. The old man was on his knees begging for his life. "One thousand," the man said killing the old man, blood splattered everywhere…Kida shook it off. 'What is wrong with me, how and why do I keep seeing that man, who is he?' She thought. She took a sword and its sheath from her side and used it to help her stand. She placed it back where it was and started limping.

The sun had finally risen and Ed and Al were walking along a forest finding their way back to the maze. Suddenly Naraku's fingers stretched out towards them and into Al's head! "AL!" Ed yelled running to him. "Damn you Naraku!" He yelled looking at Naraku to his right who was laughing. "Get your filthy hands off my little brother!!" Ed yelled clapping his hands and placing them on Naraku cutting his fingers from Al. "Al, are you ok?" "Yes, brother," Al said placing his head back onto his body and standing. Al felt the little holes in his head. "Cool, I have ears!" He said. Ed chuckled then turned back to Naraku. Ed clapped his hands and made his metal arm into a sword. He ran over to Naraku's flesh and began cutting both hands closer and closer to his body. Naraku only smiled. "Keep cutting Ed, and see what happens," Naraku said. "How do you know my name? I never told you," Ed said still cutting Naraku. "I heard it from your friends."

Suddenly Ed cut something while cutting Naraku's arms. Something started spilling out of it and covering everything around him! Ed began coughing and backing up. "What…is this?" He said. "NO BROTHER!" Al said running towards him and grabbing him into his arms. He turn around, his back now towards Naraku and the gas spilling out of his hands. "My mi - asma will dissolve you're entire bodies until you are dead," Naraku said. Ed's eyes widened. Al's body was beginning to disintegrate! He began forcing himself from Al but he wouldn't let him go. "Al DON'T LET ME GO!" He yelled but Al wouldn't. "DON'T DO THIS, THAT ASMA COULD REACH YOUR SEAL!" He said. "I don't care, I need to know that you will be safe," Al said. "NOO!!" Ed yelled. Suddenly a huge barrier formed around Ed and Al. Al letting go of Ed and falling to his knees. Ed put his hands on the huge hole in his back. Kida was in the barrier with them. "Kida!" Ed said shocked. Kida smiled. "How did you get out of the maze?" Ed asked. "Long, story," Kida said looking at Al and placing her hand on him looking sad. She put her other hand on the hole and closed her eyes, concentrating. Ed looked at it. It was closing up! Al stood once we was completely healed, Kida was smiling. "Thanks, how did you do that?!" Al asked standing. "My mom had healing powers. Every time she got hurt like a cut, it would heal up. I knew that some of my powers I have now came from my mom, and I know that some didn't. I also knew that some of my powers I can't use in this Era, but I tried it. I didn't really know if it would work," Kida explained. "My mom could only heal herself, but I just learned that I can heal other people, which is a much better ability," she said smiled. She released the barrier around them as the mi – asma cleared. When Naraku got the chance he grabbed Kida's neck and began choking her!

She began choking and gasping for air. "What now 'cough' Naraku?" She said. "Gonna say that 'cough' this is part of your plan too? You gotta 'cough' get new lines," she said, her hands on his which were around her neck. Naraku's eye brows went down. He suddenly began electrocuting her entire body! "AAH!!" She yelled in pain. Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. A giant pointed rock stuck Naraku's arms forcing him to let go. Kida crawled backwards on the ground holding her neck and breathing rapidly. "Kida are you ok?" Ed asked bending down next to her. Kida nodded.

Ed and Al then clapped their hands and placed them on the ground doing Alchemy together (after Al made a Transmutation Circle in the dirt.) Electricity went from then to Naraku, but he made a barrier. BUT, the barrier sucked up their attack and sent it back at them! "LOOK OUT!" Al yelled getting in front of Ed. "NOO!" Ed yelled. But Kida soon got in front of Al and made a barrier blocking Naraku's attack. Both Ed and Al were shocked. 'Damn it! I'm never going to get anywhere, if that girl puts up barriers all the time,' Naraku thought disappearing. "He disappeared?" Ed said. "Yeah, Naraku is known for doing that all the time," Kida said. "Thank you for doing that," Al said. "Yeah," Ed said. Kida smiled. "Now we have to get back to the maze for the others," Kida said. "Right," Ed said following Kida back to the maze.

Back at the maze Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were on the ground, suffocating! There was a major poison gas spreading all around and poisoning everyone! They were running out of time.

"Give it a try Kagome," Sango said. "Ok," Kagome said shooting an arrow at the wall of the box that they were in. "It worked!" Shipo said. There was a hole where Kagome had shot but it was real small and soon closed back up right after. "Oh, well," Kagome said. "Hey, wait a minute," Sango said. "What is it?" Shipo wondered. "What if Kagome shot more then one arrow, maybe it will open it long and wide enough to pass through before it closes," Sango suggested. "It's worth a try," Kagome said with a smile. "How much should I use?" Kagome asked. "Try three," Shipo said. "Kirara, get ready in case this works I need you to fly out of here as fast as you can ok?" Sango asked Kirara, she nodded and transformed. Sango got on her back along with Shipo and Kagome. Kagome took three arrows out and aimed them all at the wall. She shot them and watched as the three opened separate holes connecting to one big one. "NOW KIRARA!" Sango said as Kirara ran out of the box and into the sky watching as the hole closed. They cheered. "YES! IT WORKED!" Kagome said happily.

They landed on the ground and Kagome got off, aiming three more at the larger box that the rest of her friends were in. She shot them, waited then ran inside. "We'll be waiting right here Kagome!" Sango called out before it closed. "Ok…" Kagome gasped as she saw everyone on the ground. "Inuyasha!" She yelled shaking him back and forth. "Inuyasha. INUYASHA!" She yelled louder. Inuyasha's eyes slightly opened. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're alive!" She said tearing. "Ka…gome," he said. "Yeah." "Save…yourself…leave…me be…it's…too late," he said. "NO, ITS NOT TOO LATE, I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE," she began crying. The gas got stronger and even she began coughing. "No…Ka…gome…the…gas…is…too strong," Inuyasha said closing his eyes. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!!!" She began crying harder on his chest. She hurried and tried to lift him but couldn't. She tried the same to Koga and Miroku, and still couldn't. She ran to the wall, firing three arrows waiting then leaving. "Kagome! Where are they?" Sango asked. "Kagome are you ok?" Shipo asked, wondering why she was crying. "I couldn't save them, or pick them up, they were too heavy for me," she said with her head down. "Well fire a couple more arrows so Kirara and I can go in and get them," Sango said. "I can't, I only had 10 arrows," She said. "Oh, no!" Shipo said. Kagome just remembered something. She lifted her head. "But Kida, Ed and Al weren't in there," she said. "So they escaped?" Sango asked. "That's what I'm hoping," she said getting on Kirara. "GO!" She yelled; Kirara flew off. Kagome was hoping that she could find Kida, Ed and Al; if they all got loose then maybe they can get back in and help them. Maybe…if there is time.

Kida, Ed, and Al all walked in silence. Kida was thinking about her visions and what they meant. "Something on your mind?" Ed asked Kida. Kida sighed. "For some strange reason, I've been having these visions, and I have no idea what they mean or why I keep seeing it," Kida explained. "What's it about?" Al asked. "Just this man, maybe a boy who's about our age, he has a huge sword, bigger then Inuyasha's…" "Bigger then Inuyasha's?" Ed interrupted. Kida nodded. 'Wow, Inuyasha's sword is big, how big can this other guys' be?' He thought. "Anyway, I feel like I know him but I'm not sure," Kida said sighing once more. "And if he's out there somewhere, I want to find out who he is," Kida said looking out into the horizon.

They were getting closer to the maze when something hovered over them then landed in front of them. Kagome got off. "KIDA!" She said running to them. "Kagome!" Kida said happily. "I need your help," Kagome said. "Sure with what?" "Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku are still trapped in the maze." "Yeah, I know we're on our way over right now," Kida said. "No, there's this poisonous gas in there, they don't have much time," Kagome explained. Kida's eyes went wide. "Ok, let's go," She said. She was the fastest out of them all, Ed was almost as fast as her and Al was a little slow, it's hard to carry the big armor. Kagome got back on Kirara and they all ran off to the maze. Once they got there Kirara landed on one side, Ed caught up with Kida, Al on his way not far behind. "Ok, everyone don't stand too close, the gas might affect you," Kida warned. "We gotta help her Al," Ed said to his brother as he stopped next to him. Al drew a Transmutation Circle in the dirt. "Let's," he said. Ed smiled clapping his hands. "Here goes nothin'," she said taking out her swords and firing her lasers from them towards the maze. Al clapped his hands then he and Ed placed them on the floor, blue Alchemy/electricity traveled with Kida's blast towards the maze making a greater impact on it so it'll break open. Once the smoke cleared gas spilled out of the maze. "KIDA MOVE!" Ed called running to her, he pushed her out of the way and they both stood on the right side of the hole.

"Ready?" She said. Ed smiled. But she suddenly stopped in her tracks looking into the dark hole. "I sense something deep in the maze," she said. "What is it?" Ed asked. "It's," she gasped. "Winry!" "WINRY!?" Ed said. Kida looked at him. "I'm going," Ed said. "Ed don't!" Al said. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise," Ed said to his brother. He looked at Kida and her back at him. They nodded and held hands running into the maze together. Darkness was everywhere they couldn't see a think, Kida couldn't stop coughing. She made a light with her lasers being sure not to fire them. "There they are," she said walking up to them. "I'm going on ahead," Ed said looking straight hoping to find Winry back further. "Be care, I'll be there to help you as soon as I'm done here ok?" Kida said. Ed nodded and ran off into the darkness.

Kida was just about as strong as Inuyasha was so she was able to pick them all up, but only one at a time. She picked up Miroku first, holding his arm around her neck and carrying him out. "MIROKU!!" Sango said helping Kida get him on Kirara. Next was Koga, then Inuyasha. Once they were all on Kirara's back she looked back into the maze coughing waiting for Ed but he wasn't there! She went back into the maze and searched for him but couldn't find him.

Ed was looking around in the dark feeling around for Winry on the ground. He finally found her! "WINRY!" He called for her; he grabbed her and held her in her arms running towards the exit feeling weaker and weaker by the second. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, visible from his friends. He fell to his knees. His coats were completely making him paralyzed! "ED!" Kida called out running in after him. "Take…Winry…hurry," he said fading. Kida took her and ran out, Ed falling to the floor. Ed's arm was damaged; it was affected by the gas. Kida put Winry on Kirara then ran back into the maze and picked Ed up in her arms running out coughing rapidly. "BROTHER!" Al yelled. Kida placed him in Al's arms then fell to the floor next to him coughing.

"Brother! BROTHER!" Al yelled worried about his brother. "Kida are you ok?" Kagome said going up to her, putting her hands on her back as she coughed. "We 'cough' need to get back to 'cough' Ed and Al's Era and find a 'cough' doctor 'cough, cough, cough' quickly," she tried saying. She painfully and slowly opened a portal. "Quickly," she said coughing. Everyone walking through. She was the last to step through, and when she did she felt to the floor once again coughing, slowly closing the portal and looking ahead.

Her eyes widened. There were tons of cops from the military holding up guns to them. "Put your hands up," they said. "Please, we only need a doctor, six of us are badly injured please help us," Kagome said. "Stop talking! We'll help ya, and your friends but we need to take you ALL in, kidnapping is against the law you know, and plus we need Ed and Al to stay in this Era and NEVER go back to where you people came from," an officer said. "But they came willingly," Sango said. "DIDI YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ED!? HE'S LOOKS DEAD!" She yelled angrily. Al gasped.

Suddenly many cars of ambulance came into the area holding six stretchers. They took one over to Al. "Put him here dear," a doctor said. Al did as she asked. Four more went over to Kirara and slowly put Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Winry on stretchers. Winry was half awake; she was put into the maze as they were entering so she wasn't as bad as the others, just unconscious. Then one last one went to Kida on the floor still coughing and in pain. Two doctors helped her onto the stretcher then rolled her away. Two officers came for Al, Kagome, Sango, Shipo and Kirara telling them to follow them into the building. They did.

Everyone was separated into labeled rooms of 'Humans', where Kagome, Sango and Miroku were. Miroku was on the floor with a pillow and blanket; he was given medicine to help him heal. The next room was 'Demons', where Kirara, Shipo and Koga were. Koga was like Miroku, medicine helping him heal. Then Inuyasha and Kida were in a room labeled 'Half Demons'. Both Inuyasha and Kida were on the floor covered with blankets.

Al was waiting in the hall for his brother, extremely worried. Winry was completely healed. She had run home to get another mechanical arm and leg for Ed; his wouldn't be working any time soon. When she returned she saw that his entire arm and leg was beginning to melt! "Hurry up with that thing," an officer said. Winry jumped and hurried taking off his old arm and leg and snapping on two new ones. Ed had finally awakened before she was finished. "Ugh, what happened?" He said. "OO, you woke up at a bad time Ed, I'm about to screw your new arm and leg back in," Winry said. "Damn it," he said scared of the pain that is always flicked on him when he gets new equipment. Winry called for an officer to help her with the leg, they needed to be put in at the same time. "Ready?" Winry said; the officer nodded. "One, two, three," she said as they both snapped in into place. Ed screamed loudly of the pain!

They let him rest for a while without moving his arm or leg but the officer definitely wanted to ask him questions though. "Why did you go over there, see what happens?" She said. "So what, I wanted to go, plus this could have happened here too, my arm is always getting busted, so what's the big deal?" Ed said. "The deal is that you almost died!" "AT LEAST KIDA PROTECTED ME!" Ed yelled. "HOW DID SHE PROTECT YOU!?" The officer was now getting ticked. "If she protected you then you wouldn't be here right now, besides she is way too dangerous who know what could have happened." "Ok, so we weren't in the best shape, and I didn't expect anything that happened there to happen at all but that's life, she still would have risked her life for me, she's a half demon and was effected by the gas more knowing that she might get badly hurt, weak and injured who knows maybe even die she ran in there after me. She hated going in there and could have decided to not go in and help me, BUT SHE DID! I will never let you change the fact that she's on my side, and you're not the boss of me, I'm going back as much as I want and helping her when she needs me. I owe her that," Ed finally finished sitting up. Ed was wearing a white shirt and had a bandage around his wrist and forehead from his fall when he was unconscious. He got up and walking out the door angrily. "BROTHER!" Al yelled grabbing him and hugging him. "I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE OK!" He said spinning him around. "Can't…breathe," Ed said. Al giggled. "Sorry," he said. "Heh, it's ok, it's great to see you too Al," Ed said smiling.

Sango was on her knees by Miroku on the ground, she was worried about him. Miroku moved his head from one side to the other. Sango gasped. "Miroku!?" She said. Miroku's eyes opened. He smiled. "Hey Sango, I've missed you," he said. Sango's eyes watering. "How are you feeling?" "Better," Miroku said. Sango smiled but then her smile fell into a frown. She got angry making a fist at her side. "Stupid monk!" She said hitting him for rubbing her bottom. "How's Miroku feeling?" Kagome asked. "Oh, he's feeling better, just fine," Sango said standing and sitting with Kagome.

Koga sat up holding his head. "What happened, where am I?" He asked. "Back in Ed and Al's Era for the time being," Shipo said. "Where's Kagome?" "She's fine, she's with Sango and Miroku," Shipo answered. Koga smiled. "So can I go now?" Koga said standing. "No, they said to stay here, and if you leave then they'll kill us," Sango warned. "Heh, it takes more then humans to kill me," Koga said with a grin. "Yes, but that's because you're a demon," Shipo said. Koga headed for the knob. "But Kagome isn't." That stopped him, he turned. "What do you mean?" Koga asked. "I mean that they can kill Kagome just as easily as any other human/criminal here, they have these things called guns, one shot and you're dead," Shipo said. "Damn!" He yelled punching the ground then sitting down and leaning on the wall silently.

Kida and Inuyasha were both still on the ground, not moving. While Kida was there she was coughing every once in a while. She was also dreaming. OF THAT BOY! She saw different ones this time, like his life story. "Bankotsu, awaken," Said a voice so familiar. Kida gasped in her mind as if she was watching it all and it was right in front of her. 'NARAKU,' she thought. He had placed a Sacred Jewel Shard in his neck! She saw each and every one of the Band of Seven and their names. Bankotsu was only 17 years old. He was a mercenary and the young leader of the Band of seven (Shichinin-tai.) He was resurrected by Naraku with the help of the Jewel, but killed once again. Jakotsu is a transvestite; he wears lipstick and dresses not what an ordinary man would dress like. He may sound and looks like a woman, but he is a man. He has a deep attraction with Inuyasha and Miroku. Jakotsu hates woman and always has a chance to kill them first. The only woman he has ever come to make her feel part of the group was Kida. She had once joined their group, because she had fallen in love with Bankotsu, and he with her. Jakotsu is 21 years old. Jakotsu's sword is made to extend into millions of swords stuck together to attack its opponent. Renkotsu is the smartest of the Band of Seven, but at first he seems harmless, but is not very trusting. He has no hair and carries a bottle that when he sucks it into his mouth then allows him to spit out fire in all directions. He also enjoys his rocket launcher. He is in his twenties. Suikotsu was found by the Shichinintai (small village) he was a doctor taking care of orphan children. It had took a while until the evil side of Suikotsu was overcome the nice gentle side. Suikotsu has a split personality. He has claws like wolverine and strength that is unbelievable powerful. He is in his thirties. Ginkotsu is a demon almost entirely made of metal. He enjoys bombs and exploding devices and can't talk most of the time. Kyoukotsu is the biggest of the Band of Seven but he is neither human nor demon. His strength is the biggest in the land, and about one of the tallest creatures.

The Band of Seven – Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyoukotsu.

"Take these six Jewel Shards and give them to your friends of the Band of Seven," Naraku said. 'Bankotsu!?' Kida thought. 'He sounds familiar, but why?' Kida then saw each and every one of the band of seven, what they all looked like, what they all used as weapons and their abilities. What they have done too many villages and humans. She also saw that Bankotsu had killed almost 1,000 humans and 1,000 demons; he was almost done to completing his swords demonic Ora and powers. She suddenly saw herself walking alone sadly by herself. She had come from an argument with her sisters and was blowing off steam. 'Wow I was even blowing off steam back then,' Kida thought. She had come across the Band of Seven. They were all discussing their last attack when she popped up in the bushes and began listening to their conversations. Laughter came from the area. Suddenly Jakotsu heard and saw Kida in the bushes. Kida gasped. She backed up and ran but Jakotsu got in her way. He grabbed her and held her against him holding up his sword to her neck. Kida got scared. The rest of the group went over to them. "Can I kill her?" Jakotsu asked them. They didn't answer. Suddenly Bankotsu came out from the back of the group to the front looking at Kida astonished by her beauty. Kida couldn't take her eyes off of him either. Kida looked back at Jakotsu and drew her swords suddenly shocking Jakotsu by her speed she ducked, freeing herself from his grasp then flipped him over in front of her onto his back by Bankotsu's feet. "Hmm, nice moves," he said with a smile. Kida put her swords back.

Bankotsu stepped over Jakotsu and walked over to Kida; Kida backed up cautiously, seeing his gigantic sword. Bankotsu smiled.

"Don't be afraid," he said holding out his hand. "I'm Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven." Kida nervously shook his hand, but smiled. "I'm Kida," she said. Bankotsu introduced her to the rest of his friends they all didn't know what to think of Kida, she seemed different to them then the other people that they have slaughtered. Bankotsu had ordered them all to never harm Kida. Kida smiled. Bankotsu looked over to their camp, fire and some soup left over. He looked back over at Kida. "Come," he said. "Have some leftovers we took from one of our villages they're delicious." Kida followed them back to their camp and they all sat down. Bankotsu passed her some leftover soup. She tried it, it _was_ delicious. She didn't like eating stolen food, but she missed breakfast that day. She looked over at Bankotsu sipping up the last in his bowl, she smile, thinking that he was really cute.

"So, what were you doing out here all alone?" Bankotsu asked once he was done. "Blowing off steam from an argument I had with my sisters," she said. "Oh, you've got sisters?" Bankotsu asked. "Yeah, three more." "So what are you?" Renkotsu asked. "Huh?" "Like are you a human or demon, we can't tell," Jakotsu said. "Well I'm a half demon," Kida said hoping that they would accept her. They sure were silent for a while. They ate and talked, she began liking them and them liking her. Then that night came, The Band of Seven were off for their next kill. Kida stayed behind. She hated fights and didn't want to watch them kill so many innocent people. Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. She got up and followed the path they had taken. She saw them in a village almost completely done, tears fell down her cheek. She didn't know what to think at the time. She liked being with The Band of Seven, they would never harm her, but she didn't like the way they killed so many innocent people. She had to talk to them.

Back at camp they were all eating some things that they have taken from their last village. "Um, Bankotsu?" She said to him. He gulped down the last of his meal. "Yeah?" He said to her putting his plate down. "Umm, why do you kill humans?" "Because its fun, we get pleasure out of it," Jakotsu interrupted. Bankotsu wondered why Kida had asked that question. "But we still kill demons, why do you ask?" Bankotsu wondered. Kida sighed sadly not able to tell him the truth. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. Bankotsu wanted to know what was up so he took her into the woods and told her to tell him. "Well it's nothing personal but I don't like fights, especially when someone kills someone else who is innocent and didn't do anything wrong. I was hoping that you wouldn't kill innocent humans anymore…for me, I really don't like seeing you do that and hate waiting behind like last time until your done. If I'm going to be here long then I'd like to BE here and not alone while you have fun. I kill demons, just not humans, unless those humans did something to me," Kida finally finished looking at the ground. Bankotsu understood. "We can still get enjoyment out of killing demons, it's no problem," he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. She shot up and blushed. They both walked back to camp.

Later that night Kida had fallen asleep and Bankotsu explained to the group about not killing human's anymore only demons. The Band wasn't all that thrilled. "Humans don't put up much of a fight; it's like slicing wood, nothing in it. But with demons we get to actually try and get better with our powers and strength," Bankotsu explained. Then the group seemed to agree and didn't mind to be band from killing humans. Beside the leader (Bankotsu) ordered them not to. For the following days they have all hung out together and fighting only demons. Kida was so happy that Bankotsu would actually stop killing humans just for her. She never stopped thinking about him. She had finally returned home one day to tell her sisters where she has been and about Bankotsu. The Band of Seven were all hanging while Bankotsu went into the woods alone looking for something. Kida wanted to find out what it was but she had woken up just at that moment.

She looked around and Inuyasha was no long in his bed. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "Wow, I was in the maze longer then you and woke up before you," Inuyasha said. "Yeah, they put some medication on me so I would sleep, I went into the maze to get everyone out and was in for a while," Kida explained coughing a little and sitting up. "Was the medication supposed to help the coughs?" Kida nodded. "Well it didn't work that well, you coughed almost every two minutes," Inuyasha said. Kida sighed.

Suddenly they heard something at the door. Someone just busted in. Kida smiled. "Sesshomaru!" Both Inuyasha and Kida had said. Except Kida had said it happily and Inuyasha said angrily. Sesshomaru smiled at Kida. 'Do they like each other?' Inuyasha thought looking at them. Kida stood and hugged Sesshomaru. "Come on, time to go," he said. "Wait, what about the others?" Kida asked. "They're freed already," Sesshomaru said. "Freed?! As in you helped US?!" Inuyasha said shocked, he stood. "Yeah, well I was looking for Kida and found your friends, I know that she would have wanted me to save them," Sesshomaru said looking at her beautiful face, she wouldn't take her eyes off of him. Her sweet smile proved that she liked him. "Come on," he said taking her hand and walking out. "Come on Inuyasha," Kida said knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't have. He would never save Inuyasha even if Kida wanted it. They ran down the hall. "Wait, please tell me that you didn't kill anyone Sesshomaru," Kida said. "Not kill," he said. They turned the corner to millions of military comrades on the floor in pain, blood everywhere. "Just injured," he said with a smile. Kida couldn't help but smile back. She sighed still smiling. "Good enough," she said suddenly coughing, Sesshomaru wondered why. They ran down the hall and out of the building. Kida saw all of her friends waiting for her to open a new portal. "Hey guys, how are you feeling?" Kida said. "Good," they all said. Kida put her hands together and was about to open but noticed that Ed wasn't with them. "Wait, where's Ed?" She asked. "Oh, he went to go get his coats back," Al answered.

Ed was on the side of the building; he put his hands together and placed them on the wall.

The wall suddenly disappeared! He ran into the room, grabbed his coats hanging, drying from being drained of the poison in them, and running back out, clapping his hands and making the wall reappear. He ran back to the group but only Kida was left standing and holding the portal open for him. He quickly ran through, Kida followed; she then closed the portal on the other side. Kida began coughing some more. "Kida are you sure that you'll be ok?" Kagome asked worried. "Um, yeah, don't worry about me, its nothing bad," Kida said. Koga walked up to the group. "Well I'd better be going, I don't want Naraku to get too far," he said mostly talking to Kagome. He noticed Ed, he walked over to him. "So…you're the older brother of the armor guy Al correct?" Koga asked. "Yeah," Ed said. Koga smiled, "Wow, you're a lot smaller then I thought you'd be," he said laughing a little, seeing him for the first time Koga didn't know that he was small, but he's not all that small. Koga is taller then Kida, and Kida is a little taller then Ed, but people seem to still make fun him about his size. Ed got ticked. "DON'T EVER CALL ME SHORT!!" He yelled. Al held him back.

Koga just smiled and took Kagome's hands. "I'll see you later Kagome," he said with a sweet smile. "Yeah, yeah, we get it already now leave you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha said pushing Koga off of Kagome. Koga just gave him a glare and took off in super speed. Sesshomaru and Kida were talking a while then he kissed her on the cheek and left. Kida turned to her friends, her face was still red. It stopped. She saw all of her friends with their mouths wide open! "What?" She asked.

They all began walking, searching for Naraku and the Sacred Jewel Shard. Kida couldn't stop thinking about her visions and about Bankotsu. When the sun had finally set they all came upon an old abandoned house which they stayed for the night. Everyone was relaxing and talking. Inuyasha, Al, and Miroku all went for food and fire wood. Kirara and Shipo were resting, Kagome and Sango were talking on one corner of the house and Kida was talking with Ed on another corner. "So why do they treat you so differently if you're part of their team?" Kida asked. "Well I wouldn't say part of their team, I am part of the military but I am just like their helper or something. I work alone with Al going where I want and doing what I want," Ed explained. Kida nodded, understanding. "So tell me about your other sisters," Ed said. Kida did. She told him about her first encounter with her sisters and first finding out what had happened; about the fight that they all did with them and the demons in human bodies. She had even begun going into the beginning when she first came to the Feudal Era, she was coughing ever once in a while. She had just finished when she stopped moving! Her eyes were wide open, her heart pounding. She suddenly closed her eyes and fell into Ed's arms. "KIDA!!" Ed shouted. Kagome and Sango came over to them placing her on the ground. They began shouting her name. Kida's eyes were slightly open, she saw their mouths moving but couldn't here what they were saying. She closed her eyes once more! Blackness surrounded her except one light. A picture! "Ban…kotsu," she whispered.


	14. Bankotsu

This is one of my favoirtes. Bankotsu is SOO CUTE!! He rocks!! And if you think so too, you'll love this chapter!

**Chapter: 14****- Bankotsu **

Bankotsu was searching the flowers; he was planning on giving them to Kida! He heard someone coming, he turned to his right to find an old woman holding a staff and something smaller in her hand, Bankotsu couldn't tell what it was, but he decided to ignore it. "Hello there dear, what are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked. "I'm looking for some flowers to give to my…" Bankotsu paused. He couldn't call Kida his girlfriend yet, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to ask her first. "My…uh…girlfriend," he suddenly said, hoping to ask her later. The old woman smiled. "Well, then you should try looking at these beauties," she said pointing. "These?" Bankotsu asked pointing to the ones in front of him. "No, the ones behind them," she said pointing to beautiful pink flowers. "The girls love the pink flowers," she said. Bankotsu smiled and leaned over to pick some.

Suddenly she hit Bankotsu in the back with he staff, making him go to his knees. She then hit the staff into his stomach making him bend forward. She then stuffed some pills into his mouth, what she was holding before that he didn't know that they were. Bankotsu was forced to swallow them, he fell to the floor, unable to move or talk, looking at the woman's evil smile. The woman's staff came down on him, Bankotsu closed his eyes.

"He sounds, evil but charming," Akina, said to Kida. "He sounds cute," Sena said hoping to meet him someday. "I hope he won't turn on you," Kina said. "If he did then he would have _done _it already, trust me Kina, its ok, he's PERFECT!" Kida said spinning happily. _Knock, knock, knock. _The girls went to the door as Kina opened it. The old woman who had hurt Bankotsu was at the door. "Um, may I help you?" Kina asked. "It's Bankotsu, he is hurt," she said softly. "Bankotsu!?" Kida said shocked. "Wait, how do you know him?" Akina asked. "We just met, he was searching flowers for the young girl here," she said pointing to Kida. Her sisters looked at her. The woman began again. "I asked him his name and helped him with his choice of flowers then suddenly a huge demon came by," she lied. Kida not liking the sad story. "Bankotsu didn't bring anything to fight it with and I couldn't possible do anything to stop the strong thing, so it attacked Bankotsu." Kida gasped. "I brought him to my place, you can see him if you'd like, before he goes," she said talking about him dieing. Tears fell down her eyes. She had just met him and yet he was about to die. She looked down, "I'm going," she said under her breathe. She looked back at her sisters. They were smiling, knowing that this was something that Kida had to do. "Don't forget to come back to us now, ok?" Sena said hugging her. "I promise," Kida said running out the door. The real Kida wondered if her sisters knew Bankotsu's name then why hadn't she asked them.

They arrived at the house, Kida running in and kneeling by the bed Bankotsu was on. Tears coming down her cheek like a waterfall, she couldn't control them. She held his hand, although he was not able to grasp hers. His right shoulder was badly wounded from the woman sticking her staff into it to make it seem that he was injured by a demon. She was smiling in an evil way while watching Kida. The whole thing was a trap. "The young Bankotsu can't speak or move my dear, he has been poisoned," she said. "You'd better hurry." Kida cried into Bankotsu's hand. His eyes slightly opened. He began moving his lips. Kida paid attention to them carefully. Her eyes widened. He had said 'I Love You!!' He closed his eyes once more. Kida bent down, her head on her knees on the ground crying. The woman put her hand on her back. "My dear, I am so terribly sorry," she said, but she wasn't. Her right hand was behind her back holding more pills, but those ones were meant to put a spell on Kida! To paralyze her like Bankotsu and unable to talk but the spell would force her to disappear forever! The woman's left hand that was on her back suddenly grabbed Kida's hair holding her head backwards. Her right hand forced the pills to got Kida's throat! She lay on top of Kida as she began chocking and gasping for air! She closed her eyes. The woman then held her in her arms carrying her to the sacred well! She dropped her down and watched her turn to dust. The spell made her reborn in that world! 'THAT BASTARD!!' Kida thought. 'I'M GONNA KILL HER!'

She returned to her house where Bankotsu didn't move but the pills that he had taken were just meant to paralyze him for a short period of time. The woman went over to her book shelf of spells and took one out. She put a spell on Bankotsu to make him forget about what had happened and about Kida, when he wakes up all he will think is that Kida was lost or something. But he will remember her.

Kida then began seeing that Bankotsu NEVER died, that the old woman had tricked her the whole time. Bankotsu lived his life still not killing humans only demons. She then saw him and his friends making a pack with a human. But suddenly later in her vision she saw that they had turned on The Band of Seven. The Band was surrounded arrows shooting in all directions. They were captured and beheaded!

They were then resurrected by Naraku and began attacking willingly. The rock that was their grave was broken in half. The Band of Seven had first gone after the village that had betrayed and attacked them. Bankotsu went into the castle for his sword, Bonriou. That was when he killed the man begging for his life. He had said "1,000" because he had just killed his 1,000th human.

Kida then saw Inuyasha and the gang; they were talking with an old man that was telling them about why everyone was obsessed and scared of the Band of Seven. "They were mercenaries who killed innocent humans, but he once met a young girl, who changed them forever," the old man said. "What was the girl's name?" Kagome asked. "Nobody knows she was killed years ago, but the one thing that everyone remembers was that she was a half demon," the old man said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "A half demon?" Inuyasha said. "Why would a half demon change the Band of Seven's lives?" Miroku wondered. "Because, she had fallen in love with the leader, Bankotsu, and he loved her just as much," the old man explained. Everyone was astonished.

Kida's vision then began showing Inuyasha fighting Bankotsu. 'NO!' She thought. "What do you know about this half demon that you loved?" Inuyasha asked as they fought. Bankotsu's eyes widened. "How would you know or understand my life!" He yelled at him. "What happened to her!?" Inuyasha asked. "SHUT UP! I owe you NO explanation!"

They continued to fight, Inuyasha continued to ask about her. No matter where they were they continued fighting and Naraku protected Bankotsu. Bankotsu was so strong that he could twirl his sword in circles above his head! And although he was only a human, his demonic powers were incredible.

They had suddenly entered the Mount. Hakure, a mountain that can purify anyone instantly. It can't harm humans that much it only makes them sick (not literally); the mountain was protected by the strongest barrier ever created. Inuyasha always asked about her and Bankotsu was remembering more and more about her each time. How much he loved her, her beautiful eyes, and although she was only a half demon, she was still the most beautiful person that he has ever seen. He looked down at Inuyasha while he was being carried away by Naraku's barrier. "JUST TELL ME YOU COWARD, OR CAN'T YOU REMEMBER HER. DID YOU NOT LOVE HER THE WAY YOU SAY?!" Inuyasha yelled. Bankotsu said nothing.

Kida then saw Bankotsu walking towards Mount. Hakure, he black breaded hair rocking back and forth as he walked. Inuyasha called to him. He turned. "We're going to finish this fight once and for all," he said holding up his sword to him. "Inuyasha, have you not learned?" Bankotsu said. Inuyasha growled. "I'm never going to stop asking you question Bankotsu, I know that this half demon girl you loved can give me more clues. Tell me who she was." "Is that what you want Inuyasha? Clues?" Bankotsu said with a small grin.

"If I tell you then I'll have to kill you," Bankotsu said. Inuyasha just looked at him. "If you can," Inuyasha said. "The half demon and I were madly in love and no one believed it but us. I know that you've felt it before too haven't you Inuyasha?" Bankotsu said. Inuyasha then began thinking about Kikyo, how she was a human and he was a half demon. They fell in love. Inuyasha said nothing. "You know how it feels to love someone different then you, someone so beautiful that you wouldn't let ANYONE harm them," Bankotsu said. Inuyasha remembered the times that he had told Kikyo that he wouldn't let anyone harm her, especially Naraku. When I wasn't as strong as I am today I met her, and she hated fights back then. She kills only demons and would always love me, but I did as she requested, and stopped killing humans." "You let her decide what you did with you life?" Inuyasha said. "Oh, come on Inuyasha, I know that you did the same with that priestess," Bankotsu said. Bankotsu was right again, Inuyasha once promised Kikyo that he would use the Sacred Jewel to turn him into a full human! He would have spent the rest of his life with her if Naraku didn't ruin it.

Bankotsu continued, putting his sword on his shoulders. "I was out by myself picking flowers for her one day then an old woman put a spell on me, making me paralyzed of moving and talking. And then that old woman tricked her and THEN KILLED HER!" Bankotsu looked down, his fury increasing. "I swear, if I ever come across that woman again, I'LL KILL HER FOR KILLING MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE!!" He yelled. "If there were any parts of her body left then I would bring her back to life with a sacred jewel shard like Naraku did with me and The Band of Seven. I would even sacrifice my life for hers!" Bankotsu said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha once heard Miroku say that about Sango, and himself saying it about Kikyo but also Kagome. Stuck between two priestesses. Bankotsu said. "Why won't you tell me her name?" Inuyasha asked. "BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW HER NAME!!" Bankotsu yelled charging at Inuyasha! "TIME TO DIE INUYASHA!!"

The vision soon showed them on Mount. Hakure and showing their final match. Bankotsu fought his hardest wanting to actually kill Inuyasha. If Kida were there at the time she would have split them apart. She hated fighting, always did, always will. But she mostly hated fights when two people that she cared about wanted to kill each other.

Bankotsu was always positive, and hated Inuyasha. He hated him for killing all of his comrades. Koga had killed Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu, Sesshomaru had killed Mukotsu, Kikyo had killed Suikotsu, and Inuyasha had killed Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Bankotsu wanted revenge and to avenge his friends. The fight dragged on for a long time, both of them equally strong. Bankotsu's strength was getting stronger each time her punched Inuyasha in the face.

"Naraku used you, and the Band of Seven," Inuyasha said. "Your just one of his little helpers." "Heh, so what if he used us," Bankotsu said. "The Band of Seven work for no one, we go freely in this world doing what we please. The Band of Seven were originally mercenaries hired by the clan lords, and they didn't give a damn about us either, when we became to strong and dangerous for them they hunted us down and chopped off our heads," Bankotsu said.

"You don't deserve to EVEN BE HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. Bankotsu got ticked he pushed Inuyasha off of him and grabbed his neck holding him against the wall of the mountain that they were still in.

"You can't understand mans world where strength is your only hope of SURVIVAL!" Bankotsu shouted back at him. Inuyasha pushed him off of him; they both began fighting once more. Demons started entering the cave. Bankotsu shot into the air, over Inuyasha and began killing demons counting from 994. "998, 999, 1, 000," he said killing the demons. He turned to Inuyasha, a grin on his face. He had now killed 1,000 humans and 1,000 demons, his swords powers have increased its powers rapidly.

Although he was a human the powers of his sword would let Inuyasha use his Backlash wave. Demonic Ora surrounded them, Bankotsu's powers showing everywhere around the cave.

He twirled his sword above his head creating a ball of energy. He shot it at Inuyasha who grinned and pulled his sword back. The light was blinding but Bankotsu and Inuyasha were more concerned about their fight.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly Bankotsu gasped, his attack was being sent back at him. He held his sword to block it but the Backlash Wave cut it into pieces.

It came right at him and cut him to pieces. Bankotsu then lay there defeated and dead. His expression was a giggle then nothing. Inuyasha had killed him at last. Kida didn't like the sight of him.

Right as she woke up she saw one last picture. As if it was making her chose. She saw Bankotsu and Sesshomaru! Like she had to choose between them. Someone dead and alive. Like Inuyasha. Kikyo and Kagome…someone dead and someone alive.

She woke up ticked. She looked like a full fledged demon. Her fangs were longer as well as her claws. Her eyes were red as she opened them. Everyone was around her but it was like she couldn't see them. She fought up through then all and began charging for the door. Suddenly Kina busted in and stuck Kida with a crystal. It purified her anger, turning her back to the way she was, laying there unconscious. "Kina! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.


	15. A New Story, And a New Target

OO, this is a nice one. Send reviews...I'm enjoying them so far.

**Chapter:**** 15-**** A New Story, And a New Target**

They all sat there talking, Akina and Sena had joined them. "So she was having visions all this time?" Kagome asked. "Yes, didn't she tell you anything?" Kina asked. They shook their heads. "Well she told me a while back, but it was when she didn't understand anything that much," Ed said. "Well she's had at least four, right?" Kina asked. "Yeah, when we first came to the feudal Era," Kagome said. "Then the one that she told me that she had. "Then when we were in Ed and Al's Era, when she was sleeping in the room with me," Inuyasha said. "And now," Sango added. "How did you know to come?" Miroku asked. "Well, we're all connected," Kina said. "Everything that Kida saw in her visions," Akina began. "We saw as well, and everything thing that we are saying now is being fed into her mind by more vision," Sena finished. "When ever she sees a vision that means that they are usually trying to tell her something, she's had them before but not this often, and she probably didn't remember them," Kina said. "And even we can't understand what the visions are trying to say to Kida this time," Akina explained. "Well all I remember is that I was about some guy that she saw in the vision, she told me that she remembered him but wasn't sure who he was exactly," Ed said. "Then she said a name right before she passed out just now," Sango said. "What did she say?" Kina asked. "Bankotsu," Kagome said. Inuyasha gasped. He remembered. Everything that he and Bankotsu had talked about…a half demon falling in love with him. A beautiful person girl that had changed their lives forever. Someone who had died long before. 'Could it be Kida?' Inuyasha thought. 'Although they said that she died, maybe it was the time when she had a spell on her and thrown in the well to be reborn in Kagome's Era; and everyone thought that she was dead.'

Kina nodded. "That was his name," she said. "Bankotsu was the boy that she had fallen in love with before the woman had put a spell on her forcing her to be reborn in another Era," Sena said. They all gasped. 'So it was Kida who had loved Bankotsu after all, I can't believe I didn't realize that,' Inuyasha thought. "So what did she see in her visions exactly?" He asked. "Well, she definitely knows how the woman tricked them and never planned on killing Bankotsu," Sena said. "She also knows that he was killed by clan lords and resurrected by Naraku," Akina said. "And how you all met The Band of Seven and destroyed them all. And the talk that he and Inuyasha had together about them loving each other," Kina said. "So she knows; everything?" Inuyasha asked. Kina nodded. "So what do we do now?" Kagome said. "Well sometimes if Kida isn't strong enough to do what the visions are asking her to do, or if she doesn't know what they want, then they would take over her entire body and do it themselves, like just now for instance," Kina explained. "So when you say they, does that mean that her visions have a mind of their own?" Sango asked. "Yes, they are something that our demon mother had," Kina said. "She had a choice to give it to one of us to use it for the right reasons," Akina said. "And she chose Kida," Sena then said. "Our mother knew how to control them, but Kida can't, at least not yet," Kina said.

Kida began coughing. "Her coughs are getting worse," Miroku said. "How did she get them?" Kina wondered. "Going into poison gas to save us," Inuyasha said. Silence surrounded the room for a while. "We will not know what to do until Kida wakes up," Kina said taking the crystal back from Kida's arm. Kida's eyes slowly opened. She began coughing rapidly as she stood up, her eyes closed. She opened them, she smiled. She crawled over to her sisters. "KINA! SENA! AKINA!" She said hugging them all. They all smiled and hugged her back. She was back to normal.

Kida's sisters stayed for breakfast, their whole story and Kida's visions had dragged on dill the next day. Not much sleep for anyone but Kida. Once they were done, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Ed were resting in the house. Inuyasha was watching outside and was going to go in later. Kina, Akina, Sena, and Kida were all outside talking. Kida was on a rock, Sena was sitting on the floor and Kina and Akina were standing. "So did you see anything while we were talking?" Kina asked. "Well other then what you were talking about, only one," Kida said. "What did you see?" Akina asked. "I could almost tell what the visions are telling me. What I saw was confusing, but once it opened I understood perfectly," Kida explained. "What was it sister?" Sena asked. "It was a spell book," Kida said. "A spell book?" Kina repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?" Akina wondered. "You don't understand, it was a spell book from that old woman who had cursed me, the one who tricked both me and Bankotsu," Kida said with a smile. None of them answered. "When it opened I saw many spells…then…the main one that the vision had put in red," Kida said. "What spell was it?" Sena asked. "It was the spell to bring someone back from the dead without a Sacred Jewel Shard," Kida said. !!! They were all shocked, their mouths dropped! "So what are you going to do next?" Akina asked. "My visions showed me the exact location of the spell book, and the woman who still has it," Kida said. "That woman is still alive!?" Akina asked angrily. "I'm afraid so, she has possession of a lot of Sacred Jewel Shards that would let her live longer, and not age," Kida said. "So, are you going after her Kida?" Sena asked. Kida smiled. "When I find her, I'm going to kill her!" She said.

As soon as everyone was ready they were off. They've been traveling for a couple hours now, when they stumbled upon a village. They passed many villagers whispering as they passed by. A couple said, "She's returned, she's returned." Others said, "It's the half demon, look it's the young half demon girl!" A couple even bowed as they walked by. "Ok this is getting ridiculous, what is with these people," Inuyasha said. "It seems as if they know Kida," Sango said. One old man stepped in front of them, Inuyasha recognized him. "My lovely half demon, you have returned to us," he said. "I don't know you people," Kida said. "You were the young half demon that had fallen in love with the leader of The Band of Seven, Bankotsu, yes?" He said. "Yeah," Kida said confused. "You have saved us all." "Ugh, what are you going on about old hag?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha be nice," Kagome said. Inuyasha huffed. "Where you headed young half demon?" The old man asked. Kida got annoyed. "Ok, would you all please stop calling me a half demon already!?" She yelled. "Well what is your name?" "It's Kida," she said. "I'm headed up east," she said. "May we help you along your journey?" "I'm not sure if we need any help," she said. "What about camping here?" "No thanks, we just started and aren't ready to camp yet," Kida answered. "Um..." he thought. "OH! What about a bite to eat then?" The old man asked. "Well we have been eating fish all week…" "Then it's settled," he interrupted. "We shall celebrate this day every year to the young Kida our savior." He ordered some villagers to begin the feast then motioned the gang to follow him. They all did. "Um, excuse me sir, but do you have women at your village?" Miroku asked. "Oh, yes, much beautiful and unmarried women," the old man answered. Sango slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked. "Don't even get me started Monk," she said not looking at him. He turned back.

They started down the hill and came to a big rock. "Would you like to pray youngsters?" the old man asked. "Pray? For what?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I'm not sure about the rest of you's but what about you Kida?" They stopped at the rock. "This is rock holds The Band of Seven's souls, like a cemetery made just for them," the man explained. "You see that crack?" He pointed. "That was when the rock broke; releasing them…they were resurrected. But your friends here had killed them, so it was put back together." Kida sighed thinking about Bankotsu. She could almost see his cute face. "Don't worry Bankotsu," she whispered to herself. "We'll be together soon."

They all sat down at the very large table in the castle, lots of food surrounded them. Miroku sat by woman and Sango interrupted him every time she heard him talking about something with 'bearing his child.' "Um, these people are very strange," Ed said sitting by Al.

They all ate silently, except a couple of villagers talking about Kida and sometimes asking her a couple of questions. They soon continued their journey. "AH!" Kagome said happily. "That food was delicious." A couple hours later and they were almost there. They rested out in the woods once again, eating fish, then continued once again the next morning.

"They are going after that woman," a voice said. It was Naraku! "Yeah, so what?" Kagra said. "Follow them, and take the Jewels once they kill the woman, then kill them," Naraku ordered. Kagra sighed. She took a feather from her hair, wind spreading every outside, and she rode the huge feather into the sky after Kida and the others.

They came to the end of a hill where they saw the biggest village ever! It was like a city, but the Feudal Era doesn't have cities yet. The sky was much darker then usual, it could be about to rain or the Demonic Ora could be so powerful that it is covering the sky to make it seem that it was about to rain. "I sense a great amount out Demonic Ora," Miroku said. "And I sense the Sacred Jewel Shard," Kagome said. "I can definitely smell that old hag," Kida said running towards what she smells. Everyone else followed. They began walking as they noticed something different about this village. Everything was gray. There were a couple of people walking around. They were gray as well! They were all looking down at the ground all gloomy and sad. Every building was gray too. "Something isn't right here," Miroku said. "That bastard put a spell on this entire city!" Kida said ticked. She ran forward to one of the villagers. "Excuse me, but can you tell me who did this to this village?" Kida asked. The person didn't answer, they just kept moving. "What's wrong with them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ran to another villager to the right. "Hey talk to us where is that damn woman who put up this spell," Inuyasha said. Again the person ignored him and continued walking. "HEY DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing the villager's shoulders. Suddenly he fell to the ground turning completely black!! "Inuyasha you killed him!!" Miroku said. "What!? I…I…I didn't mean to, I only touched him!" Inuyasha said a bit nervous. "It wasn't you that killed him Inuyasha, it was the spell. We have to find that woman," Kida said. "Over there Kida," Shipo said on her shoulder. Kida looked in his direction. "How can you tell?" Sango asked. "It's the only house that's not gray," he said. "Good point; lets go," Miroku said.

The started for the old house and busted in, laughter led to them to the back of the room. "Welcome Kida, it's been a while," the old woman was facing the back wall, she turned, an evil smile on her face. Kida growled. "Ready to die, you old hag?" She said. The woman began laughing. "It's shocking that my spell didn't last as long as I'd hoped," She said. Kida growled at her again. "I was wondering if you'd ever be smart and stay away from here, I guess you're just as pathetic as your little human boyfriend," the woman said. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!" She yelled charging after her. "DIE!!" But the old woman shot some powder at her making her back up. She duplicated herself and made 11 of herself, one for each of Kida's friends. They all went after them fighting while the real one stayed in front of Kida. "Who knew that someone like me can defeat someone like you," she said. "You didn't defeat me, I never died," Kida said. "Then how come you were reborn because of my spell? In order to be reborn you had to have died." "If someone dies then they can never be reborn, end of story, SO SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY WITCH!!" Kida yelled swinging her swords at the woman, but she ducked and punched Kida in the mouth. "That friend of yours that belongs to another Era, I'm like one of his homunculi's, the one that can transform into any person he chooses," the woman said. Ed listened. "Huh? Envy?" He said continuing his fight with one of the woman's evil duplicates. "Yes, Envy is his name," she said transforming into Envy. "How do you know about him?!" Ed yelled. "I know everything," she said.

Kida growled and rolled on top of the woman. She held her sword to her about to stick her when the woman transformed again. "Baby, don't kill me, don't you love me anymore?" She said. She had made herself looked like Bankotsu! Kida stopped in her tracks and looked at the gorgeous face. "KIDA DON'T FALL FOR IT!!" Inuyasha said as he fought. The old woman transformed again. "Do you want to die? I used to love you but now…you have broken my heart for loving someone else, and STILL loving him after he is dead, how could you!?" She yelled. She looked like Sesshomaru. Kida punched the woman with her free hand. "STOP MESSING AROUND!!" She yelled. "You can't understand the spell book, only I can. That is what you came here for, isn't it?" "My mom will know," Kida said. "You mean me?" She asked looking like her mom. Kida punched her again. The woman then looked like half of Sesshomaru and half of Bankotsu. Kida gasped. The woman grabbed Kida's neck and held her off her feet. "You will die by the only people who ever loved you, no one else cares about a worthless half demon like you," the Bankotsu side said, his left hand was the one holding her neck. "And we take back anything we said about you, you tricked us and lied to us, and played us you worthless half breed," the Sesshomaru side said holding up his poisonous claws in his right hand.

The green claws came in, Kida grabbed her sword. Blood splattered everywhere. The woman had made her face the way it was again, her eyes wide open. "Curse you," she said. Kida had stuck her sword all the way through the woman's stomach just before she was poisoned by Sesshomaru's right hands. The woman dropped her on the ground then fell to the floor. Kida put her hands on her knees, breathing rapidly. She looked over at her friends who were just finishing up with their fight. Kida looked behind her at the book shelf; she slowly walked up to it and scanned the entire thing, then found the correct book that she was looking for. She took it and opened it; the words made no sense, the only thing she could read was the ingredients. She grabbed a cloth lying on a table and got every ingredient that she needed for the two spells that she was looking at. To stop the gray spell put on the town, and to bring someone back from the dead. She tied the cloth up, closed the book then walked over to her friends.

"We have to hurry," she said, she knew that she hadn't entirely killed the woman, she still had possession of the Sacred Jewel Shard, she would have taken it from her but the problem was that the woman wasn't carrying them in her person so she had no idea where she had hidden them, plus she needed to hurry and get the book to her mom so that she bring Bankotsu back before it's too late. She told everyone of the plan and hurried out of the town. In order to go faster then usual they had to travel differently. Kirara was flying with Ed and Al on her back, although Al was metal and very heavy Kirara held him until they stopped over couple of hours for her to rest, she knew how important this was to Kida. Kida carried Sango as she ran. Inuyasha carried Kagome as he ran and Shipo was on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku ran with them along with Akina, at times when he was falling behind Akina would carry him on her back. Sena and Kina were flying while carrying the cloth and spell book. They all stopped to rest, but not only that but Kida was digging at the grave/rock where The Band of Seven were buried. She put the soil in a container that Kagome was carrying. Once they finished resting they were on the move again.

They got to the well, Kida was carrying the book as she jumped in and Inuyasha was carrying the cloth as he jumped in. They popped out on the other side and ran out of the shrine. Kida opened a portal, let Inuyasha go first, jumped in then flew in one spot to close the portal behind her. "Ok, Inuyasha lets…Inuyasha?" She said she looked down; Inuyasha was falling towards the Pacific Ocean! Kida gasped. "INUYASHA!!" She yelled running after him. She flew down and grabbed him. "Sorry I didn't know that we weren't on land," Kida said. "Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said taking the book from Kida so it'll be easier to hold Inuyasha without dropping him.

They then landed in front of Kida's house; she rushed in and closed the door. "Mom, I'm home!" She yelled. "Oh, hello, how was your trip so far," her mom called from the kitchen. Kida walked in, giving her a kiss and introducing her to Inuyasha. "Would you like something to eat?" Shea asked. "Enough chit chat, we're kind of being followed and we need to hurry," Kida said taking the book from Inuyasha and turning in to the right page on the kitchen table. "What's this all about?" Shea asked. "You know how to read and understand spell books right?" Kida asked. Shea nodded. "Then you need to help us with two spells, quickly." Inuyasha put the cloth down on the table; he opened it and separated each ingredient. Shea did as she was asked and worked quickly, reading through the book and adding the ingredients, she mixed it up then poured the too made spells into little bowls with lids and handed them to Kida who placed them into the empty cloth and tied it back up. "Thanks mom," she said kissing her and walking out of the kitchen. Inuyasha grabbed the spell book and followed her.

Inuyasha tried to slide the door like in Japan but it wouldn't move. "What is with this thing? It won't slide," he said. Kida giggled. "We're not in Japan anymore remember? Here we have locks and we open doors forward and backward," Kida explained unlocking the door and opened it. Inuyasha huffed, "whatever, hurry up would ya," he said walking through. Kida locked it, ran over to Inuyasha then opened the new portal. "Am I going to fall again?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope, just go." Inuyasha did. Kida followed, closed the portal and followed him back to the shrine. They jumped through the well and popped up on the other side. "Wow that was quick," Kagome said. "Yeah, it only took an hour," Miroku said shocked. "I told you that we had to hurry, now let's go," Kida said giving the cloth to Kina; Inuyasha gave the book to Sena, they flew into the air. Kagome and Shipo got onto Inuyasha, Sango got onto Kida, Miroku got onto Akina blushing, and Sango rolled her eyes. And Ed and Al got onto Kirara who flew into the air.

They started going as fast as they could; getting closer and closer to Bankotsu's grave, but suddenly Kagra's winds blew them to a stop as she landed in front of them. Everyone stood there. "Kida, go on ahead, you need to do this quickly," Inuyasha said handing Kida the spell. Kida stared at him for a while. "Inuyasha," she said. "GO!" Inuyasha yelled. Kida nodded and ran forward. "AFTER HER!!" Kagra yelled at a couple of demons, they began chasing Kida. Inuyasha drew his sword, as everyone started killing the demons around them, he fought off Kagra.

Kida was running as fast as she could, killing the demons with one sword. "Get out of my way!" She yelled killing demons in front of her. But suddenly they all surrounded her and began squeezing her so hard, that it was hard to breathe. She was right in front of the grave. Her left arm, which was holding her sword, couldn't move so she took the spell with her open right hand. She opened it with her teeth and through it at the rock, light shined everywhere. "Choose your member," a voice said telling her to choose one of The Band of Seven. "I choose…" Kida began coughing again, her whole body being covered from the demons. "Help me," she said to herself softly out of breathe. "HELP ME BANKOTSU!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs that even Inuyasha and the others could here it a little; they had also heard her yell and a bright light appear in the direction that she had left. "KIDA!!!" Inuyasha yelled running but Kagra got in the way. "Dance of Blades!" She yelled firing white blades at Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way not taking his eyes off of the light that soon disappeared.

"GET OFF HER!!" A voice cried cutting every demon strangling Kida. She began coughing on her hands and knees, her eyes closed. A large sword stuck into the ground as the person knelt by her. She looked up. "Ban…kot…su?!" She said beginning to cry. Bankotsu smiled. The spell had worked; Bankotsu was back from the dead! Kida hugged him and cried into his arms, he smiled once again, a tear falling from his cheeks.

"DIE INUYASHA!!" Kagra yelled. But before she could fire at him a humongous blast came from behind her, along with Kida's lasers from her swords. "Damn!" She yelled picking a feather from her hair, throwing it and flying away. The blast was going for Inuyasha, now that Kagra fled! A barrier went around him as the blast hit then disappeared. Kida put her hands down releasing the barrier. Smoke was everywhere. Inuyasha squinted his eyes to see who was there, his eyes widened. Bankotsu and Kida walked towards them. All the demons had disappeared, died or fled when Kagra left. Everyone met up in one pile with Kida and Bankotsu. "Kida, you did it!" Kagome said happily. "The spell worked!" Shipo said jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder. "I don't believe it," Sango said. "Me either," Miroku said. Ed was silent thinking of how easy it was to bring someone back in this Era but not his own. He removed his glove and looked at his metal arm, the punishment for trying to bring someone (his mom,) back from the dead in his world. He looked at Kida, she had not a scratch on her, Ed hated the way that his world wouldn't let people come back from the dead like this Era, he sadly sighed. Inuyasha was starring at Bankotsu; it was tough for him to see Bankotsu again after the fights that they had together, the conversations about Kida, and him actually killing Bankotsu. Suddenly Bankotsu stuck out his hand for a shake, Inuyasha was confused. "I'll put aside our differences if you will," Bankotsu said. "Huh?" He said. 'He's not going to start yelling at me for killing him, or make a smart remark saying that he's back and going to kill me?' Inuyasha thought. "Kida told me that if she were here while we fought, then I would have never died, she would have broken us up. She begged me that she didn't want us fighting anymore, and I respect and honor her decision, Inuyasha…" Bankotsu said. Inuyasha just listened. "I call a truce." Inuyasha was shocked but surprisingly he shook Bankotsu's hand a couple minutes after thinking about his offer, they smiled.

Suddenly a huge demon came up from behind Bankotsu and bit him in the left shoulder; the same spot the old woman had stabbed him with her staff long ago. "AAH!!" Bankotsu yelled in pain. Kida gasped. "BANKOTSU!!" She yelled drawing her sword and killing the demon from his shoulder. Bankotsu held it in pain. "So, you're back are you Bankotsu?" A voice said behind him. The old woman was riding a demon! They flew down to them and stayed there in front of them. She held a sword to his neck. "Maybe you would like to die the same way you did years ago, by being beheaded," she said. "NOT A CHANCE!" Inuyasha yelled, his sword coming down on the old woman. She moved the sword from Bankotsu's neck and held it up to Inuyasha's, the powers were extraordinary. Inuyasha pushed the woman off of her demon while Kida fought it. Kagome bent down to Bankotsu who was holding his bloody shoulder. She removed her backpack as well as the clothing around his shoulder revealing the wound. She took some antibiotics out of her backpack and some medicine. "This may sting a little," she said spraying it on his shoulder. Bankotsu yelled of the pain. Kagome then covered up the wound and placed the clothing back over it. He rolled it in circles to make sure he could move it, it was painful but he decided to just ignore it.

While Inuyasha was fighting the woman, everyone else were surrounded by other demons that had followed Kagra. It turns out; they never left, including Kagra. She was watching from the sky above them. Suddenly a huge demon was coming up behind Inuyasha! Kida turned and gasped. "INUYASHA!!" She cried out to him but he couldn't even turn to the sound of his name, if he did, the old woman would have his head. The growling of the demon behind him made Inuyasha nervous, but it stopped as he saw at the corner of his eyes Bankotsu's sword!! They were both now back to back. "Thanks," Inuyasha said. "No problem, plus I owed you for helping me from being beheaded for the second time," Bankotsu said finally slicing the demon in half. Bankotsu then began slaughtering other demons while Inuyasha turned his attention back to the old woman. "You know," he said to her. "Out of all the times that we've met, we still don't know your name," he said. "Heh, if I told you my name then it means that you're going to die," she said. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before, now tell me your name damn it!" He shouted. The old woman's eye brows went down, "It's Heugue," she said.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!" Inuyasha yelled pushing Heugue off of him. "WIND SCAR!!" He yelled. "AHH!" Bankotsu fired a blast from his sword, and Kida fired some from hers! All three blasts went for her, but the demons got in her way and got killed! "WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled. "The demon's sacrificed themselves for her," Sango said. 'I see it, its right there, I think I can get it,' Kagome thought. Inuyasha gasped. "KAGOME GET AWAY FROM THERE!!" He yelled. Kagome was right behind Heugue! Right before Heugue could turn around Kagome stuck an arrow through the back of her head! It went all the way through her brain! Heugue didn't move; she was so close to death. "What an interesting place to hide it there," she said. 'EW! I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I have to in order to win,' she thought. She stuck her hand through the hole her arrow had made. "AAHH!" Heugue yelled. Kagome took her hand back out, five Sacred Jewel Shards were in her hand! Everyone gasped as Heugue fell to the floor turning to dust; she was finally dead.

Kagome walked over to her backpack, taking a water bottle and washing the blood from her hand. She placed the Sacred Jewel Shards into the little bottle where her other three were. "Wow, Kagome, that was amazing," Sango said. "Yeah," Inuyasha replied with a smile. She smiled back as she stood back up. "So should we take the spell off of that town?" She asked. They all smiled and were off.

Sesshomaru was alone, following the scent of something burning, or burnt. He stopped at an old house that was burned to the ground. It was the house that Kida and her sisters were in! He walked into the ashes on the ground, nothing but black and brown. Except one thing, he looked at a half burnt picture facing down. He bent down and picked it up with his right hand. It was the picture of Kida! The one that Sena had showed her. Sesshomaru smiled. He folded it up and placed it in his clothes. He kept moving. 'I wonder what that burnt house had to do with Kida, did she know about it?' Sesshomaru wondered.

Once Kida and the gang were done they decided to rest a while in the same old abandoned house as before and rested there for the night. Again Ed was feeling down. Kida noticed. "What's the matter Ed?" She asked. He looked at her. He sighed. "It's nothing," he said. She and him were the only ones awake, besides Ed who doesn't sleep or eat. "I noticed that you started acting that way when Bankotsu and I came back to the group. Is it because our Era can bring people back from the dead and yours can't?" Kida asked. Ed didn't say anything. Kida sadly looked at Bankotsu, he was sleeping right next to her, she sighed. "I know its hard Ed, I felt it all my life, and I know how you feel. I'm so sorry, I wish that there was something I could do, but in order to bring someone back from the dead in this Era, they needed to be born and from this Era, I couldn't do anything about your Era, please forgive me," she said. Ed smiled. "It's ok, I understand, better get some rest, you'll need it," he said lying down and closing her eyes. Kida stayed sitting up like Inuyasha and fell asleep.


	16. New Member, A New Problem

Wow, thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!! Keep reading! More secrets literally await you

**Chapter: 16****- New Member, A New Problem**

The next morning Bankotsu over heard Ed and Al talking about their Era. "What do you mean 'your Era?'?" He wondered. "Oh, we don't belong in the Feudal Era, Kida and the others came to see other Era's and ended up in ours, we help each other with different problems every now and then," Ed explained. "Did Kida tell you about her not belonging in this Era either? And about our Era, and her being able to make portals and stuff?" Al asked. "Yeah," Bankotsu said. "Well then that's good, we'll be able to go to our Era soon so you'll be able to see it for yourself," Ed said with a smile. "Yeah, but don't be alarmed if it looks different from your," Al said. They all smiled and began talking about their lives as Kida continued resting. Ed and Al liked Bankotsu he was a nice person and was always happy and making jokes. He was fun to be around; they understood why Kida had fallen in love with him. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all discussing different times that they would visit Ed and Al's Era, they had just decided that now they have done everything they needed to do here they could go once Kida wakes up.

Hours later Kida had finally woken up. She created a portal after breakfast and they all entered Ed and Al's Era. They all got onto a train to take them south, Ed and Al had said. A little girl from behind their seat were starring at them all. "Hunny stop starring," her mother said. "But mommy, they look so different, look at that metal man, and that big sharp thing," she said pointing at Bankotsu's sword. "And those doggy ears," she said grabbing Kida's ear; she pulled away a little nervous, but with a shy smile. "Are you born with pointy ears?" She asked Akina, she didn't answer. "Wow, look at the cute kitty," the little girl said pointing to Kirara as she meowed. The little girl began petting her then looked at Shipo. "Aw, such a cute foxy," she said giggling. They all giggled as well, even Ed and Al.

They got off the train a few minutes later and began walking down the street. They stopped at a large building on fire. "MY BABY!!" A woman cried. "I'll go," Kida said jumping into the air. Ed clapped his hands and made a huge metal hose come out of the ground and towards the building. Kida landed on it, "thanks," she said jumping from it into the flaming window. Suddenly water began spilling out of the huge hose putting out the fire. Kida popped out of the top of the building holding the child in her arms. She fell down landing on the side walk and handing the little girl to the woman who held her tightly in her arms crying. Ed continued putting out the fire.

Suddenly a man was running down the side walk with an old woman's purse towards Inuyasha. He grabbed the back of the man's shirt with his right hand then took the purse and threw it back to the woman with his left. He dropped the man as he ran. "What was the point of letting him go Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha turned to her. The woman came up to him. "Thank you sir," she said. Inuyasha turned back around. The woman got scared, thinking that he looked like a villain as well. She screamed and ran. "HEY GET BACK HERE, DON'T JUDGE PEOPLE BECAUSE OF THE WAY THEY LOOK YOU HAG!" He yelled at her running towards her. He grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her from the ground. "INUYASHA SIT!!" Kagome yelled. The beads were activated and dragged Inuyasha straight to the ground, the woman ran. Inuyasha lay there in pain.

Miroku spotted some girls walking down the street, he ran for them. Sango got ticked. She dropped Kirara to the ground and ran after him. A couple of children spotted the adorable kitten and began chasing her wanting to keep her, thinking that she was lost and had no owner. Kirara ran towards Shipo; the children soon began chasing him as well.

There were boys around Kina and Akina, they're beauty surprised them all. Once younger boy smiled and waved to Sena from across the street, but she just hid behind Kina's leg.

Some girls were surrounding Bankotsu and even some guys; they were amazed with Bankotsu's huge sword. Bankotsu backed away, but they were all around him, he couldn't see any openings.

Soon, some boys were surrounding Kida, astonished by her beauty as well with her ears. She jumped into the air and landed near Inuyasha. "I think we should leave," she said bending down. Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his head. "I agree," he said standing.

"Would you care to bare my children?" Miroku said holding a woman's hands. "WHAT WAS THAT MONK!?" Sango yelled pulling his ear backwards. "OO, what a handsome looking boy," one woman said. "Come and stay with us," the other said. "Oh, you don't know how much I would love to do just that," Miroku said still being pulling by Sango. "Hey, where's Kirara?" She wondered. She saw a pile of children fighting over her and Shipo. She walked over to them. "Hey, what are you doing?" She said. She took Kirara from them, and Miroku took Shipo. The children all looked very sad. Shipo sighed heavily. "Thanks for the Miroku," he said. Miroku smiled and walked with Sango towards Kida and her sisters.

"This is a disaster," Kina said. "I don't like it here," Sena said. "Can we go now?" Akina asked. "I know, I know, we're going, it wasn't like this before I don't know why but maybe this town is different then the last one that we went to," Kida said. "It is," Al said walking over with Ed who had finished with the fire. "We're sorry guys, we didn't know that these people would do this, this is a different place," Ed explained. "It's called Ishbol," Al said. "We need to leave quickly," Ed said as Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards them. Kida ran towards the pile around Bankotsu. She jumped into the circle and grabbed him, jumping back out towards the group. The entire group ran out of the city as fast as they could, like they always had.

"So what was the purpose of coming here again?" Akina asked. "I needed to…" Ed looked straight ahead, the area was abandoned but one standing in the middle of the street. A homunculus named Gluttony stands there. He was a fat homunculus that eats anything, humans, metal…anything. He had a big mouth and mostly always smiled, but that only meant that he wanted to eat. He doesn't understand all that much, but he always followed Lust, who didn't seem to be with him.

"Who is that?" Sena asked. "WHAT is that?" Akina questioned. "Gluttony…a homunculi," Ed said. Gluttony just stood there. "What do you want, Gluttony?" Ed asked. "My Lust said that I could feast on anything and anyone that comes in my path," he said smiling. Ed just stood there wide eyed. "AND NOW I CAN HAVE 13 NEW MEALS!" He yelled running towards them. Kida quickly put up a barrier, Gluttony's mouth enclosed on it. He tried to swallow it but it was too big, he began licking the heck out of it and trying to bite it, but even he can't break a barrier with teeth. "GLUTTONY!" A voice yelled from behind him. Gluttony turned to find Wrath walking up to him. Wrath was young homunculus that was created by Ed and Al's teacher. She tried to bring her dead baby back to life but couldn't, some of her organs had disappeared so she coughs up blood every now and then. Wrath had taken Ed's arm and leg! "Lust is on her way, we have come for you Ed," he said. Ed just stared at him. "It's time to end your life once and for all." Soon, many homunculi's were on walk towards the group, they were crowding them and were going to fight them till they die.

Every homunculus walked up to the group. Greed walked in front of Ed, "ready to die?" He said. "You wish," Ed said. Envy walked up to Bankotsu, he smiled in an evil way; Bankotsu held up his sword ready to fight. Lust went in front of Kida. Pride went in front of Inuyasha. Wrath went to Sango, Sloth went for Miroku, and Gluttony went for Al. "Mmm, yummy," he said to him. Kagome, Kirara, Shipo, Kina, Sena, and Akina all stood back and watched; also ready to jump in if anyone needed help. And the fight began.


	17. Humans, Half Demons, and Homunculi

Wow what a battle, hope you guys enjoy! - -

**Chapter: 17****- Humans, Half Demons, and Homunculi's **

Ed made a sword with his metal hand and began hitting Greed with it, but greed's body was so strong that he couldn't scratch him. Greed was very quick; it was hard to catch him as well.

Bankotsu swung his sword down towards Envy, but he just ducked and kicked the sword out of his hand; it landed in the ground as Envy and Bankotsu soon began fist fighting. "Please, don't hurt me," Envy said. "Huh?" Bankotsu wondered. Bankotsu's eyes widened. Envy had transformed into Kida! An exact replica of her! "How did you…?" Bankotsu said. Envy's whole arm turned into a sword, he aimed it at Bankotsu while he was distracted but it didn't work. Bankotsu ducked and dove for his sword. He grabbed it, stood back up and swung it backwards towards Envy's sword; both putting full strength into their swords. Envy turned back to normal.

Lust's fingers can stretch out like Naraku's, and her body can't be destroyed too easily. Her fingers stretched out towards Kida, but she blocked them with one sword. She couldn't reach her other one. Her fingers began twisting the sword and soon flipped it out of Kida's hands and onto the floor to her right. Lust's fingers went back but her other hand then stretched out after her. Kida blocked it with her other sword. Lust was getting ticked. She moved the sword to Kida's left, her hands still holding onto it. Once there was an opening to her stomach, Lust reached her right hand and went right through Kida's body. Kida's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. Lust's fingers went back to normal as she stood there waiting. Kida's eyes were open! She began standing up, Lust was shocked. "Why aren't you dead?" She asked. "I'm a half demon you idiot, it takes more then that to kill me. My body is built differently, so I don't die that easily," Kida explained. She used her blue sword to help her stand up. "So I understand that your body is the same way," Kida said. "Yeah," Lust said. "Good," Kida said looked at her sword to the right, she looked back at Lust. "Then this should be interesting," she said leaping for her sword, grabbing it from the ground and charged at Lust.

Inuyasha was using his sword to block the guns that were being shot at him; he knew the damage they did. Pride's whole left side of his body was a machine, and his right was only human. 'If I can kill the right side, the human side, then I'll bet that the machine side will die too,' Inuyasha thought. 'But I can't get close enough to him, he won't stop shooting, I'm stuck.'

"HEIAKOS UGH!!" Sango yelled. Her Heiakos zoomed right for Wrath, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground. He got up and ran after her. His whole arm stretched out at her. Sango caught her huge weapon then used it as a shield. She fired it again but he ducked. He stretched his arm at her and began chocking her! Her Heiakos came back to her but she couldn't catch it, so it struck towards the ground. Sango was having trouble breathing. Soon Kirara came transformed and began biting Wrath's arm. He screamed in pain and pulled back his arm from Sango. Once she was free she reached for her Heiakos and threw it at Wrath, she hit him to the ground once again.

"WIND TUNNEL!!" Miroku yelled. He began sucking up Sloth but the only problem was that her powers were water. She turned into a puddle and slithered to the right of Miroku. She got to his feet and began climbing up his entire body. Miroku sealed his Wind Tunnel but was having trouble breathing. The water was all around him, like he was under water but worse. He took a sutra out of his clothing and stuck it on his forehead. Sloth screamed. Even though she was not part of his world it seemed to have worked. Sloth slithered away and became human looking again, standing in front of Miroku. He tried hitting her with his staff but that wouldn't work either, nothing but the sutras.

Gluttony began chewing on Al's arm. Al took him by the head and threw him forward. Gluttony looked sad; Al could tell that he had really hurt him. But he didn't care. He ran for him and began punching him; but Gluttony bit his fist and chewed off a piece of his armor. Al backed away.

"That's it, this fight is over," Kina yelled running for Kida. She grabbed her out of her battle with Lust. Lust's fingers stretched towards them but Kida put up a barrier. "What are you doing?" Kida asked. "Make a portal for everyone and call to them, I'll hold off Lust for now," Kina explained. "Why?" "Just do it." Kida put down the barrier as Kina ran for Lust, shooting crystals at her from her fists. Kida made a portal. "Come on," she said to Kagome, Shipo, Kirara, Akina and Sena, they obeyed and ran through the portal. Soon Sango and Miroku did as well. Al kicked Gluttony and didn't want to loose any more parts of his body so he ran through the portal. Akina ran back through the portal and to Kina. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kida yelled. Akina grabbed Kina and pulled her away, Kida helped by putting a barrier around them until they went through the portal. "Until next time," Greed said to Ed, backing away. "WHAT?!" Ed said upset. He looked around and found that everyone else was leaving as well. "BANKOTSU!!" Kida yelled. Bankotsu turned his head. Kida put up a barrier as Envy's sword came down on him. Bankotsu went to Kida and through the portal. Ed ran for Inuyasha who was still using his sword as a shield. Kida put a barrier around Inuyasha and allowed Ed to go through it. "We have to go," Ed said to Inuyasha. He stood and looked around, no one was there but Kida, and soon Pride was backing away into the darkness. They ran for the portal, Kida closed it once she was on the other side.

Their toughest battle of all was finally over, and no one had won or lost. Kida looked around at everyone who had fought. They looked completely exhausted. "That was that hardest fight I had ever done," Miroku said. "Tell me about it," Sango said. Ed stood taking a deep breathe, "sorry guys," he said. "For what?" Kida asked. "I wasn't positive but now I am. You guys have amazing abilities and are all very strong, but can't beat people not from your Era. The only way a homunculus can die is from a Transmutation Circle and something from their past. Take Sloth for example, all you have to do is take some of my mom's soil and put it in a Transmutation Circle along with her and it'll weaken her. Sloth was made from my mom's dead ashes, so that would be her weakness. Lust, she was in love with Scar's brother, who had given her a locket when she was still alive. That locket would be her weakness," Ed explained.

Thunder began coming very fast, along with the rain. Everyone ran for cover in the forest. Night had fallen quickly. The new moon was out that night, Kida and Inuyasha were humans by the time they had all fallen asleep. Kida sniffed. She smelled a familiar scent. She stood and walked into the trees. She peeked around a tree and spotted someone laying down looking at the stars. Kida gasped. "Sesshomaru!" She whispered.


	18. A Secret Revealed

Told you that there were secrets to be told. Read and figure out what it is!

**Chapter: 18****- A Secret Revealed **

She was a little nervous; she didn't know what to do if Sesshomaru found out about Bankotsu, or if Bankotsu found out about Sesshomaru. She was in love with them both and could not be asked to choose. This situation reminded her of Inuyasha. He wanted both Kikyo and Kagome, and couldn't choose. If anything happened to either of them, he could never forgive himself, he'd protect them both no matter what. For her it was the complete opposite. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were the ones who would protect her no matter what. 'But would they still protect me and love me if they found out that I was hiding the other from them?' Kida wondered. She slowly walked up to Sesshomaru. She stopped in her tracks. 'OH NOW!' She thought. 'I'm a human, what if he doesn't think of me the way he does when I'm a half demon?!' Kida began to get really nervous. He turned his head startled a little.

"Kida, hey!" He said. Kida smiled. "May I sit?" She asked. "Of course." Sesshomaru made room as she sat down next to him. "You look different," Sesshomaru said. Kida sighed nervously. "I am." She looked away. "I am a half demon Sesshomaru," she said. "Which means I am half human as well, when the new moon is out, I become a full human," she said. "I hope this doesn't change anything about us," she said sadly. "Of course not," Sesshomaru said. "I like you just the way you are, human, demon or half demon, it doesn't matter, nothing can change the way I feel about you," Sesshomaru said. Tears built up in Kida's eyes but she held them back. Sesshomaru smiled. "So what's been going on, I never see you that often." Kida smiled. "Well I just got back from Ed and Al's world, a lot has changed. They were traveling with us for a while, but I think that it's time that they go home, it's too dangerous here," Kida said. "My sisters have also been traveling with us these last few days." "Sisters?" Sesshomaru wondered. "Oh, yeah didn't I tell you, I've got three other half demon sisters. I'm the third oldest. I met them a few weeks ago, they were a little poor and lived in an old woman's house until it was burned down," Kida said. "Burned down?" Sesshomaru asked remembering the ashes that he had found. "M-hmm," Kida said nodding. "Demons disguised themselves as humans and burnt it because they were after them, we beat them though…of course," Kida said giggling. Sesshomaru reached into his clothing and pulled out the burnt folded picture of her. He held it up to her. "I passed the ashes and found this," he said. Kida smiled. "My picture!" Sesshomaru was silent. "Why did you keep it?" Kida questioned. "I don't see you that often, this way I get to see you every day," Sesshomaru said smiling. Kida blushed.

He stroked her hair very lightly, but Kida liked it. He turned to her a little more and looked her in the eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said. Kida blushed some more. He pulled her head in closer and suddenly…began kissing her on the lips!! Kida was SO surprised and happy at the same time, she kissed him back. Their eyes closed as they soon began making out! Kida loved every minute of it.

The night passed and Kida began walking back to camp, her redness never disappeared. She was thinking about the whole thing along the way. She looked up at the sky and the stars. It was still pitch dark out. Her moment with Sesshomaru only lasted an hour or two.

She and Inuyasha were very alike; they both were between two people. A human – Kikyo and Bankotsu, and…well Kagome is a human and Sesshomaru is a demon, but they still couldn't ever choose. Bankotsu and Inuyasha were alike as well. Inuyasha was a half demon who had fallen in love with a human, and Bankotsu was a human who had fallen in love with a half demon. So many similarities that the confusion never ended. Kida didn't know what she was going to do.

She got back to her friends very tired. She yawned and knelt besides Bankotsu. She was so tired that she fell into his lap and began to sleep. It had woken Bankotsu up though. He noticed her and smiled. He pushed back her hair and kissed her on the cheek. He liked it more then he thought so he kissed her for a while on the mouth, even though she wasn't kissing back, he didn't mind. And although he thought that she was sleeping, he was wrong; Kida had felt it and known what he was doing. Once his eyes closed into a deep sleep, Kida smiled and blushed.

The next morning Kida slept in a little longer then the rest, but it everyone had either began talking, resting or finding some fire wood and breakfast. Once they were all up they began their journey once again. Sesshomaru was still not far behind. Kida's sisters said their good byes for now and were off on their own once again. "Thanks for all the help," Kida said. "Any time," Kina said as they all left. Later on Kida looked at Ed. "Hey, Ed," she said. "Yeah?" Ed questioned. "I'm sorry, but I think that you should go back to your own world, I can tell in your eyes that you miss your friends, and we spend a lot more time in the Feudal Era then we do in your Era, besides you've helped enough, it's almost like we _are_ keeping you against your will, and I don't want that. I understand that we can't help you with your fighting in your world, but we will always be here to help, and I will always visit and be there for you, and Al," Kida said. Ed smiled. "Thanks Kida, I accept," Ed said. Kida hugged them both, along with the others, (except the boys, they gave them a hand shake or high five.) Kida opened a portal as they all waved to Ed and Al as they stepped through the portal. Kida closed it.

She sighed as their exhausting journey dragged on for hours. But they soon heard laughter. They looked up to find Naraku floating above them with a barrier around his entire body. "NARAKU!!" Inuyasha said grasping his sword. Everyone got their grips on their weapons as well, ready for a fight. "Calm down Inuyasha I'm not here for you," Naraku said. He looked down at Kida and Bankotsu. "I'm here for them," he said. Everyone looked at them, but they wouldn't take their eyes off of Naraku. "Bankotsu I see that you have been brought back from the dead again, I thought I got rid of you the last time," Naraku said. Bankotsu just got angrier with Naraku. "I understand that you had fallen in love with this half demon girl, Kida, am I correct?" He said. Kida growled at him. "But Kida have you not told him of the other?" Naraku said. "Huh?" Kida said. 'Oh, no, not now,' she thought. "Your other true love, the one you met when you first came here and knew nothing about Bankotsu, I know the other doesn't know either, right?" Naraku said. He was totally messing with Kida, trying to turn Sesshomaru and Bankotsu against her!

"DIE!" He yelled firing his fingers and arm (tentacles) at them both. But suddenly Sesshomaru got in the way holding up his sword with his right hand. Kida gasped. "Sesshomaru!?" She said. "Sesshomaru, then you have come for your love after all," Naraku said. Sesshomaru's eye brows went down with rage. "Don't you dare leave a finger on her," he said to Naraku. Kida just looked at him sadly. 'I'm toast,' she said. "Don't you EVER harm her, I PROTECT KIDA!" Sesshomaru yelled. Naraku took his tentacles back. "And why is that? I thought that you were the demon of the great Dog Demon," Naraku said talking about Sesshomaru's powerful demon father. "The one who cares, and protects no one…the one who only wishes to help himself. Have you actually let this half demon girl turn you into something you not Sesshomaru? Are you really that weak," Naraku teased. Sesshomaru was getting ticked, tense rage showing everywhere.

"I was like that, until the day I went into Kida's world, I met up with some strange people I didn't understand, and that planet…Planet Klepto…was even worse but in a strange way, similar. I let them change me into something I'm not, but that's all different now. I had actually intended on killing them, miur weak humans. But there, those humans, they were different. They had powers beyond content. Abilities I couldn't even dream of. So powerful that I almost died. There I had met up with the one they call Jasmine. That girl protected those people and fought for them. She care for them and admired them. I hated it, and was disgusted by it. But in a stranger way, I admired her. She had almost beaten me, the powerful demon of this world. Her sister had actually sent me back here, thinking that I was dead. Then Kida came along to this world 25 years later. She reminded me some much of Jasmine. I had figured out that she was Jasmine's daughter. This powerful Half Demon is more then you know, and I admire that even more. I protect her, as she would me. At times I don't know why, but perhaps it is because…BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!" Sesshomaru had finally finished, Kida's eyes dripping with tears and also fright that Bankotsu were there to hear the entire speech. She would never get out of this now.

Kida's friends were all shocked, they had never heard Sesshomaru open up like that before, it was astonishing. Naraku just laughed out loud and disappeared surprisingly. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, as did Kida. She was speechless, she turned to Bankotsu.

"So," Sesshomaru said. Kida turned back to him as he turned and looked at her. "You failed to mention this to me," he said talking about Bankotsu. "It's just that…I had just found out a couple of days ago. When I lived here, I had truly fallen in love with Bankotsu, and then I was put under a spell and was reborn in another world," Kida explained. Sesshomaru listened; he had not heard this part of the story yet. When I returned to my regular world, my regular home, I couldn't remember a thing; I was clueless and didn't know you, or Bankotsu, or Inuyasha or anything." Bankotsu seemed as if he hadn't heard it either, he listened. "Then I met Inuyasha, and everyone else. And then I met you," she said looking at Sesshomaru. "And soon liked you. After I met up with my sisters, found out that I turn human on a new moon, learned that I can go back to my own world, created portals and found Ed and Al," Kida said going in order. "When I came back we fought Naraku and then I suddenly started having visions, they were very confusing, but they were about you," Kida said looking at Bankotsu. "I then learned the truth about my disappearance and about Bankotsu, how he was killed by the Clan Lords, how he was reincarnated by Naraku, and how he was ordered to kill Inuyasha and all of my friends. I told him and Inuyasha that if I were there like I was supposed to be then I would have broken them up and he never would have died. When I learned that I could bring him back by a spell book that Heugue had…the woman who had put the spell on me and sent me to that other world and tricked me into thinking that Bankotsu was going to die sooner then he did…I went out to search for it and destroy her. We won and I brought Bankotsu back. I then went on with my life, loving both you and Bankotsu," Kida explained, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I am in the most tangled mess and I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I never wanted it to happen this way, it just all got out of hand," Kida said bending down crying so much and feeling so bad that she sat and cried into her knees. Both Sesshomaru and Bankotsu felt so bad for her. She has been through so much.

Sesshomaru had believed her every word; and he didn't care. Every word she had said, every thing she had done was only the past, he wanted to work on the future, even if there was another man in it as well. He would win her back no matter what it took. Kagome suddenly spoke out. "Oh, come on you guys, cut her some slack she's been through a lot to loose you both now, don't do that to her. She loves you both so much you can't possibly ask her to choose between you guys," Kagome said. "Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I know I regret saying this, but Inuyasha is in the same poison. He has feelings for me I can tell, and would do anything to save me and protect me, but he also is still in love with Kikyo, and no matter how much it hurts I will always respect that he can't choose between us, its way too much to ask," she said looking down. "Kagome," Sango said feeling bad for her for having to say that. She had said it for Kida, to make sure that she doesn't end up like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Bankotsu don't end up like Kikyo or her, being in the same problem as her.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then bent down to Kida, surprisingly Bankotsu did as well. "We accept you apology," Sesshomaru said. Kida was shocked; she looked up at them both staring her in the face. "The position that you are in is so tough," Bankotsu said. "It sucks and we understand," Sesshomaru replied. "We will always have the same feelings for you Kida," Bankotsu said. "And will never ask you to choose between us," Sesshomaru said. They both seemed to be on the same page. "We want you to be happy," Bankotsu said. "The human girl is right, it's too much to ask for you to choose between us," Sesshomaru replied. They both leaned in with a smile and kissed her. Sesshomaru kissed her right cheek and Bankotsu kissed her left. They helped her up to her feet. Sesshomaru hugged her and walked away. Kida waved then turned to Bankotsu and hugged him, thanking him for understanding. Kagome wished that it was that easy with her and Inuyasha.

She walked up to Kida and Bankotsu. "Come on," she said putting her hand on Kida's shoulder. "We should go after Naraku now," she said.

From that day forward she had been seeing Sesshomaru much more then usual, she was grateful that Bankotsu never got jealous when he was around, like Inuyasha gets with Koga. Speaking of him, he has been coming around a lot more as well, which isn't good for Inuyasha. Inuyasha wouldn't stop getting jealous. Every time Kikyo came close enough for Inuyasha to smell her, he went for her, and every time, Kagome waited sadly for him. They began fighting more often but Kida seemed to break them up, if she wasn't busy laughing or with Bankotsu. She had also been getting better at fighting which helped her out with Naraku and defeating her enemies. She had visited Ed and Al almost every week, along with her mother. When Kagome went to her world she and sometimes Inuyasha went along with her. Although Inuyasha never stopped being obnoxious and annoying to Kagome. Kagome's sit commands got funnier and funnier to Kida. Her life was just getting turned around.


	19. Birthday

Hey guys! How you likeing my story so far! GREAT! Well in this chapter I actually made it on the day of my birthday, which wasn't too long ago. Theres a very funny scene in this chapter, hope you laugh as much as I did when I wrote it.

**Chapter: 19****- Birthday**

Kida made her way out of the sacred well, landing in a crouching position. Kida had been away from the Feudal Era for some time, about a little over a week, and she was glad to be back. She was catching up with school as Kagome was, but Kagome left back to the Feudal Era before Kida because she was celebrating her birthday. She had told her friends about it and came back the day after. She was now walking around the forest searching for Inuyasha and the gang. She came across a village and decided to look around. Some of the villagers were starring and whisper, but that was to be expected because she was a half demon. "Excuse me, but have you seen a couple of travelers, there are some humans and demons traveling together?" Kida asked a villager. "Um, they stopped by not too long ago, go look around the open cabins they could be in one of them," the villager said walking away. "Uh, ok thanks." Kida looked in almost every cabin when she finally found them.

She opened the door to find almost everyone sitting on the ground having some lunch. "Hey Kida!" They all said. Kida smiled. "Did you have a nice time?" Sango asked. "Yup," Kida said sitting down with them. "You've been gone for quite a long time," Shipo said. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Kida said. She noticed Miroku was not in the room. "Hey, where's Miroku?" Kida asked. Sango looked down. "He's probably womanizing again, that dumb monk," she said. Kida felt bad, she hated when Sango was upset about that old monk always off with the ladies. She had the perfect idea to stop him from flirting. With a big grin on her face she stepped out of the cabin searching for Miroku.

Once she found him with two young girl's right in front of their cabin, her eye brows went down. She put her hands on her hips, smiled and slowly walked over to him. One of the girls was giggling, putting her arms around his. "Monk, Miroku, you are so funny," she said. "I'd be happy to be the one to bare your child," the other said. "Ladies, please, there is plenty to go around," Miroku said. "Hey Miroku," Kida said. "Hey, nice to finally have you back with us Kida," Miroku said. 'I hope that Sango didn't send her,' Miroku thought nervously. Kida giggled as the other girls had done. "I've missed you Miroku," she said pushing the other girls out of her way and holding his arm like they had. They began getting jealous. Inuyasha and the others were watching the entire time, some parts made them laugh and others made them wonder. "So are you ready?" She asked putting her hands on his cheeks and rubbing it. "Uh, ready for what?" Miroku asked wondering what Kida was doing. Kida giggled once more. "Monk Miroku, if you are choosing a demon over us then we're out of here," one girl said angrily. Kida smiled. "Good by Miroku, hmph," the other said turning her head and walking with the other girl. Kida smiled bigger. "Well my job here is done," she said. "Job!?" Miroku yelled confused. Kida grabbed his neck and pushed him down into the dirt, his face filthy. She bent down. She grabbed his hair and lifted his face up to look at her. "Next time maybe think about Sango, the one you are engaged with and STOP WOMENIZING AT EVERY VILLAGE WE STOP AT YOU STUPID MONK!" Kida yelled happily. She pushed his head back into the mud and stood. "Later," she said walking back to her cabin. Everyone was laughing. Sango even forced a giggled, her hand over her mouth. Miroku looked up whipping his face, he deserved it and didn't mind, it will all pass eventually.

Kida just remembered something at that moment before walking into the Cabin; she stopped by the door where everyone was standing. "Hey, where is Bankotsu?" She asked. "Oh, he's," Kagome began. But suddenly someone placed there hands over Kida's eyes. "Guess who," they said. Kida smiled, she could tell from the voice that it was Bankotsu. She removed his hands and turned around hugging him tightly. "I've missed you SO much Bankotsu," she said. He smiled. "I've missed you too." They pulled away from each other, Bankotsu held something towards her. "Huh?" She wondered. In his hands was a small box wrapped up so nicely which Kagome helped out with; Kida smiled. "What's this?" She asked. "Open it," Bankotsu said. Kida happily took the box from his hands and opened it. Inside was beautiful diamond ring! "Oh, Bankotsu, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" She said putting it on her finger. "But how could have gotten this, they don't make diamonds in the Era yet," Kida wondered. "I know, that's why I asked Inuyasha to make some with his Tetsiga, you know the move with the Adamant Barrage?" Bankotsu said. "Oh, yeah," Kida said. "Thank you so much, but what was it for?" Kida wondered. "For your birthday of course." "My birthday?" Kida said smiling.

They all went into the cabin and saw many villagers decorating the room. Lots of balloons that Kagome had brought from her Era, also banners and streamers. She had even made a cake for her birthday. Suddenly Kida's sisters popped out of no where yelling happy birthday with big smiles on their faces. They all gathered around while they sang her happy birthday. Not very well though, Kagome had taught them all the words but they seemed of forgotten already. Kida giggled. "Oh, well close enough," she said. They all had cake and enjoyed that last few hours of the day for Kida.


	20. Love Birds

I thought that this chapter was very cute. I love the new couple I made with Sesshomaru and Kida, don't you!?

**Chapter: 20**** –** **Love Birds**

_Sniff, sniff. _Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned his head. Jaken wasn't paying attention so he ran into Sesshomaru's foot. "OW!" He said bouncing back and bowing nervously, hoping that he didn't make Sesshomaru angry. "Oh, sorry, me Lord, sorry," he said. Sesshomaru ignored him; he walked to his left without saying a word. "Hey, Lord Sesshomaru where are you going? LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Jaken yelled running after him, but he couldn't catch up, he walked back to Ren and Aoon. "Oooh, Lord Sesshomaru has run off again, what do we do now?" Jaken said. Ren wasn't paying much attention to Jaken, she never really did. "HEY, Ren are you even listening to me?!" Jaken yelled. "Not really," Ren said. Jaken growled. Sesshomaru was following the sent of Kida. 'So, she's finally returned?' He thought. 'Finally, I thought I'd never see her again.'

Kagome yawned. "We've been up all night, can we please rest now?" She asked. "We waist to much time when we rest, there's no point, let's just keep going," Inuyasha said. "But we can't keep going forever you know, we need to stop sometime," Kagome complained. "Yeah, maybe so, but we should really get a little further to find Naraku, we haven't seen him in months," Miroku said. "It's almost as if he disappeared completely," Sango said. "That makes things SO much easier," Bankotsu said sarcastically, leaning his head back tiredly. Kida sighed.

Suddenly Sesshomaru popped out of no where right in front of them! "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha calm down," Kida said pushing out of the way and walking to Sesshomaru for a big hug. Bankotsu just looked away. He knew by now that this would happen, so had Sesshomaru. Kagome had talked with him about her feeling that way when Inuyasha saw Kikyo, she told him not to worry about it. Pain will come but it fades quickly. He was trying not to think about what they were doing while he wasn't watching. "I've missed you SO much," Kida said in his ear. "I've missed you too," Sesshomaru said. It was the same thing that she and Bankotsu had said to each other, she couldn't look back at him. Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha, don't be so rude, you have had your share of moments with that priestess, probably more, who knows what you do when you're alone with her," Sesshomaru said. "SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome didn't like hearing that; she didn't like thinking what they do when they're alone together. She remembers the times that she spied on them, even when Inuyasha and Kikyo had kissed.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked. "Catching up on school that had just started and my birthday was a couple of days ago," Kida explained feeling the diamond ring on her finger. "Oh, well I'm glad you back," Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Do you mind coming with me for a while?" Sesshomaru asked. "Sure." He took her hand and walked her into the trees disappeared. Inuyasha growled. "Damn that Sesshomaru," he said. Kagome sighed happily and loudly sitting on the grass. "Just what I asked for…a rest," she said lying in the sun. "Yeah, well don't get too comfortable, we're not resting for long," Inuyasha said sitting as well. Everyone else did the same. "Hey Bankotsu," Inuyasha said. "Yeah." "What are you thinking? Aren't you worried about what Sesshomaru and Kida are doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Why would I be? What ever they're doing, I would do too," Bankotsu said. "Inuyasha would you stop! You always do that, even with Sango and Miroku, can't you just stop talking like that, you are so clueless just shut up," Kagome said. "Don't tell me to shut up!" Inuyasha said. "Sit boy!" She said watching the beads drag him to the ground. Inuyasha growled.

Once Kida returned they were on their way again. Kida walked with Bankotsu and talked with her arm around him and his around her, so he didn't feel bad about her leaving him like she did, it didn't seem like he was mad at her. Kida was glad. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed.


	21. School

This is a very interesting chapter. To me, well I liked this chapter. It was fun to read, I really hope that you feel the same way. Don't forget to send me reviews.

**Chapter: 21****- School**

"Why not? I haven't been at school for a week now, I want to go back," Kagome said. "NO! We lost enough time searching for Naraku as it is, we're not wasting more time for you to leave for you Era," Inuyasha argued. "SIT BOY!" Kagome said. Inuyasha dragged to the ground. Kagome walked forward to the well, Kida followed. Inuyasha sat up. "Where are you going?" He yelled at Kida. "Well might as well, my school just started as well and I wanted to get caught up as well, so later," she said waving and jumping into the well after Kagome. Inuyasha growled.

"I'll see you later Kagome," Kida said waving and opening a portal to her school. "Ok, bye," Kagome said waving and walking down the long stairs ready to go to her school. Kida got to her class five minutes late and was glad that she wasn't marked tardy. She sat in her seat two rows away from the door, and the second last seat towards the wall behind her. Her best friend sitting in the last seat behind her. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Sorry, I was sick," Kida told her. "You've been gone for so long, I've never seen you so absent before." "I'm sorry Genesis but a lot of things have been happening, I can't really explain it."

Suddenly someone was at the door, through the little glass in the middle Kida could see who it was. 'OH MY GOSH!!!' She thought. Inuyasha was trying to push the door open forgetting that it doesn't slide. Then he remembered and used the knob and pushed like at Kida's house. But this door was meant to pull and Inuyasha didn't know that. The teacher, Mr. Shindel didn't know that and thought it was locked so he went for the door and opened it for Inuyasha. Kida felt like she swallowed her heart. Embarrassment went all through her. 'What the HELL is he doing here?!' She thought. "Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked Kida. "No, this is only first hour," Kida said. "First what?" Kida sighed. "Just sit," she said. Inuyasha chuckled. "Only Kagome can tell me to sit stupid," he said. "I meant in the chair stupid," Kida said. Inuyasha looked down at the chair connected to the desk, something he has never seen before, so he sat. "Why did you come?" Kida whispered to him. "Because I came to get you, I needed you for something," Inuyasha said. "How did you get here?" Kida asked. "You left the portal open." "Really?" Kida asked. "Wow, I guess I haven't done in it a while that I forgot to close it, my bad," she said to herself. "What was so important that you had to come anyway?" Kida asked. "And why couldn't you go to Kagome's school instead of mine?" "Well because Kagome doesn't like it when I'm at her school, she's always telling me to sit, and I've never seen your school yet," Inuyasha explained. "It would help to put a hat on though, to cover your ears," Kida said.

Lots of her fellow classmates where starring and whispering. "Anyway…" Mr. Shindel said continuing his lesson trying to ignore Inuyasha. When the bell rang for second hour Inuyasha jumped to the sound. "Calm down it's just the bell for the next class," Kida explained. "Then why aren't you going to the next class?" Inuyasha asked. "Because I have this class for two periods." Suddenly everyone in the room began crowding around her and Inuyasha. "You look different, like you're not from around here," Kida's friend Sherby said. "I'm not," Inuyasha said. "Where are you from?" A girl named Morgan asked. "Um, he's from Japan," Kida said for Inuyasha. "Japan!?" Chris asked. "So far away?" Sherby said. "Yeah," Inuyasha said confused, wondering why everyone was so interested in him. "He's a friend, visiting," Kida said. "What's your name?" Sherby asked. "It's Inuyasha," he said. "Ooh, very different," Jessica said. "Is that your natural hair color or did you bleach it?" Stacy asked. "It was the color I was born with," Inuyasha said. "Unnatural," she said amazed. "Are these real?" Harley said touching Inuyasha's ears. He pulled away, "Uh…" Inuyasha said, he didn't like people touching his ears, but eventually everyone else started as well.

"You have a sword?" Harley asked. 'Uh, oh,' Kida thought. Inuyasha looked down. "Yeah, you wanna see it?" He asked. "YEAH!" All the boys said standing. Inuyasha walked into the front of the class and drew his amazingly large sword. Everyone was astonished. 'If they're amazed about that then they should see Bankotsu's sword,' Kida thought with a smile. Inuyasha held his sword high in the air with one hand. "This is my Tetsiga," Inuyasha said. "Whoa, that looks so heavy," Chris said. "Well, it's not that heavy," Inuyasha said lowering it. He handed it to Chris and he took it with one hand and then two. It dragged him to the ground. Davis and Harley helped him. It was a little easier with three. "DANG! This thing is heavy!" They said. The bell rang and startled Inuyasha once more. He took back his Tetsiga and went to his seat like a normal student. Everyone did the same and wouldn't stop talking with Inuyasha. 'I can't believe that they think that Inuyasha is cool!' Kida thought with a smile.

The bell rang for third hour and everyone was staring at Inuyasha while he walked with Kida in the halls. She went down stairs and Inuyasha jumped on the railing and began walking on it, it wasn't hard for Inuyasha to balance on things. They continued walked outside by the portals and every eye was on her, Kida was a little shy while it was all happening, she didn't like every eye on her. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind though. They walked into a portable which was Math. There were no empty seats left so Inuyasha crouched down on the floor next to Kida's chair. Everyone again was starring at Inuyasha on the ground, Kida embarrassed once more. More questions were asked and they had to answer them again.

Next was lunch. There were three lunches and Kida had the first one that day. Unfortunately Kida didn't know anyone in that lunch but she was glad that Inuyasha was there so that she had someone to talk to. "I can't believe how different this place it, I can't recognize anything that's going on though," Inuyasha said. "Well, duh I'm from America, not Japan, it's much different then Kagome's school," Kida answered with a mouth full of food. _Sniff, sniff._ "What?" Kida questioned. "What is that, I don't recognize the smell," Inuyasha said. Kida ripped a piece of her sandwich to Inuyasha as he smelled it one more time and put it into his mouth. "Mmm, what is this?" Inuyasha asked. "A sandwich, made of bread and salami," Kida answered. "What's that?" "Meat." "Meat? Like a demon?" Inuyasha asked. "Well demon, half demon, and humans are made of meat, but most meats come from animals," Kida explained. "What are animals?" Kida's mouth was wide open. She thought of a way to explain it. "Well…oh…you know Kagome's cat from her Era?" "Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Well that's an animal. Stake, beef and hamburgers are made from cows, hot dogs, and pork are made from pigs, chicken is made from a chicken, turkey is made from a turkey, salami is either pig or cow, I can't remember. But the point is that what ever meat that you eat is from an animal," Kida finished. "So you eat the animal?" Inuyasha wondered. "Basically, after you kill it."

Fourth hour was geography. Inuyasha sat in the seat in front of Kida in the middle of the room. But someone named Justin who normally sits there got angry that he was in his seat. "Dude, I sit there get up," Justin said. "Find your own seat bub," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Kida said. "Get up jerk!" "You wanna mess punk," Inuyasha said grasping his sword. "INUYASHA!" Kida yelled grabbing his hair and ears back. "Please just sit somewhere else Justin, it's just for one day," Kida said. He did but he didn't like it.

Next was PE. It was her sixth hour but she skipped fifth that day. They were in the weight room that day and Inuyasha was shocked, he had no idea what anything was. Kida gave him some dumbbells. "What are they called?" Inuyasha asked. "Dumbbells." "What, are they dumb?" Inuyasha asked. Kida giggled. "No, I'm not sure why they are called that but they are meant to make you stronger, if you lift them up and down then you're muscles grow in strength. Of course you'll have to do it ALL the time but it works," Kida said. Inuyasha had very light weights so Kida switched them with 50 pound dumbbells. They were heavier but not that much for Inuyasha who was the strongest person she knew besides her and her mom who had super strength. So she gave him 80 pounds and they were a little tougher but Inuyasha thought it was fun. Afterwards they all went to their last class. Science for Kida. Her science class was Intensive Science and there were freshman's, sophomores, juniors and even a senior, so the questions for Inuyasha were a lot tougher.

After school they began walking on the side walk when Inuyasha stopped. "Ok, that's enough, hop on Kida," he said. Kida did. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could past all the school kids, jumping over the bike cage that every biker used to secure their bikes. He landed and then ran faster. He jumped all the way across the street and continued running. When Kida spotted her mom she stopped Inuyasha to tell her mom to turn around because she was going home. Although she had homework Inuyasha wouldn't giver her time to do it, so she'd do it some other time. It wouldn't matter that much anyway because she wasn't coming back the next day so she couldn't turn anything in.

Kida made a portal while Inuyasha was in mid air. They disappeared. They were back at Japan jumping through the well back to the Feudal Era.


	22. School? Sesshomaru?

This is very funny, and similar to the last chapter, but Sesshomaru is so much cooler about the students then Inuyasha was, that hanyou. lol

**Chapter: 22****- School? Sesshomaru?**

"So, how was it?" Miroku asked. "It was fine, a lot better then Kagome's school, I can tell ya that. But at least I got to go, Kagome doesn't even let me into her school, but it was cool. Although the questions were odd," Inuyasha said. "What questions?" Sango asked. "I was like so popular, many of the kids wouldn't leave me alone," he said. They all smiled. Kida smelled something, and so did Inuyasha. Suddenly a blue blast came towards Inuyasha! He quickly jumped out of the way when Sesshomaru showed up. "Sesshomaru?" Kida wondered. "Huh? What are you doing back here?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru jumped back into the air and then went after Kida! He grabbed her and fell down into the well! "Huh?!" Inuyasha said. "What is he doing?!" Inuyasha jumped in after them. They popped up on the other side, almost knocking Kagome down from the door of her shrine. "Quick, make a portal," Sesshomaru said outside the shrine with Kida. "But…" "Just do it," Sesshomaru said not raising his voice to Kida. Kida did as she was told and they both disappeared before Inuyasha to get to them. "Inuyasha what is going on, I just saw Sesshomaru and Kida disappear in a portal," Kagome said. "Damn it," Inuyasha said. "Looks like you'll get another day at your school Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Really!?" Inuyasha starred at the space that Kida normally opens her portal to go to her side of that Era, ticked that Sesshomaru would pull a stunt like that, and for what purpose?

On the other side of the world in the United States Kida made a portal in her room. "What was that all about Sesshomaru?" She questioned. "Wow, this place is much different then I expected," he said. "Well you haven't been here before have you?" Kida asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "The only place I've been in this world was Klepto and a few parts of this world but I barley understood it, Ariana never explained anything to me, only that she wanted to use me as her slave," Sesshomaru said looking down. "Well, her name wasn't Ariana," Kida said. Sesshomaru looked up. "My Uncle and mom's younger brother Chase killed her and took over her body. My mom told me that she was her best friend, killed by a dead soul, she never forgave Chase for the person that he turned into, also ending his life so much sooner then expected," Kida sighed. "So what is this place we are in?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well this is my room, in the United States on the other side of the bone eaters well," Kida explained. "Where Kagome lives is in Japan, which is on the other side of the world." "Is the world big?" Kida smiled. "Huge. It would take hours just to get from here to there without a portal."

"So why did you do this Sesshomaru? Why did you want to come?" "I wanted to see for myself what Inuyasha always sees when he comes here. I've only been here once and it wasn't a pleasant experience. I wanted to see what else was on the other side," Sesshomaru explained. Kida smiled. "Well since we're here, would you like to come to school with me tomorrow?" Kida asked. "School?" "Yeah, where they teach kids for the future, every kid in the Universe has to go, it's the law, and even Kagome goes." "Hmm." "Oh, come on, it ain't that bad; Inuyasha went with me today, everyone liked him." Sesshomaru smiled. "Ok," he said.

That night they got ready for bed. "This is a bed, Sesshomaru," Kida said with a smile. "It's big enough for two people, its full size so two people are able to fit," Kida explained. "Would you like to sleep with me?" She asked. Sesshomaru walked up to the bed, he put his hand on it. Pulling the covers off, he stepped into the bed along with Kida. He laid his head on the pill and got comfortable. "This is strangely relaxing," Sesshomaru said. Kida smiled. "It's supposed to be." And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Kida got up and did her homework for the next day.

"What are we going to do Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "I don't know." "But what about Kida? Sesshomaru took her back to her time, how do we get her back without a portal?" Shipo asked. "We don't," Inuyasha said. "What?" Shipo said. "We can't get them back so we wait…good night," He said closing his eyes while leaning against a tree. The rest rested as well.

The next morning Kida was up at 6 in the morning getting done while Sesshomaru slept. She made sure she went to bed early last night so she wasn't sleepy during the day. Once it was 7:08, she was ready for school. She went into her room and woke Sesshomaru up. "Hmm?" He said. "Come on, it's time for school," she said. Sesshomaru got up and rubbed his eyes. "What is that on your back?" He wondered. "Oh, this is a backpack, I use it to carry my things around from class to class," Kida explained. Kida walked out of her house and waited wondering if she would get a ride from her mom or if Sesshomaru would take her. Sesshomaru stopped with her. "What is it?" He asked. "Nothing really, it's just I have two options on how to get to school. My mom could take me in her car, or you could," she said. Sesshomaru walked closer to her, he took her in his arm as a white cloud formed under them. They were soon in the air flying to where ever Kida led him. She was blushing the whole way.

Many kids were starring at Sesshomaru just as much as they were with Inuyasha. When the bell rang Kida headed upstairs to her reading class. Although the bell was very loud, it did not startle Sesshomaru, but that was to be expected, Kida knew how strong and tough Sesshomaru was nothing like a bell would scare him. Kida sat in her normal seat and told Sesshomaru to sit in the one in front of her. "Who is this one Kida?" Genesis asked from behind her. "Oh, this is Sesshomaru, he is Inuyasha's older brother," Kida explained. Her classmates gathered around as they did with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru frowned wondering what they were doing. 'Uh oh, I almost forgot, Sesshomaru doesn't care much for humans, if he ever saw them in the Feudal Era then he would slice them to bits,' Kida thought. "Sesshomaru, I understand that you don't like humans which is what every being in this world is, but please try and be nice to them, pretend that you like them. For me," Kida whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. He smiled at her, "ok, for you," he said.

"What's your name?" Sherby asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kida; she nodded as to say 'answer the question.' "Sesshomaru." "Oo, longer than Inuyasha's," Stacy said. "Why do you where those clothes?" Morgan asked. "Uh…" "Do you know Inuyasha?" Harley asked. "Yes, he is my little brother," Sesshomaru answered regretting to say that in the nicest way that he could. "Wow!" Morgan said. "So were you born with white hair as well?" Genesis asked. "Yeah." "What about your swords. You have two," Harley said. "Yes, this is my Tensaga," he said taking it out of its sheath watching it turn blue then fade. In Kida's world their powers don't work the same as in the Feudal Era. "Hmm?" Sesshomaru wondered. "Is it as strong as Inuyasha's Tetsiga?" Chris asked. 'So he told them about the Tetsiga,' Sesshomaru thought. "No, not exactly. The Tetsiga was made to kill 100 demons with a single stroke, but my Tensaga was made to save 100 lives," Sesshomaru explained. "My father was a very powerful demon and made three swords to be passed down to his sons. But the third sword is lost some place. The Sounga was made to bring back the dead, a terrible and powerful sword that only I and my father can wield. With Inuyasha being a half demon, he does not have the strength," Sesshomaru explained. 'Uh oh, he's talking about demons and half demons, my world doesn't know about that stuff, we don't have demons in my Era…CRAP!' Kida thought.

Although Kida's classmates were confused they were also entertained. "What about your other sword?" Harley asked. Sesshomaru looked down. He put Tensaga back into its sheath and drew his other sword. "This is Tokigene," he said. "This sword is powerful as well; and at least lets me kill, not like my Tensaga who can only save and never kill," Sesshomaru said. "Cool!!" Some of the boys said. The next bell ran and class started. Sesshomaru put his Tokigene away and sat as everyone else. Mr. Shindel began his lessons for two hours as usual and during the periods the kids began asking him questions once again.

Third hour was the same as yesterday, but even more people where starring at her while she was sitting outside with Sesshomaru at lunch. "So what is this again?" Sesshomaru asked taking a bite of a Dorito. "It's a Dorito, or a chip covered in cheese," Kida giggled. "It's good," Sesshomaru said taking more. Once they were done Sesshomaru sat behind Kida since she told him what happened when Inuyasha sat in front of her the other day. Next was English for 5th hour which Inuyasha didn't get to see last time because she didn't have 5th hour. She let him sit beside her while everyone asked him questions. Ms. Fremb was the nicest teacher she knew, she barley ever gave them work to do. Lucky on that day they didn't do work so everyone chilled.

Since she didn't have 6th hour that day which was PE, Science was her last class. Once again at the end of Mrs. Waltenen's lecture everyone asked Sesshomaru questions.

Once school ended Sesshomaru took her home the same way her brought her. Once they entered her room they were exhausted. Kida lay on the back, her arms stretched out wide. Sesshomaru sat at her desk. "Wow, what an interesting day," he said. "Tell me about it, I don't think I want to go back tomorrow," she said sitting up. "So do you want to go back now?" Sesshomaru asked. "You'll have to face Inuyasha again," Kida said. "I don't mind, I'll get another chance to kill him then," Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kida got to her feet and hugged him thankful that he would never hurt her and will always care for her. She was lucky. He pulled her chin closer and kissed her on the lips! Kida closed her eyes and kissed him back, their love shall never end. Kida was so happy.

They popped up on the other side with Inuyasha up and angry once again. "Sesshomaru!" He yelled. "Inuyasha calm down," Kida said. "Back off Kida this is between me and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said drawing his Tetsiga. Sesshomaru gently pushed Kida aside, away from danger then drew his Tokigene. Their fight would soon begin.


	23. Battle of the Brothers

This was DEFINITELY one of my favorites. If any of you have seen the third movie of Inuyasha then you'd understand. Lots of this did come from the movie but with a good cause.

**Chapter: 23**** – Battle of the Brothers**

"SESSHOMARU!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Your time of interfering is over…PREPARE TO DIE!!" He yelled running towards Sesshomaru. Both swords clashed and amazing amount of power shined everywhere. "GIVE ME TETSIGA AND DIE!!" Sesshomaru yelled. No matter how powerful Sesshomaru was he wanted Tetsiga and its power to kill 100 lives with a single stroke. Although he is not able to wield it, it is because he has no human blood. Only one with human blood like a half demon or a human can touch the Tetsiga, it rejects Sesshomaru. "Don't tell me you've forgotten," Inuyasha said hitting his sword on Sesshomaru's. "Tetsiga's barrier rejects you; you can't even PICK IT UP!" Inuyasha yelled in his face. "That may be of affect but at the very least I'll be to kill you," Sesshomaru said back. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back but then he pounced back onto him, their swords banging against each other. Pushing off and coming back again was going on for a while until Sesshomaru finally spoke. "You may have received father's sword," he said hitting Inuyasha's Tetsiga once more. "But you are only a half demon, what can you possibly accomplish," he yelled pushing Inuyasha far back into the air; Inuyasha was dragged down on his feet just a few steps back. "Sorry I'm just a half demon, but considering I've beaten you over and over again," Inuyasha said, his power increasing ready to unleash his wind scar. "That makes you nothing but a pathetic dog," he yelled firing his wind scar at Sesshomaru, Kida gasped. Sesshomaru held his Tokigene side ways. "Behold," he said as the sword turned blue. "DRAGON STRIKE!!" He yelled firing a huge amount of power at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's wind scar disappeared. "I was expecting something like that…BACKLASH WAVE!!" Inuyasha yelled. At the moment when Inuyasha's backlash wave and Sesshomaru's dragon strike were whipping against each other Sesshomaru remembered something that he had said to his father. As he watched the bright light continue he thought of it in his mind.

'Why do you seek power my son?' His father had said to him. 'Father, I wish to defeat you, the demon with supreme power,' Sesshomaru thought. 'Yet you died and for the sake of a mortal woman and Inuyasha none the less, you were the one with ultimate power, the one I was destined to defeat,' Sesshomaru thought. 'Inuyasha, you and your mother caused his miserable death.'

At that moment Inuyasha's backlash wave disappeared! "WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled. "What happened to my backlash wave?!" He was then hit by the dragon strike and fired straight back into the trees. The blasts were now gone, light shined down from the sun, a huge hole dug into the ground from the blasts, going from where Sesshomaru stood to where Inuyasha lay. "That was the most I could ever expect from my Tokigene," Sesshomaru said looking at the sword. "Once again I failed to kill him," he said putting his sword away. He walked over to Kida and smiled. She smiled back hugging him, glad that he was ok. He then disappeared into the forest. Kida ran to Inuyasha as everyone else was too. Inuyasha laid there, his sheath on his stomach. "Ugh, huh?" He said looking at the sheath. "My sheath, was it you that protected me? Huh?" He looked up at everyone looking down on him that was when Kida realized that Bankotsu wasn't there. She twirled his ring around her finger and held it to her heart. She got up and ran into the forest. "Kida where are you going!?" Miroku called out to her. But she had already gone.

As she was walking with her hands at her chest she was thinking about the things that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had talked about during their fight. "I understand that Sesshomaru wants the Tetsiga and its amazing power," she said to herself. "But the Tetsiga doesn't allow demons to wield it, and that includes Sesshomaru." "During that long pause he was thinking…thinking…about his father!" She stopped. She was able to hear his thoughts! "He thought something about how he wanted the power to defeat the most powerful demon…his father! He had also thought that Inuyasha and his mother were the ones who had caused his death, but I thought that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father died by a human man named Takimaru. I remember now!" She said still not beginning to move. "Sesshomaru's mind was filled with this memory of it; of all of it…Before his father died he had talked with him. They were talking about…" Kida began thinking hard of what they were saying exactly. "I remember… 'Do you insist on going father?' Sesshomaru had said. 'Do you intend on stopping me Sesshomaru?' His father asked. 'I will not stand in your way, however before you go you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsiga to me,' Sesshomaru said. 'And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father.'"…Kida gasped, she could see everything. They were standing on the beach late at night, the waves moving gently, the wind blowing their hair rapidly to the east; she could see it in a vision, but with her eyes open! Sesshomaru was standing, looking at the back of his father's head, who was standing towards the beach. She had also seen that Sesshomaru's fathers left arm was bleeding; he had been in a battle. She began watching. 'Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?' His father asked. 'The path I walk is the path of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me,' Sesshomaru answered. 'Supreme conquest,' his father repeated. 'Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?' His father asked. Sesshomaru stood for a while. 'Protect?' He wondered. Silence. 'The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such,' he said waving his left arm to the side. Suddenly his father had showed his true from in front of Sesshomaru, the great and powerful dog demon! Kida saw it all.

When black surrounded her entire vision she had thought it was over, but it was not. It then began showing a village; soldiers were standing outside with torches and spears, standing and guarding the doors. Takimaru was walking with a sword in his right hand and his helmet in the other. "I implore you not to enter my lord Takimaru, the lady is in labor," a woman said bowing to the floor. "She will birth a child fathered by a demon, there is no need for decoding," Takimaru said passing the woman as she stood and followed him. "The birthing room is forbidden to men," she said. Takimaru turned and walked to her. "Lord Takimaru!" She yelled in fear. Takimaru killed her. Heavy breathing and pain came from the birthing room. A large curtain covered Lady Eziyoy, the one in love with Sesshomaru's father. She was on the floor, alone in an empty room. A small hole through the curtains allowed her face to be seen. "My dearest," she whispered, talking about her husband.

The great dog demon was running through the forest going to save his wife, blood falling from his horrible wounds. The words 'Do you have someone to protect,' ran through Sesshomaru's mind as he watched h is father leave. "Why would I have any reason wasting my time protecting someone, ridiculous," he said walking away.

"Please master I beg you not to be so rash you must reconsider my lord, your wounds from your battle with reocotsay have not yet healed, this is shear madness," Mioga the flee said. He was hanging on Sesshomaru's father's fur as he ran. "That doesn't matter, I cannot afford to loose her," he said. "Please my lord," Mioga begged. "Besides I am not longed for this world." "Master!"

Back at the castle Takimaru was walking into the birth room. Before walking in he looked at the moon and said, "The night of a lunar eclipse, excellent, it's a perfect time to slay a demon." He walked into the birthing room; Eziyoy turned her head when she saw the shadow of a person. "Who is it?" She asked. "It is I, Takimaru of Satsuna," he said sitting, his right side towards the curtains. "Takimaru? Oh, thank goodness you have arrived. You must gather the men standing guard outside and leave the grounds at once. Please do as I say, I fear that there is no one strong enough to challenge him," she said. "My lady. I have long felt a deep connection with you, as I'm sure you are aware. Even thought I've realized full well that your heart has been captured by a demon," he said taking his sword and sticking it into her body! She screamed of pain. The candle which was the only light in the room went out as Takimaru stood leaving the sword stuck into her body. He put on his helmet and walked out of the room. "My feelings for you will never change my lady," he said as he walked out. Lady Eziyoy took deep breathes but was fading quickly. She looked up at the fading moon and placed her hand in the air before dieing.

Sesshomaru's father was now floating in the air above the castle, still in his full dog demon form. 'Eziyoy, I am coming for you,' he thought speeding up. The moon was now fully gone, the baby of Eziyoy began to cry. Takimaru turned when he heard, and then an explosion turned his attention to the entrance. The guards were looking towards the woods; a pile of smoke surrounded it. Once it cleared Sesshomaru's father was able to be seen. "WIND SCAR!!" He yelled. He had possession of all three swords. Using the Tetsiga to kill each guard there. The wind scar took down half of the castle. He then jumped from the smoke and charged at them. The guards from the second floor were still alive, and even more were coming. They then began shooting arrows at him. Some stuck his sides and shoulders; he then twisted and fired another blast at them. They all screamed and ran for their lives, the wind scar blowing up another part of the castle and more guards. "Eziyoy! Eziyoy!" He called for her but no voice could be heard. He ran towards the birth room, but then Takimaru came out. "At last you've come demon," he said. "A little late though." "WHAT!?" "Lady Eziyoy is beyond your reach now, I dispatched her myself," Takimaru said. "Damn you, you fool!" He yelled charging at Takimaru. Takimaru had taken another sword and now was charging back at him. They both swung as they got to each other then Sesshomaru's father continued running into the castle. Takimaru stopped, blood dripping from his arm, and hen his arm fell to the ground. It was completely cut off! He dropped his sword and held it in pain. "Set the mansion afire with that demon and everyone inside, BURN IT TO THE GROUND!!" He ordered his men. They all set their arrows on fire then shot them at the castle burning it as ordered.

The fire spread throughout the birthing room, the baby still crying. Sesshomaru's father busted through the door and ran to the curtains; they were being burnt as well. He pushed the entire thing off. "EZIYOY!" He cried for her. When he saw her dead on the ground, the baby under her blankets and blood everyone he froze. "Eziyoy," he said softly. He then drew the Tensaga, it glowed blue as he held in up to her. He saw three demons in the nether world by Eziyoy; they were there to bring her to the Nether world. But the great dog demon was not going to let that happen. "Carry out my will Tensaga," he said cutting the demons. Eziyoy began breathing, she opened her eyes, she was alive! The great dog demon put a cloth around her, the cloth of the fire rat that Inuyasha will wear, and now wears. He helped her up as she grabbed her new born.

Takimaru then entered the burning room breathing heavily. The dog demon drew a sword. "I have no regrets with fighting you to the depths; let us journey together into the Nether world," Takimaru said walking closer. "Live long," the dog demon said to Eziyoy. "My dearest," she said. A huge fire wall was between him and Takimaru, they both walked up to it. Eziyoy backed up, the roof began tumbling. "Inuyasha," the dog demon said. "What is that?" Takimaru asked. "The infant's name, the child shall be called Inuyasha," the dog demon said. "Inuyasha," Eziyoy repeated. "Now go." "Yes," Eziyoy said running towards the back and out of the building. Takimaru's sword turned black, a red dragon shown above him from its power. They're swords clashed together as the building crashed to the ground, killing everyone inside. "Eziyoy, you must survive, live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha," were the last words of the great dog demon. Eziyoy stood watching her husband die, Inuyasha, still crying in her arms. With his cute little dog ears and white hair.

Kida's vision became blurry once more and knew it was over; she was able to see the forest and remembered where she was. "Oh, my gosh," she thought. "I had no idea…" "Kida?" Kida turned to find Bankotsu behind her. She smiled and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. Bankotsu was confused but enjoyed it so he hugged her back. "I love you," she whispered. She then leaned in and kissed him, she loved every minute of it. Again.


	24. Healing

This was actually really cool. She got her healing powers from her mom, but who knew that she could do THIS!?!

**Chapter: 24**** – Healing**

Kida and Bankotsu started walking back to the well, everyone seemed to be ok. Kida smiled, Kagome even seemed to be back as well. Once again they began their search for Naraku.

Sesshomaru was walking alone in the forest when he heard a voice, a laugh. He turned, looking around knowing who it was. "Sesshomaru," Naraku said still not showing his face to him. "That half demon you care for, she has an ability," Naraku said. "What are you talking Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. "She knows everything about the talk you and your father had before he died, that and more," Naraku said. "How would you know anything about that?" Sesshomaru asked. "She was talking to herself, she said it herself," Naraku answered. Sesshomaru just continued to search for him in the tree tops knowing that, that was where he was hiding. "It seems that you have a deep connection with her, maybe she should share the same fate as you," Naraku said. "What fate?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku disappeared not saying another word.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we finally found you," Jaken was coming out of the trees holding Aoon's rains with Ren on top. "You've been gone for a long time me Lord," he said. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he didn't even looked at him; he ran as fast as he could towards the direction that he last heard Naraku. 'Kida I'm coming,' he thought. They were the exact words that his father had thought when he went to save Eziyoy (except he used her named instead of Kida.)

Suddenly Inuyasha and the others heard laughter. "Naraku," Inuyasha said. Naraku then appeared in front of the group, a barrier around him. Inuyasha drew his sword. He growled. "So you've finally come out of hiding have you?" He said. Naraku just smiled. "Relax Inuyasha, don't assume that I always come for you," he said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku didn't answer; he only made a smirk at them. Inuyasha growled once again. "PREPARE TO DIE NARAKU!" He yelled charging at him. His sword smashed against Naraku's barrier, but it was too strong, Inuyasha could not break it, not even a scratch was seen. Inuyasha backed up. He pounced back at it and rammed his sword into the barrier, nothing happened.

Naraku's tentacles came out of the barrier towards Inuyasha, he put his sword in front of him to block it and it spread out into two different parts towards his friends. Kida and Bankotsu jumped to the left running from half of the tentacles. Sango, Miroku and Kagome (Shipo on Kagome's shoulder,) ran to the right. Miroku blocked the tentacles with his staff but it only bounced off and kept coming. Bankotsu stopped the other half with his Bonriou, Kida behind him. She sniffed. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru! She gasped and smiled as he ran out of the trees. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking above her. She was confused so she turned, but it was too late. The tentacles had gotten away from Bankotsu and came for Kida! It spread into two _more_ parts and just like scissors cut her left arm. Pain rising, blood falling everywhere, her arm fell to the floor. Naraku had cut off her left arm like Sesshomaru! "AAHH!!" She yelled going to her knees and holding her shoulder. "KIDA!!" Sesshomaru yelled. "KIDA!!" Bankotsu yelled. "KIDA!!!" Soon everyone was calling her name except Naraku who was smiling bringing back his tentacles. "Well my work here is done," he said disappearing. 'He came just to do this to Kida! HOW DARE HIM!' Inuyasha thought running to Kida. Kida fell into a pile of blood.

Sesshomaru ran to her, grabbing her and holding her in his arm. Soon Sesshomaru was forming a cloud under them and they were in the air. "Sesshomaru! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. "SHE NEEDS HELP, COME BACK!!" 'There is no way to help her, it happened to me once before, I know. All I can do for her is let her heal slowly, and alone. I shall take her to the place I had gone when I was weak from loosing my left arm, I will let her rest in peace,' Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha and the gang were following Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down. "Stop following me," he said to Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru she is our friend too, we are not leaving without her!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru ignored him and continued flying away. At times he tried loosing him but it didn't work. He then dove into the trees and laid her down by the same tree he had laid at when he was in her position. He looked at her, laying there badly hurt, bleeding rapidly. 'So Naraku, you would stoop so low just to make her be like me,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He then heard something behind him, he turned. "Inuyasha leave us NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled. "No Sesshomaru, you can't just leave her there, she needs medical help," Inuyasha said. "You imbisult there is no way to help her. I have had it myself as I'm sure you are aware, this is what I did, and this is what she shall do as well, NOW LEAVE US!" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha regrettably backed up and disappeared, although he had just stayed hiding in the trees, as his friends did as well.

Sesshomaru stood, watching her sadly. He closed his eyes. 'Kida, I was so careless, I wasn't there to protect you, this is all my fault, please forgive me,' he thought. Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like moving flesh. He opened his eyes, they widened. Kida's arm was healing! The insides were moving forward, Sesshomaru saw red vanes connected and stretching! "How is that possible?!" He questioned bending down and observing carefully. The healing dragged on for a while, every detail of her arm was being remade back normal, the same way it was before! It then got down to her wrist, growing every bone and blood vessel, even claws! "Unbelievable," Kagome said. "Amazing," Sango replied. Sesshomaru was shocked; he reached a claw towards her arm and scratched a line down her arm. Blood coming out! It healed! Quicker than the arm but it was still as good as new! Sesshomaru pulled his arm back.

Kida began moving her arm, she then opened her eyes. "Mm, what? What happened?" She asked sitting up, Sesshomaru took the back of her neck for support. "You…healed yourself," he said. "What? But how?" "I don't know." Kida got to her knees and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She looked back down at her arm and began moving her shoulder in a circle, then cracking her knuckles by just moving them apart. "I've only healed one thing before, when Al was about to die, I healed him. My mom was able to heal herself; I thought that I could only heal other people. But I can heal myself as well…that is so awesome!" She said smiling. Sesshomaru smiled as well.

Something behind Inuyasha and the gang was moving, they were going towards Kida and Sesshomaru! Bankotsu turned and saw them. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled getting down and chasing them away, his Bonriou in his hands.

Kida began wondering looking at Sesshomaru's left arm. He began thinking the same thing she was. She began taking off Sesshomaru's shirt, revealing his cut off left arm, and not to mention his amazing muscles! Kida had to hold back her smile. She reached for his half arm, just a few inches away from his shoulder. "If I can heal other people…" she began. "And I can heal my own body parts and limbs…" Sesshomaru starred into her eyes as she looked from his arm to his gorgeous eyes. "Then maybe I can heal your arm!" She said. Sesshomaru said nothing. She looked back at his arm. "May I try?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. She looked at his arm and held it gently. She closed her eyes and focused. Kida's friends, paying attention intently.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's arm was doing exactly what Kida's was. Red vanes and blood vessels began growing! His arm was healing! A few minutes have passed and the details in his arm were the same as when he lost it, as if he had never lost it. He smiled, he moved around as if he hadn't seen it in a year. He flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles by moving them apart. He reached behind him for his shirt and stood as he put it on. Kida stood with him smiling. He moved around once again and grasped his sword holding it in the air. He looked back at Kida. Putting the sword away he held her tightly in his arms. "How I've waiting to hold you this way," he said happily. "Thank you so much, I love you so much," he said. Kida teared, a big smile on her face. They both turned to the forest knowing that Inuyasha and her friends were there the whole time. Sesshomaru pounced to the tree and bringing Inuyasha to the floor with him with his left arm. "I'm back," he said. "Thanks to Kida." "Yeah, thanks Kida," Inuyasha said pushing Sesshomaru off of him. They both drew their swords. Kida giggled. She then sniffed the air, smelling blood, she gasped. "Bankotsu," she said running towards the open area in the forest where Bankotsu had run off too.

He was cutting each demon one at a time, enjoying it every time. He then fired a huge red blast at a pile of them in front of him, the same one he used against Inuyasha. Kida saw the blast, the light was amazingly blinding. She covered her eyes but continued moving. Her eyes were watering from the light, it was too bright. "Ah!" She said turning, her hair blowing the opposite way. She stayed there until it was over, then continued running knowing that she was getting closer.

Bankotsu was surrounded, fighting off each demon, he actually saw enjoyment rising. Suddenly a demon came up from behind him as he was fighting the ones in front of him. "Bankotsu!" Kida yelled in the air. She came down with her swords and cut the demon in half. Bankotsu looked at her happily. "Hey Kida! You've got your arm back I see," he said. Kida smiled. They then began fighting together, back to back surrounded by demons. "Let's do this," Bankotsu said happily. "After you," Kida said. "AAH!" They both yelled as they began slaughtering the demons.


	25. Battle: 1  Ed and Al

A very short chapter indeed, but at least we're getting somewhere. Hope to hear from you!

**Chapter: 25****- Battle: 1 – Ed and Al**

Far off into the forest a portal opened and Al stepped out of it. "Wow, doesn't it feel good to finally be free of those Homunculi's brother?" He asked as Ed stepped through the portal. "Yeah, it's a good thing that Kida hooked us up with his Portable portal, so we can travel to this Era when we want to," Ed said closing the portal. "Yeah, that was very nice of her," Al said. "Let's go find her," Ed said. "Ok!" Al said happily as they began walking through the forest.

"I never thought killing demons was so fun," Bankotsu said killing each demon in front of him. "Heh, well I'm glad that you like this over killing humans," Kida said. "I never said that," Bankotsu joked. Kida giggled. "Besides, at least they put up more of a fight," Bankotsu said. "Well not much, but it's only because we're stronger then they are," Kida said. "You got that right."

Suddenly blue electricity traveled from Bankotsu's side to in front of both Kida and Bankotsu. It was Alchemy! They both turned to their right. Ed came out of the trees smiling. "ED!" Kida said happily. "Hey, we finally found you. You've gotten yourself into more trouble again, haven't you Kida?" Ed said. "Well you know me," she said giggling. She ran to him giving him a big hug, blushing Ed hugged her back. "Hey, a little help of here!" Bankotsu said fighting some more demons that had come up behind him. More blue Alchemy traveled towards him and killed the demons in front of them. Then Al came out of the trees. "Thanks," Bankotsu said. "Don't mention it," Al said. They all stood back to back finishing off the last of the demons. With all four of them, it wasn't much of a challenge.


	26. Battle: 2  Naraku

This was amazing, and surprising. Naraku is totally using Sesshomaru's powers against him and Kida! He has to die sooner or later! It can't be that hard!

**Chapter: 26**** – Battle: 2 – Naraku **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting with their swords once again. They were not speaking this time, their anger said it all. A while passed when they heard something. Once again Naraku appeared in between them. "The half demon was stronger then I thought. I guess I need more time for planning, if I want to destroy her," Naraku said. "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Sesshomaru, you once told your father that you wouldn't waste your time protecting someone, that you had no need of such ridiculous nonsense," Naraku said. "Yet you care for that half demon as if you love you. Ah, it is true then, you _have_ fallen in love with her. Now tell me this Sesshomaru, why do you make comments about how half demons can't accomplish anything. You say these things to Inuyasha but not to Kida. Why? Isn't she a half demon like Inuyasha?" Naraku finally finished. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their swords down.

"I admit that I have changed since then. My feelings for Kida and Inuyasha are _completely_ different, so what I say to him, I will NOT say to Kida, surely you can even understand that," "Sesshomaru said. "Yes, so you feel love for her, interesting…a demon in love with a half demon. Tell me Sesshomaru if you are not falling in love with a demon like yourself then why do you criticize a half demon falling in love with a human, like Kida and Bankotsu, or Inuyasha and Kida," Naraku said looking at Inuyasha. He began growling. "Or maybe a demon falling in love with a human, surely you hated the fact that your father fell in love with a human, but do you feel the same way?" "It is true that I hated that my father loved a worthless human but not all half demons are worthless, Kida is the strongest half demon I know, nothing can defeat her," Sesshomaru said. "And what about…" "ENOUGH TALKING…DIE!!!" He yelled firing a dragon strike at Naraku. He then absorbed it into his barrier. "Mm, thanks, now I have something to attack Kida with," Naraku said flying off. "What!?" Sesshomaru yelled running after him.

Inuyasha jumped after as well running along side Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned angrily and fired a blast at him. Inuyasha jumped into the air and started leaping from tree branch to tree branch, Sesshomaru's eye brows went down as he ran faster.

Kida, Bankotsu, Ed and Al were all walking back from a marvelous victory. Suddenly a large blinding light shined in front of them, Kida gasped. 'That's Sesshomaru's dragon strike…but why?' She thought. "MOVE!" She yelled pushed Bankotsu to the left and Ed and Al to the right. By the time they were out of the way she had no time to get out herself. She held up a barrier as much as she could to block the attack but it was too much. It sent her flying backwards. Twirling through the air she hit a tree hard and landing on the floor unconscious. "KIDA!" All her friend cried. Naraku landed in front of her, wondering if she was dead or alive. Suddenly another dragon strike was aimed at Naraku but he absorbed it. "Mm, thanks for the refill," he said. Sesshomaru growled. "Damn you!!" He yelled jumping over him and landing in front of Kida protecting her. "Don't touch Kida EVER AGAIN! I PROTECT HER! I LOVE HER! I PROTECT KIDA!!" He yelled firing once again another dragon strike. "SESSHOMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARAKU WILL ONLY ABSORB YOUR BLASTS YOU FOOL!!" Inuyasha yelled. 'At least I'll be able to kill one of them,' Naraku said. He looked over at Inuyasha. He aimed both dragon strikes combined at Inuyasha! He growled, he had nothing else to do so he held back his sword. "BACKLASH WAVE!" He yelled firing spinning swirls of energy at the dragon strikes, sending them back at Naraku.

Naraku's barrier was amazingly strong, he could not absorb the backlash wave but he just let it pass around his barrier without a single scratch on it. "There's still one more thing I haven't tried," Inuyasha said. His sword suddenly began growing crystals all over. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" He yelled firing millions of adamant diamonds at Naraku. It was the only thing that has ever succeeded on braking through Naraku's barrier and it succeeded again. The barrier was gone and the adamant was sticking out of his body. "Now it's my turn," Sesshomaru said firing a huge blast at him. He hit him but his flesh along with his head was still floating in the air. "How could that be possible?" Ed wondered. Naraku growled then disappeared into a dark cloud of Demonic Ora, that was when Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kirara and Shipo had finally shown up.

Sesshomaru walked for Kida and held her in his arms. "Mm," she mumbled, her eyes beginning to open. She smiled slightly. Bankotsu grabbed her right arm and put is around his neck, Sesshomaru followed his lead and grabbed her left arm putting it around his neck. They both helped her off of the ground, so high that he feet wasn't touching the ground. They helped her away from danger…to safety.


	27. Alien

Now, I began feeling that I needed something more interesting added to the story. I was thinking about an alien either joing the group or crossing their path. For those of you who watch Cartoonnet work, then this will be fun! The alien I chose was none other than the alien in Teen Titans. Does that show sound familiar? Well hope you like it. OH! And there is a VERY surprising twist in the middle. Enjoy!

**Chapter: 27**** – Alien**

Way out into space of the Feudal Era a planet, opposite of Kletpo was keeping a prisoner captive in a steel cage. Sealed tightly inside with only the eyes showing was an alien. A girl alien. She could only speak the language of that planet so when she spoke only the guards could understand her. They began speaking in the same language saying… "She is too dangerous we have to dispose of her now!" One said. "No, wait until the master gives his orders," the other said. They both walked out of the room, the cage rattling from the alien trying to get loose. Her eyes were glowing green!

"Are you sure master?" One guard said. "Yes, bring her here at once!" The master ordered. The two guards went back into the room holding a stick meant to electrify the alien to make her unconscious. She began rattling the cage one again the guards opened it but she just pushed the entire metal door off and onto the men! She walked out of the cell, her hands bound in front of her by metal. All the way up her arm stopping a little before her elbows. Her hands were completely covered to secure her of her power. She mumbled something in their language and flew away. She flew into space and searched for a place to go, the only thing she saw was Earth, the Feudal Era completely taking over, she as well as the Feudal Era was 500 years in the past. She flew towards it; the maximum pressure of it was increasing on her body. She no longer had control over how she was flying. She was now falling.

She crashed into an open space of a large forest. A huge ditch/hole was created where she landed. She painfully got up but fell back down, the fall was amazingly powerful and she still survived. She yelled of anger and began taking down every tree she saw.

Inuyasha and his friends saw millions of trees being knocked down and they quickly rushed to see what was going on.

Suddenly demons started surrounding the alien holding a cloth to stash her in. "Oo, she looks good enough to eat," one demon said. The alien growled and began hitting the demons. While she was fighting some demons in front of her the one with the cloth was behind her and placed it over her head. The alien began shaking and fighting at he same time. The cloth ended up being something you could wear. It went around her shoulders all the way down to her feet, covering her whole body. It had a hood that was on her head and you can no longer see her face; only her shining green eyes shining through. She fought off the demons even harder, angrier. Soon all of the demons were dead, their bodies lying all around her; she was breathing rapidly, tired.

Soon Inuyasha and his friends had finally shown; the alien was shocked that so many demons have come to slay her, but none can succeed. Inuyasha and the gang saw the torn down trees and dead demons. "Who is that?" Kagome wondered. Inuyasha drew his sword. "Who are you!?" He said. "Inuyasha don't, it could be human," Kagome said. "Kagome I don't think a human could have done all of this," Inuyasha said. "It's obviously a demon, and a powerful one at that. Do they have a shard of the Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at the mysterious person, not able to see a single part of their body, or if they're a boy or girl. "I can't say, I don't really think so though, although I'm sensing some great powers from them," she responded. Inuyasha growled. "Who ever you are you are obviously not my Ally," he said holding up his sword.

The alien mumbled something in her language but Inuyasha couldn't understand it. Inuyasha walked up to her realizing that she was a girl from her voice. "It's a girl," Kagome said. "But we still can't see her face," Kida said. "Do you have a pack with Naraku!?" Inuyasha asked. The alien didn't answer, she just stood there. Inuyasha growled he charged at the alien with his sword high up. Once it was about to come down on her she took her bounded hands from inside the cloth and held it up. "Her hands are cuffed!" Sango said in shock. If she could not break it then it should be powerful enough to stop his attack. His sword slammed on her cuffs as it made a loud clanking sound. They both vibrated from its strength. "Listen to me, just tell me if you know Naraku, if you don't then you're not my enemy," Inuyasha said sparing her life. She yelled at him in her language which he still did not understand. Her eyes then began to glow green. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was shot with her lasers in her eyes. He landed far back with his friends. "UGH!" He said.

The alien continued to stand where she was, not going after Inuyasha. "Why isn't she coming after Inuyasha?" Shipo questioned. "It seems that she is not looking for a fight," Kida said. "But she fought back," Kagome said. "Only on self defense because INUYASHA! won't stop attacking her for no purpose," she said looking directly at him as he stood. "What?" "What if she knows something about Naraku," Miroku wondered. "How could she know anything, she doesn't even speak English," Sango said. The alien still stood, she was not sure if she understood what they were talking about either. Inuyasha raced towards her. "Come on Inuyasha give her a break," Kida said. The alien did not wait for Inuyasha to come any closer she quickly hit the floor with her cuffs and watched as the vibrations traveled from her to Inuyasha, knocking him off his feet. She then angrily looked at Inuyasha; no longer can they see her eyes only green. Inuyasha got up and ran towards her. She used her food the pick up a huge and heavy dead demon next to her, but it wasn't that heavy to her. She kicked it in the air the sung it like a bat with her cuffs watching as it flew towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran to the side but continued running at her. "Whoa, she's stronger then she looks," he said to himself. He then threw his sword at her hitting his sword at her cuffs…the tops of the cuffs cracked!

The round parts from her wrists to her fingers were gone! They crashed to the floor, Inuyasha backed up ask the alien held her fists towards Inuyasha. Suddenly they began glowing. Then millions of lasers came shooting out of her hands, shaped as a circle. One by one they came out at super speed destroying everything around her. She then began angrily shooting the forest around her, forgetting Inuyasha. "What's she doing?" Shipo asked. Suddenly the aliens hood fell off, she hated the cloth around her shoulders so she tore the whole thing off. Her beauty was magnificent. She smiled. Kida gasped. "She's an alien!" She said. "I've read about them, I can't remember though, it was so long ago."

She continued shooting lasers everywhere. "She doesn't seem to be our enemy Inuyasha, if she was then she would be attacking us not the trees," Kagome explained. "Yeah, but what's her purpose?" Bankotsu wondered. She began talking in her language once again. "Inuyasha try getting those cuffs off of her arms," Kida said. "What!?" "Just do it!" Inuyasha growled. He turned to the alien and slowly began walking towards her; she was breathing rapidly, she was tired. Once Inuyasha got closer she held up her glowing hands to him yelling in her language. Inuyasha put his hands up in defense.

"It's ok," he said. "I want to help you." She stood there, not putting her hands down. Inuyasha slowly walked closer. He grabbed hold of her cuffs; her hands stopped glowing she allowed him to fiddle with them, but he couldn't budge it. He held her hands out towards him and brought his sword high in the air. "Hold your hands out as far as you can," he said. She did. He then brought his sword down and cut the cuffs in half! They crashed to the ground; she rubbed her wrists and stood there. Inuyasha smiled. But then the alien grabbed his shirt and brought him closer to her. And SHE KISSED HIM!! Everyone was in shock! Kagome's face was red, with anger and jealousy. The alien then pushed Inuyasha to the floor. "If you knew what was best for you, then you will leave me alone," the alien said in their language! She then backed up and flew into the sky disappearing. Kida smiled. "I understand now," she said. They all walked over to Inuyasha still shocked on the ground. "Ook," he said. "Relax everyone, she only did that so that she can speak with us," Kida said. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "I have that ability too, when ever I'm in a place that doesn't speak my language the only way to speak _their_ language is with lip lock, it doesn't mean anything it's just for communication, the same with her," Kida explain. Inuyasha stood whipping his lips with his sleeve. "Now what?" He asked. "We should find her, she could need our help," Kida said. "But she just said to stay away from her," Shipo said. "Yes, but there was a reason that she was cuffed like that, there will obviously be people after her and we can't just abandon her," Kida said. "Fine, but is she gonna kiss me again?" Inuyasha asked. Kida giggled. "No, she already knows our language now she doesn't need to kiss anyone else." "Damn!" Miroku said wishing that it was him instead of Inuyasha. "What was that monk!!??" Sango said. Miroku took a few frightening steps away from Sango.

The alien was at a village. She had broken into a store and was scarfing down food. She was starving. Inuyasha and the gang walked in through the broken down door. The alien turned her attention to them throwing her fish on the floor. She swallowed. "What are you doing? I told you to stay away," she said angrily in a fighting stance. "Yes, but we wish to help you, is there something coming after you?" Kida asked. "How did you know?" She said standing regularly. Kida didn't answer; a huge explosion came from behind them. They all ran out of the store and saw a huge ship with millions of aliens come out and running towards them! They all stood their ground and fought. Fighting to the depths or not they were not backing down. "Give us the girl and we shall go easy on you," an alien said. "No chance," Inuyasha said. A huge alien punched the alien into another store. She rammed right through the window and on the floor inside. She looked around, it was a clothing store. She looked at her clothes and looking around for something better. She grabbed a pair and ran in to change. She came out completely new.

"Why'd you change?" Bankotsu asked; everyone listened as they fought. "Because the outfit that I was wearing before is the ones that they put on prisoners on my planet, I cannot be seen in them ever again," she said. "Prisoner?" Shipo said. "Why were you a prisoner?" Kagome asked. As everyone else fought she and Kagome talked. "I was sent there by the lord, a sacrifice," she said. Kagome gasped. "Sacrifice?!" "I broke out and ran away, and I am never going back, EVER!" She yelled firing a huge laser bolt at an alien to her right. She smiled and ran into the group of aliens attacking her new friends. Her eyes glowing bright green as she fought.

She punched each alien and knocking them out cold. "Dang, that girl is strong," Shipo said to Kagome, she smiled. "You got that right…YOU GO GIRL!" She yelled cheering her on. The alien flew into the air and began shooting each alien with the lasers in her eyes.

She killed most of them while Inuyasha destroyed some more with his Tetsiga. The alien landed. "Wow, what do you have in there that makes it so powerful?" She asked grasping his sword. "Huh? Uh, nothing really," Inuyasha said confused. "DIE MONTSTER!" An alien said hitting the alien girl in the back of the head with a steel pipe. Normally something like that would knock someone out without any thought, but not her. She turned around angrily staring at the alien who hit her. She growled as she attacked him and killed him.

She then flew in the air and began firing the aliens with her lasers in her hands. They were extremely powerful, one hit and you would be dead. Except a demon and half demon, humans are weaker.

She then began punching the hell out of them alien, her amazing strength astonished Inuyasha and his friends, they barley did any fighting, she mostly did it, and when she needed some help they were totally there for her.

Her eyes finally stopped glowing, her green eyes showing brightly. There were a few left in front of her. She held up her fist them and firing one big strike at them, killing them all like Inuyasha's wind scar! It was truly amazing!

Everyone surrounded her and treated her so nicely, amazed by her power. "That was amazing! You are awesome!" They said. She smiled. They then introduced their names. "So what's your name?" Kagome asked. "My name?" She wondered. She thought of how they would say in here. "Well here you would say it as Star-Fire," she said. "That's a pretty name," Kida said. StarFire smiled. "You're pretty," Shipo said. "And nice." "Nice," StarFire repeated. "We do not have this word on our planet," she said. "Really?" Shipo questioned. "The closet thing is Zargnoff, meaning cruel," she said. "We do not need nice, my planet has been nothing but cruel lately," she said looking down. "Well we use that word here, you won't have to worry about any of that other stuff anymore," Kagome said. StarFire smiled, she had finally found a home of her own.


	28. Kimono

Again, another small chapter, it don't matter though, just as long as you're enjoying yourself. Send reviews, I love them!

**Chapter: 28**** – Kimono **

"What's a…Kimono?" StarFire questioned. Her and her new friends were visiting a village while Kagome was on the other side. For once Kida didn't go with her, she wasn't in the mood for school that day, it was only about a week since she was last in school, and it can wait a few more days. "It's what some people these days wear, Inuyasha has one on now," Kida explained. StarFire observed what Inuyasha was wearing, it looked much different then what she wears on her planet. Kida looked through the window and gasped. "THAT LOOKS AMAZING!" She said running into the store. She came out wearing a blue Kimono with pink flowers on it. It went down to her feet although you could not see them. You could barley see her hands like Inuyasha's unless you held them up. It also had a pink bow around her stomach and tied beautifully in the back.

They began walking back to the well when they began talking to StarFire again. "So what planet are you from?" Kida asked. "The one right above yours," she answered. "Right above ours," Kida whispered to herself, her eyes widened. It reminded her of Klepto. 'Could that be Klepto on the 'other' side?' She wondered. They finally got to the well while Kagome threw her heavy back over. She placed a blanket on the ground and they all sat eating her cooking. It was the best and tastiest food that StarFire has ever tasted. She giggled; she was glad that he had joined them, although she still didn't know what their mission was.


	29. Half Human, Half Demon, but not Hanyou?

Another good show that I wanted to add to my story. That's the cool thing about my story, it's not only Inuyasha and Kida. Can you guess what character and what show I added in this chapter? I'll give you a hint...he flys, and fires ecto blasts.

**Chapter: 29**** – Half Human, and Half Demon, but not a Half Demon?**

They were all on the move once again with a new team mate. 'We've got to stop meeting people, there are too many people traveling with us now,' Inuyasha thought.

A young boy, about the same age as Kida (14) was running from a demon. "How do I keep getting myself mixed up in these situations," he said to himself. He ran through the forest and out the other side, the demon still chasing him. He then tripped and fell out into the open, right in front of Inuyasha and the gang. "Well looky here, a human," Inuyasha said. The boy quickly stood and backed away from the group, breathing deeply from running so much. The demon that was chasing the boy had finally found him. He ran out of the bushes and pounced into the air. Inuyasha cracked his fingers. He jumped in after the demon and sliced him in half. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled landing. The boy was shocked. 'Why did that demon help me and not kill me like any ordinary demon would have?' He thought to himself. He continued running. "Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. Soon more demons came out and chased him, even some from his front.

The boy stopped moving; he was running out of breathe. Inuyasha and Kida ran towards the demons and sliced them in half. Bankotsu and StarFire killed the ones in front of the boy. Once they were all gone the rest of the group ran up to them. The boy backed away again. Inuyasha grabbed his shirt. "Would you stop running away from us we just saved your life!" Inuyasha said to him. Kida took his hand from the boy's shirt and looked at him. She held out her hand to him. "I'm Kida," she said. "Danny," he said without shaking her hand. "Tell me, why were those demons chasing you just now?" Kagome said. "My father to never reveal my weaknesses to anyone, if I do then they will get the better of me," Danny said. "Huh?" Inuyasha said. He remembered those same words. When he and Kikyo had talked for the first time, she had told him that. "But tell me this demon," he said talking to Kida. "Why did you and your friends save me just now, aren't demons supposed to kill humans not save?" Danny asked. "Oh no you've got it all wrong, you see me and Inuyasha are not demons," Kida said. "You're not?" "No, we are half demons," she said. "Half demon." Danny said. "People sometimes call me that, or sometimes just The Halfa." "The whata?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you say that people call you a half demon?" Kida asked. Danny nodded. "How can that be, you are nothing but an ordinary human," Kagome said. Danny sighed. "But I'm not," he said. "You're not?" Kagome asked. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Danny said to himself. At that moment he stepped back, he closed his eyes. He then opened them. A huge white circle appeared around him. He was changing from a human to a demon!!

"Whoa!" Bankotsu said amazed. "How did he do that?" Shipo asked. "Amazing!" Miroku remarked. "Ok, kid explain, what are you?" Inuyasha said. Danny couldn't even open his mouth to speak before hearing a demon coming out of the forest behind him. He turned around and saw more then one. "Heh, looks like those demons had some friends!" Inuyasha said jumping into the air holding his Tetsiga above his head. Everyone else went into battle while Danny flew into the air! He began punching the demons out of the sky and killing them.

He turned around and saw a demon behind him. He was startled. The demon nailed him hard in the stomach; Danny held it there as he floated in the air.

Once he regained his strength he went after the demon who had hurt him. Firing green ecto blasts from his hands he blew it up to dust. He began doing the same to the rest of the demons surrounding him. He then saw one demon who was on the ground. "You boy, come down and fight me like a man!" He said. Danny sighed and lowered a little. "I shall teach you a lesson for slaughtering all my friends!" The demon then began talking as if he could not stop; he was beginning to annoy Danny. Danny put his hand on his cheek, waiting for him to stop, but he didn't.

"That's it your SLIME…DIE!!" The demon said charging at him. Danny ducked and shot another blast at him killing him simply. He saw millions of demons floating in front of him. He grinned holding up two fingers and moved them as if to say, 'bring it on.'

Danny blew one last attack and killed them all instantly like, just like Inuyasha's wind scar, StarFire had showed them that as well. When they had finally finished Danny landed and changed back into a human. "So you can change willingly?" Kagome asked. Danny nodded. "Are you alone all the time?" Kida asked. "Yes, my parents were killed by demons, and some still chase me to this day because they failed to kill me too, it is the reason they are coming after me now," Danny explained. "Whatever," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Inuyasha, you can be a little more considerate of others, he doesn't have a place to stay." Kagome said. "Would you like to come with us?" She asked. "WHAT?!?" Inuyasha yelled. He turned to them. "Listen Kagome, we can't just keep asking people to come with us all the time, there are too many people here to begin with! We already have 9 people, plus Sesshomaru and Koga who pop in on us every now and then, and Ed and Al who come here and there, AND Kida's sisters! WE CAN'T ASK THE ENTIRE FEUDAL ERA TO HELP US SLAY NARAKU!!" He yelled. Kida had almost forgotten that Ed and Al had gone so soon back to their world; she wished they'd stayed longer. "Don't you raise a tone with me!" Kagome yelled. "I'LL DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT TO!!" "SIT BOY!!" She yelled as Inuyasha was dragged to the ground. "Whoa, how'd she do that?" Danny asked. "Inuyasha has sacred beads that respond to Kagome's word and Inuyasha is forced to fall to the ground, its funny," Kida said giggling. Inuyasha growled.

"Look guys I won't stay if you don't want me too," Danny said. "No it's ok, I probably shouldn't stay either," StarFire said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked sadly. "I'm not from this world Kagome, I don't know anyone here and don't wish to help with a revenge that I have nothing to do with, if it's ok with you I'd like to continue my journey on my own, I may stay with Danny and help him out a little, and we can visit you like that Koga and Sesshomaru that always come around, I hope that it's ok," StarFire said walking over to Danny. Kagome sighed. "Finally," Inuyasha said. "SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the floor, and so did Kida…from laughing. "I guess if you want to then you can leave, we will be looking forward to seeing you again," she said. StarFire smiled as she and Danny walked into the woods together.

They all began walking once again.


	30. Harley Nar

I actually got his character from my school, he was real cute, but that all he was. I thought that my story still needed something else so I added some scenes with him. He ended up staying for a while, until I got a bf that is!

**Chapter: 30**** – Harley Nar**

Kida had finally returned to her time after another week. She was now in her first hour which was reading…without Inuyasha. "Hey Kida, where's Inuyasha?" Sherby asked. "Um, he didn't come today," she said. 'Although everyone seems to like Inuyasha, I can't have him taking over my entire life. I don't want to become popular just because he's here, I'd, hopefully, would like to have a normal day today,' she thought. As normal as normal could get it happened and normal soon became boring to her. When her second hour bell rang and she returned to her same class to finish up a bit of class work from the last class she began thinking of the two cute boys in her class for those two hours. Chris V. and Harley Nar, she could only remember Harley's last name it wasn't that hard to remember. Both were hilarious and VERY cute, she then began thinking of all the boys she thought was cute. 'Harley, Chris, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Danny, Jeonie, who used to go to her dance for 9 years but is now a sophomore in her school, and even Inuyasha was cute, but I would never like him…EWW.'

Once she finished her work she began waiting for everyone else to finish, but they never did. Some demons from the Feudal Era began running into the room, knocking down the whole door and charging in. Everyone panicked, they didn't even know who they were, and they looked so different. "Are these one of your friends Kida?" Genesis asked. "Yeah right," she said shocked. The demons looked around quickly then turned to Harley, his heart was pumping. They charged at him and began sniffing him. 'Oh, no did I leave the portal open again!?' Kida thought. The demons bite down on Harley's right arm, he yelled of the pain. Blood filled his arm. They spit it out. "Yup, this is definitely the one," one of the demons said in a weird voice. "Take him," another said. They then placed a cloth material that seemed to be sticky around Harley's mouth, and held back his hands. Kida got up and began kicking them off of him, but the others punched her hard in the stomach and then the jaw. Kida was amazingly talented, she was able to show her fighting but not her strength, she didn't want to give herself away.

Suddenly Inuyasha busted in from the roof and began slaying the demons. "Filthy vermin's!" he said. 'I think I left the portal open,' Kida thought. Inuyasha killed the demons around Harley but they punched him in the eye and tackled him. Some more demons grabbed Harley as he took the tape around his mouth, even some demons ran for the witnesses around the room, but Kida went after them. One held his right arm out to the side and began twisting it. Crack! Harley yelled extremely loud. Kida jumped on top of the demon and grabbed Harley's arm lightly. She used X-Ray vision to see through to find out if the bone was still in place or not, it would tell her if the arm was broken or not. She saw that the bone was only half off, but not broken. "It isn't broken, but you'll need something to hold it into place for the time being," she said.

Inuyasha finished off the demons and took a deep breathe. Kida looked around. "Ok Inuyasha," Kida said. "Time to go." "Quick get on kid," Inuyasha said. "What?" Harley asked. "JUST DO IT!" Harley got onto Inuyasha's back as he jumped out of the room and off the edge of the top floor. Kida went after them, slowly lowering herself to the ground.

They broke into the nurse's office to get a bandage for Harley's arm then jumped to the top of the roof to explain. Harley began breathing rapidly, frightened of what was going on. "You ok kid?" Inuyasha asked weirded out by his behavior. Harley nodded. "Can you please explain to me what is going on, and I want the truth this time not that Inuyasha is from Japan because I know he's not," Harley said. Kida sighed. "Ok, he is but not exactly the Japan that we know of." "What are you talking about?" Kida took a deep breathe and began. "Inuyasha is from the Feudal Era," Kida said. "What's the Feudal Era?" "Inside a sacred well in Japan I went inside and wound up 500 years in the past." "500 YEARS!?" Harley asked astonished. Kida nodded. "I met up with Inuyasha; he is a half demon…half human and half demon. When I passed through the well…so was I. I met up with a human girl named Kagome who was like me, she was born in this time but fell into the well and came out on the other side," Kida explained. "Is she a half demon too?" Harley asked. "No, just a human." "Then how did she pass through the well a human and you a half demon?" Harley wondered. "Because here I am not only human." "What?" "I'm half human and…half…Kleptian," Kida said. "That new planet above Earth!?" Harley asked. Kida nodded. "But how?" "Are you familiar with the leader of Planet Klepto Jasmine?" Kida asked. "Of course she is like a legend," Harley said. "Well, she's my mom," Kida said. "What?!"

Kida sighed once more and began. "I have generated some of my mom's powers which allows me to pass down through the well. And since I am half human and half Kleptian here, I became a half demon there since there is no Klepto in the Feudal Era," Kida explained. "While I was there, I met up with a little fox demon named Shipo, a monk named Miroku with a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand, a wolf demon named Koga who is in love with Kagome." "Don't get me started," Inuyasha interrupted. Kida began once again. "A demon who just so happens to be Inuyasha's older brother named Sesshomaru…the one who had come the last time I was here, a demon slayer Sango, who carries a two tailed demon cat named Kirara, and her younger brother who is under a spell by an evil demon named Naraku. Everyone is after Naraku, either for revenge or because he is the most powerful demon there and is almost done with completing the Sacred Jewel."

"What's the Sacred Jewel?" "It's none as the Jewel of Four Souls; it has a great amount of power and can change anyone's Demonic Ora massively. It can change a half demon into a full fledged demon, or even a human," Kida said looking at Inuyasha who was starring into space, his hands in his sleeves like a Chinese man. Harley looked at him as well. "But the Jewel was broken into hundreds of tiny shards, Naraku has most of the them and we only have 6, but Naraku's power is already increasing. This is the reason that I've barely been in school, because I've been helping Inuyasha and my other friends in the Feudal Era, although I'm not sure why those demons attacked you," Kida said. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned. "Did I leave my portal open again?" "No." "Then how did you get here?" Kida asked. "I followed those demons. I heard them talking about going into another Era to get something for their master so I followed them," Inuyasha explained. "They can make portals to other Eras?" Kida asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Which is why we have to find their master and kill him," Inuyasha said standing. 'Inuyasha was a lot different then I thought he was…wait, then that means that everything his brother Sesshomaru said about their powers and swords was true!' Harley thought. "Yes but," "No buts, let's go," Inuyasha said grabbing Harley's shirt and pulling him onto his back. Kida morphed so that no one would think that I was weird that a human girl was flying. They flew into the air (Inuyasha jumped high.) Kida created a portal as Inuyasha fell inside. They landed on the other side. But there were two young boys watching the whole time and followed.

Kida opened the shrine doors as Inuyasha jumped onto the sides of the well. "Meet you down there," Kida said to him before he jumped. Kida began thinking before she went in next. "What's wrong?" Harley asked. "I'm a little concerned that you might not be able to pass through," she said. "Why wouldn't I?" Harley asked. "Well normal humans can't pass through the well. The last time Sota, Kagome's younger brother went down into the well he couldn't pass through, although we could hear him on the other side he still couldn't get there," Kida explained. "Yes but if there is some connection with me and this Feudal Era then I must be able to pass through," Harley said. "Let's hope so." Kida let Harley go first in case it didn't work. Harley jumped through the well as the light shined brightly. It worked! Harley was passing through the well! Kida jumped in after him happily. The two boys walked up to it and waited a while before going in after them, only one could pass through. Kida made it to him before they got to the other side. Once they did Kida took his hand and jumped out of the well. "Whoa!!" Harley said. "This place is amazing." Kida smiled. "It's about time you got here," Inuyasha said. He was leaning against a tree to their right. They walked over to him.

"Inuyasha." "What." "By any chance, would Mioga no anything about these demons?" Kida asked. "Dunno, he's never around," Inuyasha answered. "Well he could be with Totosi, he normally is," Kida said. "You're gonna make me go aren't you?" Inuyasha asked. "Pleeaase," Kida begged. Inuyasha huffed. "Fine." He jumped into the air and began running to Totosi. Kida took Harley's hand as they passed through the forest to their right. They came to a village where Sango, Shipo and Miroku were coming down from the air. They stepped off of Kirara as she transformed into a kitten, Harley was amazed. "Hey Kida who's your friend?" Sango asked. "This is Harley," Kida introduced him. "Did you meet up with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Yes, he came to my school," Kida said. "Again? What an idiot, doesn't he know when to stay away?" Shipo said on Sango's shoulder. "No, he came because he was following these demons that came into my classroom. They attacked Harley and Inuyasha saved him. He just left to go find Mioga to see if he knows why," Kida explained. "Is Kagome still in her world?" Kida asked. Miroku nodded.

They all went into the village to get some food; they were planning on staying there the rest of the day.

Inuyasha came to the cave where Totosi was. "You there Totosi?" Inuyasha asked. Totosi seemed to be talking with someone but there was no one there. He turned. "Oh, Inuyasha it's you," he said. Inuyasha bent down to the old man and startled patting around his clothes. "What is it that you're doing?" He asked. "It's not you that I came for," he said. Suddenly Mioga popped out and started sucking on Inuyasha's nose; he hit him and watched as he fell into his palm flattened. He popped back up. "Master Inuyasha, it's you, what do you want?" Mioga asked. "Come with me," Inuyasha said running out of the cave.

"So these demons attacked your human friend in Kida's Era you say?" Mioga said on Inuyasha's shoulder as he ran. "Yeah and we need to know what they want," Inuyasha said. "Got any ideas?" "Well, it depends," Mioga said. "We do you or don't you?" "Ok, there are these demons called the Legend Killers, they follow the orders of their master and go to different Era's to get what they were asked to bring, what did they want from the boy?" Mioga said. "How am I supposed to know," Inuyasha said. "Perhaps I should ask the young Kida if she knows." "Fine, we're almost there anyway."

The one boy that was able to pass through the well was spying on Harley and the others who were in their house having dinner. Kagome had finally come back late that night when Inuyasha and Mioga had returned. And Bankotsu came back from inspecting the area of the Legend Killers. "Well I saw them bite Harley's arm and suck his blood, but they spit it back out then cracked his arm trying to break it," Kida explained. "Hmm," Mioga said. He jumped onto Harley's arm and began sucking his blood; he stopped before Harley could swat him. He spit it all out. "Oh, yeah it's definitely his blood," Mioga said disgusted. "Well what about it?" Kagome asked. Mioga began coughing. "His blood is poisoned, or possessed," he said. "What?" "It is true, they need Harley's blood for an experiment, but they cannot kill him nor suck the blood out of him, they must take the entire body alive," Mioga said. "But what's wrong with my blood?" Harley asked worried. "The Legend Killers must want his blood for some important potion, no one knows the purpose unless they find their hide out, which is impossible to find," Mioga said. Harley was very nervous. 'I should have never come here,' he thought.

'I can't believe it,' Kagome thought in her dreams. 'It's almost Halloween.' She began thinking if she could take Inuyasha with her to her world for some trick or treating, it'll be the lunar eclipse by then and he would be a human so there would be no point in hiding him, plus she could put him in a costume. 'If he is able to turn human in my world.'

Harley began tossing and turning in his sleep, having a terrible nightmare. He woke up and gasped. He sat up, sweat dripping from his face, he was breathing rapidly, scared. He whipped his face. "What are you doing now?" Inuyasha asked. Harley looked at him and tried to calm down. "Inuyasha." "Hm?" "What's it like to live here all your life?" Harley asked. "What are you goin on about?" "I mean, the fighting, what's it like?" "I don't know, we do it often if that's what you mean," Inuyasha said confused. "And it happens all the time?" Harley asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Harley sighed. "Have you ever lost anyone in a fight?" Harley asked. "No, we only let the strong ones to travel with us; ones who won't let weaklings like those Legend Killers get to us." Harley sat there for a while, he was nervous to fight if he had to, he was a very good fighting and would enjoy it, but when it comes to them actually trying to kill him, it makes him a little more scared. He doesn't know if he'll have to actually kill them. "Will you stop worrying, nothing will hurt you, I'll make sure of it," Inuyasha said. Harley smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha." Inuyasha just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep again. Kida began sniffing; the boy from before…he was closer to the building that Kida could smell him. She opened one eye then stood and walked out of the house looking around to find what she was sensing. The boy ducked.

"I know you're there, come out now!" She yelled. But the boy stayed where he was. She continued sniffing and finally heard something in the bushes in front of her. She dove in and grabbed the boy's shirt. She pulled him out of the bushes to see his face. She gasped.


	31. Jeonie

This is some what different, the character is from my school, he is a year older then I am, and is very cute, we've known each other for a while. Weird name I know, but it's his real name.

**Chapter: 31**** – Jeonie**

"Jeonie?!" She said. Jeonie was the boy that used to go to her dance with her, from when she was 3 to when she was 12, until she stopped going. Jeonie was a year older than her, in 10th grade; she always thought that he was cute, with his hair both spiked and down. She set him down on the floor in front of him. Jeonie felt like he knew her, and she obviously knew him but he didn't say anything. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Kida asked. "I followed you," Jeonie said. "Why?" "Because I knew something was up, I wanted to find out what it was. But..." "What?" Kida asked. "You're more then just Jasmine's daughter, aren't you?" "Kida gasped. "How did you find out?" "I over heard you, me and Chris," Jeonie said. "Chris?" "He's friends with Harley, and I met him looking at the roof at you guys, we followed you to that well but I seemed to be the only one to pass through," Jeonie explained. "Great, now Chris is stuck on the other side of the world with no place to get home," Kida said walking away.

Jeonie ran after her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. "Tell me the truth, who are you?" He asked. Kida sighed. "Ok, since you already know half of the story, I'll tell you…It is true that I'm Jasmine's daughter, half human and half Kleptian. But once I found this hidden well while traveling the world over summer I fell in and ended up here…in the Feudal Era…500 hundred years in the past," Kida said. Jeonie was shocked, but he did not interrupt like Harley. Kida continued. "I am a half demon now, and can't use all my powers from my own world, but I fight more battles here then there," Kida explained. She soon went into the whole details about the Feudal Era, what she had said to Harley.

"Now tell me this, how are you able to pass through the well?" Kida asked. Jeonie didn't answer; his cute face and spiky hair shown in the light that was soon rising for the next morning, the wind blowing Kida's long hair back and forth.

"Who is this one?" Kida turned to see Inuyasha behind her. "Why are you up so early Inuyasha?" Kida asked. "I got bored, besides, someone's gotta watch out for everyone," Inuyasha said. Kida sighed. "I'll be right back, watch over Jeonie please," Kida said walking back into the woods towards the bone eaters well. Inuyasha looked at Jeonie who looked back. He crossed his arms and huffed. Kida jumped in and ended up on the other side. She saw Chris sitting on the outside of the shrine; she made sure that she was morphed before going out to see him. He looked up when he saw two legs by him. He stood. "Time to go home," she said. "But what about Jeonie?" "He's gonna stay with me for a while, I need him for something," she said. She made a portal then flew him, in his directions, to his house. "I know you no a lot, but you can't get involved, I've already got Harley involved, then Jeonie, I can't loose you too," Kida said. "Loose?!" "It's just a figure of speech, I would never let that happen," Kida said.

Chris stood there for a while before speaking again. But Kida thought he had nothing else to say, so she turned and began walking away. "Well what about Kida," he said. Kida turned back. "What?" "What about Kida, she's in my class, she disappeared like Harley did, she went with him and Inuyasha, where is she?" "Why do you want to know?" Kida asked. Chris stood in silence for a while. "Because I care about her," he said. Kida gasped. She then sighed. "I don't know," she said. "But rest a sure, I'll find out," before Chris could say anything else, she flew into the air and through a portal, back to the Feudal Era. "What is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked himself. He turned and walked into his house. The whole way back Kida was thinking about what Chris had said. 'He cares about me?' She thought. She knew that he didn't know that she was Kida, but she also thought he was really cute and might have a crush on him. 'Does he like me?' She wondered.

Kida walked back to the village, she didn't seem too happy. She walked into the house and saw everyone awake, it was morning. She sighed and sat down next to Bankotsu, she noticed that on her other side that Jeonie was sitting there. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was extremely tired. No one seemed to have said a word since she came in. She wondered why, but she couldn't remember anything from there on; she had fallen asleep.


	32. Nightmares

One person who had read my story before told me that she got scared while reading this. Not sure how, it can't be that scary. Can it?

**Chapter: 32**** - Nightmares**

Kida opened her eyes and found herself in the house she had fallen asleep at, but it was different. No one was there. She got up and walked outside. She turned in circles looking around. No one was there. She suddenly saw Harley; his back was turned to her, his head was down. She walked over to him and turned him so she could see his face. She gasped and backed up. Harley's eyes were black! There was black falling from his eyes, almost like black blood or black tears. She could not tell. Kida got scared as Harley began walking towards her. She backed up into something. She turned and saw Jeonie with black eyes as well! She jumped into the air and onto the roof. She leaped to the other side and saw Inuyasha who was also facing with his back to her, his head down. Kida turned him around and he was the same as Harley and Jeonie. Soon all over her friends were walking towards her, their eyes unseen, covered by black. Kida was getting very scared; she did not understand what was going on. They surrounded her, moaning in the freakiest ways. They completely covered her. She closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and yelled. She whipped her face and saw that she was sweating. "It was a dream?" She said to herself. She looked around the house; so far it was like her dream…no one was there. She walked outside to the sunlight and was relieved to actually see all of her friends. She took a deep breathe. She saw Bankotsu and Inuyasha fighting. They were using both their swords. Kida knew that they were just playing around, possibly just for practice and fun. Kida saw Jeonie and Harley sitting on a rock talking and watching them. They were eating fish on a stick that Shipo had made. He seemed to be eating there with them. But he immediately got up running to her while holding a rag.

"KIDA, KIDA!!" He said jumping onto her shoulders. "You're sweating like crazy," he said whipping the rag on her face. She took it from him and whipped the rest of her body. She looked to her left and saw Sango and Kagome talking. They spotted Kida and walked up to her; at that time Inuyasha and Bankotsu took a break and walked to her. They were both out of breathe and sweating. "Hey, it's about time you woke up," Bankotsu said with a smile, his sword on his shoulders. "Yeah, it's half past noon," Inuyasha said. "NOON!!" Kida yelled. "Yeah, you must have been really whipped out last night," Sango said. "What were you doing last night that made you so tired?" Kagome asked. Kida didn't answer. She thought for a moment about everything that had happened last night, but the more she thought about it, the less she could remember. "Well who's hungry?" Harley asked coming over with Jeonie.

After breakfast they all heard screaming coming from the village, so they left to find out what was going on. But what they found wasn't pleasant. The Legend Killers were back!

They all got ready for battle as Inuyasha and the others did as well. "Stay behind me," Kida told Harley and Jeonie. At the corner of her eye, Kida could see a weapon armory. She ran to it and busted in. She came out with two swords and handed them to Harley and Jeonie. "Here, use these, and be careful," she said. They both took it in their hands and fought off any of the demons who came close to them. As Inuyasha fought off the front, Sango and Miroku fought off the sides; any who pasted faced Kida and Bankotsu. The ones from behind were being fought by Harley and Jeonie. It was true that they enjoyed fighting, but only the fact of dying frightened them, they were only humans.

Suddenly a group of Legend Killers tackled Harley as he dropped his sword. They grabbed his arms and held him back, he could not move. "UGH!!" He moaned, struggling to break free. Kida sliced a couple on the side of him as Bankotsu took the other side. But one from behind him held a knife to Harley's neck. He began to shake with fear as he leaned his head back trying to move his neck apart from the knife. But suddenly a sword was shot into the demon's back; going right through him. But it kept going through him till it got to Harley's back! It stuck just a little but pain rose through him as he yelled. The demon dropped on the ground dead, the sword falling with his body. Harley dropped to his knees holding his bleeding back. "Harley!!" Kida cried out. She bent down with him as Bankotsu guarded her. Jeonie ran to them. Harley had seen who had thrown the sword and saved him. He looked back. "Thanks Jeonie," he said lightly.

Bankotsu was soon struck down far from Kida, he could not protect her. More Legend Killers moved past Inuyasha and towards Kida, Harley and Jeonie! Kida gasped. She quickly put up a barrier around them all, her arms out to her sides. Harley began gasping for air. Jeonie wondered what was wrong with him, he tried to look at his face but Harley pushed him away. He raised his head and Jeonie gasped. His eyes were black! Kida gasped as Harley touched her back. Kida's eyes began turning black as well. She put her head down, the barrier still up. Harley was being possessed. "KIDA!!" Inuyasha yelled. He killed the demons in his way as he ran for Kida. The demons trying to break through her barrier were killed by Inuyasha. "KIDA RELEASE THE BARRIER!!" Inuyasha yelled putting his hands on the front of the barrier. But Kida did not. She didn't even raise her head; she could not hear Inuyasha for she was being possessed as well; just like her dream!

Kida began sweating and gasping for air as Harley was too. Harley had no control over his body. "That's it!" Inuyasha said backing up. He grasped his Tetsiga tightly in his hands as it began turning red! "It's the red Tetsiga that breaks through barriers!" Kagome said. Inuyasha jumped into the air and split the barrier in half, carefully watching not to hurt Kida. Bankotsu immediately grabbed her as she dropped her arms to her sides and fell into his arms. Her eyes going back to normal as she closed them. Harley had released her. He fell backwards; Inuyasha ran to him. He held up his head. His eyes were closed. He felt something wet on his back. He turned him over and lifted his shirt. He saw the wound and the blood. It was black! "Quickly, we have to get them out of here!" Inuyasha said. Bankotsu nodded. Everyone else followed them back to their house. The rest of the Legend Killers escaped.

Harley and Kida were placed on the floor, resting for the time being. A couple hours later, Harley opened his eyes. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked putting his hand on his head. He struggled to sit up. He leaned against the back of the wall. "You were possessed," Kagome said. "But you're better now." "Ugh…I had a horrible dream, like it was all really happening," Harley said grabbing his back. "What was your dream about?" Sango asked. "I saw….myself…I was…killing…." He turned his head and gasped. His eyes widened as he saw Kida on the floor next to him. Bankotsu was on the other side of her. She was sweating and breathing heavily. "No," Harley said. "It's ok," Bankotsu replied. "Kida will be just fine, it's just that you were possessing her, she lost so much power, we barley know what happened to her blood," Bankotsu said sadly. "I was…" Harley began, but he couldn't finish.

"I don't understand…what's happening to me?" Harley said sadly, looking at his hands. "Has this happened to you before?" Miroku asked. Harley shook his head. "Really?" Kagome asked. "But how can that be?" Sango wondered. "Did you ever bleed before?" Miroku asked. Harley shook his head. They were all in shock. "WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. "You're telling me that you never EVER bleed?" Inuyasha was now in Harley's face. "I've only saw my blood once before," Harley said. Inuyasha sat back. "When I was younger I got a paper cut and…" "A PAPER CUT!? THAT'S IT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop it Inuyasha," Kagome said. "And with just that little bit of blood…it possessed me," Harley explained. "Really?" Miroku wondered. "Yeah, of course I didn't realize it right away, not even then. I passed out and woke up in my bed the next day, my finger was completely healed," Harley said. "What?" Sango said.

"My guess is that someone knew about your blood and had it fixed in an unknown way, they've got to have some connection with this all," Mioga the flee said. "Well, well, if it isn't little Mioga," Inuyasha said looking at the flee on his knee. "Yes, yes, well I tend to stick around sometimes you know," he said. "Yeah, yeah, so I've been told," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Is there anyway to fix this Mioga?" Harley asked. "There is only one way…capture one of the Legend Killers and make them tell you what they want, and how to fix it," Mioga said. "What makes you think that they're gonna tell _us_ what we want to know Mioga?" Inuyasha asked. "Those pathetic demons wouldn't understand a word we say anyway," he said. "Demon or not they can still here and understand us, they should be able to tell us some information on Harley's blood," Mioga said. "Yes but what if they don't tell us, what if they're hiding something?" Kagome asked. "Simple, we force it out of them the hard way, even if we have to kill them?" Inuyasha said.

Late that night everyone had fallen asleep. Kida was having another nightmare.

She found herself in a misty place with lots of bones. She then found herself standing by the Great Dog Demons grave, the enormous bones reaching out extremely high. She was in the nether world! The border between this world and the next!! The grave of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father!!! She looked around and saw demons suddenly coming out of their graves from below! She gasped as she reached for her swords, but they weren't there. "Oh no! Where are my swords!?" She began panicking; she had nothing to defend herself. She jumped high on top of the skull of the Great Dog Demon then onto one of the flying demons that Inuyasha once used when he was here. She searched for a way to get back but there was no portal, somehow she couldn't get back, she doesn't even know how she got there. She tried making a portal of her own, but her powers were not working, not even her lasers. The demon bird was killed. Kida fell to the ground where she had left and yelled of the pain. The demons began coming closer.

They soon began biting and scratching her, trying to kill her slowly and painfully. But she couldn't escape. She killed a couple of demons with her claws but without her swords or powers she could not defeat them all. She was out numbered. But suddenly a blue light slaughter half of them. She killed some more near her and crawled to the side to get away. The blast then killed some more demons in front of her. Kida flipped over on her stomach and began breathing heavily. Like the way she was in real life.

Suddenly she saw someone step in front of her. She looked up and gasped. "Sesshomaru!?" 'What is Sesshomaru doing here?! How did he get here?!' Kida thought. 'Is this a sign, do I need Sesshomaru?!' Kida woke up. Her eyes were watery. She looked out the window. It was still pitch black outside. She slowly and painfully stood and quietly stepped past her friends and out the door. She used her sword to balance herself and began walking into the woods. "Help me, please, I need you," she said as she slowly walked. "I know you're out there, PLEASE SESSHOMARU, SAVE ME!!" She yelled falling to the floor unconscious.

The next morning everyone realized that Kida was gone. "How could she just get up and walk away, she is too injured?" Shipo asked. "I don't know, just find here!" Kagome said. They all began looking everywhere, but there was no sign of her. Harley woke up and heard them all. He slowly got up and walked out, holding onto the walls for support. "What's going on?" He wondered. He heard them all calling for Kida, and realized that she ran away. He placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. When he opened them they turned black! He saw the way she had left, and on the floor…black blood…it belonged to Kida. No one could see it because it was blended in with the dirt. Harley wondered how he was able to do this, if he had a permanent power of his own. He then realized something. "I…I took some of Kida's blood!" 'Is that how I'm able to do this?' He wondered. Harley called for Inuyasha; he ran to him and wondered what was up. "I know where Kida is," Harley said. "Well don't just stand there, jump on," Inuyasha said. Harley got onto Inuyasha's back and led the way.

A few feet into the woods they saw Kida on the ground. Inuyasha stopped and bent down to her, Harley jumped off. He felt her skin. "She's freezing," he said. "Come on, we have to hurry." He placed Kida's sword back to her side then took Kida in his arms as Harley got on his back, then they ran back to the house. Once they were there everyone ran to them in relief. "Where did you find her?" Kagome asked. "On the ground not to far from here, I'm not sure what drew her there though," Inuyasha said. Harley began thinking very hard. 'I wonder,' he thought. He placed his hand on Kida's left arm that was hanging from Inuyasha still carrying her. His eyes turned black. Kida opened her eyes…they were black as well. He saw what she had done in the middle of the night, what she had said. Steam rose from their connection. Harley quickly pulled away and back up. Kida's eyes closed. "She was calling for someone," he said. Everyone looked at him. "Calling for help." "For who exactly?" Bankotsu asked. Harley took a deep breathe. "I don't know," he said looking down. "I pulled away before I could find out."


	33. The Fearless Girl

Me, I thought that this chapter was pretty cool. Hope you think so too, send me a review to let me know.

**Chapter: 33**** – The Fearless Girl**

Kida finally woke up late in the afternoon the next day. She looked around and once again saw that there was no one there. She struggled to get up and used the walls for support. She walked to the door but couldn't even stand. She immediately fell to her knees. Jeonie ran to her. "Kida what are you doing? You're too weak to be out of bed," he said. Sango, Shipo and Kagome all ran to her, the rest were at the village. Kida was leaning her shoulder on the side of the doorway, her energy was completely gone. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked. Kida began breathing heavily. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she said. "Can you tell us why you ran out in the middle of the night before?" Sango asked. Kida looked at her. "Harley told us that you were looking for someone, calling for help," Kagome said. "I…" Kida suddenly heard something. She began crawling past her friends. "Kida what are you doing?" Shipo asked. "There's something out there," she said. Sango and Kagome took her arms and put them around their necks, they helped her walk towards the village. "Wait," she said, they both stopped. "Where are Inuyasha and the others?" She asked. "Oh, well Ed and Al came back this morning so they're at the village getting used to the environment," Kagome answered. "We have to hurry."

Inuyasha, Ed, Al, Miroku, and Harley were all walking through a big crowd that began talking loudly…and at he same time. They left the crowd and went to the side to see what was going on from a different view. "It's a parade," Ed said. "A what?" Inuyasha asked. "Either that or…" Ed turned to Miroku who was dancing happily with some girls. He groaned of annoyance. Some girls were dressed as genies, they started dancing around Ed and Al. Inuyasha huffed, getting more annoyed. "Stupid humans," he said. But then some started dancing near him. "Oh no you don't," Inuyasha said pushed them away from him as he jumped onto the roof of the nearest house. Harley was too worried about Kida, what he did to her, he wasn't that weak but still wasn't strong enough to be fooling around a crowd of crazy people.

Kida, Shipo, Sango, and Kagome finally showed up. Seeing the crowd and Miroku acting the way he did made Sango furious. She began slowly letting go of Kida's hand, forgetting about everything that was happening and only concentrating on Miroku. Her anger rose. Kida's hand slipped as she fell to her knees, holding her stomach in pain, her eyes closed. Kagome bent down by her, as well as Sango once she realized what she had done. Inuyasha spotted them and jumped in front of Kida putting his hand on her back. Ed, Al and Harley ran over to her. And surprisingly, Miroku did as well. They all crowded around her as the wind began to blow rapidly. "What are you thinking of coming out you Kida?!" Inuyasha said. "You're too hurt as it is; being out here could kill you!" Kida looked up at him sadly. "Inuyasha," Kagome said surprised that he was so concerned…Kida was just as shocked.

"I don't understand, what is with all of these people dancing?" Kagome asked. "We are not dancing," one villager said walking up to them. "Then what are you doing?" Ed asked. "We are doing both…celebrating our last moments in this village, and putting up a spell around out village," the villager answered. "For what purpose?" Sango asked. "They say that on Halloween day the dead demons in the nether world come back to life and haunt every village until morning. It is the one time of the year when they could come back, the worst day of the year," the villager said. "I know that Halloween means that the dead comes back but I've never actually witnessed or believe that it was true," Kida said. "Do you trick or treat for candy?" Kagome asked? "What's candy?" The villager asked. "No, we are preparing a ritual to keep the demons away, or celebrating out last few hours in the village." 'Well Halloween is in two days, and Inuyasha becomes a human at 12:00, then next morning, the night of a new moon, a new month. If there are demons roaming around how will he and Kida defend themselves?' Kagome thought.

Kida gasped. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "It's here," she said. "What's here?" Harley asked. "What I sensed back at the house," Kida said. Suddenly a gigantic demon came out from behind the trees. It was so big that it crawled over top of them on its knees. The claws of its right hand lifted high in the air ready to come down on them, but Inuyasha got up and drew his Tetsiga. "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!! FIGHT ME!!" He yelled. Kida's eyes widened. The whole hand came down on Inuyasha. "WIND…" The claw sped up, and slammed down on Inuyasha before he could release the wind scar. His sword was still in front of him between two of the demons fingers. His shoulders up were still sticking out. He began moving his sword up and down to try and cut the demon, but it was no use, its skin was too hard. "INUYASHA!!" His friends all yelled. None of them could shoot the demon, like Bankotsu, Kagome, Sango, Kida's swords, Shipo, Miroku's wind tunnel, because they could get Inuyasha too. Kida aimed her lasers at the demons wrist and fired. It didn't make a mark but it still hurt the demon.

It took back its hand from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said running to him. His Tetsiga transformed back. "Damn it," Inuyasha said putting it back into his sheath. "Now what?" "Inuyasha," Kida said. Inuyasha turned and saw her crawling towards him. "Let me go on your back, I can fight him," she said. Inuyasha was shocked. "NO WAY!!" He said. "INUYASHA!" Kida yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I can still fight him, I just can't walk. JUST DO IT!" Inuyasha didn't want to let her fight, she was in no condition to, but he couldn't argue. So he grabbed her and gently put her on his back then began running towards the demon. "BE CAREFUL!!" Kagome yelled. As Inuyasha was running; Kida took out her right sword with her left hand. She yelled of the pain by just lifting her arm. The demon began growling. Kida smiling, her eye brows down. "Two pathetic half demons can't defeat me," the demon said. "BRING IT ON!!" Kida yelled firing a huge blast at the demon. It yelled in pain and almost fell over. It got angrier. It slammed its right hand in front of Inuyasha to stop him from running. "INUYASHA LOOK OUT!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jumped before the demons left fist to smash them flat. "DIE HALF DEMONS!" The demon yelled. "You wanna fight?" Kida said. Inuyasha looked at her. "THEN WE'LL DO IT MY WAY!!!" Kida took her right sword from its sheath and started flipping them both in the air. She then put them together. They started shining brightly and once the light disappeared, everyone gasped. Kida had morphed both swords to become (temporarily) one!! She then moved her right foot from Inuyasha's side to his back. She kicked off and jumped into the air. "KIDA NO!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stopped and began watching her. Kida yelled of the pain but ignored it. She held her enormous sword back behind her head. Once she got close enough she brought it down. Blood splashed everywhere. Kida had stuck the sword in the demons head!! Everyone's mouth dropped.

Kida kicked off and separated her swords and put them in their sheaths as she landed. She then went to her hands and knees, closing her eyes and coughing. The pain was extraordinarily painful, and there was nothing she could do about it now, she made an irresponsible choice that was at the same time responsible. The demon fell to the floor dead.

Inuyasha jumped over to everyone surrounding Kida. Inuyasha looked furious. "KIDA!" He yelled pushing everyone out of the way. Inuyasha grabbed Kida's kimono and held her close to him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!! AND I WOULD TO BE BLAMED FOR IT!!" He yelled. Kida glared into his eyes not saying a word. "INUYASHA SIT!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was brought painfully to the ground. Harley and Jeonie helped Kida backwards. "What is wrong with you, the poor girl is hurt and saved your butt!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha just sat up whipping his face. "I did it for myself Inuyasha," Kida said. "I wanted to know if I could do it even though I was badly injured." "Yeah but you didn't need to risk your life to do it," Inuyasha said no sitting across from her. "I am much stronger then you think Inuyasha…you should know that by now." Inuyasha just starred at her. "I'm fearless of anything," Kida said.

Suddenly a couple of Legend Killers came out of the forest and walked up next to the demon. They all looked at them. "Prepare to die," one of them said. "BRING IT ON!!" Kida yelled. 'I love saying that,' she thought. 'That's my new phrase.' "Inuyasha don't forget to capture one of the Legend Killers," Kida reminded Inuyasha. "No problem," he said charging at them with his sword in his hands. He began killing them to his left with his sword, killing a few to his right with his claws, then when one came up in front of him he grabbed its neck and through it behind him towards his friends. Kida formed a barrier around the Legend Killer. A round ball, so that it couldn't get out. She brought it closer towards the group as Inuyasha finished off the rest of the Legend Killers in front of him. He ran back to them. "Well that was too easy," he said.

They were all back at the house once again and Inuyasha's temper unleashed on the Legend Killer. He was holding onto the demons neck and slamming him against the wall. "Tell us what you want!" He yelled. "The boy…his blood," the Legend Killer said. "What do you want with it!?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "The master must finish the potion," the demon said. "For what purpose?" "To become more powerful." Inuyasha growled and let the Legend Killer go; it slid down to the ground. "Damn it," Inuyasha said. Kida watched as the Legend Killer didn't make any sudden movements. 'If something so powerful is being controlled then does that mean that the master is not only telling the Legend Killers what to do but he's controlling them against their will?' Kida thought. The thought that she could be correct about her theory, the Legend Killer wasn't attacking Inuyasha or trying to escape; it's as if it doesn't want to, like its master isn't giving it any orders.

While Inuyasha was yelling Kida crawled over to the Legend Killer. She sat there on her knees in front of it, a sad expression on her face. The Legend Killer slowly turned its head towards her. No one was paying attention. "Do you want to serve your master?" She asked. The Legend Killer didn't move. She sighed and thought. "Why aren't you attacking us, if you did those other times…why not now?" "I am not ordered to," the Legend Killer said softly and slowly. 'I knew it!' Kida thought. "So you are forced to attack us?" Kida asked. The Legend Killer slowly nodded its head. "And do you wish too?" He made the slightest shake of his head, and Kida knew that he didn't like doing what he was doing. "The Master takes demons from their homes, when they are young…just about born. They steal them then raise them, train them to be evil. I never liked doing what I did, and when the Master told me to take some more young demons for training, I understood everything," it said. Kida felt bad for the Legend Killer. "Do you have a name?" Kida asked. The Legend Killer just looked at her. "Come on you must have a name." "They don't call us by names…they just point and give orders…" Kida sat back and sighed. "But…" Kida turned back to him. "When I was younger I was once called Norin Radd," he said. Kida smiled.

"Kida, why are you talking to that thing!?" Inuyasha yelled still angry. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her back away from Norin. "What do we do now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha glared at Norin, who didn't move from his spot, neither did Kida. She continued looking at Norin, feeling sorry for him. 'If there was only a way to help him,' she thought. Inuyasha took Norin's neck and held him back onto his feet. Kida gasped. He threw Norin across the room. Kida stood painfully. She removed her sword and placed it on the ground. Everyone stared at her. She painfully and angrily began walking out of the house. Although her friends were calling out to her, she ignored them and continued moving. She came to the bone eaters well and looked back; she saw some of them running after her. She turned and faced them. "KIDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kida didn't answer, not even knowing who asked it. She just leaned back and dropped into the well. By the time Kagome and Inuyasha could get to the other side, Kida had gone through her portal back home.


	34. Bryan

This is almost a true story, everything that happened was what happened to me. I thought it was really sweet.

**Chapter: 34**** – Bryan**

Kida had just made it in time for her first hour class the next day, she was exhausted and in TONS of pain. She and Genesis did their handshake as they both sat. "Where have you been?" She asked. Kida sighed, and grunted. "You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kida said. There was no easier way to explain it to her. Her adventures, her attacks, her abilities, must all stay a secret, separate from the rest of her life.

The first few hours pasted by so quickly, either that or Kida fell asleep in every class. She could not remember anything that her teachers had said, only the beginning bell of the class and the ending. Once lunch came, she actually found the strength to slowly walk up the stairs where she normally ate. That day was a no 1. She walked over to the benches where Cathy and Lindsay always eat, but there were some boys standing in front of the bench talking with them. "Wuz up?" Kida said sitting with a smile.

She saw one boy sitting on another bench near by with weird looking glasses, he looked Chinese. Another standing by Lindsay, he had black curly hair, and wasn't all that much attractive. But the last one was really tall and looked like he could pass for 10th or 11th grade. He was a ninth grader with cute hazel eyes and straight brown hair, Kida thought he was really cute. "Who are they?" Kida asked Cathy. "This is Bryan, and Carlos," she said. She didn't know the Chinese guy. 'Bryan,' Kida repeated in her mind. The tall cute brown head was Bryan. He seemed to be interested in her, he constantly looked at her, she began blushing.

The day ended quickly, Kida didn't fall asleep again, but she constantly thought about Bryan. When school ended she hurried home and did her homework, she was finally going to go back to school after being away for so long.

She entered her class room and there were barley anyone there. Mr. Shindel said that they were having an assembly that day and would only be going to lunch, 6th hour and 7th hour. Kida was glad; she hated those 4 classes…sometimes. They all left for the cafeteria after Mr. Shindel took the attendance. They all sat down as a class. Ever since Kida had met Bryan, she had forgotten about Chris and Harley…sure she thought they were cute, but she also thought that she was falling in love with Bryan. 'Oh crap not another one,' she thought. She already like two other people, Bryan is number three. But she didn't care, he's from another Era, he wouldn't ever find out about Bankotsu or Sesshomaru.

She turned around and saw some TVs, they would be watching something boring, Kida could tell. She then saw a class passing behind her; she looked at them all to see if she saw anyone. Her eyes widened. She saw Bryan passing; he was looking right at her. She smiled and waved, he did the same. She didn't know where he was going, so she turned back around. But suddenly her class was ordered to go to the auditorium, Kida sighed. They walked all the way down, on the left side, Kida was about to sit down when she saw Nikki and Cathy in the row in front of her. She got back up and moved around everyone to sit on the second to last row at the bottom left with her friends. She sat on Cathy's left side, Nikki was on her right, and there was one open seat on Kida's left side. She was glad that she was able to sit with SOMEONE that she knew. She didn't want to be alone.

They started talking for a while when Ariana and Cathy noticed that Bryan was sitting in the same row as them but more in the center. They told Kida and she looked at him. He smiled and waved at her as she did the same. Later on the movie began boring Kida. Cathy told her that she had to go to the bathroom. Kida wanted to go with her; she'd give anything to get out of there.

They walked through the darkness and out of the theater, they walked towards the bathroom (without going out of the building because they weren't allowed,) and they again ran into Bryan. Kida smiled again and waved. They went around and into the bathroom, when they came out, Bryan was right in front of them getting a drink. Kida had a feeling that he did that on purpose. He came up to Kida with his cell in his hands. He opened it. "Do you have texting?" He asked. "Yeah." "What's your number?" Kida gave him her number. They walked back to their seats and Kida told Ariana what had happened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Kida then felt her phone vibrate…it was Bryan. Come here, just got get caught, he texted. Kida texted back. Is there an empty seat over there? Yes, 5 in front of me, Bryan said. Y don't u come here, there is a seat to my left, Kida said. I can't get past the teacher. Y don't u go in the direction of the bathroom but turn around, I'll meet u up there, Kida said. I'll try.

Kida then got up as Bryan did on the other side. She walked to the top as Bryan turned towards her. They then began walking back down, Kida went in first, then Bryan. He slouched as Kida blushed.

They began talking and watching the movie, not that much though. Bryan kept making fun of different parts of the movie. Kida couldn't help but laugh.

After the movie was over, Nikki brought something up that was unexpected. "So, when are you having your party?" "What are you talking about?" "Oh come on, you just turned 15, you need to have a party!" She said happily. "When was your birthday?" Bryan asked. "A couple days ago," Kida answered. "If you're having a party, I want come," Bryan said. "You can," Kida said with a smile. "Yay!" Kida giggled.

The teachers in the room soon began talking for a half hour. Bryan looked at Kida and asked for a hug, she smiled and gave it to him. He then got up and went back to his seat. Once the teachers were done they told everyone to go to their 5th hour. Bryan met back with Kida, Nikki and Cathy. They walked out of the building and upstairs, but Kida and Bryan had to go in different directions. He asked for another hug then they both left. Both Nikki and Cathy wouldn't stop talking to her about it. Kida couldn't stop blushing.

Then lunch came and Kida saw Bryan again. "Hello again," she said. She had the best week of her life.

After school Bryan texted her telling her to meet her in the area where they eat lunch. They talked as they walked. Kida asked for his sn, and he asked for hers. After that the constantly talked online, liking each other more and more with each passing minute. The day of Kida's party came and she got gifts for her birthday, that was longer then she had said; but they all wanted to give it to her anyway. Bryan gave her the cutest bear, holding a heart with a poem inside. The poem said…

The time spent with you is valuable like gold

Enjoying every minute that I could hold

Don't ever let a minute go by without a doubt

That you will be without

Tonight it was hard for me to write this

But this poem would not exist if not for you

I want to wish you the best birthday possible

But I'm sure you've guessed

The idea of this poem was to ask that one question

That took me so long to say

Will you be my girlfriend?

Then that day at lunch she told him that she loved it. She gave him the biggest hug and answered 'yes'. "Really?!" Bryan said happily. Kida smiled. "Really," she said giving him another hug. 'I'm glad I came back,' she thought. But at that moment…she remembered about the Feudal Era, that she had been gone for about a week. 'CRAP!!' She thought. She didn't know what to do now. "Are you ok?" Cathy asked. Kida turned her attention to her and nodded. But began thinking back on everyone back in the Feudal Era. Her injuries have gotten much better then before, but she was wondering what was going on with Norin, and Inuyasha and the Legend Killers…'OH NO!' She thought. 'I left Harley and Jeonie 500 years in the past!!'

Kida had decided to go back after school. At least to bring them back home, they don't belong there.

But that day, Kida was talking to Bryan on the computer…he wouldn't stop bugging her about it. She had nothing else to say. Come on, I know something is wrong, he said. No don't worry about it I'm fine, Kida typed. But she knew herself that she wasn't fine. Come on, you should be able to tell me anything, don't you trust me? Bryan asked. OF COURSE I DO!! Kida typed. Then please tell me, I won't tell anyone if that's what it takes…But you won't understand. Kida said. Pleeeaaassseee, Kida had no choice, and she didn't know what else to do. Just try Bryan typed. Kida sighed. I can't explain it…how about I tell you tomorrow at school, I promise…is that ok? She said. Sure.

The next morning came sooner then she wanted. All night she was thinking about how to explain her situation to her new boyfriend. But the more she thought about it, the harder it became to describe it. If she told him about the Feudal Era, she would even have to tell her about her mom and her powers; and about her own powers as well. She sighed once more thinking 'how did I get myself into this?'

She ended up not telling him that morning or at lunch, she felt bad though, she hoped that Bryan understood the situation that she was in right now. She decided to actually tell him after school, there was no turning back now.

She walked out of her science class and watched as Bryan walked towards her from a few portables back. She hugged him as they began walking. "Well," he said. "Well what?" "Aren't you going to tell me, I waited 6 hours, since you didn't tell me this morning OR at lunch," Bryan said. Kida sighed. "Ok," she said taking a deep breathe. "Here I go." They began walking slower as she told her story. "Are you aware of that super hero…Jasmine?" Kida asked. "Of course." "Well, she's my mom," Kida said. Bryan froze. "Are you serious?" Kida nodded. "That is so awesome!" "And as I'm sure you are aware…that means that I've got powers as much as she," Kida said.

They came closer to the court yard; Kida sensed a dark presence near by. "Well, can you promise to never tell anyone this?" Kida said. "Of course." "The only people who know, are obviously my parents, you and The Besties," Kida said. Kida sighed opening her mouth to begin again. But smoke began spreading everywhere, it was hard to see, but they could still see bits of where they were.

Suddenly a gas started spreading, a couple people coughed but it was meant to poison Kida! The green poison soon came towards her; she closed her eyes and began coughing. "I can't breath," she said. She slipped her back pack off of her shoulders and kneeled to the ground. Bryan took off his back pack and knelt by her. "KIDA!" He yelled. Kida coughing more and more. Then Bryan began hearing footsteps coming from in front of him. He saw big demons come out of a ship. They were the Legend Killers!! "There she is," one said. "GET HER!!" Bryan gasped. He took Kida in his arms and stepped back. "Give us the girl boy," the demon said. "She will pay for what she has done to Norin!" Another said. "He was turned nice and now must parish by our own master! KILL HER!!" Kida was getting the information she needed through a vision. Everything the Legend Killers were saying was being fed into her mind. Her visions were telling her to save Norin!

Bryan quickly ran forward down a line of lockers, he barley knew where he was going, and had no idea where TO go. But he needed to get Kida away from the demons. But he was blocked by more Legend Killers in front of him. He backed away, but was surrounded, there was no where else to go. Then he felt something at his neck.

A Legend Killer was holding a knife at his neck ready to slice it clean off. Bryan got so scared. Kida soon began glowing. The poison had paralyzed her but her visions were fighting back for her. Her power drifted into the air and towards the knife. It circled it then shattered it into pieces. Bryan was shocked. The demon brought back the handle, which was the only thing left of the knife. He through it to the ground and came after him, but a barrier was put around Bryan. The Legend Killers began getting extremely angry, but one last blast from Kida's body finished them off.

Bryan carried Kida to the middle of the court yard. He placed her on the ground and felt her pulse. She wasn't breathing! "Oh my gosh!" he said. He began pushing on her stomach, but she still didn't come back. Suddenly Nikki knelt down by them. "Where did you come from?" Bryan asked. Nikki ignored him and placed her hand on Kida's forehead. "You have to get her out of this poison," she said. Bryan nodded as he picked her up. Nikki led him away from the gas, somewhere where Kida could breathe which is what the gas was preventing.

They came to an area around the far back of the school near West Glades; they didn't care where they were as long as they were away from the poison. Kida's breathing was very faint but at least she was alive. Both Bryan and Nikki were breathing heavily, in order to save her they needed to run. "So…can you please tell me…what is going on?" Bryan said. "Kida didn't tell you?" Nikki asked. "Well she was in the middle of telling me, and then all this happened," Bryan said. "Ok, where did she leave off?" "Well she told me that she had powers because her mom was Jasmine…she was just about to tell me something else, she made me promise to never tell anyone about it," Bryan said. "Ok, well the thing she wanted to tell you was…that over the summer, she was looking for adventures when she came across a beautiful city, the perfect one," Nikki explained. "What city?" "Tokyo, Japan," Nikki said.

"She was gone for a while; she was just heading home when she came across a family, a sacred tree, and a sacred well in a shrine. She went into the well, but for some reason, she didn't land at the bottom. She was traveling in some time traveling thing and ended up in another Era…500 years in the past," Nikki said. Bryan was amazing. "So many adventures have come across her in that Era…The Feudal Era. The only living things were humans, demons and half demons. Those creatures that attacked you and wanted Kida…they were demons from that Era," Nikki explained. "But how do you know? And how did they get here?" Bryan asked. "I'm not sure how they got here, but I can tell what belongs in this Era and was doesn't…can't you? Anyway, Kida has been traveling here and back every once in a while, she didn't tell me about what was bothering her yet, but I'm sure that it has to do with that other Era. She can make portals to get from here to Japan, without having to travel for hours by flying. Hopefully when she wakes up, she can tell us what's going on," she said looking down at Kida; she wasn't even moving.

Kida's vision was ending and her vision became clearer. Her stomach felt so badly, and it was hard for her to breathe. She struggled as she sat up. Both Bryan and Nikki helped her. Bryan let her lean on him, she needed to rest. "What happened?" She asked. "Demons from the Feudal Era came and poisoned you, you shouldn't be moving too much," Nikki explained. "I have to get back to the Feudal Era," she said trying to get up. Bryan held her back. "You're too weak, you can't go," Bryan said. "But the Legend Killers, and…Norin," she said. "You're badly injured Kida," Nikki said. Kida thought for a moment. She looked up at Bryan. "Will…you come with me?" She asked. Bryan sat there looking at her. Kida looked in front of her and held up her hands. She put them together then opened them forming a portal there before their eyes. Bryan was shocked.

Kida looked back up at him. Bryan looked at her and smiled. He picked her up in his arms and walked towards the portal. "Wait," Kida said. "You have to stay here…please," she said to Nikki. She nodded. Bryan then continued walking as it closed behind him. Nikki began walking home.


	35. Norin

I thought that this chapter was cool as well. But the next chapter is much better.

**Chapter: 35**** – Norin **

The shrine doors opened and Bryan stepped into the well falling all the way through. Kida was thankful that he was able to pass through safely. On the other side he helped her out of the well and set her on the ground amazed. Kida looked at herself remembering that she is a half demon in that world. "Oh, yeah I forgot…in this world I'm a half demon because in my world I'm half human and half kleptian, do you understand?" Kida asked Bryan nodded. He knelt down by her.

They suddenly heard voices. They turned to see Kagome, Shipo and Sango running towards them. Kida smiled. "KIDA!!" Shipo said running towards her and hugging her. "My gosh, you've been gone for some time Kida," Sango said. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that," She said. She then introduced Bryan to them. "What's going on with Inuyasha?" Kida asked. "Not so good," Sango said. "Where's Norin?" "Who?" Kagome asked. Kida remembered that Norin didn't tell them his name. "The Legend Killer." "Oh," Kagome said. "Well, a couple Legend Killers came for him, they got him when we weren't looking," Kagome explained. Kida gasped. "We have to go after them," she said. "What are you talking about, they're evil Kida," Sango said. "No they're not, only their Master is, he's controlling them, WE HAVE TO SAVE NORIN!!" Kida said. "Kida its ok, just calm down," Kagome said. "Look guys, I had a vision…it told me what I have to do, I must go." They were all silent. "Where do you want to go?" Kagome finally said. Kida took a minute before answering. "Take me to Inuyasha," she said.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha and Miroku were fighting off some demons a little away from the house. There were a little left but one suddenly came up behind Inuyasha! "Inuyasha!!" Miroku called out to him. "Huh?" Inuyasha turned around but a huge blast killed the demon before it could harm him. Once the dust cleared Inuyasha saw Kida holding up her sword. She had saved him. She was standing but weakly fell to her knees. "Kida!" Inuyasha ran to her. "Kida, you're still very weak," he said. "But you were gone for a week, surely you would have healed by now," Miroku said. "I think it's because she's only a human in her world," Inuyasha suggested. "No," Kida said. "It's not that. I healed, it's just that the Legend Killers came to my world and attacked me," she said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?!" "That's why I came back, I need your help…" she looked down and closed her eyes, taking deep breathes.

"Where are the others?" She asked as she brought her head up. Bryan, Kagome, Shipo and Sango all met up with Kida and knelt by her. Kida introduced Bryan. They then began walking towards the house, Bryan helping Kida walked up the hill. When they got there Kida went inside to find Bankotsu, Harley and Jeonie on the floor talking. Bankotsu got up and hugged Kida, she smiled. "I'm sorry for being gone for so long," she said. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're back," Bankotsu said. Kida smiled; she looked at Harley and Jeonie. "I'm sorry but you guys have to go home now," she said. "What? Why?" Harley asked. "It's too dangerous here, and you don't belong here," she said. "I understand, I was only curious," Jeonie said. "I'll send u a portable portal just in case," Kida said. "Can I at least stay until we find out why these Legend Killers are after my blood? I can't go home without protection…I don't want to die," Harley said. Kida nodded. "Ok," she said.

They all walked back outside, Kida turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I need to find Norin," she said. "Who the heck is Norin?" He asked. "The Legend Killer that we had…where is he?" She asked. "I don't know, when the demons attacked they drew us away from the house…they must have taken them," Inuyasha said. "Damn," she said. She closed her eyes; she was trying to find a way to figure out where to find Norin. Then at that moment…she collapsed. "KIDA!!" Her friends called to her, but she could not hear them…her visions where calling to her!

What she saw in her vision was the Legend Killers. And Norin! They were torturing him! The loud and suffering screams of Norin made Kida furious. Her eyes began turning red, her claws and fangs growing quickly. She began growling. Her visions then showed her the way to find Norin, and how to get revenge.

When she woke up everyone saw that she had transformed. They all backed up. Kida sat up growling. "What happened to her?" Bryan asked. "She transformed," Sango said. "Something in her vision must have made her angry, but how do we transform her back?" Kagome wondered. "I don't know, the last time her sister Kina helped her get back to normal, but she isn't here," Miroku said. Kida was still growling, but not moving. She began looking around, her vision showing her the correct path to go to find Norin. "Why does she want to find this Norin anyway? He's a Legend Killer isn't he?" Inuyasha asked. No one answered; they were all looking at Kida. Kida saw everyone around her, but she felt different. She suddenly couldn't see her friends. She was a demon! Her vision was controlling her. He stood and knocked her friends out of the way. Her vision guided her to run in the direction where they were keeping Norin; growling as she ran. Inuyasha got up and ran after her. He jumped over her then landed in front of her. He put his arms on her shoulders to hold her back. "Kida snap out of it, this isn't you! You're being controlled by your vision! Learn to control them Kida!!" He said. Kida could not hear him; her vision was blocking him out of her mind. Kida was growling the whole time. Inuyasha hear her crack her fingers by separating them, he quickly jumped out of the way before she could swing her claws at him. "Kagome I can't get through to her!" Inuyasha said. "Well what are you telling me for? What can I do?" Kagome asked.

No mater how hard they tried, no mater what they did, Inuyasha's friends could not get to Kida. Bankotsu couldn't even do it, no one let Bryan even try because he was only a human, Kida could really hurt him. Kida ran past Inuyasha. "Huh," he said running after her. Kagome had an idea. As Inuyasha jumped into the air after Kida, Kagome said "sit boy!" "What?! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled as he was brought down on top of Kida. He quickly got off of her. "What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome who had already walked over to them. "Look," she said pointing to Kida still on the ground. Her nails were back to normal. They suddenly heard her breathing very slowly…she was sleeping.

One hour later she woke up a half demon, all of her friends surrounding her. "Ugh," she said holding her head as she sat up. Bryan took her in his arms. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah…what happened?" Kida wondered. "Your vision possessed you again," Sango answered. "Again?" Asked Harley, Bryan was just as curious. "Yeah, this happened once before, luckily her sister Kina was able to stop her in time before she got loose," Miroku answered. "This time Inuyasha and Kagome had helped her." "Thank you," Kida said. "And…I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself." "Oh, it's not your fault, don't worry about it," Kagome said.

"So," Inuyasha said; Kida turned to him. "What was your vision telling you this time?" "It was showing me the way to find Norin," Kida said. "Why is finding this Norin so important all of a sudden?" Inuyasha whined. "Because…my vision was telling me something else…something that we will find there that will help us with the Sacred Jewel Shards," Kida explained. "What?! What is it?" Inuyasha asked excitedly wanting to know more about the shards. "The Master," Kida said.


	36. The Master

I'm loving the reviews people, keep sending. I thought that this was a good topic to add to my story, I hope you enjoy it as well.

**Chapter: 36**** – The Master**

"What's this Master going to do to help us with the Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "The Master isn't going to help us…we have to kill The Master. My vision told me that The Master has something to do with the Sacred Jewel, and also that she has most of the shards," Kida explained. "Shea?" Bankotsu asked. "Oh, yeah, didn't I mention…The Master is a woman," Kida said. "Really?!" Miroku said happily. Sango rolled her eyes. "You can't womanize her Miroku," Kida said. "What?!!" "She is a demon…a powerful demon. She is almost done with completing her potion to make herself even more powerful," Kida said. "What else does she need to complete it?" Kagome asked. Kida looked at Harley. "Harley's blood," she said, his eyes widened with fear.

Kida stood, Bryan helped her. She began breathing then looked at everyone. "Well," Kida turned to who had said that. "Let's go after her…lead the way Kida," Inuyasha said to Kida. She smiled and began walking forward.

It took them a while but the castle wasn't too far away. They came to the edge of a cliff. Down below them they saw a perfect view of each Legend Killer (except t he ones inside.) Kida gasped, her eyes widened. She used her X-Ray vision, that she just figured out that she can use in this world, and did a close up, on the biggest castle in the middle. "No," she said. "What is it?" Shipo asked. "I see Norin," Kida said. Inuyasha spoke up, "do you see The Master?" "I don't believe this," Kida said. "What?!" Inuyasha said. "Oh my gosh!!" Kida was astonished, frightened, and sad. The things that they were doing to Norin were so terrifying that it was hard to watch. "Kida?" Kagome asked. Kida stopped looking and took away her X-Ray vision. She looked at her friends, a sad expression on her face, and then she looked down. "Kida?" Kagome repeated. Kida looked up at them, "I'm going," she said. Everyone smiled; they were going along with her.

Back at the castle Norin was being tortured, all because Kida had changed his mind about things, about how he lived, about his family, the rest of the Legend Killers, and about being evil, the way he was raised. But everything she had said to him was true, Norin didn't want to go back to being a Legend Killer, it was torture from having to kill so many innocent people. He thought that the torture that he was going through right now as nothing compared to what his Master was making him do. He believed that he deserved this…the things that he has done were unforgivable, and he knew that. He'd rather die right there, like that, right now, then to die in a senseless battle as a Legend Killer. Kida's vision was telling her everything…very, very slowly.

"We are all set Master," a Legend Killer said. "Good," The Master said smiling. "But Master, there is a slight problem," the Legend Killer said. The Masters smile dropped. "What is it?" She asked. "We were still unable to get the blood you asked for." The Master closed her eyes, not showing her frustration. She took a deep breath. "What seems to be so hard about this one task?" She asked. "Well, you see Master, the boy with the blood that you require is traveling with Inuyasha and Kida and all them," the Legend Killer said skipping all the others. "Hmm…" The Master put her hand on her chin and walked around.

"I _was_ told that they were coming this way," she said. "What do you want me to do Master?" The Legend Killer asked. The Master thought for a moment. Then she finally spoke. "Nothing. I don't want you to do anything." The Legend Killer didn't say anything, he just stood there listening. "Someone named Kida was trying to find this place…through a vision," she said. "If I had her power there would be no hesitation of killing the boy…I'd be even more powerful…" The Master smiled. "I'd like the meet this Kida."

"We have to get into the castle without being noticed," Kida said. "How are we supposed to do that, those Legend Killers are everywhere," Shipo said. "Hey Kida," Kida turned to Inuyasha. "Do you have some kind of invisibility that we can use?" "Well in my world yes but I'm not sure about this world," she answered. "Try it," Sango said. "Ok." Kida concentrated and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at her friends. "Well?" They did not answer. "Hello?" She was confused…what did she do?

"Wow you are powerful," came a voice behind her. She turned around to find The Master standing behind her. She stepped back. "What are you doing here?" Kida asked. The Master just stood there smiling. "Stopping time…what a remarkable power," she said. Kida's eyes opened wide. She turned to her friends…she just noticed that they weren't moving, their eyes weren't even moving; but then she noticed something else… "If I stopped time…then how are you still able to move?" Kida asked. The Master just smiled. "Kida is it," she said. "How do you know my name?" "My name is Rina Shinobu, your vision called to me…remember?" "It called to you?" Kida asked. "Yes, well I was actually searching for you," she said. Kida's eye brows went down. "Why?" She said. "You ability, you life. You've got three lovers, and lots of friends," Rina said as she walked around Kida who didn't take her eyes off of her. "You have amazing power from both worlds, two swords that that can attack in many ways, even canceling out others' attacks. You are the ultimate weapon, the won I am destined to defeat. The one I shall use to finish my potion and kill," she said now in front of Kida.

"Ok, and tell me this," Kida said starring her straight in the eyes. "How is it that you know so much about me?" Rina smiled. "My Legend Killers have been around you numerous times," she said. "Why do you use the Legend Killers as slaves?" Kida asked. "Well what's better then slaves that do what ever you tell them?" Kida just starred at the evil demon. "So you steal demon new borns?" Kida asked angrily. "Eh, steal, take, train, some I have the others take and some I make," Rina said. "Make?" "Yeah, when you're a witch demon like myself making spells and potions are no problem," Rina said. Kida got even more ticked. "Tell me how you of all people are able to get three guys?" Rina asked. Kida growled. "Surely you told them about the other…you know if you didn't then that would be cheating," Rina said smiling. Kida wouldn't stop growling. "Hmm…I was thinking," Rina continued walking over to her frozen friends. She placed her hand on Bankotsu's cheek. "If they would go for you," she said turning back to her. "Then why not me?" Kida took out a sword and held it up to her. "You'll die before that happens!!" She yelled. Rina smiled and backed away from Bankotsu. She revealed a sword from her sheath at her side. "Well then…let's see who's the better demon…or should I say half demon," Rina said with an evil smiled. Kida's eyes narrowed down on her...she then jumped to attack her as their swords clashed together, rage came between both of them.

They've been fighting for a while now and neither of them had made a single scratch on the other. When their swords clashed together again Rina took one hand off the sword; she reached to her side and pulled out ANOTHER sword!! She aimed it for Kida's stomach…but something blocked it. She looked down and saw that Kida had another sword too. She was pushing Rina's sword from her skin with her own sword. Rina growled. "CURSE YOU!!" She yelled as she pushed her away from her closer to the trees behind Kida. Both swords were now hitting each other, and it was twice as hard to keep control over what Rina would do next. Rina kept pushing Kida backwards until she stumbled down the hill and into an open space of the forest. Rina jumped and held up her sword. Kida rolled out of the way as Rina's sword stuck into the ground. She took it out in time to stop one of Kida's swords that was headed for her face.

Rina chuckled. "Evenly matched I see…" she said. Kida growled. "Not even close!" She yelled pushing Rina and swinging her swords at her again. Rina ducked and swung a couple of times at Kida who jumped backwards. Both swords collided with each other as they became closer. "I understand now," Rina said. "You're only a half demon, which is why you could not defeat me yet." "SHUT UP!" Kida yelled pushing Rina away from her. They both stood there staring at each other angrily. "OO feisty are we?" Rina said. Kida growled at her. "Let's finish this, shall we," Rina said. She charged at Kida. Kida held up her swords to Rina's as they both used force on to each other. But Rina was pushing Kida's right sword to the side; soon it flew into the air and into the ground. Kida gasped and ducked as one of Rina's swords swung at her head. Now Kida was using only one sword against two, she was in trouble. She twisted and turned around the swords in Rina's hands and managed to swing one out of her hands as well. Rina growled and yelled as she charged back at Kida. Instead of swinging her sword again she punched Kida in the face and watched her tumble to the ground. Kida's eyes were closed, her hand not grasping her sword. She looked up at Rina's evil smile. "You know…you don't fight half bad," Rina said. "For a half demon," she finished. Kida's eyes glowed with rage as she growled and stood. She held up her glowing blue sword and swung it in front of her…a powerful Ora surrounded her as she released a huge laser attack at Rina who gasped of fright.

The blast hit her…smoke rising everywhere. Kida took a deep breathe as she reach her hand out and walked over to her other sword. But she was blasted by a laser! Rina was out of the smoke, her left hand in front of her, it was glowing yellow, and she was growling. "You're not the only one with powers here," she said. Kida stood, her eyes still glowing and her sword still glowing blue. "Very well," she said. She charged after her own sword and picked it up. Once it was in her hands again it glowing red. Rina did the same, she ran for her sword then for Kida. Once they were close again they began talking. "You know," Rina said. "I've been thinking." "Ugh…" Kida was loosing energy from fighting so much, she could tell that Rina was too but wasn't showing it. "Those three lovers of yours…instead of just taking them from you…why not kill them?" Rina said. Kida growled. "YOU WISH!!" Kida yelled. "I am more powerful then you think…you will NEVER get that close to them without dieing first," she yelled quickly. "Go for it," Rina said.

Kida swords glowed brighter; she pushed Rina away from her and jumped backwards. She held up her swords and held them in front of her. "I've been thinking long and hard for a name for this," she said. Rina just stood there watching. "And now I've finally got it…this is for my friends…for the Besties….BESTIES BOUND!!!" Kida yelled releasing a huge laser at Rina. It circled Rina and electrocuted her, fire everywhere on her body. After a while she dropped her swords; she held her hands out then clapped them together to release the hold on her. She was very burned and looked weak and hurt but she still stood there. "Damn you!" She yelled. "I'll rip you to shreds!!" She held back her hand and fired a yellow laser blast at her. "Bring it on!!" Kida yelled. Kida held up her swords in the formation of an X. "CANCEL ATTACK!!" Kida yelled. The formation grew larger and zoomed right for Rina's attack. It went right through the attack and disappeared…along with Rina's attack. Rina was so ticked that she couldn't stop growling.

'Damn it, that Kida injured me real bad, I can't continue fighting or I might die,' Rina thought. She held up her fist and said "we'll meet again," she was holding something in her hand…she through it at the ground…smoke covered the area. Once it cleared…Rina was gone. Kida took a deep breath and put her swords back into the sheaths. She slowly walked up the hill to her friends. She closed her eyes and concentrated. But she didn't open her eyes again, they felt like they were sealed shut, she was extremely tired. Kida sighed. "Kida?" Kida looked up; everyone was moving again. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Kida shook her head. "Let's go," she said walking past them. "What about Norin?" Inuyasha asked. Kida stopped in her foot steps…after what had happened with her and Rina going back would only make things more difficult, besides right then and there…Kida's vision told her that Norin was dead. Kida continued walking; her friends wondering what was going on…they followed her.

"Master it is done," said a Legend Killer. "Good, now that one of Kida's friends are gone…its time for the rest," Rina said. "I want to break her heart…I will rip it out of her chest if I have to," she said.


	37. Halloween

I didn't type this on Halloween, very close though. And this wasn't meant to be scary. There is TONS of humor in it though. I know that Inuyasha fans would love it!

**Chapter: 37**** – Halloween**

Kida yawned, the morning sun was blinding. She looked around and saw the rest of her friends around her still sleeping. She looked by the river, she stood and walked to it. She stopped at the tips of the water and sighed. She looked across it and closed her eyes. She opened them. "Oh, today is Halloween," she said smiling. She turned back to her friends. She looked at Inuyasha. "That means that Inuyasha and I change back into humans…I wonder if he'd still be a human in our world," Kida wondered.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" He asked. Kida just turned back around towards the river. Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine," Kida said without turning to look at him. "You sure? Cause ever since we came back from the Legend Killers castle you've been acting weird. You didn't even want to try to save Norin…not to mention to find The Master, I thought you said that she had something to do with the Sacred Jewels," Inuyasha said. Kida had forgotten about her possessing some of the shards. 'Heh, I guess my mind was drifted off on something else,' she thought.

Once everyone was awake they all sat down together eating breakfast. Kagome was trying to convince Inuyasha to come to her world that night for Halloween. "No way," he said. "Oh come on it'll be fun," Kagome said. "Listen Kagome I don't like being human enough in this world, the last thing I need is to be a human in your world, what if someone recognizes me?" Inuyasha complained. "They won't, they are clueless Inuyasha, they don't even know that you're a half demon, how will they know who you are if you're a human?" Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed. "I still ain't goin'," he said. "Ugh! Sometimes you can be so stubborn," Kagome said. "Why won't you go Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Yeah it can't hurt," Sango said. "Besides Kida, Kagome, Harley and I will all be there with you," Bryan said. He put his arm around Kida; she blushed but was also worried about Bankotsu. 'Damn it, why do they both have to be in the same place at the same time,' she thought. She reached her hand towards Bryan's side and tickled him. 'Phew, that got his hand away from my neck at least,' she thought. 'Even though I liked it.'

"I said NO!" Inuyasha yelled. He and Kida's powers were already weakening, the sun was setting slowly. Inuyasha's friends were pushing Inuyasha towards the well. 'Thank goodness he's almost a human otherwise we would never be able to lift him,' Kagome thought. "Come one Inuyasha just this once," Kagome said. "NO!" Inuyasha said again. They were now at he well and Inuyasha was pushing against the side of it. That's when Kagome had an idea. Inuyasha was leaning back against Kida, that's when she said… "SIT!" Inuyasha's beads were meant to bring him to the ground face first; since he was leaning backwards Kagome wondered what it would do. Inuyasha's beads worked; they brought him up quickly then back down…into the well! "NOO!" He yelled as he fell. Kagome giggled. She jumped in along with Kida, Bryan and Harley.

They all hopped out on the other side; Kida made a portal for Harley and Bryan. "Aw, I really don't want to go," Bryan said. Harley rolled his eyes and went through the portal. "I know but I don't want you getting hurt. It's very hard for me…to have a relationship like this," she said sadly looking down. "What do you mean?" Bryan asked. "That's why I have never had a boyfriend…I'm too different…too…weird." "You're not weird, not at the least," Bryan said. Kida made a small grin. "Just don't forget to come back to me, okay?" Bryan said. Kida nodded and smiled. She reached for a hug and Bryan hugged her back. He then lifted her chin with his right hand and kissed her. With another good bye they waved as Bryan stepped through the portal; Kida closed it.

Kida walked into Kagome's house and met her and Inuyasha in the Kitchen. Sota popped out trying to scare her with a monster mask over his face. "BOO!" He shouted, but it didn't work, Kida just smiled. She saw that Gramps wasn't dressed but Mrs. Hekurashi was. Her costume looked familiar. Her clothes were a bit different but she was wearing a long white wig. Kida gasped. Master Rina! Why would she be her? And how? "What's the matter Kida? Don't like my witch demon costume?" Mrs. Hekurashi said. It was as if Rina herself had said it. "No, its cool…sorry for starring," she said. Mrs. Hekurashi smiled, "candy?" She offered. Kida looked at the bowl of candy in her hand; she smiled and took a piece.

Then she, Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's room, by then it was 6:00pm and the moon and sun were gone. Inuyasha was a human again. "You guys are a pain," he said sitting on Kagome's bed with Kida. Kida smiled, "you'll get over it," she said. Kagome was going through her closet for something to wear. "Ugh! There's nothing in here," she said. "What are you looking for?" Kida asked. "Some costume for tonight, just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I can't celebrate Halloween; plus my mom wants me to take Sota," Kagome said. "Take him where?" Inuyasha asked. "Trick-or-Treating of course," Kagome said.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" "What?" He said. "We should find you something too," Kagome said. "You've got to be kidding me?" He said. "Well unfortunately I don't have any boy costumes and Sota is too young." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh wait!" She said. "Huh?" Inuyasha's smile faded. "I'm sure my favorite store is still open, come on," she said pulling Inuyasha's arm and running out of the room. "Huh? Hey wait!" Inuyasha said. Kida followed.

Kagome was happy that the costume store was open for another hour, "ok we've only got an hour, we've got to hurry up," Kagome said. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha whined. "OO maybe a dog since he _has_ to sit," Kida said giggling. Kagome laughed. Kida picked out a cute doggie costume and held it up to Inuyasha. His eyes widened, "oh no!" He said. "You're not gonna get _me_ to wear _that!!_" Kida dragged him into the dressing room and put the dog costume over his clothes. "Stop moving!" She yelled. "Get off me!!" Inuyasha shouted. "How's it going in there?" Kagome said. "HELP!!" Kida said. "Sit boy!" Kagome said. "OW!" Inuyasha said. "Thanks," Kida said. Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha was pushed out of the dressing room…Kagome cracked up. He looked so stupid in his costume. Inuyasha immediately ripped it off. "I am not wearing that ridiculous outfit," he said walking out of the store. Kida and Kagome ran after him. "Well that was fun," Kida said to Kagome. Both girls laughed behind Inuyasha as they walked.

A portal showed up in front of Miroku, Sango and Bankotsu…Ed and Al stepped out. "Hey guys," Shipo said. "Hey, you seen Kida anywhere?" Ed asked. "She, Kagome and Inuyasha left for Kagome's world to celebrate something," Miroku explained. "Aw, this portal sends us to the closest place to Kida," Al said. "We must not be able to get much further," Ed said. Suddenly a fast whirl of winds spread throughout the area. A tornado soon appeared and Koga stopped running. "Hey, is Kagome around?" He asked. "No, she, Kida and Inuyasha went to Kagome's world to celebrate something," Miroku said. "Celebrating what exactly?" Koga asked. "I think its called Halloween," Sango answered. "What's a Halloween?" Koga wondered. No one knew. "I think I know," came a voice from the trees behind them. They all turned around to see Kina come out. "My mom used to tell scary stories about Halloween when we were little. Right Akina?" Kina said. Akina jumped out of the trees on the other side. "Yeah and when she died you and I told them to Sena and Kida," she said landing by everyone. At that moment Sena flew down to the group as well; even Koga's two companions, Hakaku and Kinta, showed up with a few wolves. "About time you two got here," Koga said.

"So tell us what you know about Halloween, Kina," Miroku said. "Well…my mom once told me that Halloween was the one night of the year where the dead can come back to life," Kina said. "Where the dead can come back to life?" Miroku repeated. "Oh no!" Shipo said shaking on his shoulder. At that moment the clouds began gathering, the darkness increasing and a huge demonic Ora rising. "G-good thing Inu-Inuyasha's not here," Shipo said still shaking with fear. "Yeah, he'll be ripped to shreds in his human form," Sango said.

"Mom! Kagome I'm ready!!" Sota shouted. "I'm coming!" Kagome said. "What are you planning to wear?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll just put on one of my old costumes," Kagome said entering her bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came out with a beautiful dress on; Inuyasha's eyes widened, he was astonished by her beauty. "Let me guess…you're a princess?" Kida said. Kagome smiled. "You look…" "KAGOME!!" Mrs. Hekurashi called interrupting Inuyasha.

They all headed down stairs waited for Sota then left out the door. Kida and Inuyasha froze. They were standing still a few feet in front of the shrine. "OK MOM!" Kagome yelled closing her doors. "What's wrong with Kida and Inuyasha?" Sota asked. Kagome looked at them. She walked up in front of them and waved her hand in front of their faces. "Hello? Inuyasha?...Kida?" She said. "There's a strange and large demonic Ora coming from the well," Kida said. "I feel it too," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at the shrine; she definitely felt it. "No demonic Ora was ever strong enough to be felt on the other side of the well in my world…what could it mean?" Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha then charged towards the shrine. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. He didn't listen he just kept running. "Stop! You're powerless in your human form!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha reached the shrine. He opened the doors, and ran to the well. "NO! SIT!" Kagome yelled, but it was too late he was already over the well. His beads were activated and brought him down. Kagome and Kida followed him, leaving Sota by himself. "Now who's gonna take me Trick-or-Treating?" He asked walking into the house.

Inuyasha couldn't jump too high as a human so he climbed out of the well. Kida and Kagome then showed up. "AW MAN!" Kida said. "What?" "I'm a human!" They both climbed out of the well and saw Inuyasha's back. He was starring at something…again. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Once she and Kida were out of the well they were able to see what Inuyasha was starring at. They both gasped. They saw Miroku trying to suck up demons but since they were already dead they couldn't be killed again; the wind didn't even affect him. Sango was hitting the demons with her Heiakos but they kept coming back, Shipo was running from the demons, Bankotsu was trying to slice them in half; his powers didn't even work either. Kina, Akina and Sena were just as helpless. Hakaku and Kinta were hiding, Koga was doing his best to get rid of them and Ed and Al couldn't even use Alchemy. "Unbelievable," Kida said.


	38. The Book of the Dead

This was very interesting; and sad. But I had to do it. SRY BANKOTSU!!

**Chapter: 38**** – The Book of the Dead**

A roaring sound of a demon came up behind Kida. She immediately took out her swords and turned around slicing the demon in half but it regenerated. "I can't kill them either!" She said forgetting that she was only a human. "What's going on?" Kagome asked firing an arrow. Again, the dead demon came back. "This is just like Naraku," Inuyasha said. "Then think of this as practice for Naraku." Inuyasha, Kida and Kagome turned to the left. Kina was standing there. "Kina!!" Kida said happy to see her big sister. "Hey Kiddo…miss me?" Kina said hugging Kida. "Kina what the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha said. "The dead came back to life and we can't stop them," Kida said. "What do we do?" Kagome asked. "Run, that's all we _can_ do," Kina replied. "RUN!?" Inuyasha said. "You can not make me run." "It's either run or die," Kida said. Inuyasha stood in silence.

"KIDA!" Ed and Al walked over to her. She smiled. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well we were visiting but you weren't here, then Kina told us about Halloween, then these dead demons came and we couldn't even kill them," Ed explained. "Kida…you look different," Al said. "Oh, yeah…Inuyasha and I become humans on the lunar eclipse," she explained.

"Kagome!" Koga ran over and took her hands. "Oh, Koga…nice to see you again," she said. "Did you miss me?" Koga said. "Uh…sure…" Inuyasha pushed Koga off of Kagome. "Hey, it's the useless dog…well he's not a dog tonight…he smells much worse," Koga said observing Inuyasha's transformation, he had already known about his powers going away during a lunar eclipse…he was only teasing him. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned his head from Koga. "We can't stop them," Miroku said. "UGH! They keep coming back," Sango said killing a few by her right and walking over to them. "Fine," Inuyasha said. "Lead the way Kina." Kina nodded. She told everyone to gather in a large group. Then a beam of light came from a crystal that she was holding up and they all disappeared.

Way out east they reappeared in a cave. Miroku put up a barrier around the entrance to stop any demon. "So we're just gonna sit here and do nothing while those demons are still loose? I don't want to be trapped in here like a pathetic dog!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha stop. There's nothing we else we can do, besides you and Kida are helpless till morning," Kina said. Inuyasha just sat there. They saw more demons trying to get through Miroku's barrier. Inuyasha growled.

Kida began thinking. 'There has got to be a way to stop this. The dead can't come back to life without something helping them or causing it.' "I have an idea," she said. "Well…let's hear it," Inuyasha said impatiently. "The spell book," Kida said. "Oh yeah…if that book can bring people back from the dead…" Sango said. "Then it must be able to put them back," Miroku said. "Good, now where is it Kida?" Inuyasha asked. Kida put her head back against the cave wall in frustration. "It's back in my world," she said. "UGH!" Inuyasha complained. "Calm down we'll just go back and get it," Kina said. She held a crystal in front of everyone. "Ok, who's going?"

Kida, Kina and Inuyasha appeared by the well. Kina was unable to travel through the well so she hid in the trees, waiting (hiding from the demons.) Kida and Inuyasha walked out of the shrine; as Kida made a portal she and Inuyasha walked in and Kida closed it on the other side. They entered her house and ran into her room. Kida began searching everywhere. "Do you remember where you put it?" Inuyasha asked. Kida didn't answer; she kept looking and thinking of where she last put it.

She walked out of her room and into the family room, Inuyasha followed. "Mom, do you have my spell book?" She asked. "Yes, I put it with mine in my closet," her mom said. "Thank you," she said walking into her mom's closet. She took it and walked back into her room with Inuyasha. She opened it on her bed and skimmed through the pages.

"Oh, right here," she said. "One night of the year, the dead can be brought back to life. On a lunar eclipse, they will be undefeatable and will keep regenerating. To put them back in their graves do the spell below," Kida read. She looked down at the ingredients…but…she saw a WARNING sign on the bottom of the page in red letters. She read it. "Warning, anything that was brought back from the dead using this book will immediately vanish from this land…and die," Kida felt stunned, she couldn't move or talk. "Kida?" Inuyasha said. "I can't believe this is happening," she said. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha wondered. "If I use this spell to get rid of the dead demons I can save a lot of lives…but…Bankotsu will die in the process."


	39. A Decision to Make

MORE REVIEWS! KEEP EM COMING!!

**Chapter: 39**** – A Decision to Make**

"So what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked. Kida sighed, putting her hand on her head. "I don't know," she said. She turned and began walking around, thinking. "Well you have to choose one or the other," Inuyasha said. "You know, you're not making this any easier," Kida said. Inuyasha fell silent. Kida looked back at the book. She went through the ingredients. "We have most of these ingredients here in the house," she said. "So we're doing the spell?" Inuyasha said. Kida ignored him. She took the book and walked into the kitchen; Inuyasha followed.

Kida got the correct ingredients and asked for her mom's help to make the spell. She sealed it in a bowl then left the room, saying good bye to her mom and left the house with Inuyasha right behind her. She made a portal and allowed Inuyasha to go first, and then she closed it on the other side.

Kina finally saw them come back from out of the well. She ran to them, held up her crystal and took them all back to the cave. "So did you get the spell?" Sango asked. "Oh, I got it," Kida said holding it up. "But…I don't think that I'll use it." "What? Why?" Miroku asked. "The book said that if I had used that book to bring someone back from the dead, then this spell will also affect who I brought back," Kida explained, looking at Bankotsu sadly. "This means that Bankotsu will die…and the book will not let me bring him back again." Kida was heart broken from her own speech. Bankotsu was speechless.

"Now what?" Kina asked. Kida sighed. "I don't know," she said. She suddenly saw some villagers running towards the cave. There were dead demons chasing them. They began screaming. The demons sped up and charged at the helpless humans…and killed them. Just the sight of those humans dying in front of her sickened her. If she didn't do something then even more will die. "Kida," Kagome said worried about her. Kida was starring blankly at the dead villagers and the dead demons devouring them. Tears built up in her eyes, she had no idea what to do.

She looked back at her friends with a sad expression on her face. "Kida?" Sena said. Everyone was starring at her. 'Why is this all up to me?' She thought. 'Why is it my decision?' Kida felt scared and cold, she couldn't choose between all of the Feudal Era and Bankotsu. It took a lot to remember him, a lot to bring him back….and she was not going to loose him again. Kida closed her eyes…tears falling down. She felt someone embracing her…hugging her. She opened her eyes…Bankotsu! More tears fell unwillingly. She hugged him back. Tightly. "Oh Bankotsu!!" She said crying onto his shoulder. "It's ok Kida," he said rubbing her back. "Do what you feel is right." "I CAN'T!" She said still crying. "Sure you can," Bankotsu said. "NO! I can't loose you again!" Kida whined.

All of her friends felt so badly for her, said expressions were shown on their faces as they watched Kida and Bankotsu. "Kida!" Kida turned her head. "You have to hurry! I don't think my barrier can hold out much longer!" Miroku said. Kida looked at the demons trying to break in. 'If I don't do it then we might die as well,' Kida thought. "Kida listen to me," Bankotsu said. "I don't care what happens to me, save yourself." Kida shook her head, more tears fell, she mouthed the word 'no' but no sound came out. "Kida, if you don't do the spell then you, along with everybody else will die. You have to," Bankotsu said. "But what about you?" Kida said. "Don't worry about me. All that matters is that I knew the truth, that you never died back then, that you avenged my death, that I knew that you still loved me. And that I got to see you again…one last time. Kida…" Bankotsu said putting his hand on her cheek. "Nobody lives forever." Kida couldn't stop her tears. She could not believe this! She felt like she had to kill him herself! She nodded and leaned in to kiss Bankotsu… "I love you," she whispered in his ear. She then stood, whipped her tears, and turned towards the barrier. She quickly ran out as fast as she could. "Kida what are you doing?!" Miroku yelled.

Kida ran to the edge of a cliff with the demons following her, she turned around to face them. They were coming faster now. She opened the bowl, held it up and threw it at the demons. "GO TO HELL!" She yelled. They suddenly disappeared as well as every other dead demon. She ran back to the cave to say good bye to Bankotsu one last time. He was glowing. She leaned in and kissed him until he was completely gone. She sat there alone now, and then finally said "rest in piece."

She stood and looked outside the cave. The sun was returning as well as her and Inuyasha's powers and strength. She heard him stand, stretch and say "FINALLY!" But she didn't stop starring at the horizon. That was a Halloween she will never forget. And she will never forget Bankotsu.


	40. The Lost Identity

This continued to the last chapter. I put it in becuase she was extremely depressed; and I didn't feel like stopping the story now. Do you like it?

**Chapter: 40**** – The Lost Identity **

Kida became very silent for the rest of the day, walking behind the rest of the group as they traveled. She had already said good bye to her sisters, Ed and Al said that they would stick around for a couple more days. Every once in a while someone else walking ahead of Kida looked back at her. She never looked up, opened her mouth. She just starred at the floor as she walked.

The next time someone looked back at Kida…she wasn't there. They began searching everywhere for her, calling her name and yelling, but she was no where to be found.

Kida had walked into a forest near by; she needed some alone time. Kida felt so helpless, so alone, so hurt inside. She even felt guilty. That it was her fault that Bankotsu was dead.

Kida began running off deeper into the forest. She ran but tripped. She lay there upset and confused. She sat up, sitting on her knees and looking down sadly at the ground. "Who am I?" She said softly. "Where am I?" She felt lost, she felt lonely; she was scared. She suddenly began hearing voices. Were they real? Or was she just hearing things? Where were they coming from?

Tears built up in her eyes and began streaming down her face. "Kida…Kida." She heard her name in a whisper beyond the trees. She looked around, but didn't see anything. "What's going on?" She said. Winds began picking up, blowing her hair to the right. "Kida…Kida." She heard her name once more. "Who's there?" She said. "Bankotsu." Kida gasped. The voice had said Bankotsu's name! Was it Bankotsu saying everything? "Do you remember Bankotsu?" The voice said. Kida's heart pounded but she did not answer the question. "Do you remember what you did to him?" "NO! SHUT UP!!" Kida yelled throwing her hands over her ears and bending down to her knees. "You killed him," the voice said. "You murdered him." "NO!" Kida yelled. She got up and began slicing every tree in her path with her claws. "Murderer!" Kida yelled and screamed…and cried. Taking her anger out on anything in her path, trying to locate the voice.

She then heard something behind her, she swung her claws around but someone grabbed her wrist and stopped her attack. Kida's eyes widened. It was Sesshomaru! Kida dropped her arm and ran towards Sesshomaru. She hugged him extremely tight, crying. Sesshomaru hugged her back, trying to comfort her. "Please help me Sesshomaru!" She said. Sesshomaru rubbed his left hand up and down Kida's head. He felt sorry for her. He placed his head on hers. They soon found themselves stuck in that position for a very long time.

The sun began setting and Sesshomaru had left Kida. He didn't want to, but Kida insisted. Inuyasha would be there soon and she didn't want them fighting again, not in the situation she's in right now. Kida was sitting by a tree, her eyes were closed, she began hearing the voice again. She quickly opened her eyes. "Leave me alone," she said softly. "One down…two more to go," it said. "What?!" Kida said. She no longer heard the voice that night. She became more scared of what might happen next.

Inuyasha and the gang found Kida on the ground deep in the forest. They gathered her up and left. Deeper into the forest there was a pair of eyes watching their every move. Spying.


	41. Danger

I loved this chapter. TONS of action and surprises. I'm sure you'll love it too! Let me know.

**Chapter: 41**** – Danger**

Kida woke up the next morning shaking and sweating with fear. She just had a horrible nightmare. She sat up and looked around. She saw a bonfire in front of her, the sun shining brightly and a fish cooking on a stick in the fire. Was that for her? She heard her stomach growling; she hadn't eaten in a whole day. She quickly picked up the fish and ate it.

She then stood up and looked around. She saw Shipo standing on a rock with his hand over his eyes as if to be looking for danger. Kida walked up to him. "Oh, hey Kida, how are you?" He asked. Kida just sighed.

She was told that Inuyasha, Miroku, Ed and Al found a village a few meters north; they had gone to take a look. Ship had also said that Kida was talking in her sleep, saying directions to somewhere. Sango, Kirara and Kagome left to check it out. "What was I saying?" Kida asked. "Well…you said things like 'Don't touch them!' 'I love them, don't hurt them!' 'I'm gonna kill you!' 'The Legend Killer's castle!'" Kida was shocked. "Kida do you remember any of that?" Shipo asked. Kida shook her head.

Kida suddenly realized something. Her eyes widened… "Where did you say Sango and Kagome went?" She asked. "To the Legend Killers castle," Shipo answered. Kida grabbed Shipo and put him on her shoulder as she began running as fast as she could. "Kida where are you going?" Shipo asked. Kida didn't answer, she just kept going.

When she made it to the castle she didn't see any Legend Killers roaming around like the last time she came. "Oh no!" She said jumping towards the main castle. She busted in and immediately growled. "Why, hello there Kida, long time no see?" Rina turned to face Kida and Shipo. "Where are Sango and Kagome?" Kida yelled. "You know, I was just looking through my crystal ball," Rina said. She walked up to her crystal ball on a stand in the middle of the empty room. She touched it and let it reveal a picture. "Look familiar?" She said. Kida looked closer. She gasped. "Bryan!" She said. Rina smiled.

All around the back wall of the room, doors began opening. Legend Killers surrounded the back wall. Rina opened a portal as 10 Legend Killers went through. Kida gasped, "NOO!" She ran towards them but ran right into a barrier. She began banging on it to break through but it was too strong. Suddenly the portal closed and the rest of the Legend Killers went back through the doors that closed when they were all through. The barrier weakened purposely. Rina starred at Kida with an evil smile. Kida was starring back at her, growling.

"Shipo," she said. "Go back to Inuyasha, don't come back here." Shipo nodded and took off. Kida never took her eyes off of Rina. "I'm going to tear your heart apart half demon," she said slowly taking hold of her swords, Kida did the same. "And how will you do that witch?" Kida said. "By killing everyone you love." Kida growled, but smiled. "I'd like to see you try and take down Sesshomaru, he's the most powerful demon I know," Kida said. "I'm a witch demon. NO ON CAN TAKE DOW A WITCH DEMON!" Rina yelled taking out her swords and charging after Kida. Kida took out hers as well.

Their swords clashed as they starred angrily at each other. "So why come after me all of a sudden?" Kida asked. "Your power! You are not fit for that kind of power! It will soon be mine!" Rina said knocking out one of Kida's swords. Kida swung her sword at Rina's head but she ducked. Kida jumped backwards from Rina's swing. She then fired a black from her red sword. Rina held her swords to block it but got pushed back a few feet anyway. Kida then kicked one of her swords were knocked out of her hands. Both swords hit each other once again. "Remember Bankotsu?" Rina said. Kida's eyes widened. "Do you remember what you did to him?" It was the exact word the voice from the forest had said. "You killed him!" "SHUT UP!" Kida yelled pushing Rina off of her. She looked to her left and saw her blue sword, she looked back at Rina. "Well like I always say," she began. "It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all!" She dove for her sword the through it at Rina who ducked. The sword stuck in the wall behind her. She turned around the looked back in Kida's direction and gasped. Kida was aiming her sword towards her. Rina blocked the attack just in time. Kida kicked Rina in the stomach. She bent down and Kida aimed her sword for her head. "DIE!" She yelled. "In your dreams," Rina said sticking her sword through Kida's stomach. Kida stopped moving and stopped breathing. Rina took back her sword and stood slowly. Kida punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. She took a few steps back holding her stomach in pain, trying to breathe.

"So tell me Kida, how many do you love?" Rina asked on the floor. "Why would I ever tell you that?" Kida said. "Doesn't matter, cause they'll be dead soon anyway." At that moment a portal appear in the middle of the room. Rina's Legend Killers walked out of it…with Bryan! Kida's eyes widened. Rina smiled. "We did what you have asked master," a Legend Killer said. Rina stood up and walked over to them. Kida ran after her but Rina put up a barrier. "UGH! Not again," Kida said. Kida watched. Bryan was not moving. She felt scared. With the barrier up she could not save him. Rina would kill him! Two Legend Killers held him up by his arms. Rina put her hand on his chin. "TAKE HER HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Kida yelled. Rina smiled. "Hurts doesn't it?" Rina said. "Don't worry Kida…you'll get over it soon enough," Rina said grabbing Bryan's neck and squeezing hard. Kida's heart pounded in her chest, her visions growing furious. Kida saw Bryan's eyes moving, he began coughing and turning red! "STOP HURTING HIM!" Kida yelled, but Rina never stopped, she squeezed harder.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!" Came a voice from above Kida. She looked up and saw Inuyasha holding his Tetsiga over his head, it was glowing red. He suddenly cut open the barrier. "WHAT?!" Rina yelled. "Inuyasha!" Kida said happily. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away." "Heh, I'm not letting you have all the fun; besides I thought you could use some help," Inuyasha said. Kida then saw Miroku, Ed and Al walk up behind him. She ran to her left towards Rena who jumped away. She killed the Legend Killers holding Bryan and brought him back to Inuyasha. "Take care of him," she said. Inuyasha nodded and took Bryan. About to leave, Inuyasha remembered something. "Wait," he said. "Where are Kagome and Sango?" "Somewhere in this building," Kida thought. The boys just immediately took off in search for them. Kida turned back to Rina who was growling. "DIE!!" She yelled. Rina motioned some of her Legend Killers to go after Inuyasha, to get Bryan back. The Legend Killers obeyed, getting past Kida before she could stop them. She killed a few but here was no stopping the rest. Kida growled. "You're dead!" She yelled. She smacked her sword with Rina's. "Just face it Kida, you can't stop me, you can't defeat me," Rina said. She then kicked Kida against the wall; she knocked her other sword out of her hand and placed her own on her neck. Kida began gagging and tried pushing Rina's sword from chocking her but it was no use, she was too strong.

"You get everything you want, you have everything you need," Rina said. "Now I'm going to give you something you don't have…death!" Kida was lifted up from the ground; kicking her feed and struggling to survive. Kida closed her eyes, suffocating. "What's the matter Kida? I thought you were stronger then this," Rina said. Kida opened her eyes, starring at Rina angrily, her eyes glowing. Then her hands began glowing. All of a sudden she blasted a laser at Rina; she was knocked back all the way on the other side of the room. When Kida's feet touched the floor again she held her neck in pain. Coughing and gasping for air. Kida looked at Rina slowly getting up. She then charged after her. Kida didn't have her swords and didn't have time to get them. She then had an idea. Many ideas actually.

Kida stomped her feet against the ground. The ground began shaking under their feet but Rina kept running after Kida. Right before she got there a huge stone of metal and earth came out of the ground _nailing _Rina in the stomach and knocking her to the left. She began coughing. "What the hell was that?" She yelled, Kida smiled. "I have the power of earth, didn't you know that?" Kida said, pointing her fist towards Rina. Then another block came out from under her and lifted her in the air. It twirled her around and Rina fell off, landing in front of Kida. Rina growled, starring at Kida angrily. Kida smiled. "What's that matter Rina? I thought you were stronger then this," Kida said mocking Rina. Rina growled and ran towards Kida. "Oh, believe me," Rina said. "This fight ain't over yet." Kida jumped when Rina attacked. She flipped then landed behind her. Rena threw her sword backwards at Kida; but Kida put up a barrier. They both now stood there glaring at each other.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "What?" "We got some company." Inuyasha was carrying Bryan; Miroku, Ed and Al were running behind him searching for Sango and Kagome. Legend Killers were running behind _them_. "Miroku, can you handle it?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure thing," Miroku said. He stopped and turned towards the Legend Killers. "Wind Tunnel!" He yelled sucking them all up. Inuyasha, Ed and Al stopped. "Keep going! I can hold them off and meet you there," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and continued along with Ed and Al.

Inuyasha began busting every door he saw but Kagome and Sango weren't in either of them. "Damn, this is taking too long," Inuyasha said. "We have to hurry, they could be hurt." Inuyasha continued busting open doors. He growled when he was still unable to find them. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled hoping that she would hear him. Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the building, even Kida and Rena could hear it. Inuyasha was quiet for a moment; listening. Then he heard a faint voice saying… "Inuyash…Inu…" Inuyasha moved his ears, listening again. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome!" He said running forward. He came to the end of the hallway and broke the door open. He saw Kagome and Sango chained to a wall, a metal detector around their necks. "Inu…Inu…" Kagome could hardly breathe or talk. Inuyasha gently put Bryan down, "watch him," he told Ed and Al. Ed motioned Al to do it so he could help Sango.

Inuyasha cut the chains around Kagome's wrists. She fell into his arms, he then cut off the metal detector around her neck. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on Sango's chains, they disappeared and she fell into his lap. He clapped his hands again and touched the metal detector around her neck. It broke in half. Ed took it and threw it behind him. He also helped Kirara who was chained around her neck. He put both Kirara and Sango's weapon in Al's armor.

They all suddenly heard something by the door. Legend Killers came charging in. The big ugly demons were growling as they ran. But they were all sucked up by Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Miroku walked in, "Inuyasha, they just keep coming, I can't get them all," he said. "Ok Miroku, Ed you're up," Inuyasha said. Ed nodded; he handed Sango to Miroku and walked in front of them. A few more Legend Killers came into the room. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground. Big sparks of blue shined everywhere; when it cleared the Legend Killers were gone. "This way," Ed said. Inuyasha, Miroku and Al got up and followed Ed. They all turned the corner and came across more Legend Killers! Ed clapped his hands and touched the walls on either side of him. Lots of spikes came out of the walls and killed them all. Ed led his friend's forwards and couldn't believe his eyes. No matter how much they kill, more keep coming. Ed clapped his hands, put them on the floor and made a huge wall appear in front of them to stop the demons. He then clapped his hands and placed them on the wall to his right. A huge door appeared. He opened it and ran in. "This way," he said.

Kida was knocked against a wall. She ducked from Rina's punch. Rina yelled from the pain of her fist hitting the wall. Kida then kicked her in the stomach and sent her far back. Rina was knocked against her crystal ball on her stand. She looked at it and smiled. She put her hands on it and concentrated. Kida looked at it. She saw Ed leading Miroku who was holding Sango, Inuyasha who was holding Kagome and Al who was holding Bryan. Rina smiled. "What are you planning now?" Kida said.

Rina snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. To her at least. In the crystal ball she saw Legend Killers sneaking up behind her friend's. Her eyes widened. There were even some in front of them. When Ed spotted the ones in front of them he clapped his hands and placed them on the walls making another wall in front of them to block them. Then he turned around. Right when Al turned he saw a Legend Killer with a sword in the air. Before he could do anything the Legend Killer brought the sword all the way through Bryan's body! Al gasped. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Kida yelled. She heard the last breath of her boyfriend before he died.

Kida growled, her eyes glowed with rage. She broke the crystal ball angrily. Rina was upset about that. She growled. "Damn you!" She yelled. "Go to hell!" Kida yelled back. Kida began slicing everywhere aiming for Rina. She hit her but kept swinging. Rina kept dodging her attacks, although she got hit every once in a while. "Oo, looks like I struck a nerve," Rina said. Kida growled, "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled.

Al was speechless. Before the Legend Killer could do anything else, Ed formed another wall in front of them and another door to his right. 'We have to get out of here,' he thought. "Come on we have to move!" He said. Inuyasha and Miroku went through the door, but Al just stood there. "Al lets go!" Ed called. "But brother…I…can't," Al said. Ed ran over to him and pulled his little brother, then closed the door.

They had gotten outside and they felt free. Kagome and Sango were placed next to each other on the ground, Al couldn't get himself to let go of Bryan though. Although he could not cry, he felt the tears building up inside him. "It's all my fault," he said. "All my fault." Ed went over to him sadly. "Al don't blame yourself, its ok," he said putting his hand on his brother's metal arm. But he pulled away. "NO IT'S NOT OK!!" Al yelled. "IT'S MY FAULT BROTHER! I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM AND I COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!!" Al was really upset, taking it out on himself, blaming himself. Ed felt so bad for him. "Al…" Al went to his knees bending over Bryan. He placed him on the ground…the sounds he made were sobbing sounds, but metal can't cry. "I feel so ashamed," he said. "I hope Kida will forgive me." All the boys fell silent. Sadness filled the area.

"AAHH!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kida yelled. She grabbed her red sword and looked at her blue one still stuck to the wall from when she threw it at Rina. She turned to Rina who now had her sword. They fought once again. Kida made the first move and charged after Rina. She swung her sword numerous times. She actually hit her most of the times. "Wow Kida, if I knew that it would make you fight then I would have killed the human sooner," Rina said. Kida felt so sickly angry, like someone was controlling her, but she knew the actions she was making were of her own will. "I'm going to slit you stomach, take out your guts and put 'em in a bowl. When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish that it was you that was dead," Kida said ferociously. She then pounced at Rina and cut her arm. Rina held it and fired a yelled blast from her hand, the one she had used in the forest when she and Kida had first met.

Kida jumped in the air but Rina brought her hand up and followed Kida's sudden change in direction. All the way above her head and to the other side of the room. She ducked and dodged the blast as it continued to follow her. She turned and fired a blast of her own. Rina stopped attacking to stop Kida's attack. Kida stopped running. She jumped backwards, grabbed her blue sword stuck in the wall, and threw it at Rina who ducked. She stood and watched the sword fall to the floor behind her. She then turned around and Kida was in the air with her red sword above her head. Rina was surprised and couldn't react in time. Kida stuck her sword in Rina's chest. Rina stopped moving. "That was for Bankotsu," Kida said taking out the sword. Rina fell to her knees. "And this, this is for Bryan!" She then sliced Rina in half. A white light shined. Kida covered her eyes and took a few steps back; when it cleared Rina was gone.

Kida began breathing heavily. She put her head down. "It's finally over," she said. She sheathed her red sword, walked over to her blue one and sheathed it as well. She looked towards the entrance and regrabbed her swords when she saw Legend Killers walking slowly into the room. Kida walked closer. The Legend Killers stopped. They stood for a while then bend down…they were bowing to her. She was confused; she took her hand off of her sword. "What's going on?" She asked. "For too long we have been working for the powerful witch demon and have no control over her or our own bodies," one said. "Too long have we've been forced to engage in battles," said another. "And too long we have not eaten or slept, or not even asked for our own happiness; to be returned to our families and be free," said a third Legend Killer. "Rina had done a terrible thing to you all, but don't worry, you all are free now, I killed your master," Kida said. "And for that we are grateful," they said standing. Kida smiled, bowed her head, and then walked forward. The Legend Killers moved aside and let her pass. Kida looked around. "How will I be able to find Inuyasha?" She said to herself. "They are around the back, we just saw them," one Legend Killer said. Kida turned to them. "Thank you," she said. She then jumped into the sky and disappeared.

She landed next to Inuyasha who seemed happy to see her. "Kida are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I defeated Rina," Kida said. She walked up to Sango and Kagome. "How are they doing?" She asked. "Yeah they're doing better, breathing at least," Inuyasha said. She saw Miroku stroking Sango's hair, she rolled her eyes. "Well what about…" She looked forward and saw the back of Ed's head. He turned to her. She saw the legs of Bryan. She sadly walked over to him.

She bent down and looked at him. Tears fell unwillingly down her cheek. She felt so ashamed. "I should have never brought him here, this is all my fault," she thought. Her head dropped down on Ed's shoulder; she cried.

But then she just remembered something. She can heal! She took her head from Ed's should and looked at Bryan. She placed her hand on the wound in his chest, closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them. Something was wrong; why wasn't it working? Bryan didn't come back to life! "What!?" Kida said. "What's wrong?" Ed asked. "My healing…I can't heal him." Kida was speechless. "What if you brought him back to your world? Would it work there?" Al asked. She looked at him. "I could try. Either way he's not coming back to this Era again. I should have never brought him here in the first place…he couldn't be…" Ed placed his hand on her shoulder. Kida took Bryan in her arms and headed for the well.

Once she was on the other side she quickly ran to the nearest hospital without bothering to morph. She handed him to a doctor saying "please help him!" The doctor felt his pulse and panicked. She called for some back up and put him on a stretcher rolling him away to a room. A few minutes later the doctor came into the waiting room with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Miss but there was nothing I could do," she said. "He was already dead when he got here." Kida's eyes became waterfalls. "NO! There has to be something!" Kida yelled. "I'm sorry but he was stabbed in the heart," the doctor said. Kida's own heart pounded like crazy. She had a thought. "Give him mine," she said. "What?!" "Do it! Give him my heart…PLEASE!" "I'm not going to kill you to bring him back to life," the doctor said. "I'll tear my own heart out if I have to," she said touching her chest. "Please Miss, don't do this," the doctor pleaded. Kida's nails grew longer, they began digging into her skin, but she ignored the pain. "KIDA!!" "AAHH!!" Kida's wrist was pulled from her heart. Inuyasha brought her hand behind her, twisting it painfully to stop her from killing herself. "You can't do this Kida!" He said. Kida pulled forward but Inuyasha pulled her back. She turned to Inuyasha, her wriest untwisting. Kida began crying into his chest; Inuyasha hugged her tightly to give her comfort. "He can't be gone! He can't be!!" Kida said.

Kida walked into Bryan's room, Inuyasha was behind her. She slowly walked in and kneeled by his bed. She grabbed his hand. "I was careless," she said out loud. "I wasn't there to protect you and I should have been." She paused. "You should have never come here…I'm so sorry…please forgive me," she placed her head on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, and always will," a tear fell from her eyes to his cheek. Kida then walked away with Inuyasha.

They jumped out of the well. "It's ok," Inuyasha said with his hand on her shoulder. She nodded. Although Inuyasha can be VERY irritating and annoying, not to mention stubborn and mean, he has some kindness in him. "But I only have one more to love!" Kida said sadly. "Oh, don't worry you can't loose Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said. Kida just looked down. "Come on," he put his hand around her shoulders. "I told everyone to meet us at Kaede's village," he said. Kida nodded and walked with him through the forest. When they got to the hut that their friends were in they walked in. They saw Kagome and Sango healthy and well, sitting up against the wall. Ed, Al, Shipo, Kirara and Miroku were there too; they were all around some non burning fire wood. "How are you doing Kida?" Ed asked. Kida didn't answer; Al felt even worse. "Al," Kida said. Al turned to her. "I forgive you. I don't blame you for what happened, I blame Rina. But it's over now and I don't want you feeling bad; it's not your fault," Kida explained. Al nodded.

They all spent the rest of the night there before continuing their journey the next morning.


	42. Ali

I thought that this was nice as well. Hope you do too! Send reviews!

**Chapter: 42**** – Ali**

The next morning Kida tried to get over her situation. She said good bye to Ed and Al and watched them leave through the portal.

Along the way, Kida was trying her hardest to forget, it was extremely difficult. They then came upon a familiar village. "Haven't we been here before?" Inuyasha questioned. "Didn't we save this village before?" Kagome wondered. "Wasn't this the village that we saved those children?" Sango asked. "That means…Ali!!" Kida said happily. She ran towards the village with excitement; passing every house to find the correct one. "Kida!" Kida heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Ali running towards her. She smiled, bent down to her height and hugged her tightly. "Glad to see you up and healthy," Ali said. "You too," Kida said. "Come, I want you to meet someone," Ali said taking her hand and pulling her, although her hand was so much smaller than Kida's. Kida giggled and followed. "Mommy, this is Kida, the one I was telling you about," Ali said. "Nice to finally meet you Kida, Ali has told me so much about you," the woman said shaking Kida's hand. Kida smiled.

"Welcome back," said the woman in charge of the village. "Good to be back," Kagome said. They walked through the village like they were famous; many villagers were starring and whispering, but nicely. Like they were good friends. Kida called her friends into Ali's house, they spent the rest of the day there, hanging out and relaxing. Ali was even kind enough to make them a fine and delicious meal. It really helped Kida with her situation.

Kida left for some air early that evening. She was up on a hill sitting and watching the sun set. Her dog ears heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around. "Hey," she said. "Hey, are you ok?" Ali asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Inuyasha told me about Bryan," she said. "Oh, he did, did he?" Kida said. Ali sat next to her. "Well don't worry about it; seeing you made me feel better," Kida said. Ali smiled and put her head on Kida's shoulder watching the sun set with her. "I love counting it down," she said. "Let's count down together," Kida said. Ali smiled. "5…4…3…" They both said. "…2…" Ali said. She wondered why Kida stopped. She looked up at her. Kida was looking around. _Sniff, sniff._ "What is it?" Ali asked. "I know that scent," she said. She stood and ran in super speed, telling Ali that she would be right back, and then vanished.

The smell was coming from the well. When she got there she froze in mid step. Bryan sat on the edge of the well looking at the floor. Already Kida felt a tear run down her face. Bryan looked at her, a small grin on his face. Kida walked up to him. "I knew you would find me," he said. Kida was speechless. "…but…how…" "You, I'm guessing," Bryan said. "…but…" Bryan put his pointy finger on her mouth. "Without knowing you did," he said. Kida just ran for an enormous hug, Bryan hugged her back. "Thank goodness," she said crying. "So where too captain?" Bryan said. "What do you mean? You're not coming with me," Kida said. "Sure I am." "No. I lost you once, I made a horrible mistake and I couldn't save you. I'm not risking that happing again. I'm so sorry, but you can't," Kida said. "I understand," Bryan said. "But this is not good bye," Kida replied. "Good bye," Bryan said. "For now." Kida smiled. "But never forever," she said. It was what they always said to each other before leaving, like a love phrase. Bryan kissed her one last time before leaving into the well. Then Kida headed back as well.

"Kida!" Ali shouted from the house door. It was now getting darker. "Sorry about that," Kida said. "What happened?" Kida sighed. "I'll tell you later," she said. Ali smiled as they went inside, closing the door behind them.


	43. Christmas

Again, I didn't write this chapter on Christmas either. But I think that my story is coming along great!? Don't you? I'd love to know what you think! And what I need to improve on. HEY you can even send suggestions to what you think should happne next. Maybe i'll use it!!

**Chapter: 43**** – Christmas**

"Oh my gosh, it's December!" Kagome said happily. "What's so important about this December of yours?" Inuyasha said. "The best holiday of the year of course!" Kagome said. "Which is?" Inuyasha replied. "CHRISTMAS!" "What's Christmas?" Everyone besides Kida seemed to ask. Kida smiled. Kagome did her best with describing it, Kida helped her too.

That night the girls spotted a luxurious spring, it was steaming hot and looked so relaxing. They definitely needed it. They got in and made sure the boys would not bother them while they were bathing.

"Ah! This feels great," Kagome said. "It's been a while since we've relaxed like this," she added. Kagome, Kida and Sango were leaning against the rocks, and Shipo was floating in a tube that Kagome had brought with her from her time. Kagome's hair was up while Sango and Kida's was just left down. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Kida said. "We fell behind on searching for Naraku by like 3 months." "Oh yeah," Shipo said. "We got to get back on track," Kida said. "Isn't Naraku a hanyou?" Shipo asked. "Yes he is," Sango replied. "Really, how do you know?" Kida asked. "He has a human heart," Kagome said. "What human?" Kida asked. "He was once a man named Onigumo," Sango said. "He was an injured man nursed by Kikyo," Kagome said. "He had a strong love for Kikyo, so in order to win her heart was to at least be able to move, which he could not do," Sango said. "So he called forth demons to devour him and give him mobility and strength," Kagome explained. "Onigumo then was made into Naraku," Shipo said. "Wow," Kida said.

Someone in the bushes was peeping at the young ladies, and young fox demon. "Aw, young maidens," he said blushing. "Celestial maidens bathing." "Excuse me, you there sir," Miroku said. Kagome suddenly covered herself when she heard Miroku's voice. "Who's there?" Sango asked. "Would you care to explain what you were…doing….here!" Miroku was knocked down by a log that Sango had thrown. She or the others had not seen the spy because he was crouching down low. Miroku tumbled towards the springs. Sango was looking at him angrily while holding herself, blushing. "Give it a rest Miroku; can't we even bathe in private?" Sango asked. Miroku sat up and held his hand out in defense. "You got it all wrong; I was only standing guard to protect you from danger nothing more!" He shouted. "The only protection we need is from you!" Sango yelled picking up a huge boulder. "Wait Sango don't be rash!" He said crawling away. But the boulder smashed his body anyway. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked running over and taking out his Tetsiga. Kagome screamed. "AAHH Inuyasha you pervert SIT!" She yelled. Inuyasha was brought down into the water. "WHOA!!" Kida yelled covering herself as all the other girls did. While they were all yelling the peep in the bushes gulped. "Thank goodness I was spared," he said crawling away.

Once the horrible incident was over everyone got some rest…separated from each other.

The next morning Kagome and Kida headed back to their own time. They entered Kagome's room and Kida jumped on her bed. "Hey I was gonna do that!" Kagome said humorously. "Oh well, I guess I was faster; finders keepers," Kida said laughing. "Get up!" Kagome jumped on her. They both began laughing manically. Over their laughter they could here Kagome's mother calling. They silenced themselves. "Yes mom!?" Kagome called. "Dinner!" "OK!" Both girls got down and went down stairs for some dinner. "Hey would you like to sleep over?" Kagome asked. "Yeah! That would be great!" Kida responded. It was Friday after all.

The girls finished their meals and headed back for Kagome's room. "So what's it like in the U.S?" Kagome asked spinning in her chair. "Well definitely not as adventurous as here I can tell you that," Kida said. "What's it like there?" Kagome asked. "Well it's not as big of a city as yours, it not as crowded either. Peaceful maybe, but boring sometimes. The action has gotten weaker. When my mom was my age, she used to fight crime all the time. Action everywhere you look, my life on the other hand is nothing like that. It's like they no longer come here. My mom's old friends moved some place else, probably having more fun then me, along with their kids," Kida said looking down. Kida sighed. "They all might be back on Klepto," she said. "What is Klepto like, I've never been there before," Kagome said. "And probably won't ever get to be," Kida said. "Humans can't travel to my planet, only ones who are like me," Kida explained. "Like…aliens?" Kagome wondered. "Yeah, I guess so, Star Fire was an alien from another planet, when I saw her, I felt like I could really connect," Kida said. "If we ever see her again, I'd like to see her planet," Kida said looked at Kagome.

"What's your mother like?" Kagome asked. "Well she's beautiful, young, nice and understanding. She _is_ the ruler of the planet you know," Kida said. "Cool." Kagome smiled. "And she had amazing powers! I only developed some of her powers; she once told me of some of her adventures with the different people that she fought. You know; she even fought an alien," Kida said. "Oh really?" Kagome said. "Yeah, I'm not sure about all the details but she told me that she kicked his ass," Kida said giggling. "Hey you should come over tomorrow, we can hang out and even sleep over; we'll head back to the Feudal Era after that," Kida offered. "Sure thing!" Kagome said. "Besides I was kind of planning that we could do some Christmas shopping together," Kida said. "Cool, sounds like a plan."

Late that night they told scary stories, jokes, and fooled around most of the time like most teenagers having a sleep over would do, and they loved every minute of it. The best part was that Inuyasha didn't come and ruin their fun. They both fell asleep at 2:00am.

They woke up around 11:00am. They both looked at each other and giggled. They got up and had some eggs for breakfast. Later they headed for Kida's house. "Hey mom, you remember Kagome," Kida said walking into the kitchen with Kagome following her. "Oh, yes, nice to see you again," she said. "Nice to see you too," Kagome said nicely. "We're going to head out to get some Christmas stuff, is that ok?" Kida asked. "Sure dear. Don't forget to say hi to your father, he's been busy today, and is tired but still hasn't seen you since…well since you left," Shea said. Kida nodded. She walked into the family room and saw her father watching TV on the couch. She walked up to him, "hi dad," she said. A huge smile came across Cody's face. She smiled too. They both ran for a hug. Squeezing tighter and tighter…Kida couldn't breathe. "I've missed you so much," her father said. Kida hugged him tighter. "I've missed you to daddy," she said. After a few kisses and some more hugging Kida headed back to her room where Kagome waited. "Hey," she said. "Hey, sorry about that," Kida said. "No worries. So where are we headed?" Kagome asked. "First I want to make a couple stops somewhere," Kida said morphing and walking to the front door with Kagome behind her.

Kida held her hands tightly as she flew through the air. They went to different stores and places, trying not to spend too much money. Kida dropped Kagome off to get the tree since she couldn't carry them both. Then Kida's parents, she and Kagome all put on the ornaments…Kida got to put up the angel at the top. Later they got presents for all of Kida's friends. Dropping them off at their front doors. Kida even got one for Bryan. But they both flew away before they opened the door. They then finally got to relax and chill. They lay on Kida's full mattress bed; they ended up talking for a while.

"Wow, today was the best," Kagome said. "You said it, I never had that much fun with anyone before," Kida said. "We should do this more often," Kida said. "Well I know I'm definitely coming back on Christmas Eve," Kida said. "Yeah, no duh," Kagome said. "At least we got to sleep in and chill for once," Kida said. "Better than fighting monsters in the Feudal Era," Kagome said. Kida nodded. They both fell asleep then, nice and relaxed under the covers.

The next morning Kida said good bye to her parents before they headed off for work. She then made a portal for her and Kagome.

They got back to the Feudal Era and saw no one. It was completely quiet. They suddenly heart a blast up north. They looked at each other and ran towards it. They saw Naraku, Sango, Miroku and Shipo (at least trying) to kill a demon. No a hanyou.

It was Naraku!


	44. Naraku Returns

If any of you had seen the second movie i'm sure this'll sound familiar. This is coolness stuff!! Send reviews!! ( :

**Chapter: 44**** – Naraku Returns**

They both saw Naraku in his baboon outfit running through the trees, jumping and dodging them as he ran. Sango was chasing him. Her weapon began spinning toward him, breaking any tree in its path. He slid down while the Heiakos flew past him. Sango then caught it in her hands while riding Kirara. "Father, Kohaku, today I'll finally get revenge for our village," she said. Kirara flew over Naraku then landed in front of him. Sango got off and held her weapon up high. "NARAKU!" She yelled. "UGH!" She swung her weapon but Naraku jumped on top of it then over it; behind her. She threw her Heiakos back at him. It hit a tree behind him. Naraku opened up his outfit half way for some of his body to come out at Sango. Sango back up…Naraku kept coming forward…and Sango was sent to the ground. Then Kirara growled and jumped on top of him. But mi-asma sent her backwards. Sango covered her eyes so she wouldn't get poisoned as well. "Kirara!" She yelled taking out a swords. She swung at him and was able to cut a part of his body off. But he took off right after that. Sango grabbed her weapon and ran after him; Kirara followed her and let her jump on her back. "Miroku! He's coming your way!" She called out.

Miroku held the sacred beads around his arm, he then held up his arm towards the direction that Naraku was coming. "I've waited for this Naraku," he said. "Feel the wrath of the curse you set upon me. Wind tunnel!!" He yelled opening his wind tunnel. Naraku stopped jumping and was suddenly caught in the wind tunnel. As he was being pulled in he opened a simiosho hive. "What?! Simiosho!?" Miroku called quickly closing his wind tunnel. Naraku landed then grabbed Miroku by the neck, holding him up with his dirty green claws. His face was now showing. Naraku laughed. "Parish," he said.

Then suddenly Kagome shot an arrow, breaking off Naraku's arm. He angrily looked at her, Kida standing right next to her. "Impudent wench," he said; pieces of his flesh floating near by. It seemed to have ticked Kagome off. "Naraku!" She yelled. "You're going down!" She shot another arrow at Naraku. It shot right through his body. "Got 'em," she said. Naraku's disgusting body then grew…the green tentacles covering his face. "Kagome! Kida look out!" They both looked behind them to see Shipo bouncing up and down. Then Naraku's body exploded sending both Kagome and Kida backwards. "Transform!!" Shipo yelled as he turned into a giant pink blob catching them both. Miroku was also flown backwards. He yelled as he flew through the air. "Miroku!" Sango yelled catching him on Kirara's back. They flew higher in the air.

Then once the smoke had finally disappeared they saw a giant spider, with a red spider tattoo on its back. "Is that thing Naraku's true form?" Kagome wondered. She and Kida were floating on Shipo while floating. Sango and Miroku flew up next to them. "Hey, guys, where is Inuyasha?" Kida wondered. "He took off before all this happened, "Sango answered. "Looks like we're on our own," Miroku said. "Let's go Kirara," Sango said. Kagome took an arrow and got it ready to fire. "Ok Shipo, are you ready?" She said. Kida just immediately jumped from his back and headed for the action. "Yup," Shipo said. But he didn't move. "Sure you don't want to put this off for a while?" Shipo said cowardly. "Oh come on Shipo," Kagome said.

Sango fired her Heiakos at Naraku, and Kida fired some blasts from her swords; but neither of them got to him. "A barrier!" Miroku said. Sango then caught her weapon as Kirara circled around Naraku.

"Alright, we're going in," Shipo said transforming into a big bird. "Hey pretty good job Shipo. The ribbons a nice touch," Kagome said on his back. "Give it a rest," Shipo said irritatingly. Then Naraku turned towards them. Shipo got really scared. "Oh no! He's coming for us!" He said backing up. He did it so suddenly that Kagome dropped her arrow in the lake. "Don't run away," Kagome said. "Well I'm still just a kid you know." Naraku shot poison gas from his mouth. Shipo ran with fear.

"Aim for his legs and maybe we can stop him from moving," Miroku said. "Kirara, dive under his belly and…eh…" Sango stopped in mid sentence. She felt something stroking her rear. "This is hardly the time you pervert!" Sango said slapping him across the face. She left a red hand print there. "I couldn't help myself," Miroku said. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Inuyasha suddenly came out of the forest near by. "HEY, HEY, HEY! What's going on here?!" He yelled taking out his Tetsiga. He growled and ran quickly towards everyone desperately trying to get into the action. Inuyasha ran towards Naraku quickly. "I'm the one you really wanna fight," he said. "Now Inuyasha, use the Tetsiga to break the barrier," Mioga said who was hanging onto the ends of Inuyasha's hair. "Right," Inuyasha said. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Mioga said letting go and floating away. Inuyasha then yelled as his blade turned red. He fired a blast and broke the barrier with one stroke. "The barrier is disappearing," Kagome said. "Yeah, I knew Inuyasha could do it," Shipo said. "Miroku, take the right," Sango said. "Consider it done," Miroku said. As Sango shot her weapon to the right, Kirara flew underneath and Miroku chopped off the left legs of Naraku. Then Sango caught her weapon. And the spider came falling down.

Kagome jumped off of Shipo when he landed and transformed back. Kida met her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily. "Kagome, where's the Jewel Shard on his body?" Inuyasha asked. "Just a sec," she said looking for the glow of the Jewel. "On his back," she said. "Gotcha," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then jumped towards the powerful spider. "DIIEEE!" He yelled. He then stuck his sword into Naraku's back, mi-asma the started coming out, firing Inuyasha far back next to Kagome. Parts of Naraku's body started flying everywhere, Inuyasha cut the ones headed for him, but they only grew back together by his feet.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said running towards him. "Stay out of the way," Inuyasha said pushing her to the ground. "Hey, watch it," Kagome said. She then saw more parts of Naraku's body crawling towards her. "Inuyasha…become one with my body," Naraku said. His body then began surrounding Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Shipo yelled running towards him. But Naraku's flesh just came after him; Shipo backed away. Sango then came running over cutting off some of his body as well, with her sword. And Kirara started biting him, but the mi-asma kept coming out.

Miroku fired two Sacred Sutras at Naraku but they only burnt up. Then his tentacles came towards him. He blocked it with his staff but another came up from his left.

Inuyasha was disgusted. Naraku's body was now completely covering him. With bugs and infested things crawling around on the inside. "GET YOUR FILTHY BODY OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled cutting his body with his Tetsiga. "Keep moving or you'll wind up getting caught again," Kagome warned. Inuyasha jumped out of the area. "I know that," he said running towards her. Naraku's flesh grew back together; they now were able to see his face. Naraku laughed. "Try as you might, your attempts are in vain," he said. Inuyasha held his sword up to Naraku. "Says you; I'll hack you into pieces sooner or later," he said. "Sango!" Miroku said throwing his staff. Sango caught it and threw both her sword and her Heiakos at Naraku. She spun two times then let it go. She cut off his stomach up from his tentacles. Naraku growled. "RRR…WRETCHED FOOLS!" He yelled in anger. "AH! Prepare to die Naraku! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome aimed her arrow. "It's over Naraku!" She yelled firing it. Kida then fired two blasts from her swords. "DIE!" She yelled. Kagome's arrow went through his body; Kida and Inuyasha's blasts destroyed him into pieces.

The blast was extremely big. Sango and Kida held onto Kirara, Miroku and Shipo were behind a log, and Inuyasha and Kagome held onto each other as the winds almost pushed them back. "Did we do it?" Sango wondered. "Did we finally defeat Naraku?" Shipo asked as he walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku opened his wind tunnel but immediately closed it back up again. His fist closed along with his eyes. He put his head down. "Is there something wrong Miroku?" Kida asked. They all walked over to him. "We did not defeat him…yet. DAMN!" He yelled sitting on the log. "My wind tunnel has yet to disappear," he said. They all sighed. "GREAT! All that work for nothing!" Inuyasha complained. "I need a break," he said walking away and sheathing his sword. Kirara transformed back; with a 'meow' she leaped onto Sango's shoulder.


	45. Surprised To See Me?

If you've seen the Full Metel Alchemist movie then you might reconize this. This is my LAST CHAPTER!! I FINALLY FINISHED...BUT GUESS WHAT! THERE'S MORE. When you done reading...PLEASE REVIEW!!...I will explain...hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter: 45**** – Surprised To See Me?**

Out in the middle of the ocean there was an area of land; a castle of some kind. On the inside there was a lot of machinery. "This is it my friend," said a man. "The object I spoke of." Both looked at the object. A circler machine that has unknown power. "Hm," Al said. "Thanks to our progress with the steam engine, we've expiated deeper then ever; found new minerals, and refind them, in revolutionary sources of fuel; and it was in the source of power that we discovered it. The ultimate element, by splitting its atom massive amount of energy is released. I've chosen to call this all mighty element uranium." The man said to Al as he switched some plugs. "As a respected ambassador of the military, please help me bring this bomb to the attention of central command," he said taking the uranium and bowing it next to Al. "No," Al said. The man was angry with him. "You planned it as ultimate potential but all you've made is another weapon for war, that's the last thing our country needs. Sorry but I won't introduce it," Al said bowing and walking away. "Is the young and promising state Alchemist afraid?" The man asked. Al turned around. Then suddenly the man pulled a lever and the floor separated and sprung out at Al! With spinning drills on both sides of his head; coming closer.

"You give such lofty speeches but your real reason is clear, the state only gives you authority because of your Alchemic power," the man yelled. "Authority?" Questioned someone with a helmet on his head. He was sitting back and listening to their conversation. "You're scared that a weapon like this will render you obsolete in war and without that reverence the alchemist strangle hold on this state will vanish. Now let's see what the Alchemist of the people really looks like," the man finally finished. He programmed the drills to go straight for Al's metal head; he had no control to stop them.

Al's head was then knocked off, the drills stopped and the man let the body fall to the floor helplessly. The man laughed. "Are you so fragile?" He said walking over to the armor. "A hack in a cheep suit of armor." The man then noticed something. He was looking through the holes and saw nothing. He went over to where the head had come off. "Impossible! It's empty; how can that be!? It couldn't just move on its own, it's unexplainable; everything can be explained," he said sticking his head in. He then heard a clap behind him. Wooden stairs came flying down behind him, with blue alchemy surrounding it. The man looked up to see who was coming down.

"Huskison," a boy said coming down the steps. Huskison was shocked, his mouth was wide open. "You made two big mistakes," the masked boy said. "What? Who are you!?" Huskison said hitting his hands against the ground. "Brother! What took you so long!? He put holes in me!" Al yelled getting up and walking up to the boy. "Sorry, I got held up," he said. Huskison growled. "Tell me who you are!" He said getting up. "Mistake number one," the boy said holding up his finger. "You thought we came because of your invention, we only came because you wouldn't shut up about it." "What?!" "That and the off chance that it could help us on our own search," the boy said. Huskison got angry. He growled and fired mechanical arms that he programmed from his sleeves at the boy from both hands. One broke his helmet and the other went for his right arm! "BROTHER!" Al yelled. The boy was knocked to the ground, his face covered with his blonde hair, the drill still screwing at his shoulder. "You'll take me to central if you value your life," Huskison said. But he noticed that no blood came from the boy's shoulder, and it didn't go through his shoulder either. The boy then took his hand and grabbed the drill, stopping it from moving. "And mistake number two," he said standing. "That young and promising state Alchemist you were looking for…" he said ripping his left sleeve off showing his metal arm. "Is me," he said looked up. ED! "A mechanical arm! Automail, so that's what it means," Huskison said. Ed then broke the drill. "The Full Metal Alchemist!" Huskison realized.

Ed then charged at Huskison. He backed away pulling back his machined arm then fired his other one. Ed dodged it then clapped his hands making a sword on his right arm. He jumped and cut off both hand made arms, but Huskison ran. He then took out a gas bomb and fired it. He was gone when it cleared. Ed and Al ran after him; Al put his head back on. They ran to a dead end. A huge circled area, a gate all around. Looks like there could be stairs but there isn't. Ed looked down and saw blackness, the floors circled around all the way up and all the way down. A huge machine in the middle of the giant hole. Huskison was on it. It was like a fist…the end of the machine had tons of drills spinning. It then came straight for Ed and Al. Al jumped backwards and Ed flipped to the right. He began running as the drill kept following him. It slammed against the wall but Ed jumped. Smoke was everywhere. Ed flipped out and continued running, he began getting really scared. Al created a ladder on the wall so he could climb to the top of the machine to stop it from moving. Ed almost fell off the ledge but caught himself and landed on the next floor under him before the drill came for him again. The drill lowered and zoomed after him again but he continued running. He then began running to the left. Huskison got furious; he dragged the drill against the wall after Ed.

Al finally made it to the top, he began running towards the middle. The drill came EXTREMELY close to Ed as he was running. "AH!" Ed screamed with fear as he tumbled over but stood back up running. Al had drawn a Transmutation Circle and clapped his hands, placing his hands on it. Suddenly Huskison felt a sudden pull. The machine stopped. He looked up at Al starring back at him. Then Ed clapped his hands and made the drill into a totally circular ball. Huskison had lost. "Heh," Ed said with a smile. He stood and put his hand on his hip. Huskison growled. "Damn you, and your mystical Alchemy," Huskison said angrily. "If it wasn't for you zealot's physicists would be guiding the state into a new and enlightened age," Huskison said. "Enlightment like that?" Ed said pointing to where a whole in the wall revealed lots of dead bodies piled up together. "Uranium mining is dangerous, it's the cost of progress," Huskison explained. "Science that doesn't benefit people is no science at all!" Al yelled, he was holding onto his ladder in the wall above Huskison. He heard Ed taking a few footsteps towards him. Huskison turned his attention back to Ed.

Huskison reached into his back pocket where his invention was hanging from belt. He held it up to Ed and he stopped moving. "Stand back!" Huskison yelled. "You know what this is now," he said walking on his machine by Ed. He turned it to Al who held onto the ladder tighter, then back at Ed. "Interfere and I'll use it," he said walking past Ed, holding it up to his face. "I may not respect you sorcery but that hasn't stopped me from learning it," he said walking slowly to the dead bodies. "For a man versed in atomic equations a few circles were easy enough to understand," he said taking out a piece of paper in his coat and holding it up. "What are you planning now?" Ed asked. "It's my back up plan Full Metal, an army of men fused with machines, you won't stand a chance," Huskison said. When Ed realized what he was talking about he spoke up. "Don't do it! That's human transmutation!" He said waving his metal arm. "Listen to me! Life only flows in one direction and humans aren't supposed to be brought back, its Alchemies greatest haboo for a reason," Ed said. "Your arcade rules mean nothing to me, I am a man of science," Huskison said turning and firing up the machine. "HUSKISON! NOOO!" Ed yelled as the light shined brightly in the area.

Huskison then found himself in front of a black gate. The gate to the under world. The land of the dead. Huskison was confused; he didn't know where he was. He turned and looked around but saw nothing but the gate. "What is this?" He wondered. He then heard the gate open, and million of eyes were starring back at him. They then reached out for him and grabbed him. They pulled him in. He screamed and tried to break free but he couldn't. The gate closed.

"It's just like what happened to us, when we tried to bring mom back," Ed said. Both he and Al were outside on the edge, looking at the water. "You mean almost like us; you kept my soul here, attaching it to this armor by trading your arm, while for his attempts, he lost it all," Al explained. "He didn't respect equivalent exchange," Ed said looking at his arm. "And that's why we need to get the stone, to get your body back," Ed said. "Your arm and leg too brother," Al said. "Lets go, this whole castle is about to explode," Ed said. Al got nervous. "Why?!" Al asked. "Cause I don't like it, I made some adjustments to the steam tanks," Ed said. Then at that moment, they began hearing explosives. "Why do you have to be so excessive?! You should have told me!" Al said. "There's no point arguing now, come one lets go," Ed said turning back to the water. "Go where!? We're floating in the middle of the water and if I get wet I could wash off my blood seal!" Al said nervously. "Then stop whining and help me think!" Ed shouted. Another explosion shocked them.

Then whole castle tumbled into the water. "We're sinking, we're sinking, we're sinking, we're sinking!!" Ed sat quickly. "I KNOW, I KNOW, I'M TRYING!" Al yelled. They were floating in a part of the castle that was leaking water; both were trying to get the water out with their hands. "Faster Al!" Ed yelled. "AHH!!" He said in frustration. "Give me your head!" Ed said using it to take out the water. "Hey! Brother stop! Give that back!" Al yelled reaching for his head. Ed moved it away from him. "WELL STOP COMPLAINING WOULD YA I GOTTA GET THE WATER OUT!" Ed shouted nervously. "Well then transmute something you don't have to you my head!!" Al shouted back. They suddenly heard laughter coming from behind them. They gasped. "KIDA!?" They both shouted. Kida was standing on the edge of their boat. "What?! Surprised to see me?" Kida said with a smile and her hands on her hips. "Well just in the nick of time, I thought we were goners," Ed said. Kida smile grew. She reached her hand out for him and Ed took it. She then took Al and put him over her shoulders. She jumped massively high in the air. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. "Right!" He said swooping by them. Kida threw Al at him and he caught him. "WHOA!" Al yelled as he was tossed through the air.

They both then landed back on the boat before it sank and took off in the skies far beyond the ocean. Landing ever couple minutes and landing on rocks to push them back up.

They were all finally back at Winry's house. "Nice to see you again Kida and Inuyasha!" She said happily. "Hey," Kida said with a smile. They all sat at the table and relaxed. "So where is Kagome and the others?" Winry asked. "Kagome wanted to go back to school for a while, and I needed a break from work, so I decided to come see Ed and Al, Inuyasha followed. And what I found was them getting into trouble again," Kida said looking at them. She smiled. "After a resent battle, Sango wanted to go back to her own village for a visit, and her Heiakos was damaged a bit so she needed to repair it," Inuyasha explained. "Miroku must be with Shipo at a village doing what he does best," Kida said.

They all then heard a knock at the door. Kida got up and opened it up wide. But there was no one there, she was confused. "Hello?" She said walking outside. Someone then grabbed her neck and pulled her to the roof! "KIDA!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran outside as well. He felt his Tetsiga shaking. He looked at it in confusing. It was then brought out of its sheath and sent forwards. A magnet was taking it away. "Tetsiga!" He yelled. He ran forwards after his sword. Then Ed came out. He was knocked to the left by someone who Al or Winry could not see. "Brother!" Al yelled running towards the door. But it closed and locked. The person that was behind it and who closed it…was Wrath! Al stopped and starred at his evil little face as he began walking forward.

Kida was brought down against the bricks on the roof, the hand of the person who had grabbed her was on her neck; she was trying her best to get them off but she couldn't. She opened her eyes to see who was on top of her. She gasped. "Lust!?" She questioned. "Yes, it's me! Why so surprised!?" Lust said with an evil smile. Kida began groaning and moaning. "Get off me!" She yelled. Lust's fingers to her left hand brought Kida's wrists against the brick of the roof, holding them back as her right hand grabbed Kida's head. Kida's heart began pounding. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It's time to squash that little head of yours," Lust said. "And time to get rid of all your visions." Kida gasped. "How do you know about that?" Kida said. Lust smiled and squeezed harder. Kida yelled in pain. "AAHH!!"

"Give me back my Tetsiga!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward. He stopped when he saw his sword in the hands of a Homunculi. He stopped. It was Greed, his body already completely made of metal and unbreakable armor. Inuyasha growled. Greed dropped his sword and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked many punches and threw some of his own, although getting hit by Greed was far from painful. He felt like his guts were going to fly out of his mouth. Inuyasha growled as he pounced back at Greed.

Ed rolled around on the ground on the side of the house. Then Envy jumped on top of him. "Ugh! What are you doing here?" He asked. "What do you think? To kill you!!" Envy shouted. "Not gonna happen!" Ed yelled kicking Envy off of him. They both glared at each other angrily then pounced forward.

Kida's eyes began going blurry, she couldn't see. Her vision suddenly began showing her something, but it was moving in super speed, she couldn't see what it was…all she made out was Ed…he was…dead?! Kida was shocked. She saw the black gate; and Al as a human! She tried to make out what else her vision was trying to tell her as it was being broken up. She saw herself…was she a demon? A dragon? Who was she killing? Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? NO! 'What's happening to me?!" She thought. 'Do I turn out a monster after this? I've got to stop her!' She said trying to force Lust off of her. Lust was going into her mind! Turning her into something that she wasn't. "NOOO!" Kida yelled as she closed her eyes. Her vision was messed up, there was something wrong. "STOP!" Kida yelled. Lust only smiled. Kida was being tortured; her screams of agony was sickening to Ed and Inuyasha as they heard her as they fought.

Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kida's screams. His eyes widened when he saw what Lust was doing to Kida. "Kida!!" He yelled. He was punched massively hard in the gut by Greed; blood came out of his mouth. He knelt down with his hand on his stomach, and whipping his mouth with his kimono sleeve. He looked back at Kida, Lust was now holding up one of her fingers to her neck! "KID….UGH!" Inuyasha was stopped in mid sentence. He couldn't breathe. Greed had made a sword with his arm and stuck it through Inuyasha's stomach. He heard a clap and both Envy and Greed were sent flying back by Ed. Ed ran over to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, forget about me, this is nothing, where is Kida?" They both looked to the roof and were astonished. "KIDA!!!"

They saw Lust's sharp finger in Kida's throat! She wasn't moving. Lust got up and stood over her. She placed her finger over her heart. "Time to say good bye Kida…forever," she said. Kida's cold eyes were closed, her heart pounding faintly. Lust brought her finger up then brought it down towards her heart. "WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha yelled firing it at Lust. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ed yelled. "You're going to hit Kida!" But it was too late, the wind scar was released and Inuyasha couldn't stop it. Lust turned around and screamed.

AMAZING amount of light shined in the area. When it disappeared, both Lust and Kida were gone! Inuyasha's eyes widened, along with Ed's, they were totally speechless.

Al had done a pretty good job of fighting off Wrath. With all the twists and turns that he made it wasn't hard to grab his foot and swing him out the window. When Ed and Inuyasha walked back into the house Winry came out from hiding. When they saw the sad looks on Inuyasha and Ed's face they were concerned. "What's wrong Ed?" Winry asked. "What happened?" Al wondered. Neither of them spoke. The incident that they just witnessed blanked them out for a while. "I'm going back," Inuyasha said leaving the house. He walked into a portable portal, but before he did Ed walked out. "You won't be able to come back again," he said sadly. Inuyasha turned his head very slightly. "I don't care, I don't belong here," he paused. "And I should have never come," and with that, he walked through the portal. Ed, Al and Winry all watched it as it disappeared…forever.

When Inuyasha got back to the Feudal Era he met up with his friends three days later. Sango came back around the same time that Kagome did, they all met Miroku and Shipo in a small hut that was rented for him the three days before.

Inuyasha just got into the hut, a sad look on his face, a look he barley shows. But Inuyasha felt so bad that he wanted to kill himself, he knew that Sesshomaru would do it soon anyway, probably not. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Where's Kida?" Sango wondered. Inuyasha just sat down by the door and didn't face anyone or talk to anyone that night.

The next morning Inuyasha wasn't there in the hut with them. He was spacing everyone out, afraid to tell them anything, he knew he would eventually. That afternoon, Inuyasha still didn't show, they all stayed there without looking for any Sacred Jewels or for Naraku, they wondered what had gotten Inuyasha so upset, he had never acted this way before. When he heard his name being called over and over he looked in the direction that they were calling. They were looking for him in the forest. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "There's only one way to settle this," she said to herself. "Sit boy," she said calmly. When she heard the thump on the ground she called everyone. They all ran to her and finally found Inuyasha hurt on the ground. They grabbed him to make sure he didn't take off again. They needed answered. "Let me go!" Inuyasha wailed. "Not until you tell us what happened," Miroku said. "We're worried about you Inuyasha, you seem so upset, please tell us what's going on?" Kagome said sadly. "Starting with where Kida is," Sango said. "What did you do Inuyasha?!" Shipo shouted. Inuyasha just punched him in the head. Shipo began whining, but Inuyasha ignored him.

He sighed. "I can't tell you," he said. "Why not?" Kagome wondered. "You'll hate me, you'll despise me for life," Inuyasha said looking at the ground. "I made a mistake Kagome, a horrible mistake, I blame myself for the trouble I've caused," he said looking at her. Her eyes showing a sad and lonely expression, as were his. "I promise, we'll be here with you, by your side," Kagome said. "Inuyasha?" She placed her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha closed his eyes and touched her hand. "I'm sorry Kagome, please forgive me," he said. He felt so bad that he felt tears in his eyes, surprisingly. He tried not to make them show, but Kagome saw them clearly.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha finally got the courage to tell his friends what he had done in Ed and Al's world. They were all just as speechless as he was trying not to be. "I made a mistake, please don't hate me Kagome, I was just so angry. I thought that she was going to kill her, but I ended up doing it myself," he said. Kagome reached over and hugged him tightly trying to get the image out of her mind that Kida was gone forever.

Much later that night they made a prayer for Kida. For her to rest in peace, in her new home in the under world.

THE END!!

CONGRADULATIONS!!! YOU'VE READ MY ENTIRE STORY!!! HURRAY FOR YOU!!! LOL BUT!! It's not over yet!! I was planning on writing a SECOND story continueing from this last chapter so...PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! Tell me ANY ideas that you have for my next story!! And you may even see YOUR idea in my next chapter.

Join me next time in An Amazing Experience: 2 - Kida Gone Mad


End file.
